Cross Over Rpg
by Cassidy2
Summary: This RPGs about a bunch of friends who call themselve Team Turtle Squad


1PokeballGirl Misty: no  
``Jessie Susie: It's fun, Mists. ^-^  
``Jessie Serena: I once tried ice skating back home in Tokyo, but I fell. ^^;  
``Jessie Raye: *q* She used to be a good ice skating back on the moon.  
PokeballGirl Luna: *thinks* I still remember that ^-^;  
``Jessie Raye: *q* I just hope that she doesn't fall again. ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: I'm glad for once, that Dr. Quease isn't around ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: are we ready to leave?  
``Jessie Raye: Yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *heads out the door*  
``Jessie Susie: *hums a Britney Spears tune* Hit me baby one more time *giggles*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hehe :)  
``Jessie Susie: I guess I got that song stuck in my head now. ^-^  
``Jessie Which song?  
``Jessie Susie: "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears  
``Jessie ah ok  
PokeballGirl Rini: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: She also sings "Oops I did it again"  
PokeballGirl Fyre: did what again? ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *giggles* I think that song is about her and her b/f  
``Jessie Susie: She also sings "Lucky"  
``Jessie *Cass huggles her luv*  
``Jessie Mike: I'm curious about what kind of music they'll have at the StarPoint League. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I've never heard of a concert being played during a league b4  
``Jessie Mike: Not a concert, bro. Like a DJ playing music from a boom box  
PokeballGirl Raph: never heard that at a league either  
``Jessie *Susie hums the song again*  
``Jessie Mike: just a suggestion, bro   
``Jessie Susie: *sings* Oh baby, baby... How was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here.. oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight, yeah show me how you want it to be tell me baby 'cause I need to know now oh because My loneliness is killing me I must confess I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign Hit me baby one more time  
PokeballGirl Rini: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *sings* Oh baby baby the reason I breathe is you boy you got me blinded oh pretty baby baby there's nothing that I wouldn't do it's not the way I planned it show me how you want it to be tell me baby 'cause I need to know now , oh because  
``Jessie Cass: *sings* My loneliness is killing me I must confess I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign hit me baby one more time  
``Jessie I didn't know you could sing that good, Cass.  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie giggles*  
``Jessie Mike: *to Susie* is that the whole song?  
``Jessie Susie: Yea. It's just that the Chorus repeats twice ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Am I a good singer too?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea :)  
``Jessie Susie: *blushes* hehe thanks, Papa ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: np ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: *puts on his DT suit and grins* I still keep this suit around ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: o_O  
``Jessie Susie: What's wrong, Carter?  
``Jessie Carter: It's just that I've never heard of Britney Spears before  
PokeballGirl Raph: ?  
``Jessie Susie: She's a popular singer in those Pepsi commercials. Papa's heard of her.  
``Jessie Carter: I guess I don't listen to the radio that much ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *Ara is in the kitchen*  
``Jessie Cass: Ara, yu ok?  
PokeballGirl Ara: yea, I'm just hungry~ ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: okie ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie heads to the kitchen too*  
PokeballGirl *the fridge door is open*  
``Jessie Susie: anything yummy in there?  
PokeballGirl Kero: some cookies  
``Jessie Mike: And those Snack-Paks  
``Jessie Susie: I brought my Britney Spears cd along in case we wanted to listen to it ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: cool  
``Jessie Susie: Yup ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: What about an opening ceremony at a StarPoint League?  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
``Jessie Mike: Like the opening ceremony at the Salt Lake City Olympics  
``Jessie Susie: *comes on over to her papa bear and huggles him* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Who's gonna battle the gym leader first?  
``Jessie Susie: gang, would it be ok with you if I battled the gym leaders?  
PokeballGirl Li: but.....  
``Jessie Mike: butter?  
``Jessie Cass: But what, Li-san?  
PokeballGirl Li: nothing....skip it *wanders off*  
``Jessie Susie: hehe ok *skips into the kitchen* Li?  
PokeballGirl Li: ?  
``Jessie Susie: Yu can battle the gym leaders. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: ok  
``Jessie *Susie gives him a friendly hug*  
PokeballGirl Li: *^-^*  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* someone's blushin ^-^  
``Jessie Meowzy: *quietly to Meowth* It's Li ^-^  
``Jessie Don:*q* hehe i am not gonna say it ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: say what?  
``Jessie Don: *to Rini* "Hey look, I think he's blushing" that  
PokeballGirl Rini: oh  
``Jessie Don: ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass takes out a small bottle of hand lotion and puts some on*  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs the leftover hambone*  
``Jessie James: Hungry, boy?  
PokeballGirl *Growly nods*  
``Jessie *James goes to get Growly some food*  
``Jessie Susie: *comes on over and pets Growly* His fur is really soft, James. ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Growly licks her hand*  
``Jessie James: Yup ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie giggles*  
``Jessie James: I've had Growly when I was just a lad ^-^  
* ``Jessie pets Meowth  
PokeballGirl *Meowth purrs*  
``Jessie my sweet little kitty ^-^ *sighs and looks out the window*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: whatcha lookin at?  
``Jessie nothin. Just thinkin, and daydreaming. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok  
``Jessie James: Thinking about our wedding, luv?  
``Jessie *nods* No offense... it's been delayed so much... 9-11 I can understand...  
PokeballGirl Wobby: wobb....uffet! ^-^  
``Jessie *James lets Growly eat the rest of the ham*  
``Jessie Hi, Wobby. Yu can stay out this time ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: Have I already said "That I've never watched a pokemon battle." ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Carter: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: o_O  
``Jessie Don: We should find a place to land this thing  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Don: After all, we wouldn't want anyone to find it ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Did anyone bring a map?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Mike: cool  
``Jessie Carter: I might do some exploring before I come and watch. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Ok, Carter. ^-^ Just watch out for Domino.  
``Jessie Carter: I will. 'Sides I think that she'll be scared of my mutation. *g*  
``Jessie Susie: Can we head outside?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Susie: yey *scampers outside*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie SunRunner: *scampers behind them* chaarr iiizard ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Rini climbs up on his back*  
``Jessie *Leo chuckles*  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie *SunRunner spreads his dragon wings and takes to the sky*  
PokeballGirl Rini: wheeee!  
``Jessie SunRunner: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie hops on Charizard's reptilian back*  
PokeballGirl *Charizard spreads his wings and takes off too*  
``Jessie *Dana watches them fly*  
``Jessie Carter: I've never rode on a pokemon's back before  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's fun  
``Jessie Carter: Really?  
``Jessie Mike: Really, really  
``Jessie Don: I've rode a few pokemon myself ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: I dunno..  
PokeballGirl Sakura: dunno what?  
``Jessie Carter: that I could ride a pokemon's back  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's not that hard  
PokeballGirl Misty: like riding a horse  
``Jessie Carter: Yu sure?  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I have a charizard yu can ride, Carter. *sends Chari out*  
``Jessie *Carter climbs on Chari's back*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ^-^  
``Jessie *Chari takes to the air*  
``Jessie Carter: Hey, this isn't so bad ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie *Carter hangs on to Chari*  
``Jessie Chari: Let the sky be your friend. ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Del is hiding in the storage area*  
``Jessie *Cass goes to sit by the pond*  
PokeballGirl *Butch does too*  
``Jessie *Cass blushes at him*  
PokeballGirl *Raph decides to follow him and see where he's going*  
``Jessie *Raye goes with Raphers*  
``Jessie Mike: I hope April remembered to feed my cat. ^-^  
``Jessie Which cat?  
``Jessie Mike: Klunk  
``Jessie ah ok  
PokeballGirl Raph: he went in that old movie house over there  
``Jessie Raye: cool  
``Jessie Susie: I hope Mom and Dad are ok  
PokeballGirl Rini: I think they're fine  
``Jessie Susie: ok   
``Jessie Domino: *looks for a way out of her jail cell* *q* There has to be a way out of here. I can't be in here all day or week for that matter  
PokeballGirl *a houndour barks at her as it goes on by*  
``Jessie Domi: *thinks* d'oh! If only I had one of those squeaky toys  
``Jessie *back with the gang...*  
PokeballGirl Li: anyone home?  
``Jessie Zoy: Maybe it's abandoned *calls out* Anybody home?  
PokeballGirl *a umbreon is spying on them from behind a curtain*  
``Jessie *Zoiy creates a swirl with her pink cherry blossom petals then makes them disappear*  
``Jessie *a blue eyed pikachu watches the gang from the bushes*  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl?  
``Jessie Pooka: *vq* pika?  
``Jessie James: what is it, Growly?  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe  
``Jessie Mike: what'd he say?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: he said he smelled a pikachu nearby  
``Jessie Mike: ah ok  
``Jessie James: a pikachu with blue eyes? Cause I remember seeing a pikachu when the 3 of us used to work for Gio  
PokeballGirl Meowth: he's not sure  
``Jessie Pooka: *slowly walks out of the bushes*  
``Jessie Pooka: Pika! ^-^ *looks around for his trainer*  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika pika! *runs on over*  
``Jessie Pooka: *comes up to Pika* pika pika ^-^   
PokeballGirl *Peek hurries over too*  
``Jessie Cass: *sees Pooka* I've never seen that pikachu before  
``Jessie *Pooka chatters to Peek and Pika*  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
``Jessie I have. It's Victor's pikachu. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: cool  
``Jessie James: Yup. He can sense when there's a huge wave coming out in the ocean  
PokeballGirl Raph: how can he tell?  
``Jessie Pooka: *looks everywhere for his trainer* Pikaaa pppiiikkaaaa  
PokeballGirl Vic: what's all the noise? ^-^  
``Jessie Pooka: pika pika ^-^ *runs up to his trainer*  
``Jessie Vic can tell ya, Raph. ^-^  
``Jessie *Pooka jumps up and sits on Vic's shoulder*  
PokeballGirl Vic: I'm not quite sure how he does it....it's a mystery  
``Jessie Pooka: pika *nods and looks at the Turtles and their friends that he's never seen before* Pika?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika   
``Jessie Pooka: pik?  
``Jessie Leo: I gather that Pooka's never seen 5 mutant turtles before. ^-^  
``Jessie Pooka: Pika *nods*  
PokeballGirl Li: there's a arena down there  
``Jessie *Susie comes back from flying on Charizard's back*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Zoiy: cool! The rest of the drama theater looks dusty  
``Jessie Susie: Hi, papa ^-^  
``Jessie *Pooka jumps down, comes on over to Raph and sniffies at him* *sniff* *sniff*  
PokeballGirl Li: yea  
``Jessie Zoiy: *looks around and calls out* Hellooo  
PokeballGirl *Li hears something and goes to investigate*  
``Jessie *Zoiy follows Li*  
``Jessie *looks at Vic* Vic, these are my friends *motions to the TTS group*  
``Jessie Pooka: *goes to play with Pika and Peek* ^-^  
``Jessie *Carter comes back from his pokemon ride*  
PokeballGirl Vic: hi  
``Jessie Cass: Hi  
``Jessie Dana and Fox: hello  
``Jessie Leo, Don & Mike: hi  
``Jessie *Pooka wavies a paw at them*  
PokeballGirl Li: sounds like a organ  
``Jessie Zoiy: yea *goes to investigate* Anybody home?  
PokeballGirl Umbreon: bre! *jumps on top of a stack of crates*  
``Jessie Zoiy: *looks startled* ^^;  
PokeballGirl Li: cool  
``Jessie Zoiy: They don't bite, do they? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: no  
``Jessie Zoiy: ok  
``Jessie voice: here for a battle?  
``Jessie Zoiy: *to the Umbreon* Where's your trainer, little one?  
PokeballGirl Umbreon: breon  
``Jessie Raye: what he'd say?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I'm not sure....but I think he said "that way"  
``Jessie Zoiy: ok *walks to the front of the arena*  
``Jessie Raye: *ahem* Zoi-chan, Li's battling. Remember?   
``Jessie Zoi: of course ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: there's someone over there  
``Jessie Zoiy: where?  
PokeballGirl Raph: there *points*  
``Jessie Zoiy: you're right, I do see someone  
PokeballGirl Umbreon: bre ^-^  
``Jessie Zoiy: aren't ya gonna challenge the gym leader, Li-san?  
PokeballGirl Li: yea  
``Jessie Zoiy: okie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: which pokemon should I use first?  
``Jessie Raye: Yu could use Sudowoodo  
PokeballGirl Li: ok *lets him out*  
``Jessie Raye: Good luck, Li ^-^  
``Jessie *Zoiy watches the battle*  
PokeballGirl *Umbreon uses "confuse ray" on Sudo*  
``Jessie Raye: ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Li takes something out of his pocket*  
``Jessie Zoiy: what's that?  
PokeballGirl Raph: some kind of berry  
``Jessie Zoiy: ah ok  
PokeballGirl Umbreon: bre?  
``Jessie Raye: on *giggles*  
``Jessie *Mike goes to look for something to eat*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura does too*  
``Jessie *Mike heads into the kitchen of the blimp*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura wanders down the street*  
``Jessie *Don goes with her*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura stops to look at something in a shop window*  
``Jessie Don: What ya see, Sakura?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: some stuff  
``Jessie Don: cool  
PokeballGirl Kero: *looks in the window too* nice shoes  
``Jessie *Bebop and Rocksteady are spying on Kero, Don, and Sakura*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Rocksteady: *quietly to Bebop* What town are we in, 'Bop?  
``Jessie Bebop: *q* dunno. I didn't bother to look  
PokeballGirl shopkeeper: are you gonna come in....or stand there and window shop? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: We'll come in ^-^ *walks into the shop*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura does too*  
* ``Jessie looks around the city  
PokeballGirl *Butch does too*  
``Jessie Cass: *slips on her pink sweater* Talk about deja vu *looks around*  
PokeballGir Shopkeeper: can I get you anything?  
``Jessie Don: I'm just gonna look around  
PokeballGir Shopkeeper: ok  
PokeballGirl Butch: I wonder how Li's doing  
``Jessie Susie: mie too, Papa ^-^ *watches for her friends to return* I wonder when Uncle Raph and the others are coming back  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno.....should be soon  
``Jessie Susie: okie *huggles her Papa Bear* ^-^  
PokeballGirl shopkeeper: are you sure you don't want something to drink?  
``Jessie Don: well...  
PokeballGirl shopkeeper: well what?  
``Jessie Don: I'll have a coke  
PokeballGirl shopkeeper: ok....and what's she having?  
``Jessie *Don looks at Sakura and gives her a tickle*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hehe  
``Jessie Don: Want anything to drink?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea  
``Jessie Don: She'll have a coke too  
PokeballGirl shopkeeper: ok *goes into the other room*  
``Jessie *Don looks around the shop*  
PokeballGirl shopkeeper: *q* I'll add some "special ingredients"....they won't notice :)  
``Jessie *Don pets WhirlWind*  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: there *walks back into the other room* I got what you wanted   
``Jessie Don: thx *takes a glass of Coke*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura takes the other one*  
``Jessie Don: I wonder how Li's doing in battling?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: dunno  
``Jessie *Don takes a sip*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura does too*  
``Jessie *WhirlWind looks at the glass suspiciously*  
PokeballGirl Kero: ?  
``Jessie WW: pidgeot? *looks at the shopkeeper*  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: eh? *looks innocent*  
``Jessie WhirlWind: ::Did you put anything in their drinks?:: o_O  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: who me? *pretends to look innocent*  
PokeballGirl Kero: yea yu  
``Jessie WhirlWind: ::Yea yu. Cause no one else here offered them any drinks::  
PokeballGirl Kero: I think he's up to somethin  
``Jessie Don: I don't feel too well  
``Jessie WhirlWind: ::I agree with yu, Kero::  
PokeballGirl Sakura: o_O;  
``Jessie WhirlWind: ::Yu ok, Sakura?::  
``Jessie *Don whimpers*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea....  
PokeballGirl Kero: what are you trying to pull?  
``Jessie *Don tries to fight back whatever was put in his drink*  
``Jessie WW: ::yea!::  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: I don't know what you're talking about  
``Jessie WW: ::the spiked drinks::   
PokeballGirl *the shopkeeper heads for the back room*  
``Jessie Don: *to Raph* ::Raph, something's afoot at the store where Sakura and I are at:: After him, WhirlWind!  
``Jessie *WhirlWind nods and goes after the shopkeeper*  
``Jessie *Don turns on his Turtlecom to leave the tracking system on only*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I didn't know the store had feet ^-^ *goes to check on them*  
``Jessie Raye: hehe me either *goes with Raph*  
PokeballGirl *a net falls on WW*  
``Jessie WW: ::nrad!::  
``Jessie Don: I sure hope my charmeleon can help us get out of this mess. Go, Cinnamon!  
``Jessie Cinn: charrr meleon ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Cinn, after the shopkeeper!  
``Jessie *Cinn goes after the shopkeeper*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *walks in* did we miss the fun?  
``Jessie Don: sorta... the shopkeeper put some kind of serum into my drink  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O;  
``Jessie WW: pidgoooo *gets the net off himself* ::the shopkeeper slipped a sleeping potion into Sakura's drink and an age reversal serum into Don's drink:: *comes on over to Sakura and tries to wake her up by tickling her*  
``Jessie *Don calls Cinn back and puts him back into his pokeball*  
PokeballGirl Raph: that rotten..... where'd he go?  
``Jessie WW: ::out the back door::  
``Jessie *Don whimpers again*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *runs out the door, but can't find him*  
``Jessie Don: I really don't want to be a little Turtle again ^^;  
PokeballGirl Kero: you awake yet?  
``Jessie WW: ::Wakey wakey, Sakura. Time to smell the mint herb tea:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: where.....?  
``Jessie Don: You ok, Sakura?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea.... ^-^  
``Jessie Don: ok ^-^ *gives her a friendly hug*  
``Jessie Don: I guess that fake shopkeeper didn't take into account that I have strong willpower  
PokeballGirl Kero: nope  
``Jessie Don: Come on, lets get back to the others ^-^  
PokeballGirl Balt: *q* darn....it didn't work *starts thinking of a new scheme*  
``Jessie *Don walks out of the store and climbs on WhirlWind's feathery back*  
``Jessie Raye: Lets get something to eat, Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok....where?  
``Jessie Raye: We can go to a Thai restaurant. It'll be romantic, luv ^-^ *kisses Raph on his cheek*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *^-^*  
``Jessie Raye: I love ya, Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: meowth too  
``Jessie *WW takes to the sky*  
``Jessie *Raye holds Raph's hand on the way to the restaurant*  
``Jessie Susie: I'm getting hungry.  
PokeballGirl Rini: me too  
``Jessie Mike: moi three  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth 4  
``Jessie Dana: *chuckles* Ok let's get something to eat ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie *they all head down to the restaurant*  
``Jessie Susie: *skips along beside her parents* ^-^ my Papa Bear ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hi  
``Jessie Susie: heya ^-^ *sits next to her papa coloring on an paper placemat*  
``Jessie Cass: What badge did ya get, Li-san?  
PokeballGirl Li: looks like a orange boulder  
``Jessie Cass: cool!  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Billy: Morphinominal ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *looks in the book* orange boulder....ah, the Meteor Badge ^-^  
``Jessie cool! ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: I wonder if the food's good here  
PokeballGirl Butch: I'm sure it is  
``Jessie *Cass leans on her luv and blushes at him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *the waiter comes over to the table*  
* ``Jessie sees the waiter  
-45 minutes later-  
``Jessie Mike: Where to next, compadres?  
PokeballGirl Raph: not sure  
``Jessie We could go to the next gym  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Susie: I wonder what else we'll find in the city  
``Jessie James: Did we bring that Pokemon Fortune Telling book by any chance?  
``Jessie I think so, James. Why?  
``Jessie James: Just being curious. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: You know gang, we haven't seen Godzilla in a while ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lisa: who?  
``Jessie Don: He's our ally, Lisa  
``Jessie Leo: He used to go on a rampage through NYC before the chaos happened.  
``Jessie Don: But I've tamed him. He only eats fish....and he can use psytalk too ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: I've never seen Godzilla before.  
``Jessie Don: He likes to sleep down in his underwater den ^-^ *takes a device out of his ninja belt pouch*  
PokeballGirl Lisa: what's that?  
``Jessie Don: It's a device for calling Godzilla  
PokeballGirl Lisa: cool  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl Balt: *thinks* I must get that device :)  
``Jessie *Don uses the device to call Godzilla from his watery lair*  
``Jessie *Godzilla comes swimming up to the land*  
PokeballGirl Balt: *gets out a book, flips through the pages and finds what he's looking for* :)  
``Jessie *Susie gets out a little baggie with string cheese in it*  
``Jessie Carter: what ya got there, Susie? ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: String cheese ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Balt starts reciting out of the book*  
``Jessie *Mike yawnsies*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: Mike?  
``Jessie Mike: yea, dudette?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what's wrong?  
``Jessie Mike: I just suddenly feel tired  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth too  
``Jessie like wise  
``Jessie *Meowzy curls up on the warm ground and slips into dreamland*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: o_O;  
``Jessie *Susie slips into slumberland too*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what should I do?   
``Jessie Don: don't let Balt get the device  
PokeballGirl Sakura: where should I hide it?  
``Jessie Don: in a cave  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ok *flies off*  
``Jessie *Don watches her*  
``Jessie *Godzilla: *arrives on the shore* ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: hi  
``Jessie Godzilla: ::Hi:: ^-^ * kneels down and looks at Lisa*  
PokeballGirl Lisa: hi.... ^-^;  
``Jessie Godzilla: ::Hi:: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: He won't hurt ya, Lisa *climbs up onto Godzilla*  
``Jessie *Godzilla: *looks to the others that have fallen asleep* ::Rise and shine. Time to smell the coffee.:: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: wha..?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I don't smell no coffee ^-^  
``Jessie Godzilla: ::It was an expression, Meowth:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *something flies overhead*  
``Jessie Susie: pi?  
PokeballGirl Raph: was that a bird?  
``Jessie Don: not likely  
PokeballGirl Raph: a plane?  
``Jessie Godzilla: ::Try Dragoyle::  
``Jessie *Susie woners if her parents are awake yet*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I was just about to ask if it was Superman *g*  
``Jessie *Cass giggles*  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Mike: Where are we off to now?  
PokeballGirl Raph: Starpoint City.....I think  
``Jessie Mike: cool!  
``Jessie *Godzilla gets back up and looks around*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Godzilla: ::I might go and hunt for some fish.::  
``Jessie Don: I thought yu had fish down in your lair ^-^  
``Jessie Godzilla: ::I ran out:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lisa: what's a dragoyle?  
``Jessie *Godzilla heads back into the ocean to hunt for fish*  
``Jessie Don: Part dragon, part gargoyle  
PokeballGirl Lisa: sounds like a magical critter  
``Jessie Don: kinda  
PokeballGirl Lisa: where'd it come from?  
``Jessie Don: We're not sure  
PokeballGirl *Raph hears voices coming from down the beach*  
``Jessie Raye: what is it, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: sounds like 2 people arguing about somethin  
``Jessie Raye: yea  
PokeballGirl *Devon goes to take a look*  
PokeballGirl Raph: whattya see?  
PokeballGirl Devon: some guy wearing a black robe and a green scaly beast  
``Jessie ^^;  
``Jessie Raye: the black robed person could be Balt   
PokeballGirl Rini: who's the other one?  
``Jessie *Carter looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Balt: why do you refuse to listen to me??  
PokeballGirl *Sakura is hiding in the cave*  
``Jessie *Carter goes to check on her*  
PokeballGirl Balt: stop right there!  
``Jessie Carter: why should I?  
PokeballGirl Balt: because.....because I said so  
``Jessie *Carter finds some rope and uses it to tie Balt up*  
PokeballGirl Balt: rats!  
``Jessie Carter: Good guys always win! ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Balt attempts to run off*  
``Jessie Carter: oh no you don't!  
PokeballGirl Balt: wanna bet?   
``Jessie Carter: Sorry. I'm not allowed to bet with the bad guys....or gamble for that matter. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Balt: :) *reaches behind and fiddles with the knot*  
``Jessie Carter: Sakura, you ok?  
PokeballGirl *while Carter is occupied, Balt unties himself and runs off*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea....  
``Jessie Carter: good *takes Sakura back on over to her friends*  
PokeballGirl Raph: someone's followin ya  
``Jessie Carter: who?  
PokeballGirl voice: me  
``Jessie Carter: yu?  
PokeballGirl Raph: not me.....the big green scaly dude  
``Jessie Carter: oh  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool.....it's a dragon-thing ^-^  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl dragoyle: who are you calling a thing?  
``Jessie Don: It's just a dragoyle  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool....it reminds me of a charizard  
PokeballGirl Meowth: what's its name?  
``Jessie *Don looks at the dragoyle*  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe there's something about it in this book *takes it out and starts reading*  
``Jessie Raye: maybe  
``Jessie Don: guys, I'm gonna go lay down for a while  
PokeballGirl Meowth: o_O;  
``Jessie *looks worried too* Want me to get Nurse Joy, Don?  
``Jessie Don: I doubt that she knows about mutant Turtles  
PokeballGirl Raph: *reads a few lines* "I finally succeeded in creating my first magical creature.....haven't decided on a name yet. "  
``Jessie *Don goes to lay down for a while*  
PokeballGirl *Rini goes after Don*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: first magical creature?  
``Jessie Meowzy: hard to believe  
``Jessie *Don sees Rini*  
PokeballGirl Lisa: who's the book belong to?  
``Jessie Cass: I'm wondering about that myself  
PokeballGirl Raph: *looks at the name on the inside cover* o_O;  
``Jessie Susie: What is it, Uncle Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's....a journal that he wrote when he was learning magic   
``Jessie Don: ^-^;   
PokeballGirl Butch: what's the date?  
PokeballGirl Raph: um......1209  
``Jessie That's ancient  
PokeballGirl Meowth: about 800 years ago  
``Jessie Susie: it must be really old then  
``Jessie *Dana goes to check on Don*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Dana: Rini, how's Don holding up?  
PokeballGirl Misty: why's he wearing that metal thing on his neck?  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie Dana: good  
``Jessie Mike: what metal thing, dudette?  
``Jessie *Dana helps Rini take care of Don*  
PokeballGirl Misty: some kind of steel ring or collar....with a stone inset in it  
``Jessie Mike: cool!  
PokeballGirl *Shuudo grumbles and tries to remove it, but it zaps him*  
``Jessie Fox: Maybe it's to keep him under Balt's power  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
``Jessie Dana: Rini, check to see if we have any of that special water left  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok *goes to check*  
``Jessie Don: ::Sorry I got ya worried, Meowth::  
PokeballGirl Shuudo: *growls* cursed ring   
``Jessie Fox: Maybe heat from fire can remove it  
PokeballGirl Misty: I wouldn't like to be locked in a collar either  
``Jessie Mike: me neither, dudette  
``Jessie Leo: I do remember when Mike and I were under Dirk Savage's control ^^;  
PokeballGirl Shuudo: who?  
``Jessie Mike: He's some dude that's against mutants  
PokeballGirl Shuudo: is he a sorcerer too?  
``Jessie Mike: no  
PokeballGirl Shuudo: is he a....warrior then?  
``Jessie Leo: No. Raph knows who we're talking about  
PokeballGirl Shuudo: he must be something  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie I think we should find a place to sleep for the night *hides her yawn*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: and someone should keep an eye out for Balt  
``Jessie *Don comes back to the group*  
PokeballGirl Raph: hi  
``Jessie Don: hi ^-^  
``Jessie James: feeling better, Don?  
``Jessie Don: Yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* I hope Balt don't show up and order Shuu to attack us  
``Jessie Meowzy: *q* me neither, luv *huggles Meowth*  
PokeballGirl *Shuudo looks around for something to eat....and to drink*  
PokeballGirl *Raph peeks out of the tent, then goes back to reading*  
``Jessie *Raye is snuggled in her sleeping bag next to Raphers*  
PokeballGirl *Shuudo finds the picnic basket and goes through it, then spies the cooler and looks inside*  
``Jessie *Godzilla brings some fish on over to Shuu*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: fish? *eyes it hungrily*  
``Jessie *Zilla nods*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: yummy *pulls the top off a bottle* "glug glug"  
``Jessie Zilla: ::I hunt for fish all the time:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Shuu puts the fish on a skewer....rotissery style*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: goes good with.... ^-^  
PokeballGirl Ara: with what?  
``Jessie *Zilla looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ale ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: no offense big guy, none of us don't drink alcohol.  
PokeballGirl Shuu: well....they thought it went good with fish.... ^-^  
``Jessie *Carter chuckles*  
``Jessie *Susie whimpers in her sleep*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: eh? *looks over at the tent*  
``Jessie Carter: It's just Susie  
PokeballGirl Shuu: is she having a bad dream?  
``Jessie Carter: yea  
PokeballGirl *Shuu peeks into the tent*  
``Jessie *Susie settles back down*   
PokeballGirl Shuu: still hungry... *looks in the picnic basket*  
``Jessie *Zilla nibbles on his raw fish*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ah.... ^-^   
``Jessie Carter: what ya find?  
PokeballGirl Shuu: a tiny bottle of some red sauce  
``Jessie Carter: ah ok. That's ketchup  
PokeballGirl Shuu: what's ketchup?  
``Jessie Carter: It's made out of tomatoes  
PokeballGirl Shuu: yummy  
``Jessie Carter: yea.   
PokeballGirl Meowth: mornin ^-^  
``Jessie *sleepily* mornin, Meowth ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: where'd the statue come from?  
``Jessie Carter: That's Shuu  
PokeballGirl Rini: o_O  
``Jessie Carter: all gargoyles turn to stone in the morning  
``Jessie *Leo is already up and doing his morning katas*  
``Jessie Carter: *tickles Rini* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Carter: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I smell breakfast  
PokeballGirl Rini: me too  
``Jessie meowth three ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie quickly gets dressed*  
``Jessie *Zoiy is already up and dressed in her general's outfit*  
``Jessie *Susie goes to eat breakfast*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Cass: Do I smell breakfast? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: yup  
``Jessie Cass: *nudges her sweety* luv, rise and shine ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Cass: breakfast time ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok :)  
``Jessie *she kisses him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Ya know, if those rotten terrorists hadn't hit the towers, they would be standing  
``Jessie Don: I hear ya, Mike  
* ``Jessie tells Lisa what had happened  
PokeballGirl Lisa: o_O;  
* ``Jessie nods  
``Jessie Meowzy: terrorist are mean nasty humans  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *gives Lisa a friendly hug, then looks at her mom's tent* Mom, breakfast. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Miya: ok *comes on out*  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie eats her breakfast*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Mike: What are we going to do after breakfast?  
PokeballGirl Raph: go exploring  
``Jessie Don: sounds cool, bro. Who knows, I might find some stuff for my inventions  
``Jessie *looks at Don* Don, do ya ever consider on renting a Storage space to keep your inventions in?  
``Jessie Don: No, why?  
``Jessie It might be a good idea. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I'll look into it when we get back to NY  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Cause you know how Mica gets on my shell about one too many inventions   
``Jessie yup  
``Jessie Don: I still remember when it was Raph's b-day and we accidently zapped him with that personality ray and it made it really nice *ducks from getting bapped*  
``Jessie Cass: hehe, when was this? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: well if I say "it's a long story" then Kero's gonna say "As long as 2 football fields" ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Leo: It was kinda funny  
``Jessie Raye: I love Raph just the way he is. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie walks down to the water, watching for any water pokemon*  
PokeballGirl *Rini spies a poliwhirl swimming nearby*  
``Jessie Susie: Zoe would love it out here  
``Jessie Carter: *sees the poliwhirl* I've never seen that pokemon before.  
``Jessie Cass: That's a poliwhirl, Carter-san. Mists has one. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I think I'll let Rini have this pokemon ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Susie: I mean catch it  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika  
``Jessie Zoiy: What'd Chika say?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: she said something about a stowaway  
``Jessie Zoiy: o_O  
``Jessie Susie: What stowaway? o_O  
PokeballGirl Meowth: she's not sure....but she thinks it's a girl  
``Jessie o_O  
``Jessie *James pets Growly while talking to Cass' luv*  
PokeballGirl Poliwhirl: poliwhirl *swims a bit closer*  
``Jessie *Tracey makes a sketch of Poliwhirl*  
``Jessie *Don lets his Porygon out for a while*  
PokeballGirl *a Golduck shows up too*  
``Jessie Susie: a Golduck, kyute ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I guess that they want to party too ^-^  
``Jessie James: I could help with adding onto the house ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok ^-^  
``Jessie James: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: how are we gonna haul Shuu onboard?  
``Jessie Don: Prolly in a crate  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok.... what's this? *spots something in the bushes and picks it up*  
``Jessie Mike: what's what, bro?  
PokeballGirl Raph: this book..... *shows it to Mike*   
``Jessie Mike: cool!  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl *something appears overhead*  
``Jessie o_O  
PokeballGirl Fyre: hi down there  
``Jessie hi up there ^-^  
PokeballGirl Fyre: anyone wanna ride?  
PokeballGirl Rini: me!  
``Jessie Susie: mie!  
PokeballGirl Fyre: ok *throws the ladder down*  
``Jessie *Susie climbs up the ladder*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
PokeballGirl *Raph gets out some rope and ties it around the "statue"*  
``Jessie *James helps Raph*  
``Jessie *heads into the kitchen to fix Meowth a tunafish delight* ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Del is still hiding in the cargo area*  
* ``Jessie comes out of the kitchen carrying a tuna treat for Meowth  
PokeballGirl Meowth: do I smell sushi?  
``Jessie Nope. Tuna  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yummy  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs his way into the cargo area*  
``Jessie *James follows him*  
* ``Jessie hands Meowth the tuna plate  
PokeballGir Meowth: thx  
``Jessie n/p  
``Jessie James: what is it, Growly?  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe...  
``Jessie James: ok come on out whoever you are  
PokeballGirl voice: why?  
``Jessie James: we won't hurt ya  
PokeballGirl Del: you sure?  
``Jessie James: my name's not sure. It's James ^-^  
PokeballGirl Del: hehe  
``Jessie James: c'mon out and meet the gang ^-^  
PokeballGirl Del: ok  
``Jessie *James leads Del out of the back room to meet the gang*  
PokeballGirl Raph: who's the kid?  
``Jessie *James looks at Del*  
PokeballGirl Del: ^-^;  
``Jessie James: It's ok to say your name  
``Jessie *Godzilla follows the blimp while swimming underwater*  
PokeballGirl Del: I....  
``Jessie ?  
``Jessie Cass: you what?  
PokeballGirl Del: nothing  
``Jessie Dana & Fox: o_O  
``Jessie *Susie sits on her papa's lap*  
``Jessie Carter: too shy to talk? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Del: yea... ^-^;  
``Jessie Carter: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: is lunch ready yet?  
* ``Jessie watches her mom cook lunch  
PokeballGirl *Meowth does too*  
``Jessie *scritches her kitty behind the ears* ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Meowth purrs*  
``Jessie Hehe... Mom used to make snow rolls and snow pudding in the winter time ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Rini goes into the kitchen*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
PokeballGirl Miya: lunch!  
``Jessie Susie: yay! ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass sighs looking out the window, not noticing him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: *q* tickle tickle tickle :)  
``Jessie *Cass giggles hearing him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Did ya plan to do that, sweety ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass giggles and tickles him back*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hehe  
``Jessie *she keeps tickling him*  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Where are we heading now?  
``Jessie Don: Salvation Island  
``Jessie Susie: what's the badge look like?  
PokeballGirl Raph: just a minute  
``Jessie Susie: ok  
``Jessie *Cass stops tickling her luv*  
``Jessie *Susie climbs up on Raph's lap*  
``Jessie Don: After we get back home to NY, I wanna visit a friend of mine.  
``Jessie Mike: You mean Tyro?  
``Jessie Don: Yea  
``Jessie Leo: I wonder how he's doing  
PokeballGirl Rini: who's Tyro?  
``Jessie Don: He's a mutant turkey really. So, he's a small version of T-rex  
``Jessie Leo: He's really friendly  
``Jessie Don: He doesn't eat Turtles or anyone for that matter ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: sounds cute ^-^  
``Jessie Don: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: How big is Tyro, Don?  
``Jessie Don: He's the size of Charmeleon. ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: cool ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I just bet Domino would be scared of him. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: yup  
``Jessie *Susie goes to sit next to Mists*  
PokeballGirl Togepi: toge....prreeee!  
``Jessie *Susie giggles and pets Togepi* Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: How far is it to the other island?  
``Jessie *James heads into the kitchen*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *in a Yodalike voice* Not far. Island not far.  
``Jessie *James laughs, hearing Raph from the kitchen, and gets out a snack from the fridge*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie *James comes back from the kitchen with a candy bar*  
PokeballGirl Kero: is that a Milky Way bar?  
``Jessie James: yea *gives Kero a piece of it*  
PokeballGirl Kero: ohboyohboyohboyohboy! ^-^  
``Jessie *laughs* I've never seen an overhappy Kero before ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth either  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: least our week or day has been a villian free day ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Raye huggles Raph*  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's close to sunset  
``Jessie Cass: sounds romantic ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie *Cass huggles her luv*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I thought I heard a noise  
``Jessie Meowzy: meowth too  
PokeballGirl Raph: what noise?  
``Jessie Meowzy: dunno  
PokeballGirl Rini: sounded like a dragon  
``Jessie yea  
PokeballGirl *Raph goes over to the door and opens it*  
``Jessie *Susie looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Raph: there's a lotta rock chips in here....and.... ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: and what, Uncle Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: you're finally awake  
``Jessie *Cass looks out the window wondering if her and her luv were orphans*  
PokeballGirl Rini: when's your day?  
``Jessie Cass: who? Mine?  
PokeballGirl Rini: no.....hehe  
``Jessie Mine?  
PokeballGirl Shuu: day? what about a day? *looks confused*  
``Jessie Cass: She means birthday, Shuu.  
PokeballGirl Shuu: I.....I'm not sure....  
``Jessie Cass: same way with me and my luv. We're not sure when our b-day was.  
``Jessie Mike: I remember my b-day ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: don't we all? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Don: Affirmative  
``Jessie Mike: I promise that I won't run away again on my b-day  
``Jessie Don: ok  
PokeballGirl *Raph gets something out of his bag and begins reading it*  
``Jessie *Raye reads with Raph [and not by looking over his shoulder]*  
``Jessie Dana: Susie, wanna watch a DVD cartoon that I have with me? ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ok. Which one?  
``Jessie Dana: It's a pokemon one. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Is it a pokemon episode with my mom and dad in it?  
PokeballGirl Raph: interesting.... *reads some more*  
``Jessie Dana: *to susie* yea  
``Jessie Raye: What's interesting?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Raye: some info on Shuu  
``Jessie Raye: cool ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Susie watches a Pokemon DVD on Dana's laptop and snuggles against her Papa Bear*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Our little angel ^-^ *puts a soft blanket on Susie*  
``Jessie *down in the water, Armaggon swims up on land to do some spying*  
``Jessie Mike: o_O  
PokeballGirl *someone else is spying on Arma*  
``Jessie Arma: *vq* Those Turtles and their friends can't get away from me that easily  
``Jessie *Susie sighs in her sleep*  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: :) *sneaks up on him*  
``Jessie Arma:*q* i have a feeling that someone is following me  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth keeps out of sight*  
``Jessie Arma: *q* eh maybe not *starts to look around the land*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth walks up and grabs him from behind*  
``Jessie Arma: erk! Lemme go! *struggles*  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: why? *heads back toward the ocean*  
``Jessie Arma: Those Turtles and their friends have been a thorn in my side for years.  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: That's funny.....I don't see any thorn ^-^  
``Jessie Arma: *growls* It's an expression *tries to get free* I'm a mutant shark too you know  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: yea..... *shows off his fangs in a shark smile*  
``Jessie Arma: ^^;  
``Jessie Arma: ok ok I'll scoot  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: shark's honor?  
``Jessie Arma: yea  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: ok *heaves him into the water and jumps in after him*  
``Jessie *Arma swims off to the Technodrome*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth swims off in the other direction*  
``Jessie *Susie is still asleep*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura is in the kitchen*  
``Jessie Cass: *nudges Susie* Susie..  
``Jessie Susie: mmph... did I miss breakfast?  
PokeballGirl Butch: no  
``Jessie Susie: okie *gives her papa bear a hug*  
PokeballGirl *something flies by the window*?]  
``Jessie Susie: What on earth? Papa, something or someone just flew by the window  
PokeballGirl Butch: ? *looks out the window* I don't see anything  
``Jessie Susie: I..I could've sworn I saw something.  
PokeballGirl Butch: little girls shouldn't swear ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I didn't swear  
PokeballGirl Butch: I didn't say u did ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: hehe ^-^ *hugs him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass comes on over to her luv and daughter* Cass: hi ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: hi  
``Jessie Cass: *huggles them both* I do have my one piece blue bathing suit with me, luv. ;)  
PokeballGirl Butch: Susie said she saw something outside the window  
``Jessie Cass: o_O *looks out the window* I don't see anything  
PokeballGirl Raph: there's an island down there   
``Jessie Raye: cool!  
PokeballGirl Rini: let's go exploring  
``Jessie Susie: yeah ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I'll probably find some herbs for those antidotes that I make.  
``Jessie Leo: Let's head out and explore  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey! *dashes off*  
``Jessie *Susie follows her*  
``Jessie *Don heads out to look for some herbs*  
PokeballGirl *Madison does too*  
``Jessie Don: :)  
``Jessie Mike: *goes exploring too* hrmm..  
``Jessie Carter: I'll make sure that Mike doesn't get into those antimutagen cookies  
PokeballGirl Devon: cookies? you mean these cookies? ^-^ *holds up a bag*  
``Jessie Carter: yea  
``Jessie Mike: Hey Vee, remember when you said "If I had a hamster, I'd name him Danger." *g*  
``Jessie Susie: Venus had a pet hamster?  
``Jessie *Cass goes to the beach area to watch the water*  
PokeballGirl *something is swimming past the beach*  
``Jessie Cass: wha? o_O  
PokeballGirl Butch: what is it?  
``Jessie Cass: well... I thought I saw somethin swim by  
PokeballGirl Butch: looks like a dolphin from here  
``Jessie Cass: yea...though dolphins don't come to the surface of the water fin first  
PokeballGirl Butch: nope ^-^;  
``Jessie Carter: *comes on over to see* It could be a shark.  
PokeballGirl Butch: maybe  
``Jessie Leo: a shark? I hope it's not Armaggon ^^;  
``Jessie Cass: who?  
``Jessie Leo: Armaggon. He's a shark mutant that my brothers and I once faught in the future. He's dangerous.  
``Jessie Cass: ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: He almost made a clean getaway with Future Don's Time Slip generator but we stopped him  
``Jessie Cass: that's good  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie *Armaggon spies on the group from a large clump of boulders*  
PokeballGirl *a few Longfangs are spying on him*  
``Jessie Mike: Ever get the feeling that we're being spied on?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Susie: By who?  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno.....I just think that we're not alone on this island  
PokeballGirl Meowth: seems pretty quiet to me  
``Jessie Carter: maybe  
``Jessie Susie: Is it still safe to explore on the island?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.....it's probably just a wild pokemon  
``Jessie Susie: okie *goes off to do some exploring*  
``Jessie Cass: Just watch out for Armaggon, Susie.  
``Jessie Susie: I will, mom. ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Meowth does too*  
``Jessie *Meowzy goes with Meowth*  
``Jessie *Leo and Carter keep a watch out for Armaggon or Lord Dregg*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth swims into the river that runs into the ocean*  
``Jessie Cass: o_O  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Cass: We didn't imagine seeing that shark did we, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno, why?  
``Jessie Cass:  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: look.....are those dino tracks?  
``Jessie Cass: I dunno if I told ya this, luv. When we used to work for Giovanni, I was shy to say "I love you."  
``Jessie Meowzy:*to Meowth* I think so  
PokeballGirl *Meowth follows the trail to the edge of the jungle*  
``Jessie *Meowzy follows him*  
``Jessie *a warm breeze blows through the tree tops*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: look at that..... *spies a pair of what looks like two birds fishing in the waterfall*  
``Jessie Meowzy: yea  
PokeballGirl Meowth: they're a bit like pterosaurs.....or something  
``Jessie Meowzy: Like Kim's dinosaur spirit?  
``Jessie *Billy does some exploring to*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea.... *takes a closer look* they remind me of those Rapturons  
``Jessie Meowzy follows him*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth looks for a way up the side of the waterfall*  
``Jessie Meowzy: Shouldn't we go back and tell Jess and the gang where we are?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I just wanna take a look up there  
``Jessie Meowzy: ok. I'll go with yu then. ^-^ *looks for a vine or something to climb up on*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth spots a rope and starts climbing*  
``Jessie *Meowzy follows Meowth*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: it's kinda slippery and mossy  
``Jessie Meowzy: Yea. It's a good thing that we still have our claws. =^-^= *follows Meowth up the rope*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hey....I see some of those Longfangs down there  
``Jessie Meowzy: meowth too  
PokeballGirl *the rapturons spot them and fly to investigate*  
* ``Jessie goes looking for Meowth  
``Jessie Meowzy: Just don't eat us. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Rapturon: nest robbers!  
``Jessie Meowzy: No we're not. We're just exploring *hides behind Meowth*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea....we're just looking around ^-^;  
``Jessie Meowzy: We don't mean any harm. We just came in peace. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rapturon: ok   
``Jessie Meowzy: my luv quit working for Team Rocket  
*stays up in the tree*  
* ``Jessie sees Meowth and Meowzy  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hi  
``Jessie There yu two are. I was getting worried about yu two ^-^  
``Jessie Meowzy: We spotted some rapturons and longfangs, Jess.  
``Jessie They don't hunt people or pokemon, do they? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I don't think so ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie *James goes to get his swim trunks on*  
PokeballGirl *Butch does too*  
``Jessie *Cass goes to get her one piece bathing suit on*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth is hidden nearby*  
``Jessie *so is Armaggon*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: are they gonna hatch soon?  
``Jessie *Meowzy looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Rapturon: yea  
``Jessie *Cass heads into the water*  
PokeballGirl *Butch does too*  
``Jessie Cass: Looking handsome, luv. ;)  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie *Cass splashes her luv giggling playfully*  
``Jessie *James does some scuba diving in the water*  
PokeballGirl *a mantine swims by him*  
``Jessie James: o_O  
``Jessie Cass: I wonder if we'll see some dolphins  
PokeballGirl Butch: maybe  
``Jessie *Cass kisses him passionately* [Get a room you 2 love birds]  
PokeballGirl Meowth: cool  
``Jessie yea... erm no offense to dinosaurs.. I thought that dinosaurs were extinct  
``Jessie *Susie finds some spearmint plants and peppermint plants*  
PokeballGirl Rapturon: ^-^;  
``Jessie Are they friendly, Meowth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie cool  
PokeballGirl *Rini sees them too*  
``Jessie Susie: this is fun. I wonder what mom and dad are up to  
PokeballGirl Rini: not sure  
``Jessie *Arma finds a net to throw on his enemies*  
PokeballGirl *the Longfangs jump out of the bushes and try to get ropes on him*  
``Jessie Armaggon: Hey! *tries to dodge them*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's that noise?  
PokeballGirl *the Longfangs try to throw ropes at him again*  
``Jessie Leo: It must be Armaggon  
``Jessie Armaggon: You're right, turtle boy! *throws the net on Cass and her luv*  
PokeballGirl Butch: shark breath!  
PokeballGirl *a roar can be heard from the ocean*  
``Jessie Cass: let us out of here!  
``Jessie *Susie runs to see what matter is and sees that her foster parents are in danger*  
PokeballGirl Butch: what's that noise?  
``Jessie Susie: papa! mom! *runs to them*  
PokeballGirl Butch: no.....don't.....or Shark Breath will grab you too   
``Jessie Carter: sounded like a roar of some kind  
``Jessie Susie: I don't want you 2 to leave me *sniffles*  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: go pick on someone your own species?  
``Jessie Armaggon: you again?! *goes to deal with Sharptooth*  
``Jessie *while Arma is distracted, Susie tries to get the net off of her foster parents*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth prepares to wrestle Arma*  
``Jessie Fox: *sees what's going on and pulls out his gun* You're under arrest, Armaggon!  
``Jessie Agt. Scully: Yea!  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: bring it on :)  
``Jessie Arma: hmm seems like I'm outnumbered *wrestles with Sharptooth*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth grabs his leg and pulls*  
``Jessie Armaggon: ow! *grabs Sharptooth by the back fin*  
``Jessie *Carter helps Susie get the net off her foster parents*  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: oh yeah? take this *trips him by wrapping his tail around his leg*  
``Jessie *Armaggon falls face first into the water*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth jumps in after him*  
``Jessie *Susie hugs her mom and dad, tears stinging her eyes*  
``Jessie *Mike takes a coconut off a tree and throws it at Armaggon*  
``Jessie *Armaggon swims away from Sharptooth*  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: who's the man....er shark? ^-^  
``Jessie *Carter chuckles*  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: *looks at Sharptooth* Who are you?  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: well....I'm a shark....a shark that talks ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: that's cool  
``Jessie Leo: My brothers, sister, friends and I are the Team Turtle Squad ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass picks up Susie and holds her in her arms*  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: hi  
``Jessie Mike: Hey dude ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: *puts his gun away* Thanks for scaring Armaggon off. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sharptooth: np  
``Jessie Cass: Were you the shark that my luv and I saw out in the ocean?  
PokeballGirl ST: yea  
``Jessie Cass: cool  
``Jessie *Susie goes to get her swimsuit on*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie *Susie wades into the water*  
``Jessie Zoiy: *goes to get her bikini on* Sorry if I haven't said much lately, gang. I guess I've been quiet lately. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Scissor: ^-^  
``Jessie *Zoiy wades into the water too*  
``Jessie Mike: so now what gang?  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe *runs into the water also*  
``Jessie *Susie plays with Rini and Totodile*  
PokeballGirl Raph: not sure  
``Jessie Dana: We could check out the next gym.  
PokeballGirl Raph: now.....or later?  
``Jessie Fox: We should be careful tho. Armaggon's still out there.  
``Jessie Dana: I mean later  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Fox: 'sides I wanna do some investigation around here. *carefully climbs up the side of the waterfall*  
``Jessie *Cass goes to sit on a boulder that's in the water*  
PokeballGirl *Butch sneaks up on her and tickles her foot*  
``Jessie *Cass squeals and laughs*  
PokeballGirl Butch: gotcha  
``Jessie Cass: hehe yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl *the rapturons are taking a nap*  
``Jessie *Fox watches them quietly*  
``Jessie *Cass huggles her luv lovingly*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass:   
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
* ``Jessie hides a yawn  
PokeballGirl Miya: ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^;  
``Jessie Do I have to? ^-^;  
``Jessie *James chuckles*  
PokeballGirl Miya: yes  
``Jessie James: ^-^  
``Jessie okie  
``Jessie James; *goes to get washed off from the saltwater* No peeking, Jess. ^-^  
``Jessie I'm not gonna peek *gets her silk nightgown on, then heads into the tent*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth does too*  
``Jessie *pets Meowth* ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Meowth purrs*  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie *James comes into the tent too*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: mornin   
``Jessie *Susie stays snuggled against her papa bear*  
``Jessie *groggily* Mornin  
``Jessie *Zoiy sighs, thinking about Malachite*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I smell breakfast  
``Jessie James: I do too  
* ``Jessie comes out of her tent to eat breakfast  
``Jessie *Susie slowly wakes up*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hi ^-^  
``Jessie Morning, Sakura. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: morning already? *peeks out of the tent*  
``Jessie Susie: *also peeks out of the tent* Mornin, Papa Bear ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass is still fast asleep*  
``Jessie *Billy is already up and feeding Jax*  
PokeballGirl *Rini wanders down to the beach*  
``Jessie *Susie sits on a log to eat breakfast*  
``Jessie *Carter goes with Rini*  
``Jessie *Don goes exploring*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth goes back to the waterfall*  
``Jessie *Meowzy does too*  
``Jessie *Susie plays beach volleyball with her Papa Bear*  
``Jessie *Billy plays with Jax*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: Put your socks on Mama now....put your socks on Mama now.....whoa....put your socks on Mama.... ^-^   
``Jessie *Meowzy giggles*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: Put your socks on Mama now....put your socks on Mama now....'cause your feet really smell.... oh, put your pants on Mama now....put...no, not pants....put your shoes on Mama now.....whoa....put your shoes on Mama now....put your shoes on Mama now....hey....put your shoes on Mama....'cause your breath really stinks! Oh yea, put your socks on Mama now....can I go about ten more minutes of this? ^-^  
``Jessie Meowzy: *laughs* Kinda like with the song "This is the song that never ends" ? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yup ^-^  
``Jessie Meowzy: So where are we headed, luv?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: to check the nest  
``Jessie Meowzy: ok  
PokeballGirl Meowth: the rope's gone  
``Jessie Meowzy: How do we get up there then?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: not sure yet  
``Jessie *Meowzy checks the moss*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: eh?  
``Jessie Meowzy: I think we can climb up by using the moss on the rocks  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok *starts climbing*  
``Jessie *Meowzy follows Meowth*  
``Jessie *they reach the top*  
``Jessie Meowzy: hi again  
PokeballGirl Rapt: what you.... I mean....what are you doing back here?  
``Jessie Meowzy: Just to say "hi"? Meowth and I can always head back to our friends. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rapt: I was curious  
``Jessie Meowzy: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *they start chirping for attention*  
``Jessie Meowzy: they're cute  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
PokeballGirl Rapt: *^-^*  
``Jessie Meowzy: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: who's gonna stay and make sure Gio don't show up?  
``Jessie Mike: Fyre could stay  
PokeballGirl Raph: anyone else?  
``Jessie Fox: I'll stay with Fyre  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok   
``Jessie Fox: We certainly don't want anyone to wind up missing like my little sister, Samantha.  
PokeballGirl Butch: are we ready to go?  
``Jessie Susie: I am, Papa Bear ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: how do we get there from here?  
``Jessie Mike: Get where?  
PokeballGirl Rini: to the next gym  
``Jessie Don: We could walk there.  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie *Susie trots on up ahead*  
PokeballGirl *Rini follows her*  
``Jessie Don: I'll ride Rapidash on over ^-^ *sends out rapidash*  
PokeballGirl Rapidash: *neigh!*  
``Jessie Don: hi ho, Silver....away ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Rapidash takes off*  
``Jessie Leo: Don, pretending to be the Lone Turtle eh?   
``Jessie Mike: Whatta showoff ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Leo: Would've been nice if we had our motorized skateboards ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *Raye walks with Raphers*  
PokeballGirl Raph: any ideas on how to take that metal ring off?  
``Jessie Raye: Wouldn't heat from fire melt it off?  
``Jessie Mike: Ice would only freeze Shuu or something like that  
``Jessie *Domino spies on the group from a cluster of bushes*  
``Jessie *Dana gets something out of her purse and hands it to Madi*  
PokeballGirl Madison: what's this for?  
``Jessie Dana: It's a really great recipe card with the recipe for Sasha's Shrimp Supper ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I love shrimp  
``Jessie Dana: Mulder and I used to eat at this restaurant called "BD's Mongolian barbeque" back in D.C.  
``Jessie Meowzy: So do I. I mean I love shrimp too ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Meowth walks down the street*  
``Jessie *Meowzy follows him*  
``Jessie You know, Meowth. When we used to work for Gio and when Cassie and Butch had yu under their control, you looked so cute scampering down the street. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie My kitty. You're still cute ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yup  
``Jessie Meowzy: That's for sure ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: kitties are cute *scoops her up*  
``Jessie *Meowzy purrs*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: We should find a hotel to stay at.  
``Jessie Mike: And a kitchen to cook in ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I'm gettin hungry  
PokeballGirl Rini: me too  
``Jessie Cass: We're almost to the hotel. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Susie: cowabunga!  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hey....there's a full moon tonight  
``Jessie Meowzy: yea... it looks romantic  
``Jessie *Cass huggles her luv*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: are we gonna eat lunch now?  
``Jessie Leo: Yup ^-^ *picks up Rini and holds her in his strong arms*  
``Jessie *they head into the hotel's cafeteria*  
``Jessie Fox: *goes to ask the hotel's manager if they can use the hotel's kitchen*, then comes back to the group* The hotel manager says it's okay to use the kitchen as long as we don't burn the place down.  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie *Fox nods*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura peeks into the kitchen*  
``Jessie *no one's in the kitchen*  
PokeballGirl *Raph flips through the pages*  
``Jessie *Raye looks at the book with Raph*  
``Jessie *Domi goes to spy on them*  
``Jessie *Mike heads to the arcade room*  
PokeballGirl Raph: "He had eyes like orange pools of fire....and...."  
``Jessie Raye: dragon wings like charizard's  
``Jessie *Cass heads to the kitchen*  
PokeballGirl Rini: now what?  
``Jessie Susie: We could check out the other gym  
``Jessie *Don heads outside of the hotel for awhile*  
``Jessie *Godzilla is out swimming in the depths of the ocean*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I didn't know that he did both shows  
``Jessie Who, Meowth?  
``Jessie James: Who did both shows?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: this dude who's on South Park also does the voice for that one kid on Dragon Ball   
``Jessie oh  
``Jessie James: You mean Trunks?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: no.....that's DBZ  
``Jessie James: oh  
PokeballGirl Meowth: the kids are having a standoff over some calves  
``Jessie James: oookay...  
PokeballGirl Meowth: now they sent in Lt Worf  
``Jessie James: hehe *heads outside to play with Growly*  
``Jessie *Domino spies on them*  
PokeballGirl Raph: how'd they get all those calves in one room?  
``Jessie Mike: as in baby cows?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea...  
``Jessie Mike: dunno  
``Jessie Domino: *vq* Somehow I've gotta stop those goody two shoes  
``Jessie *Tracey takes his pokemon outside to play*  
``Jessie Carter: *heads outside and goes on over to Don* Anything wrong, Donnie T?  
``Jessie Don: not really  
``Jessie Cass: *takes her luv on a walk along the beach* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I'd like a little yellow cloud too ^-^  
``Jessie hehe  
``Jessie Susie: *watches her parents walk along the beach* *q* pika?  
PokeballGirl *Growly digs a hole in the sand*  
``Jessie James: Digging a hole to China, pup? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: *takes a stick and draws in the sand* o_O  
``Jessie *Susie gives Rini a friendly hug*  
PokeballGirl Rini: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Did ya ever used to sing those songs from the musical movie "Annie" ?  
PokeballGirl Rini: no  
``Jessie Susie: I did. My fav song was "You're Never fully dressed without a smile" ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I remember that song ^-^  
``Jessie *Dana looks through some stuff on the Internet on her laptop*  
PokeballGirl *Raph checks the picnic basket*  
``Jessie Raye: Didn't we eat lunch, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea...I was just keepin an eye on the food ^-^;  
``Jessie Raye: In case of Garfield right? ^-^  
``Jessie *Meowzy builds a sandcastle in the sand*  
``Jessie Don: Hey gang?  
PokeballGirl Butch: ?  
``Jessie Don: I drew out a blueprint of the mansion in the sand of how to build onto the mansion  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie Don: Yup  
``Jessie Cass: What made ya think that we should add onto the mansion, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: well.....I thought the charizards would like a indoor "cave" to spend the winter in ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: awww that's so sweet, luv ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a surfer strolls onto the beach*  
``Jessie *Cass kisses her luv passionately* [ok you two. Go get a room]  
PokeballGirl surfer: is that for sale?  
``Jessie Don: what's for sale?  
PokeballGirl surfer: that lawn ornament  
``Jessie Cass: no.  
PokeballGirl surfer: darn *swims out on his board*  
``Jessie Cass: That was too close  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: *does some surfing too* Cowabunga!  
``Jessie Billy: Just in case anyone else tries to acquire our "lawn ornament", I suggest that we cover it in wet seaweed  
``Jessie Susie: *watches the waves wash up on the shore of the beach* There's one song I used to sing when I was at the orphanage. It was called "Maybe". I would sit on a windowsill just like Annie and sing "Maybe" ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: the sun's going down  
``Jessie yea  
``Jessie Susie: It'll be back tomorrow  
``Jessie *Mike comes in from surfing*  
PokeballGirl Raph: that's weird.....   
``Jessie Mike: What's weird, bro?  
``Jessie Billy: ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: they went out about a hour ago and haven't come back  
``Jessie Billy: Who?  
``Jessie Li and Sakura?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea..... *spots something out on the ocean*  
``Jessie *Raye does too*  
``Jessie Dana: I worry about those 2 sometimes. You take your eyes off them and they disappear  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Fox: Well, we should go looking for them.  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie *Susie blushes hearing her Papa Bear*  
``Jessie Susie: Can I come and look too, papa?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Susie: yay! *gives him a hug*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie *Fox goes to look for Li and Sakura*  
``Jessie Don: Hey gang, I'll be back in a while. I'm going to check something at StarPoint College.  
PokeballGirl Lita: eh?  
``Jessie Don: I can't tell, Lita. It's a surprise. Well a few surprises ^-^ *heads on over to the StarPoint College*  
``Jessie Susie: Where's Uncle Don going?  
``Jessie Mike: dunno, dudette  
``Jessie Don: *comes back moments later with presents for Madison, Rini, and Susie* I'm back ^-^ *hands Madison a wrapped present*  
PokeballGirl Madison: what's this?  
``Jessie Don: Open it ^-^  
PokeballGirl Madison: ok *unwraps it* a book??  
``Jessie Don: Not just a book. A comp. book. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Just like what Penny has in Inspector Gadget?  
``Jessie Don: Yup. Like it, Madi? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Madison: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I used to watch that cartoon. ^-^  
``Jessie *Don hands the same present to Susie and Rini*  
``Jessie Cass: Inspector who?  
``Jessie Susie: Inspector Gadget, Mom.  
``Jessie Mike: He was this police dude that had all these gadgets  
PokeballGirl *a pair of houndours walk by*  
``Jessie Mike: Look, houndours ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Susie: they're cute  
``Jessie Zoiy: They don't bite, do they? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Misty: who's that guy?  
``Jessie Billy: That's Wyldwynd, Misty. He's a pokemon trainer.  
PokeballGirl Misty: cool  
``Jessie Don: yup  
``Jessie *Susie checks out her new comp. book*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Susie: It's definitely just like the one Penny has ^-^  
``Jessie Don: It has a tracking system etc..  
PokeballGirl Shuu: what's that?  
``Jessie Susie: It's a comp. book, Shuu  
PokeballGirl Shuu: what sort of magic device is a com...puter?  
``Jessie *Don tells Shuu what a computer is* [rather than me typing it all out]  
PokeballGirl Shuu: this world is strange  
``Jessie James: Not really.  
PokeballGirl Shuu: boxes that talk..... metal beasts with wheels...... giant iron birds..... *shakes his head*  
``Jessie Dana: We've had plane troubles back in September. But I won't go there ^^;  
PokeballGirl Shuu: plane? is that what humans call the iron birds?  
``Jessie *Fox walks back with Sakura and Li*  
``Jessie Dana: Yea... it's just that we had a dark day on Sept. 11, 2001. I rather not tell about it  
PokeballGirl Shuu: dark? but I thought the sun keeps the dark away  
``Jessie Dana: What I meant by "dark" was that *sighs* N.Y, D.C. and P.A was attacked. That's what I mean. *she takes Shuu off to the side to tell him what happen as to not upset her friends*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ^^;  
``Jessie *Dana hugs Shuu*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: *^-^*  
``Jessie Dana: Our army is fighting over in Afghanistan.  
``Jessie *Fox nods*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Raye* I think he's blushin ^-^  
* ``Jessie tells Shuu about the good things  
PokeballGirl Shuu: a what park?  
``Jessie amusement park  
``Jessie Mike: It's where you go and have fun, dude ^-^  
PokeballGirl Shuu: fun?  
``Jessie Mike: yea dude....like b-days  
``Jessie *Leo snickers quietly*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: what do humans do on those days?  
``Jessie *Mike looks at Leo* Mike: Don't you GO there, Leo.  
``Jessie Mike: well... ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: They celebrate on the day that they were born on  
``Jessie Leo: Like that one b-day that we pretended that we forgot on Mikey's b-day ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Leo, lets keep that one under lock & key  
``Jessie Mike: The only time when I had fun was when I got to be a human teenager ^-^  
``Jessie Don: And food throwing  
PokeballGirl Butch: and sneaking food from the kitchen  
``Jessie Cass: *snickers* and dressing up on Halloween  
``Jessie Getting married is fun too ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I'm sure they had marriage back in your days, Shuu.  
PokeballGirl Shuu: for humans.....yes....but not for "monsters" as they put it  
``Jessie Mike: I know what yummy food that was back in your day, Shuu. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Those big, smoked, juicy, turkey legs  
PokeballGirl Raph: and plenty of stuff to drink ^-^;  
``Jessie Fox: We have a festival back in Maryland called Maryland Ren. Festival. :)  
``Jessie Dana: Yea. It starts in the fall  
``Jessie Fox: and it's set back in your time, Shuu ^-^  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ^-^  
``Jessie It'll be hard to sneak a dragoyle in ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.... *looks in the spellbook*  
``Jessie James: hey.... if we still got some time, could we look at that temple that Jess, Meowth and I found when we used to work for Gio?  
``Jessie Cass: What temple? o_O  
``Jessie Susie: yea what temple, James?  
``Jessie James: well....um.... ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie There was a underground temple that once belonged to a Queen that could control pokemon with a gold mask & a magic staff. It only worked in her village. Now Tierra has the mask and staff  
``Jessie Susie: What about the underground part, Aunt Jess?  
``Jessie I think it got ruined by the dugtrio drill machine that we used to have  
``Jessie Susie: Oh. Can we go visit her?  
``Jessie Well... it's a long ways back to Johto   
PokeballGirl *a pair of Murkrows are sitting in a nearby tree*  
``Jessie *Susie sees the Murkrows*  
``Jessie Don: Um Mike, I would advise you to hide your grappling hook. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: uh why, Don?  
PokeballGirl Misty: 'cause they like shiny things  
``Jessie Don: *chuckles* Took the words right out of my mouth, Mists. ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike quickly hides his grappling hook*  
``Jessie Fox: You know, we should take a trip back to D.C. sometime. ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: Oh yea. The Cherry Blossom festival is coming up ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: One of Japan's treasured trees ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Shuu's collar?  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
``Jessie Mike: not my nunchuks I hope ^^;  
PokeballGirl *they fly over and try to grab it*  
PokeballGirl Li: hey.....keep your beaks to yourself *swats at them*  
``Jessie Dana: Shoo you murkrows, go find something else to play with  
PokeballGirl Misty: they don't give up that easily  
``Jessie Cass: Nope ^^;  
``Jessie Don: Maybe they'll go after a throwing star. Those are shiny  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
PokeballGirl Farfetch'd: fetch'd *whacks one on the head with his stick*  
``Jessie Don: Thanks, Farfetch'd ^-^  
PokeballGirl *the other one flies off*  
``Jessie Mike: now what?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think we need to find a place to spend the night  
``Jessie Raye: Good idea  
``Jessie Mina: Did we bring camping gear?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Mina: ok ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo is off doing some ninja katas*  
``Jessie *susie watches*  
* ``Jessie helps pitch the tents up  
``Jessie Leo: Misty, could I interest in teaching you some ninja moves?  
PokeballGirl Misty: like what?  
``Jessie Leo: Just some basic ninja moves.  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok  
``Jessie *Leo begins to teach Mists some basic Ninja moves*  
``Jessie *Meowzy yawnies*  
``Jessie *stifles a yawn* Meowzy, don't ya know that yawning is contagious? ^-^;  
``Jessie Meowzy: hehe yea ^-^;  
``Jessie *Raye gives Raph a kiss and a hug*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: luv, what I was thinking is that before anyone gets up tomorrow morning... I thought it would be nice for the 2 of us to go and get some breakfast ^-^  
``Jessie Billy: *goes to explore the island* hmm  
PokeballGirl Lita: ? *goes after him*  
``Jessie Billy: *turns and sees her* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lita: whatcha looking for?  
``Jessie Billy: I thought we would look around for a bit before hittin the hay ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie climbs into the tent with her parents*  
``Jessie *Cass huggles her luv*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: I love ya, sweety ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: same here  
``Jessie Susie: And I love you both ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: same here  
``Jessie *Cass blushes*  
``Jessie Mike: Hey gang, could we visit Shell Island again? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: I thought we were going to the next gym  
``Jessie Mike: I didn't mean now, dudette ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *lets Scorch out for a while* I bet Scorch would like some exercise ^-^  
``Jessie Billy: Good idea, Susie ^-^ *lets Jax out*  
``Jessie *Dana lets Agt. JP out*  
PokeballGirl *Raph lets his out too*  
``Jessie Agt. Jp: jiggly ^-^  
``Jessie *Fox lets out Agt. FireCharger out*  
PokeballGirl Brock: I wonder what happened to that ursaring  
``Jessie Fox: What Ursaring, Brock? o_O  
PokeballGirl Brock: it was a while ago.....there was a Teddiursa who was stealing food and then one day it evolved  
``Jessie Susie: cool! They don't hurt people do they? ^^;  
``Jessie Tracey: I've never seen an Ursaring before.  
``Jeesie James: I have  
PokeballGirl Raph: sounds like Yogi Bear to me ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: hehehe.. Raph  
``Jessie *Raye giggles*  
``Jessie Mike: or BooBoo the teddiursa  
``Jessie *Don lets Porygon out*  
``Jessie *Agt. JP looks around the place*  
``Jessie Dana: Don't worry about Agt. JP. She won't sing unless I tell her too ^-^  
``Jessie Agt. JP: jigglypuff ^-^ *goes to investigate something*  
PokeballGirl *Rini spies a candy store*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
``Jessie Leo: Dinner 1st before sweets, Rini. ^-^  
``Jessie Tracey: Know any good places to eat around here, Cherry?  
PokeballGirl Cherry: yea   
``Jessie Tracey: where? *looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Cherry: over that way *points down the street*  
``Jessie Tracey: lead the way, luv ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cherry: ok *starts walking*  
``Jessie Leo: c'mon gang ^-^  
``Jessie *Tracey follows Cherry along with the rest of the gang*   
PokeballGirl Sakura: where are we going?  
``Jessie Mike: To eat dinner, dudette ^-^  
``Jessie Don: You can't battle on an empty stomach. It'll be like a car running w/o gasoline.  
PokeballGirl Sakura: eat where?  
``Jessie Mike: At a restaurant ^-^  
``Jessie Tracey: Cherry knows a really great restaurant. ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: I rarely eat at restaurants. ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Hey Raph, sorry I teased ya about blushin when we were at April's apartment building. ^-^; *ducks out of the way in case Raph yells at him*  
PokeballGirl *Raph is busy reading and doesn't hear Don*  
``Jessie WhirlWind: pidgeoo?  
``Jessie Don: ^^; *to WhirlWind* ::Don't worry about it, WhirlWind:: ^^;  
``Jessie WW: *to Don* ::ok::  
``Jessie Mike: When we get back home to NY, I dunno if I wanna play "Halo: Combat Evolved"  
``Jessie Leo: why? can't handle the Flood aliens?  
``Jessie Mike: No. It's the swearing that's on it. ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: oh. ^^;  
``Jessie Cass: When we get to the restaurant, I'm gonna order a cheese sandwich for Raticate ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool *puts the book away for a while*  
``Jessie Raye: Looks like that you've been reading alot, luv. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Raye: *holds his hand while they walk to the restaurant* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cherry: here we are *walks inside*  
``Jessie *Tracey follows Cherry*  
PokeballGirl Rini: look at all the pokemon  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
``Jessie Carter: I see an eevee  
PokeballGirl Rini: me too  
``Jessie Carter: I didn't know there were pokemon here  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think they're costumes  
``Jessie Carter: ah ok  
PokeballGirl *a eevee walks over to the table*  
``Jessie *Susie is looking through the menu*  
PokeballGirl *Rini is too*  
PokeballGirl Eevee: can I help you?  
``Jessie What's today's special  
PokeballGirl Eevee: the Pika Burger  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika! pika pika!  
``Jessie It's not made out of pika, Pikachu. ^-^ *gently pets Ash's pikachu* Hakuna Matata   
PokeballGirl *Pikachu looks relieved*  
``Jessie Susie: He's so cute, Ash ^-^  
PokeballGirl Ash: yup  
``Jessie Susie: I bet Pikachu would like some french fries ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: maybe  
``Jessie Cass: What ya getting, luv? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: not sure yet  
``Jessie *Cass leans on her luv*  
``Jessie *Mike looks on the menu to see if there's pizza*  
``Jessie Leo: Mike, what are you looking for?  
``Jessie Mike: I'm looking on the menu to see if they have pizza ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ummm I doubt it, Mike-san  
``Jessie *Susie orders a fruit cup for Ash's Pikachu*  
``Jessie *A persian is at another table taking someone else's order*  
``Jessie *Susie draws a picture of Ash's Pikachu on a paper placemat*  
PokeballGirl Brock: isn't that....?   
``Jessie ::Don't even say it, Brock.:: ^^;  
``Jessie Mike: yea ^^;  
PokeballGirl Brock: hehe ^-^;  
``Jessie Fox: He won't bother Ash as along we're around ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike idly hums "I'm a nut" song*  
``Jessie Cass: I'll just have a salad  
PokeballGirl Eevee: ok....anyone else?  
``Jessie Leo: do ya have sushi by any chance?  
PokeballGirl Eevee: yea....why? *looks curious*  
``Jessie Leo: I'll order that ^-^  
PokeballGirl Eevee: ok *goes to the kitchen*  
PokeballGirl Smeargle: smeargle  
* ``Jessie looks at James  
``Jessie James: ?  
``Jessie Don't ya have a Rodan statue at home?  
``Jessie James: yea.  
``Jessie Susie: Rodan? o_O  
``Jessie James: It's a statue of a Japanese movie monster  
``Jessie Cass: Just like Gojira and Gamera, right?  
``Jessie James: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie *James noddles*  
``Jessie *Persian heads to the kitchen*  
``Jessie Dana: I'm getting a bit suspicious about that persian. o_O  
PokeballGirl Meowth: why?  
``Jessie Dana: dunno... I haven't seen many waiters that are dressed up as persians... no offense or anything ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Raph spies a umbreon on one of the tables*  
``Jessie *Raye does too*  
``Jessie Something wrong, Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I feel like I've seen that umbreon b4  
``Jessie where?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think it was at the 1st gym  
``Jessie ah ok  
PokeballGirl Butch: there's something about him that's different  
``Jessie Susie: like what, papa bear?  
PokeballGirl Butch: I'm not sure....can't put a finger on it  
``Jessie *Susie watches the umbreon too*  
``Jessie Mike: maybe one of us should go spy on the umbreon  
``Jessie Cass: Mike-san, I'm not lettin Susie out of our sight. Last time that happened, she almost got caught by team rocket.  
``Jessie Dana: And we don't want her to wind up on the "Missing persons" list either.  
PokeballGirl Butch: *to himself* it couldn't be that.....must be imagining things  
``Jessie *Susie leans on her Papa Bear*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *looks out the window* It's such a nice day outside. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Susie: After we eat, can we go back outside? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Susie: thanks, Papa Bear. You and Mom are the best ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass blushes*  
``Jessie *Domi is in the kitchen putting sleeping powder into Gary's drink*  
``Jessie Susie: *checks out her comp. book* hehe I feel like Gadget's niece from Inspector Gadget ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie Susie: *imitates Penny* "Brain, tell Uncle Gadget to get over here right away". I liked the 2nd season episodes of Gadget ^-^  
``Jessie Don: "Everything's a gadget and a gadget for everything." ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Scissor peeks into the kitchen*  
``Jessie *another waiter is making a ice cream sundae*  
``Jessie *the Persian brings Gary's drink on over to him*  
PokeballGirl Umbreon: breon? *sniffs it*  
PokeballGirl Gary: thx  
``Jessie persian: n/p  
``Jessie *the persian goes back to the kitchen*  
PokeballGirl Eevee: does anyone want dessert?  
``Jessie Mike: ice cream sundae please ^-^  
PokeballGirl Eevee: anyone else?  
``Jessie no thanks  
``Jessie Cass: none for me thanks ^-^  
PokeballGirl Eevee: ok *goes back into the kitchen*  
``Jessie James: I don't remember Gary having a Umbreon  
PokeballGirl Meowth: same here  
``Jessie Likewise. I do know that he has an arcanine and a pidgeot  
``Jessie Carter: um pardon me gang. *goes to spy on Domino*  
PokeballGirl Umbreon: breon *nudges him with a paw*  
``Jessie *Dana goes to check on Gary*  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O  
``Jessie Dana: Someone bring me a glass of cold water quick! Gary's out cold! *stays by Gary's side [since Dana's a lady doctor]* Gary, can ya hear me?  
PokeballGirl *Onyx rushes to fetch it*  
``Jessie Dana: Gary?  
PokeballGirl Umbreon: bre ^^;  
``Jessie Fox: Want me to go and call his grandfather, Scully?  
``Jessie Dana: *nods* He's not dead, Umbreon. He's just out cold. *still stays with Gary*  
``Jessie Fox: Officer Jenny said that she'll bring Prof. Oak  
``Jessie Dana: Gary? *nudges Gary* Can ya hear me?  
PokeballGirl Gary: mfmmmff....?  
``Jessie Dana: You ok?  
PokeballGirl Gary: yea....  
``Jessie *Dana smiles*  
PokeballGirl Umbreon: breon ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: I'm glad I came over to check on you since I'm a lady doctor. Want any herb tea with lemon? :)  
PokeballGirl Gary: yea  
``Jessie Dana: ok   
``Jessie Fox: I'll go get that  
``Jessie Dana: You know, you're not such a bad kid after all. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Onyx: here's a glass of water  
``Jessie *Fox comes out of the kitchen with a warm cup of camomile herb tea and a lemon wedge and sets it down for Gary*  
PokeballGirl Gary: thx  
``Jessie Fox: n/p  
``Jessie *Dana hands Gary her calling card* Dana: here's my calling card in case you need to call me for emergancies  
``Jessie *Fox heads back to his friends*  
PokeballGirl Onyx: water?  
``Jessie Dana: thanks  
``Jessie *Susie shows Ash's Pikachu her computerbook*  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika? *sniffs at it*  
``Jessie Susie: It won't bite ya. Uncle Don built it for me. And he made one for Rini and Madison. ^-^  
``Jessie *Don blushes*  
PokeballGirl Misty: cool  
``Jessie Susie: yup ^-^ *uses her comp. book to check the area for pokemon*  
``Jessie Cass: It's been a while since we've seen the future  
``Jessie Carter: I've never been to the future  
``Jessie *sees Wobby out* ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Wobby: wobb....uffet! ^-^  
``Jessie ok you can stay out. Mom, this is Wobby. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: do we go to the next gym so Li can battle Sapphire?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Susie: cool ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Zoiy looks for a pokemon to catch*  
``Jessie Don: I wonder how those rapturons are doing?  
PokeballGirl Gary: Rapturons?  
``Jessie Mike: fer sure, dude. They're dinos ^-^  
``Jessie Don: they don't hurt people  
PokeballGirl Gary: I thought dinosaurs were extinct  
``Jessie Don: We did too  
``Jessie Billy: We think that some scientists extracted their DNA and cloned them *pushes his glasses back up on his nose*  
PokeballGirl Gary: like they did in "Jurassic Park"?  
``Jessie Billy: Correct  
PokeballGirl Gary: cool  
``Jessie Mike: exactamundo, dude  
PokeballGirl Gary: what kind of dinos are they?  
``Jessie Don: they kinda look like velociraptors  
PokeballGirl Gary: ^-^;  
``Jessie *Susie hides shyly behind her papa bear*  
``Jessie Billy: We've seen them before. They didn't seem to bother us.  
PokeballGirl *a boat is parked on the beach*  
``Jessie *Susie peeks from behind her dad*  
PokeballGirl Gary: *to Susie* hi  
``Jessie Susie: *shyly* hi  
``Jessie He doesn't bite, Susie. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ok ^-^  
PokeballGirl Gary: that's a interesting statue  
``Jessie Billy: yea  
``Jessie James: a surfer called it a lawn ornament  
PokeballGirl Gary: *snickers* lawn ornament?  
``Jessie *Mike chuckles* Mike: yea dude. ^-^  
``Jessie *Zoiy giggles*  
PokeballGirl Gary: why does it have cracks all over it?  
``Jessie James: it's just getting old  
PokeballGirl Gary: it doesn't look that old to me.... ack! *jumps out of the way as Shuu gets up*  
``Jessie Dana: don't be afraid. He's a friend  
PokeballGirl Gary: what is he? ^-^;  
``Jessie Fox: A Dragoyle  
PokeballGirl Gary: dragoyle? cool  
``Jessie Fox: yup  
``Jessie Fox: he doesn't bite  
PokeballGirl Shuu: *to himself* what's for breakfast?   
``Jessie Mike: Breakfast? dude you slept through it. We just got done eatting dinner.  
PokeballGirl Shuu: well......gargoyles don't eat their meals at the same times others do *goes for a walk*  
``Jessie Mike: I didn't mean to insult ya *runs after him*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: insult me? never  
PokeballGirl *a few people are out for a nightly stroll*  
PokeballGirl man #1: a monster! *runs off to hide*  
``Jessie Leo & Dana: o_O  
PokeballGirl Shuu: monster? *looks down at a pool of water*   
``Jessie Fox: You're not a monster, Shuu. The ones that took away the World Trade Center and the Pentagon are monsters.  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea   
``Jessie Dana: our condolence to ya, Gary.  
``Jessie Mike: *goes to look for something* now where are those forbidden cookies?  
PokeballGirl *Elekid is hiding them*  
``Jessie Carter: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
PokeballGirl Shuu: *sniffs* something smells good.... *rushes off to investigate*  
``Jessie Don: He's still a little concerned about the unstable mutagen that's in his system. *to Carter* Hey, don't worry carter. We'll find out away to cure your mutation. ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: he shouldn't run off by himself  
``Jessie Carter: I'll go after him *runs after Shuu*  
PokeballGirl *they bring back a cage and load it on the boat*  
``Jessie *Susie lets Scorch out for a while*  
``Jessie *Dana looks at some travel maps*  
PokeballGirl Scorch: chaaar  
``Jessie *Susie pets him*  
PokeballGirl *Shuu passes a antique store and walks on in*  
``Jessie *Carter follows him*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: look at that..... *picks up a sword and a few other items*  
``Jessie Carter: that's a Japanese sword, Shuu. You don't wanna shoplift though  
PokeballGirl Shuu: I don't think I'm strong enough to lift the shop  
``Jessie Carter: *chuckles* No... I mean you don't want to steal from the store  
PokeballGirl Shuu: oh  
``Jessie Carter: I really don't think that you don't want Jenny snapping the handcuffs on ya  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: who's there?  
``Jessie Carter: just us customers  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: can I help you with anything?  
``Jessie Carter: My friend here would like to buy a Japanese sword  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: I have several different styles....which one would he like?  
``Jessie *Carter looks at Shuu*  
``Jessie Cass: *walks into the shop* cool  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Cass: *looks startled not knowing that her luv had followed her* I didn't know that you were right behind me, luv. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: I have some nice throwing stars too   
``Jessie Carter: cool. My friend, Leo would be interested in those  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: what else are you looking for?  
``Jessie Carter: some shurikens  
``Jessie Mike: Hey gang, when we were on Mandarin Island.. did it seem familiar to you?  
``Jessie Carter: some shuriken  
``Jessie Leo: In what way, Mike?  
``Jessie Don: I know what Mike means. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Don: Mandarin Island is their version of Manhattan Island... minus the WTC ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Raye huggles Raph*  
``Jessie James: Where now?  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: they're over here *points*  
``Jessie Carter: ok thanks *looks at the box of shuriken*  
``Jessie Billy: o_O  
PokeballGirl *Shuu looks too*  
``Jessie Carter: gonna buy some, Shuu?  
PokeballGirl Shuu: how much are they?  
``Jessie *Carter looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Shopkeeper: $20.00 for the whole set  
``Jessie Carter: cool  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Cass: Leo-san has a few shuriken himself ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie *Cass puts an arm around her luv*  
``Jessie Carter: o_O  
PokeballGirl Shuu: what are you doing? *looks curious*  
``Jessie Cass: Just putting my arm around my luv. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I feel like someone's watchin us  
``Jessie Mike: Me too, dude  
``Jessie *Susie plays with Rini*  
``Jessie *Leo watches them play*  
``Jessie *Billy is polishing his sharkcycle*  
PokeballGirl *Lita watches him*  
``Jessie *Billy smiles warmly at her*  
``Jessie *Mike goes to look for a video rental store*  
PokeballGirl *Shuudo walks out and goes to find something to eat*  
``Jessie Carter: It's kinda the first time since I've been on a island where pokemon roam ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: You get used to it, Carter-san. ^-^  
``Jessie *Zoiy spies a Lickitung*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too, but just sits and watches it*  
``Jessie *Raye sits next to him*  
* ``Jessie hands Raph an extra pokeball  
PokeballGirl Raph: thanks *lets Scissor out*  
``Jessie n/p ^-^  
``Jessie Zoiy: I'll just watch since I don't know how to catch pokemon ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lickitung: tung *unrolls his long tongue, but Scissor grabs the end of it*  
``Jessie *Zoiy keeps herself from giggling*  
PokeballGirl Lickitung: licki ^^;  
``Jessie Zoiy: *stops giggling*  
``Jessie *Carter heads back to watch Raph battle a lickitung*  
PokeballGirl *Scissor fires a hyper beam at Lickitung*  
``Jessie Carter: cool!  
PokeballGirl *Shuu walks up with a rope and tries to tie her up, then fly off* (he's not himself)  
``Jessie Susie: What's going on here? *sees Shuu with a rope* ^^;  
``Jessie Carter: Shuu!  
PokeballGirl Shuu: it's not my idea  
``Jessie *Carter comes on over and unties Sakura, then takes out his turtlecom [he's had one a long time] and contacts the others* Carter: gang, Shuu's turned on us!  
PokeballGirl *Shuu growls and flies off*  
``Jessie Carter: Hey gang.  
``Jessie Fox: ?  
``Jessie Carter: Shuu's turned on us. He tied Sakura up. I had to untie her  
``Jessie Susie: ::Why Shuu?:: :(  
PokeballGirl Raph: must be a TR scheme  
``Jessie *Susie looks to the sky*  
``Jessie Leo: More like a Balt scheme  
PokeballGirl Raph: him too  
``Jessie Leo: Let's go after him  
PokeballGirl Raph: good idea  
``Jessie *Carter hops on his motorcycle*  
PokeballGirl *Raph climbs on SR's back*  
``Jessie *SunRunner takes off to the starry sky*  
``Jessie *Billy climbs on his blue sharkcycle*  
PokeballGirl Skarmory: skaaaar *flies off*  
``Jessie Billy: *puts on his motorcycle helmet* C'mon luv  
``Jessie *Carter drives down the beach area looking for Shuu*  
PokeballGirl Balt: you didn't get it?!? *to himself* I should conjure up another servant  
PokeballGirl Butch: the stars look nice, don't they?  
``Jessie Cass: yea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Shuudo: I heard that  
PokeballGirl Balt: what are you going to do about it? :)  
``Jessie Leo: ::hey Raph, were you teasing me when you put that sign on my cage?:: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup *g*  
``Jessie Leo: ::I oughtta tickle you, bro. I'm not mad at ya:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: where is he?  
``Jessie Raye: who?  
PokeballGirl Raph: Shuu  
``Jessie Leo: Let's go after him  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *Leo is spying on Balt and Shuu*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: I see no reason to be your pet  
PokeballGirl Balt: *q* ungrateful beast  
``Jessie Leo: *leaps from his hiding place* Hold it right there, Balt!  
PokeballGirl Balt: ack! *falls over backwards*  
``Jessie *Leo finds some nearby tree vines that are laying on the ground and picks them up*  
PokeballGirl Balt: you know I'll just escape again  
``Jessie Leo: *smirks* Not really. *takes the tree vines and ties Balt up*  
PokeballGirl Balt: just you wait.....  
``Jessie Leo: Wait for what? The amazon bus? *snickers* You know you can't harm me and the others, Balt. You're just a heel like Giovanni and Shredder is.  
PokeballGirl Balt: no.....I'm not on the bottom of your shoe...if you were wearing any  
``Jessie Leo: Turtles don't wear shoes *ties a gag on Balt* and looks at Shuu* You're lucky that I'm cured of my wild mutation. I would've had you pinned down to the ground if I wasn't.  
``Jessie *Carter arrives on the scene*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: you sound just like the people who wanted to hurt me   
``Jessie Leo: er... sorry ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: It's just that Balt was making me mad  
PokeballGirl Shuu: he does that to most everybody he meets  
``Jessie Leo: Sorry I threatened you  
PokeballGirl *Balt attempts to wiggle away*  
``Jessie Carter: Don't even think about it, balt!  
PokeballGirl Balt: mfmmmfff! *wiggles some more in a attempt to find a hiding place*  
``Jessie *Leo and Carter walk back to the others with Shuu*  
``Jessie Carter: Here we are  
PokeballGirl Rini: hi  
``Jessie *Cass huggles her luv on the beach*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: We rarely do this. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie *she puts her arms around him and kisses him passionately*  
``Jessie Leo: Hey, Raph.. is there anything about the next gym we should know about?  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool.....it says that it's in the middle of a giant maze  
``Jessie Leo: Awesome!  
``Jessie SUsie: Like the movie "Labyrinth" where Sarah had to rescue Toby from Jareth?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool  
``Jessie Susie: I've never been in a actual labyrinth before  
PokeballGirl Meowth: me either  
``Jessie Mike: The way to our lair back home is kinda like a maze  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Don: And the Technodrome  
``Jessie Leo: Lord Dregg's ship isn't  
``Jessie Carter: I thought it sort of was.  
``Jessie Leo: ^^;  
``Jessie Cass: Leo-san, is everything ok?  
``Jessie Leo: yea ^^; *goes to sit down on a log*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: something smells good  
``Jessie Meowzy: yea  
``Jessie *Leo sighs*  
PokeballGirl Elekid: ele?  
``Jessie Leo: Hi, elekid  
PokeballGirl Elekid: kid? *looks curious*  
``Jessie *Leo tells Elekid that he went through an alarming changes due to the unstable mutagen and the power drop in the vortext crystal.*  
PokeballGirl Elekid: kid ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: is breakfast ready yet?  
``Jessie Leo: I didn't mean to scare my family  
``Jessie *Meowzy looks curious*  
* ``Jessie slowly wakes up  
PokeballGirl Madison: yea  
``Jessie Carter: Morning, Madison. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Madison: ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: *sits down on a log* This is the first time I've camped out. I'm used to my apartment back home in NY *helps himself to some pancakes*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
``Jessie *does too as well* I guess James is a heavy sleeper  
PokeballGirl *Devon pulls out a bottle of choc. syrup*  
``Jessie *Susie wakes up smelling breakfast*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Mike: Morning you 2 ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo comes on over to eat breakfast*  
PokeballGirl Raph: someone's missin  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Susie: who, Uncle Raph? Morning, Papa Bear ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe he's out catchin pokemon  
``Jessie who? Li?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Mike: He could've left us a note. *gets done with breakfast*  
PokeballGirl Misty: *q* he's just like Ash   
``Jessie Don: *hears her [since he's sitting next to her], chuckles, fixes Mists a plate of pancakes and hands the plate to her* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: thx  
``Jessie Don: n/p, Mists  
``Jessie Mike: um.. hey gang?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea?  
``Jessie Mike: If we go exploring in the maze, there might be a good chance of one of us getting lost or seperatedPokeballGirl Raph: well....we can mark our path with some chalk so that won't happen   
``Jessie ok...but I won't use lipstick to mark a path :p  
``Jessie James: *wakes up and yawns* Did I miss breakfast?  
``Jessie no  
``Jessie susie: Mom's not up yet? *nudges her papa*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ?  
``Jessie Susie: Mom's not up yet?  
PokeballGirl Butch: nope  
``Jessie Susie: gonna wake her up?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Susie: hehe ok *takes out her comp. book and opens it, bringing up a picture of the CyberNido* It'll be easy to shut the CyberNido down  
PokeballGirl Peek: pi?  
``Jessie *she enters some info into her book*  
PokeballGirl *Peek looks curious*  
``Jessie *Susie uses her computer to tap into the CyberNido's computer system*  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha up to?  
``Jessie Susie: trying to shut down the CyberNido, Uncle Raph.  
``Jessie *Cass is still asleep*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Susie: Just to make sure that he doesn't hurt you or the others with the rmg zapper he has. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Susie: I dunno what I would do if ya got hit by it *sets her book down and gives Raph a hug*  
PokeballGirl Madison: o_O  
``Jessie Carter: What's wrong, Madi?  
``Jessie Susie: *looks at Madi* I just get worried cause I care, Madi. ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass finally wakes up*  
PokeballGirl Madison: it won't let anyone in  
``Jessie Susie: darn   
PokeballGirl Madison: yea  
``Jessie Mike: I hear something in the bushes  
PokeballGirl Meowth: like what?  
``Jessie Mike: like someone is spying on us  
PokeballGirl Butch: maybe it's just a wild pokemon  
``Jessie Cass: *yawns* maybe  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe! *barks*  
``Jessie James: what is it boy?  
``Jessie Mike: *peers into the bushes and sweatdrops* ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha see?  
``Jessie Mike: It's CN  
``Jessie *Don whips out his bo staff*  
``Jessie *Susie tries to use her comp.book to disable CN*  
PokeballGirl CN: What are you gonna do? Throw that book at me? :)  
``Jessie *Don growls at CN*  
``Jessie Mike: What do ya want with us, dude?  
``Jessie *Cass, now wide awake, stands in front of Susie to protect her*  
``Jessie *Carter stands in a fighting position*  
PokeballGirl CN: you'll see *attaches something to his arm*  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
``Jessie *Carter mutates into his 2nd stage of mutation*  
PokeballGirl *CN fires a net at Carter*  
``Jessie *Carter grabs the net and tosses it aside*  
``Jessie *Leo draws out his katana blades and comes up to CN from behind*  
PokeballGirl *CN stomps forward, not seeing Leo*  
``Jessie *Billy morphs into the Blue Ranger*  
``Jessie Leo: *grins, taking his katana and smacks CN with it* Gotcha!  
PokeballGirl CN: ow! *turns and grabs Leo by the edge of his shell*  
``Jessie Leo: eep! *tries to get free*  
``Jessie Blue Ranger: Put him down, CN!  
``Jessie *Mike tackles CN and grabs the cannon that's on his back*  
PokeballGirl CN: let go! *rolls over in an attempt to shake Mike off*  
``Jessie Mike: never! *mutates into his second form of mutation*  
PokeballGirl *CN reaches back and tries to pull him off*  
``Jessie *Mike SMACKS CN on the head*  
``Jessie *Don mutates into his 2nd stage of mutation*  
PokeballGirl *CN grabs at Mike again*  
``Jessie *Mike leaps off and grabs CN by the arm*  
``Jessie James: Where's Raph?  
``Jessie Susie: you don't suppose that CN zapped him do ya? ^^;  
``Jessie Mike: *in a gruff voice* Raph?  
``Jessie Fox: He probably went looking for li  
PokeballGirl CN: enough of this *fires something out of his right arm*  
PokeballGirl *CN growls and grabs Mike by the leg*  
``Jessie Don: *in a gruff voice* Let my brother go, CN!  
``Jessie *the Blue Ranger takes out his blade blaster and uses it to try to stun CN*  
PokeballGirl CN: *ducks* no way....shellback :)  
``Jessie *Mike tries to slash at CN with his talons*  
PokeballGirl *CN attempts to fire the cannon at Mike*  
``Jessie Mike: ^^; *punches CN in the jaw*  
PokeballGirl CN: ow!!!  
``Jessie Mike: *gruff voice* Direct hit!  
PokeballGirl *CN rolls over again*  
``Jessie Mike: *gruff voice* stay down this time  
``Jessie Cass: Luv, protect Susie. I'm gonna try and help our Turtle pals  
PokeballGirl CN: I never stay down...I'm a tough nido to crack  
``Jessie *Carter helps Mike tackle CN*  
PokeballGirl *CN growls*  
``Jessie Susie: We'll see about that. *enters some info in her computerbook to disable CN*  
PokeballGirl *CN tries to break free of their grip*  
``Jessie Mike: *sees CN's rmg cannon pointing at him* ^^;  
PokeballGirl CN: take this *fires the cannon*  
``Jessie Mike: Ack! *gets hit by it* *stumbles off CN* *in gruff voice* y..you'll pay for that, CN  
PokeballGirl *CN runs off*  
``Jessie Mike: ::Raph..::  
``Jessie *Carter painfully mutates back to his normal self.*  
``Jessie *Don does too*  
``Jessie *Mike painfully mutates back to his normal self but still looks weak*  
``Jessie Susie: rattatas!  
PokeballGirl *a few rattatas hear her and run out of the bushes*  
``Jessie Susie: ::Uncle Raph, Mike's hurt!::  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh? *runs on back to check on Mike*  
``Jessie *Mike whimpers*  
PokeballGirl Raph: Mike?  
``Jessie *Susie giggles at the rattatas*  
``Jessie Mike: CN zapped mie with that rmg cannon of his  
``Jessie Carter: CyberNido got away too *sees the rattatas*  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O  
``Jessie Don: This might be risky but, one of those anti-mutagen cookies might counter act the rmg's affects before Mike starts turning into an ordinary turtle.  
PokeballGirl Butch: did you find him yet?  
``Jessie *Susie blushes hearing her papa bear*  
PokeballGirl Raph: no  
``Jessie *Mike whimpers again*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^^;  
``Jessie Mike: please don't be upset for me, bro  
``Jessie Don: Elekid, where are those anti-mutagen cookies?  
PokeballGirl Elekid: ele *points into the bushes*  
``Jessie Don: can ya get them for me please?  
PokeballGirl Elekid: kid *runs into the bushes to find them*  
``Jessie *Susie gives Mike a gentle hug*  
``Jessie Mike: *hugs her back* I'll get better, mine little chica  
``Jessie *Susie nods*  
``Jessie *Don takes out an anti-mutagen cookie out of the bag and hands one to Mike*  
PokeballGirl Butch: where did he go?  
``Jessie Fox: I'll go looking for him.   
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe *runs on ahead*  
``Jessie James: Growly, wait... *runs after him*  
``Jessie *Mike whimpers again*  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs along a trail in the woods*  
``Jessie *Mike takes the cookie and eats it*  
``Jessie Don: feeling better, Mike?  
``Jessie MIke: a little  
``Jessie *Fox sends out Agt. FireCharger*  
``Jessie Agt. FireCharger: woof!  
``Jessie Fox: Li, where are you?  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl? *spies a cabin up ahead*  
``Jessie James: Agt. Mulder, look. A cabin.  
``Jessie Fox: Let's check it out   
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs, smelling something delicious cooking*  
``Jessie James: mmm I smell food :9  
``Jessie Fox: Always had a knack for food huh?  
``Jessie James: You betcha, Agt. Mulder.  
``Jessie *Dana keeps watch over Mike*  
``Jessie Mike: will I turn human, Don?  
``Jessie Don: no  
PokeballGirl *Growly walks up to the front door and waits*  
``Jessie *James knocks on the door*  
PokeballGirl voice: who's there?  
``Jessie James: It's me and Agt. Mulder  
PokeballGirl Man: who? *opens the door and peeks out*  
``Jessie James: I'm James Morgan, former Team Rocket member and this is Agt. Mulder  
PokeballGirl Man: are you lookin for someone?  
``Jessie Agt. Mulder: *shows the man his FBI ID badge* Yes. We're looking for a friend of ours named Li. Have you seen him? *puts his ID away*  
PokeballGirl Man: does he have brown hair?  
``Jessie Agt. Mulder: Yes  
PokeballGirl Man: ah.... just a minute  
``Jessie Agt. Mulder: ok  
PokeballGirl *the man goes into the other room*  
PokeballGirl *Growly slips in through the open door*  
``Jessie *James follows him*  
PokeballGirl *some voices can be heard from the other room*  
``Jessie *James goes to investigate*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika? *spies James*   
``Jessie James: *wavies at Chikor* Is Li-san ok?  
PokeballGirl Man: yea.....  
``Jessie James: good ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike whimpers again*  
``Jessie Susie: Mike?  
``Jessie Don: It takes time for the antimutagen to counteract the rmg, Susie.  
``Jessie *Susie stays by her Papa Bear*  
``Jessie Agt. Mulder: We can't stay long tho. We have a friend that got zapped with some kind of cannon.  
``Jessie James: Li?  
PokeballGirl Li: ?  
``Jessie James: You ok?  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika!  
``Jessie James: Translation?  
PokeballGirl Li: um..... ^-^;  
``Jessie James: ::Meowth?::  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea?  
``Jessie James: ::What would "chika chika" mean?::  
PokeballGirl Meowth: well.....do you want me to come over there?  
``Jessie James: ::yes please::  
* ``Jessie is starting to wonder where her fiance` is  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok *trots off*  
``Jessie *Meowzy follows him*  
``Jessie Susie: I hope Uncle Mike will be ok, papa.  
PokeballGirl *Meowth walks on in*  
``Jessie Fox: Hi  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hi  
PokeballGirl Butch: me too  
PokeballGirl *Meowth looks at Chika*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika!  
``Jessie James: well?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: she said that there's something wrong with his foot  
``Jessie Fox: I think Scully should have a look at it  
PokeballGirl Li: it's fine.....really ^-^;  
``Jessie James: You're not afraid of Dana, are yu?  
PokeballGirl Li: no.....   
``Jessie Fox: While you were looking for Pokemon, a battle broke out and Mike got zapped with the rmg cannon  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chikori?  
``Jessie Fox: Don and Scully are taking care of him.  
PokeballGirl Li: o_O; *jumps off the bed and nearly falls down*  
``Jessie *James helps him up*  
``Jessie Fox: He's ok, Li. He didn't turn back into a ordinary turtle.  
PokeballGirl Li: *to himself* ow.....  
``Jessie Fox: o_O  
``Jessie Fox: Li..  
PokeballGirl Li: what? ^-^;  
``Jessie Fox: I really do think that Scully needs to take a look at that ankle of yourse  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika *nods*  
``Jessie Fox: She's really nice, Li. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: well....   
``Jessie Fox: She would never hurt you. I've known Scully since the day I first met her at FBI HQs  
``Jessie *Fox and James help Li back to where the others are*  
``Jessie Fox: We're back, gang. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hi!  
``Jessie Fox: How's Mike holding, Scully?  
``Jessie James: Hi ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: How's Mike holding up, Scully?  
PokeballGirl Butch: what happened to....?  
``Jessie Dana: Pretty good so far, Mulder. He still needs rest though. That rmg cannon zapped him pretty hard. So Don gave   
Mike an antimutagen cookie and I'm monitering Mike for any signs of demutation.  
``Jessie Fox: ok  
``Jessie James: To Li?  
``Jessie *Fox looks at Li*  
``Jessie Dana: *also looks at Li* What happened, Li?  
PokeballGirl Li: nothing.....really ^-^;  
``Jessie *Fox smirks*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ?  
``Jessie Fox: Right and I'm President George Bush Jr  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what's that up there?  
``Jessie Fox: Don't lie to her, Li. :|  
PokeballGirl Li: ^-^;  
``Jessie Cass: Li-san..  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what's that up there in the sky?  
``Jessie Looks like 2 birds to mie  
PokeballGirl Sakura: besides the birds  
``Jessie Dana: I think that Mike will be just fine :)  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie *Dana nods*  
PokeballGirl Raph: he was here a minute ago.... *looks around*  
``Jessie Dana: Who? Li?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Fox: nrad  
POkeballGirl Meowth: he couldn't have gone too far  
``Jessie Dana: Why would he run away again? :( ::Li?::  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs into the woods*  
``Jessie *James goes with Growly again*  
``Jessie *Fox sends out Agt. Firecharger yet again*  
``Jessie Mike: Why can't he stay with us? We're kinda like a big family. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: hehe, Uncle Mike. *blushes*  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Growly stops at the edge of the river*  
``Jessie *James does too*  
``Jessie Susie: ::Li, why did you leave us?:: :(  
``Jessie *Fox gets on Agt. FireCharger's back and rides off to find Li*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: looks like a box   
``Jessie Yea  
PokeballGirl *Growly spies some scyther tracks in the dirt*  
``Jessie James: Look, tracks. Lets follow'em.  
``Jessie Fox: right  
``Jessie Mike: *sits up a bit* We should go after'em  
``Jessie Dana: But you need rest, Mike.  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Don: Right. It takes time for the antimutagen to cure the retromutagen that's in your system, Mike.  
``Jessie Mike: But...  
PokeballGirl Meowth: that's an order, Marine  
``Jessie Mike: right, Sargeant  
``Jessie Don: Have you been playing "Halo: Combat Evolved" on XBOX, Meowth? ;)  
PokeballGirl Meowth: no...... ^-^  
PokeballGirl *the tracks lead into a cave*  
``Jessie James: These tracks lead into a cave  
``Jessie Mike: But what if Li is in trouble?  
06PokeballGirl Meowth: well.... ^-^;  
``Jessie Dana: Mike...  
``Jessie Mike: ok ok I'll stay  
``Jessie Dana: I'll stay with Mike  
``Jessie Leo: While we go look for Li  
``Jessie *they head into the forest to look for Li*  
PokeballGirl Scyth: scyther?  
PokeballGirl Li: how could he.....  
``Jessie *James and Fox arrive at the cave*  
``Jessie *Fox rides Agt. FireCharger into the cave and calls out* Li... I apologise for snapping at you  
PokeballGirl Li: ok  
``Jessie Fox: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Growly runs up and licks his face*  
``Jessie *James giggles*  
PokeballGirl Li: ^-^;  
``Jessie Fox: I won't get mad. I'm sorry I snapped at you, Li ^^;  
``Jessie James: Susie and Sakura miss yu, Li. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: they do? ^-^  
``Jessie James: Yea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe?  
``Jessie Agt. FireCharger: *to Growly* ::Sure:: ^.^  
PokeballGirl Li: ok *gets up, then sits down again* ow.....  
``Jessie James: o_O  
``Jessie Fox: Want a ride on Agt. FireCharger?  
PokeballGirl Li: yea  
``Jessie Fox: ok *helps Li on Agt. FireCharger* Let's head back. :)  
PokeballGirl *Growly runs off*  
``Jessie *Agt. FC follows him with Li on his furry back*  
PokeballGirl *a few drops of rain start falling*  
``Jessie Fox: We better find shelter  
PokeballGirl Li: yea  
``Jessie *they head to the nearest PC*  
``Jessie Billy: *talking to Trini on the phone* It'll be great for my friends to meet Rocky, Aisha and Adam. Yup i'll give them my care. Bye. *hangs up* Hey gang, guess what? ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ?  
``Jessie Susie: What?  
``Jessie Billy: Next time we go to California, Jason has arranged for us to see their other friends who are from Stone Canyon High. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. You'll like Aisha, Brock. ^-^  
* ``Jessie tickles Mists  
PokeballGirl Misty: hehe *giggles*  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie Billy: *quietly to Mists* Though Aisha's residing from Stone Canyon High School   
PokeballGirl Misty: cool  
``Jessie Billy: yup  
``Jessie Susie: I hope it stops raining.  
``Jessie Mike: *while resting on the couch* *q* that nrad CyberNido  
PokeballGirl *the phone rings*  
``Jessie Phone!  
PokeballGirl Raph: I'll get it *picks up the phone* hello?  
``Jessie *Raye looks curious*  
``Jessie Mike: *jokingly* Maybe it's E.T. trying to phone home and got the wrong number *g*  
PokeballGirl Raph: It's Prof Oak  
PokeballGirl Butch: cool  
``Jessie Susie: We haven't heard from him in a long time ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: nope  
``Jessie *Susie leans against her papa bear, blushing*  
PokeballGirl Rini: is lunch ready yet?  
``Jessie Mike: yea?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: soon  
``Jessie Dana: *reads some Internet news on her laptop computer* Nurse Joy?  
PokeballGirl Nurse Joy: yes?  
``Jessie Dana: Could ya take a look at Li, please?  
PokeballGirl Nurse Joy: ok..... *looks curious*  
``Jessie Dana: I have to monitor Mike  
PokeballGirl Nurse Joy: ah  
``Jessie Dana: Being a lady doctor isn't easy back home in D.C. ^-^;  
``Jessie *Mike whimpers a bit*  
``Jessie Dana: You need anything, Mike?  
``Jessie Mike: Some hot soup might help  
PokeballGirl *Nurse Joy goes on over to the table*  
``Jessie *Dana nods, smiles and goes to fix Mike some soup*  
PokeballGirl Nurse Joy: what seems to be the problem?  
``Jessie *Dana comes back with a warm bowl of soup and hands it to Mike*  
``Jessie Mike: Thanks, Dana.  
``Jessie Dana: n/p, Mike ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: *comes on over to Li* pika pika?  
``Jessie Cass: chu chu  
``Jessie Dana: *looks through the movie webpages on her laptop* There's a new horse movie coming to theaters on May 24th called "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron"  
PokeballGirl Meowth: something smells good  
``Jessie Meowzy: yea ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie goes to get a bottled water out of the fridge*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Susie: It's those water bottles that have flouride in it ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: I thought that was only in toothpaste  
``Jessie Dana: It's also in "Dannon Fluoride To Go" bottled water, Rini. :)  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Carter: Run that by mie again?  
``Jessie Meowzy: hehe ok *scampers across Carter's feet*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: lunch!  
``Jessie Carter: coming *goes to the table and sits down*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura puts the food on the table*  
``Jessie Carter: Looks good, Sakura ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ^-^  
``Jessie *Don smiles at Sakura too*  
``Jessie *Cass comes on over to the table after putting some lavender lotion on*  
``Jessie Susie: Is that lavender that I smell, Mom? ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Yup ^-^ *comes on over and kisses her luv*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: I'll always love you, my luv ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: And I love yu two ^-^  
``Jessie Don: *sniffs* It's a Kodak moment ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *gets done with lunch* I made ya a "Get Well Soon" card, Li ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: thx  
``Jessie Susie: n/p ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Everyone signed it ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: That was a yummy lunch, Sakura. :)  
PokeballGirl Sakura: thx ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: n/p ^-^ *gets up from the table, comes on over to Sakura and gives her a friendly hug*  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie *Carter goes outside to wash his motorcycle*  
PokeballGirl *someone is standing in the shadows*  
``Jessie Carter: o_O  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe! *barks*  
``Jessie James: What is it, boy? Is there something outside?  
PokeballGirl *Growly nods*  
``Jessie *James goes to check it out*  
``Jessie Carter: What's up, James?  
``Jessie James: Growly smells something or someone  
``Jessie Carter: Yu know, I do have a funny feeling that we're being watched.  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs around*  
``Jessie *James and Carter follow Growly*  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl? *spies someone wearing a brown blanket to hide his face*  
``Jessie Carter: *spies the person* Ok, come out of hiding....whoever you are  
PokeballGirl person: why?  
``Jessie James: We won't hurt ya ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: We don't bite  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs his feet*  
``Jessie James: Careful, Growly. He might be ticklish ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* his feet look strange.....like cat paws  
``Jessie James: *q* cat paws?  
``Jessie Carter: We aren't gonna hurt you  
``Jessie Mike: *gives Li one of his comic books to read* I have a pile of 'em back at the lair, dude. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
PokeballGirl LF: ok..... *removes his hood*  
``Jessie James: *looks at LF* what's your name?  
PokeballGirl Lf: what name?   
``Jessie James: You look like one of our friend's dinosaur spirits  
``Jessie Carter: Do ya mean Trini's dinosaur spirit, James?  
``Jessie James: Yea  
``Jessie Carter: *to Lf* You're a sabertooth tiger, aren't ya? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lf: is that my name?  
``Jessie Carter: Yea. :)  
PokeballGirl Officer J: isn't it a bit early for Halloween?  
``Jessie Carter: The longfangs were called sabertooth tigers.  
``Jessie James: *gets startled, hearing Jenny's voice* Yu startled us, Jenny. ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: I don't think that's a costume, Jenny. That's a real sabertooth tiger.  
PokeballGirl Officer J: ^-^;  
``Jessie *Billy looks outside*  
``Jessie James: Trini would know ^-^  
PokeballGirl Officer J: I know saberteeth don't walk upright....so it must be a costume  
``Jessie *Don comes outside to investigate*  
``Jessie Carter: I think that this one's a mutant sabertooth, Jenny.  
PokeballGirl Officer J: what makes you say that?  
``Jessie Carter: 'Cause saberteeth can't walk on their back legs, so it must've been in contact with mutagen....as Don would put it  
``Jessie Don: *chuckles* Took the words right out of my mouth, Carter.   
PokeballGirl Officer J: good point ^-^;  
``Jessie James: I think he's tame. You won't hurt us, right?  
PokeballGirl Lf: no  
``Jessie James: ok, cool  
``Jessie Susie: *to her Papa Bear* We should get Mom something for Mother's Day. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: *q* like what?  
``Jessie Susie: *q* I thought that she might like a bottle of lavender perfume. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie *Susie blushes at her papa*  
``Jessie Cass: *looks at Butch and Susie* What are yu 2 plannin? ^-^   
``Jessie Susie: Nothin, Mom. ^-^  
``Jessie *James goes to check the fridge for some shrimp*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what time is it?  
``Jessie Don: It's about 5 pm, Raph.  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* why's she lookin out the window?  
``Jessie *goes back out to the main room and sees Ara looking out the window* Something bugging you, Ara?  
PokeballGirl Ara: no.....just thinking about "things"  
``Jessie What kind of things?  
PokeballGirl Ara: well..... ^-^;  
``Jessie chu? It's ok if ya don't wanna talk about it.  
PokeballGirl *Butch looks curious*  
``Jessie *Cass does too*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika?  
``Jessie Dana: ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: what'd she say?  
``Jessie Carter: yea  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I think she said "Where's your family?"  
``Jessie Carter: ah ok  
* ``Jessie looks curious as well  
``Jessie James: ?  
``Jessie Susie: Were u an orphan like me, Ara?  
PokeballGirl Ara: ^-^;  
``Jessie *Susie gives Ara a hug*  
PokeballGirl Ara: *blushes* ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Rini and I were orphans too. Nothin wrong with that *tickles Ara with a feather*  
PokeballGirl Ara: hehe  
``Jessie *Susis giggles and goes to get her one piece swimsuit on*  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what should we do?  
``Jessie Leo: If Li's feeling better, we can go to the next gym :)  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *heads for the door*  
``Jessie *Raye follows him*  
``Jessie *Leo, with everyone else behind him, walks out the door too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: how far away is it?  
``Jessie Cherry?  
PokeballGirl Cherry: ?  
``Jessie How far is it to the next gym?  
``Jessie James: *looks at Mike* Don't even ask "Are we there yet?", Mike. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cherry: not far  
``Jessie ok cool  
PokeballGirl Raph: I see it now  
``Jessie Susie: mie too  
``Jessie Serena: *tickles Li with a feather* ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Li wiggles a bit*  
``Jessie Serena: tickle tickle, Li ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *while reading the big book about monsters* scary-looking critter  
``Jessie Meowzy: Which one, luv?  
* ``Jessie looks curious  
PokeballGirl Meowth: um......it looks like some kind of alien.....with a sharp tongue  
``Jessie Don:  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea....except it's in Puerto Rico  
``Jessie Mike: Yu know, there's a ice hockey team called the Jersey Devils  
``Jessie Don: *chuckles* Some of the fans would actually paint their faces red :P  
``Jessie Mike: Speaking of fans, I wonder how Zak is.  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's a chu....chu... what is that?  
``Jessie Susie: what is what?  
``Jessie *Fox pulls out a bag of salted sunflower seeds*  
PokeballGirl Rini: this *looks at the page* a chu.....chupa.....something  
``Jessie Mike: o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh? *looks at Mike*  
``Jessie Mike: Oh, just looking at the same page as Rini  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's it say?  
PokeballGirl *a furret spies the bag of seeds and tries to snatch some*  
``Jessie Fox: o_O  
``Jessie Dana: What is it, Mulder?  
PokeballGirl Furret: furr?  
``Jessie Fox: A furret just tried to raid my bag of sunflower seeds *to the furret* Ok ok, you can have some *hands a few to the furret*  
PokeballGirl Misty: cutie ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: I agree, Mists. ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie plays hide n seek with her Papa Bear*  
PokeballGirl Artemise: what's that wall doing in the road?  
``Jessie Mike: A wall?  
``Jessie Don: It must be a maze  
PokeballGirl Rini: where's the entrance?  
``Jessie Mike: Can we climb over the maze walls to get to the gym? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I think it's in front of us  
``Jessie Leo: Mike, that would be cheating.  
``Jessie Don: *heads into the maze to investigate it* Hey gang, leave your turtlecoms on, ok?  
PokeballGirl Sabre: what's that?  
``Jessie Billy: I'll leave my watch-com on.  
``Jessie *Don shows Sabre a turtlecom*  
``Jessie Fox: Scully and I will leave our cell phones on.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
PokeballGirl Sakura: which way?  
``Jessie Don: I suggest we split up in pairs...unless that's too confusing  
PokeballGirl Raph: no  
``Jessie Don: You sure, Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: Really really ^-^  
``Jessie Don: *chuckles* Ok I trust ya, bro. I'll take Madi with mie ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: I'll go with Scully  
``Jessie Cass: I'll go with my Prince Charming. ^-^  
``Jessie *the gang heads into the maze*  
``Jessie Mike: Couldn't we do what Bart Simpson did?  
``Jessie Don: and cut holes through the middle of the maze?  
``Jessie Mike: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Don: why? o_O  
``Jessie Cass: I'm a bit nervous about this maze, luv.  
``Jessie Domi: *watches Sabre from her hiding spot* o_O  
``Jessie Raye: This maze looks easy, luv.  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Domi: *looks around* o_O  
``Jessie Cass: Yu sure this maze is safe? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Pichu: *follows them into the maze* pi?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *looks around and spies the pichu*  
``Jessie Pichu: chu  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika *walks up to the pichu*  
``Jessie Pichu: *sees Ash's Pikachu: pichu. ^.^ pi?  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika pika ^-^  
``Jessie Pichu: *tickles Pikachu* ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I still remember that one song that April sang in the concert. ^-^  
``Jessie Mina: What song, Mikey?  
``Jessie Mike: "You Can Count On Us". Actually it's her version of the song, Mina. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Yea. When ol' Shred Head had April tied up. ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: BUt we did save her ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Susie: Cool!  
``Jessie Raye: *sees something up ahead* o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha lookin at?  
``Jessie Raye: There's something suspicious up ahead, luv *picks up a small rock and tosses it in the patch of dirt*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ?  
``Jessie Mike: What if it's a rmg trap? ^^;  
``Jessie Raye: I dunno  
``Jessie Don: If it was, we'd see light coming from it  
``Jessie Zoiy: ooze glows?  
``Jessie Don: Yea  
``Jessie Billy: Any radioactive chemical glows, Zoi.  
``Jessie Fox: Exactly what I was gonna say, Billy.  
``Jessie *some twigs fall from the place where Raye threw the rock*  
PokeballGirl Sabre: what's radio....active mean?  
``Jessie Dana: It's used to describe a substance like uranium or plutonium  
``Jessie Fox: *to Sabre* Some chemicals are dangerous to our Turtle pals  
``Jessie *a bit of light comes from the spot where the twigs have fallen down*  
PokeballGirl *Peek walks up and sniffs at the hole*  
``Jessie Don: Careful, Peek! I don't look the look of that light. ^^;  
``Jessie Dana: *gets a radiation suit out of her knapsack* Can ya call Peek back here? I don't want anything back to happen to your pokemon.  
PokeballGirl *Chikorita scoops Peek up with her vines*  
``Jessie Dana: Thanks, Chikor. ^-^ *gets her protective suit on and goes to investigate the hole*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: *takes out a device out, turns it on....notices the reading is high, turns it off and looks back at her friends* We should take another route. *comes back over to her friends and removes the hood from her suit* I got a high reading from the hole over there....and it's rmg alright. My device would never lie.  
``Jessie Don: ^^;  
``Jessie Susie: It's all a Team Rocket scheme.  
``Jessie Zoiy: Wouldn't the glow of that ooze affect out Turtle pals? ^^;  
``Jessie Don: That's only if we're near or in contact with the rmg ooze, Zoi. ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: So we won't go down the middle. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: good idea  
``Jessie Raye: Yup. I definitely don't want my Raphers getting hurt. ^-^  
``Jessie *they take a different path*  
``Jessie Mike: o_O  
``Jessie Raye: I bet you were cute looking as a little turtle, Raph. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: He was a little rascal too, Raye. I hope I'm not embarrassing you, Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: can we talk about something else? *keeps on walking*  
``Jessie Raye: Sure, luv *kisses Raph on his cheek, knowing that she loves him very much, and takes him by the hand*  
``Jessie *A Sentinel flies overhead*  
PokeballGirl Raph: did I just see a steel bug go by?  
``Jessie Raye: I think so  
``Jessie Don: steel bug?  
``Jessie Mike: The only thing that looks like a steel bug is that Sentinel that's in the "HALO; Combat Evolved" game  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *the Sentinel waters the vines on the maze walls*  
``Jessie Mike: The ones in the game fire lasers....but this one fires water?  
``Jessie Susie: *looks at Misty: Yu ok, Mists?   
PokeballGirl Misty: nothing ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: *gives Misty a hug* I have some fruit snacks in my knapsack if anybody wants some ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a furret sneaks into her backpack*  
PokeballGirl *Misty tries not to giggle*  
``Jessie Susie: What on earth? *sets her backpack down, opens it and sees the furret* Hey there, cutie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Furret: furr?  
``Jessie *Susie hands a bag of fruit snacks to Furret*  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *gently pets the furret* Do you know the way out of the maze, little furret?  
``Jessie Domi: *pulls a net out of her backpack* *q* hmm :)  
PokeballGirl Furret: furret  
``Jessie Carter: translation?   
PokeballGirl Meowth: she said "yea"  
``Jessie Susie: cool. *to the furret* Show us the way, cutie ^-^  
PokeballGirl *the furret runs on ahead*  
``Jessie *Leo follows the furret with everyone else behind him*  
``Jessie Pichu: *follows too* pichu ^.^  
``Jessie Domi: *sets up a trap in the maze, takes a net and throws it on Leo* :)   
``Jessie Leo: Hey!  
PokeballGirl Raph: why you little.... *grabs Domi*  
``Jessie Domi: Let me go, Turtle boy!  
``Jessie *Leo whimpers*  
PokeballGirl Raph: no chance ^-^  
``Jessie *the Sentinel flies overhead and squirts Domi in the face with water*  
``Jessie Domi: ACK!  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe  
``Jessie Carter: Now get that net off Leo!  
``Jessie Domi: Never!  
``Jessie James: *comes on over and grabs her arm* You better let our friend go, Domino!  
``Jessie Domi: Never!  
PokeballGirl Scissor: scizor  
``Jessie Cass: *to Domi* You better or you'll be running scared from my luv.  
``Jessie Domi: o_O  
PokeballGirl *Shuu walks up and growls at her*  
``Jessie Domi: What on earth?  
``Jessie *Carter gets the net off Leo*  
``Jessie Domi: I better call for backup help *uses a device to call CN*  
PokeballGirl CN: eh?  
``Jessie Domi: I need some help. Those turtle boys and their friends are trying to stop us. Bring your rmg cannon  
``Jessie Mike: We need to get out into the open if we're gonna battle again  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl CN: ok *heads over there*  
``Jessie *the gang heads out of the maze*  
``Jessie *Don takes a grenade out of his ninja belt pouch and throws it at CN*  
PokeballGirl CN: hey! *steps out of the way*  
``Jessie Don: This is for weakening Leo!  
PokeballGirl CN: she did that, not me  
``Jessie *Mike growls at CN and changes into his supermutant form*  
PokeballGirl *CN growls back*  
``Jessie Mike: *in his gruff voice* Still, bad guys will be defeated!  
PokeballGirl CN: ^-^;  
``Jessie *Gio orders his SteelBug Swarm to deal with the TTS*  
``Jessie *Don mutates into his supermutant form. Carter does too*  
PokeballGirl Misty: oh no... ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: *protects Misty from the steel bugs*  
We won't hurt you, Mists.  
PokeballGirl *Togepi waddles up to one of the metal bugs*  
``Jessie *the Sentinel blasts water at the steel bugs*  
``Jessie *Don gives Mists a gentle hug*  
PokeballGirl *some of them fly out of the way*  
``Jessie *the Sentinel stays put*  
``Jessie *Don goes back to protecting Mists from the steel bugs*  
PokeballGirl Togepi: toge?  
``Jessie Carter: ~Someone get Togepi out of the way!~ ^^;  
PokeballGirl Misty: Togepi.... *runs over and picks her/him up*  
``Jessie *Don punches one of the steel bugs*  
PokeballGirl Ironscythe: scyther  
``Jessie *the Sentinel blasts water at Ironscyther*  
PokeballGirl *Ironscyther ducks*  
PokeballGirl *a few Metalbees appear*  
``Jessie Don: *in a gruff voice* Get away from Mists, you metalbees!  
PokeballGirl Metalbee #1: beeeee....  
``Jessie *the Sentinel blasts a few metal bugs with water*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what else does Gio have to throw at us?  
``Jessie Mike: *gruff voice* I have no idea, bro  
PokeballGirl *Misty spies some Pinsirs and Heracrosses marching their way*  
``Jessie Don: *sees them too* We're surrounded ^^;  
PokeballGirl *some Rapturons show up and start fighting the Steelbugs*  
``Jessie Don: *gruff voice* Saved by the Rapturons  
``Jessie *Mike tackles CN*  
PokeballGirl *CN falls to the ground*  
``Jessie Mike: I told you that you were gonna get dragged down. Raph, be careful of CN's cannon  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
PokeballGirl *CN tries to get free*  
``Jessie Leo: o_O  
PokeballGirl Metalbee #1: beeee..... *looks around*  
``Jessie *Susie hides behind her papa*  
PokeballGirl Li: hey!  
``Jessie *Don and Carter turn back to their normal selves*  
``Jessie Mike: *grabs the rmg cannon on CN's back* You aren't gonna do much damage with this thing  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O  
``Jessie Mike: I meant CN, bro ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: not that.... *points*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ?  
``Jessie Cass: not what, Raph-san?  
PokeballGirl Raph: that bug's got her  
``Jessie Cass: who? Sakura?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *Chari goes to save Sakura*  
``Jessie *another steel bug grabs Susie*  
``Jessie Susie: Help! *tries to get out of Heracross' grip*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hey! *runs over there*  
``Jessie Susie: Papa! Help!  
PokeballGirl Sakura: let go.....!  
``Jessie Cass: Susie! *also runs to help save Susie*  
PokeballGirl *Pinsir spews a smoke cloud*  
``Jessie Susie: Papa! *sniffles*  
``Jessie Cass: Luv, don't let Gio take Susie! *sniffles*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^; *whacks Heracross with a metal rod*  
``Jessie *Heracross lets Susie go*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd that Pinsir go?  
``Jessie Mike: dunno  
``Jessie Cass: where's Susie? *looks worried*  
PokeballGirl Butch: here  
``Jessie Cass: oh thank goodness ^-^ *gives her luv and Susie a big hug*  
``Jessie Mike: *punches CN in the jaw again* Your cannon firing days are over, dude!  
PokeballGirl Shuu: let me have some fun  
``Jessie Mike: *to Shuu* sure thing, dude ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie gives her Papa Bear a kiss*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ok *picks CN up and throws him at a nearby bug*  
``Jessie Mike: *sees something on CN* oh no....I do not wanna be hit by that thing again ^^;  
PokeballGirl Ironscythe: scyther  
``Jessie *James picks up a metal rod and whacks the Ironscyther*  
PokeballGirl Ironscyther: scyther *swings at him*  
``Jessie James: *ducks and sends out Victreebel* No one messes with the Mighty Moltres ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: Mighty Moltres?? o_O  
PokeballGirl Victreebel: bel!  
``Jessie James: OK, Viccy, take down those metal bugs!  
PokeballGirl Victreebel: bel! *throws sharp leaves at Ironscythe, but Ironscythe slices them in half*  
``Jessie James: what on earth? Viccy, vine whip!   
PokeballGirl *Victreebel whacks IS with his vines*  
``Jessie Don't forget about Growly, luv  
``Jessie James: I won't forget, Jess. ^-^  
PokeballGirl WW: *thinks* I'd like to have a few of those at home  
PokeballGirl Scissor: scizor   
``Jessie James: Growly, fire spin attack on Ironscyther!  
PokeballGirl *Growly looks up from sniffing around for something and spews fire at IS*  
``Jessie Carter: *looks at his friends* Is there something about James that I don't know? o_O  
PokeballGirl Ironscythe dodges, but gets a bit scorched*  
``Jessie ehehe long story, Carter  
``Jessie Susie: and don't say it, Kero ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: I won't ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie hands Kero a fruit snack pack*  
``Jessie *Gio sends out another steelbug that shoots out compound x7*  
``Jessie Mike: Wha oh! We got trouble! ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O  
``Jessie *Mike points to the other robot pinsir*  
PokeballGirl Raph: oh ^-^;  
``Jessie Gio: *from his his helicopter* That pinsir doesn't spew smoke....it spews compound x7, thanks to Krang and Shredder. *EG*  
``Jessie Carter: That's pretty low, Gio! *rushes at the pinsir to tackle it*  
PokeballGirl Buzz: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: I don't think that's a good idea  
``Jessie Carter: It can't hurt humans, Raph  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok.....  
``Jessie Don: Maybe it'll cure Carter of his mutation, Raph.  
``Jessie Leo: Carter, don't!  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika! *Waves his arms*  
``Jessie Susie: what is it, Peek?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika  
PokeballGirl *Growly goes back to sniffing around*  
``Jessie *Gio orders the robot pinsir to spew compound x7 at the Turtles*  
``Jessie Leo: *to his brothers and sister* Duck!  
``Jessie *Don dives to the ground*  
PokeballGirl *Raph hides in the maze*  
``Jessie *Mike takes cover*  
``Jessie Gio: rats  
PokeballGirl voice: what's all the noise out here?  
``Jessie Cass: Who said that? o_O  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: me  
``Jessie Mike: Gio's just trying to get rid of us ^^;  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: who?  
``Jessie Mike: Giovanni  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: I was about to eat supper ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: Sorry for all the fuss. ^-^;  
``Jessie Pichu: pi ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: ^-^  
``Jessie *Don and Chari go to save Sakura*  
``Jessie Leo: We almost got hit with compound x7 ^^;  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: ?  
``Jessie Leo: How would Don put it...?  
``Jessie Billy: It's a chemical that shuts down the mutant DNA structure and returning that mutant to its normal state.  
``Jessie *Don comes back moments later with Sakura*  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: ah  
``Jessie Leo: demutation is scary ^^;  
``Jessie Don: and not fun at all ^^;  
``Jessie Fox: anyhow I think we should let Li battle this gym leader.  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: are you guys, girls....and whatever...hungry?  
``Jessie Susie: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: fer sure ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: Raph, you can come out of hiding now ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *walks out of the maze*  
``Jessie *Raye huggles and kisses Raph*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^ *walks inside*  
``Jessie *Raye follows him*  
``Jessie *everyone else follows behind the 2 lovebirds*  
``Jessie Susie: *sees Sapphire's dewgong* kyute ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: yea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Dewgong: dewgong ong ong ong  
``Jessie Susie: *scritches under Dewgong's chin* hehehe cutie   
PokeballGirl *Rini peeks into the kitchen*  
``Jessie Susie: what ya see, Rini?  
PokeballGirl Rini: just some guy mixing stuff up  
PokeballGir Sapphire: I think supper should be ready soon  
``Jessie Susie: *sits next to her Papa Bear at the table* ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I wonder what's for dinner  
PokeballGirl Raph: me too  
``Jessie *Mike goes to the kitchen*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth does too*  
``Jessie Mike: smells like pizza  
PokeballGirl Wobby: wobb.....uffet!   
``Jessie ehehe... ok, Wobby, you can stay out.  
PokeballGirl Misty: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^ *puts her long red hair back in a ponytail*  
``Jessie Mike: When we get back to the mansion, I'm gonna play "HALO: Combat Evolved"  
``Jessie Leo: You'll have to keep the volume down due to swearing in the game, Mike. ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: I will, Leo. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *the chef walks out with some food*  
``Jessie *Mike quickly takes his seat at the table*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth does too*  
``Jessie Mike: Countdown to chow down ^-^  
``Jessie Mina: hehe Mikey ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe  
``Jessie Leo: Mike, yu said the same thing when the 4 of us went to the Posh Pizza Place *g*  
``Jessie Mike: the food looks good  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie I hope TR doesn't ruin our day  
PokeballGirl Butch: me too  
``Jessie Susie: *blushes, hearing her Papa Bear* ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike starts to eat his dinner*  
PokeballGirl *Li does too*  
``Jessie *Susie yawns *  
PokeballGirl Sakura: o_O  
``Jessie Susie: I dunno what's with me. I just feel so tired. *leans on her Papa Bear*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: there's something fishy here  
``Jessie Cass: I'll go get a washcloth from the washroom.  
``Jessie Leo: A washcloth?  
``Jessie Don: I think she's gonna soak it in cool water  
``Jessie Leo: ah ok  
``Jessie *moments later, Cass comes back with a cool washcloth to keep Susie awake*  
``Jessie *Carter goes to spy on the TR soldier*  
PokeballGirl *a giant hose drops down from the ceiling*  
``Jessie Carter: *turns and sees it* Raph, TR's up to no good  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O  
``Jessie *Carter runs to grab the hose*  
``Jessie *Mike lets Garf out*  
``Jessie *Carter changes into his supermutant form and grabs the vacuum*  
PokeballGirl Garf: snor?  
PokeballGirl *TR #2 turns up the power*   
``Jessie Mike: Garf, stop that TR soldier!  
PokeballGirl Garf: snorrlax  
``Jessie Carter: *looks at the TR soldier* Leave my friends alone!  
PokeballGirl *Garf gets stuck in the kitchen door*  
``Jessie Mike: Well, that'll stop TR #2 *runs out the front door to stop TR Soldier #1*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.... ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *TR #2 runs to the back door*  
``Jessie Mike: ~Raph, stop him!~ *growls and changes into his supermutant form*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I can't get into the kitchen  
``Jessie Mike: *to TR Soldier #1* I don't think you wanna mess with TTS  
PokeballGirl TR Soldier #1: oh yea? *sees a few get vacuumed up*  
``Jessie Mike: *grabs him by his shirt collar* Just like Giovanni, you too are a heel!  
PokeballGirl TR soldier #1: sticks and stones ^-^  
``Jessie TR #: *takes a water balloon filled with rmg and throws it at Mike* Here's a calling card from Shredder and Giovanni!  
PokeballGirl *Shuu grabs it*  
``Jessie Mike: Thanks, Shuu. I was scared there for a minute  
PokeballGirl Shuu: what's this? *pokes it with a finger*  
``Jessie Mike: *turns back into his normal mutant self* It's a water balloon with ooze in it ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Shuu hears a noise from inside*  
``Jessie Mike: Shuu, just get rid of that ooze-filled balloon please ^^;  
PokeballGirl Shuu: where? *looks around*  
``Jessie Mike: Well, you could.... *KO's the 3rd TR soldier* incinerate it with your fire breath ^-^  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ok *throws it, then blows fire at it*  
``Jessie Mike: cool  
PokeballGirl Shuu: actually, it's hot  
``Jessie Mike: hehe...actually when I said "cool" it means something like "Awesome" or "radical"  
``Jessie *Leo goes to rescue Sapphire's dewgong*  
``Jessie *Don goes outside to where they are, and tells Shuu what rmg and compound x7 do*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura is exploring the kitchen*  
``Jessie *Carter is too*  
``Jessie *Susie is still asleep*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika? *nudges Li*  
``Jessie Dana: Li?  
``Jessie *Fox goes to get Li a glass of cold water*  
``Jessie Cass: *puts her pink sweater on Susie to keep her warm and looks at Sapphire: Sapph?  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: what....?  
``Jessie Cass: Yu ok?  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: I think so....  
``Jessie Cass: We need to find a place to sleep 'cause Susie's still under a spell or something like that  
``Jessie Susie: *slowly wakes up* wha...what happened?  
PokeballGirl Butch: Yu were nappin  
``Jessie Susie: *looks up and sees her papa* oh ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: I'm still hungry.....  
``Jessie Susie: I kinda am  
PokeballGirl Ara: me too  
``Jessie Susie: *climbs off her papa's lap* sorry if I slept through dinner  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie huggles her dad*  
``Jessie *Leo comes back moments later with Dewgong*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: whattya get if you cross a Wobbuffet with a Dewgong?  
``Jessie Susie: dunno  
PokeballGirl Meowth: a Wobbygong ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie giggles*  
* ``Jessie giggles too  
PokeballGirl Peek: piiika piiika  
``Jessie *Cass giggles too*  
``Jessie Dana: That's funny, Meowth. ^-^  
``Jessie *Fox comes back with a glass of water and sets it on the table*  
PokeballGirl Raph: is he awake yet?  
``Jessie Dana: Not sure yet *takes out a bottle of smelling salts and opens it*  
PokeballGirl Lita: ?  
-the next morning-  
" Fiona: You're...uh....an ogre. Shrek: Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming? Fiona: Well...yes, actually. Oh, no....this is all wrong. You're not supposed to be an ogre! "  
``Jessie *Cass pets her houndour*  
``Jessie *Dana wakes Li up with the bottle*  
PokeballGirl Li: ?  
``Jessie Dana: You ok, Li?  
PokeballGirl Li: yea *spies the houndour*  
``Jessie Cass: He won't bite ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: *thinks* I'd like to catch one of those ^-^  
``Jessie Brimstone: doour ^.^ *sniffs around for food*  
``Jessie When did ya get a houndour, Cass?  
PokeballGirl Devon: *to himself* maybe a ursaring.....or a granbull   
``Jessie Cass: It's a mystery to me, Jess. ^-^  
``Jessie *Brimstone spies a hambone*  
PokeballGirl *Growly spies it too*  
``Jessie Brim: *to Growly* ~You go ahead and take it~ ^-^ *goes to look in the kitchen*  
PokeballGirl *Garf is peeking in the fridge*  
``Jessie Mike: Garf, don't eat Sapph out of house and home ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: I didn't know this was a house  
``Jessie Mike: It was a figure of speech, bro ^-^  
``Jessie *Brim peeks in the fridge too*  
``Jessie Susie: I didn't know that you had a Houndour, Mom. ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Devon wiggles by Garf*  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: He's cute too  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Susie: *leans on her Papa Bear* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: is breakfast ready yet?  
``Jessie *Susie looks curious too*  
PokeballGirl Devon: yea  
``Jessie Mike: cool  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Mike turns on the TV*  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: looks yummy  
``Jessie Susie: Yup ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike turns on the XBOX and puts "Halo: Combat Evolved" in*  
``Jessie Don: Mike, turn the volume on the TV down, ok?  
``Jessie Mike: ok *turns the volume down and starts playing "Halo: Combat Evolved"*  
``Jessie Brim: *looks up at the table* ~any sausage up there?~  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Brim: doour ^.^  
``Jessie *Cass gives Brim a plate of sausage*  
``Jessie *James gives Growly a taste of pancakes*  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl?   
``Jessie James: It's pancakes, Growly ^-^  
PokeballGirl *something flies by the window*  
``Jessie Susie: What on earth?  
``Jessie Mike: *While playing HALO* Take that, you Covenant  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe  
PokeballGirl Raph: looked like a big dragonfly  
PokeballGirl Misty: dragonfly? ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: *sets a plate of 'cakes in front of Misty* Nothin to worry about, Mists. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: it's not that....I remember that this kid had a pokemon that looked like a dragonfly  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool  
``Jessie Susie: that's cool ^-^  
``Jessie *James takes a wet cloth and uses it to wipe the syrup off Growly's furry chin*  
PokeballGirl Misty: not if your windows are made of glass ^-^;  
-= Jesse and James sneak up behind the Yanma, and catch it with a net. Jesse says "We caught a Yo-yo!" Jesse then picks up the Yanma and says she has a poem. =-  
``Jessie Don: *goes to check the windows* No worries, this window is made entirely out of plastic  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Don: *comes back on over to Mists and gives her a friendly hug* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Would ya like to go for a walk with me along the beach, Mists? ^-^  
" Misty: Bugs are one of the 3 most disgusting things in the world! Ash: Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things? Misty: Very funny. Carrots, peppers and bugs! Everybody has something they don't like....and I don't like bugs! "  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok  
``Jessie Don: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* Misty and Don....sittin in a tree.... *g*  
``Jessie Mike: *tickles Meowth* hehe, Meowth  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I couldn't resist ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: *looks back at the TV screen and sees that he accidently let Master Chief get attacked* ooops ^-^; *goes back to playing* more like.... *to himself* Master Chief and Cortana sitting on a tank... *g*  
``Jessie *Don takes Mists for a walk along the beach*  
PokeballGirl *a ariados is hiding in a nearby drainpipe*  
``Jessie *Don points to some dolphins that are playing out in the water*  
PokeballGirl Misty: cool  
``Jessie Don: Yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a granbull runs out of the bushes, sniffing around for something*  
``Jessie *Don sees the granbull*  
PokeballGirl Misty: ?  
``Jessie Don: It's a granbull ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea  
``Jessie Don: Dev would like it....er...Dev would like to have him  
PokeballGirl *the granbull sniffs his way toward the drainpipe*  
``Jessie *Mike puts the game on PAUSE and goes to get a shower*  
PokeballGirl *Misty nods*  
PokeballGirl Granbull: gran? *peeks into the drainpipe*  
``Jessie *Brim goes to get his leash*  
PokeballGirl Misty: what's he looking for?  
``Jessie Don: Dunno  
PokeballGirl *the ariados comes out of the pipe, then the granbull runs to hide*  
``Jessie Don: o_O  
PokeballGirl Misty: are they playing hide n seek? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Maybe :)  
``Jessie *Susie goes to find her coloring books*  
``Jessie Cass: I think that Brim wants to go for a walk ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie *Cass puts Brim's collar on, then fastens the leash on it*  
``Jessie Brim: *scampers to the door* hound....our ^.^  
``Jessie *Dana lets Agt Jp out for a while*  
``Jessie Agt Jp: jiggly ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Li, yu up yet? ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Li doesn't seem to be in the room*  
``Jessie *Don tells Misty when he would dress up as the Dark Turtle*  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I still have that suit ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: cool  
``Jessie Don: Yup ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: *checks the weather on her laptop* hmm  
``Jessie Fox: What's the weather like back home in DC, Scully?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Dan: Rainy  
``Jessie Fox: oh  
* ``Jessie gently pets Peek  
PokeballGirl *Peek wiggles happily*  
``Jessie hehe cutie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lita: yup  
``Jessie Mike: *turns off the game* what now, gang?  
PokeballGirl Raph: not sure  
``Jessie Leo: Don and Mists should be back from their walk  
``Jessie *Don comes back with Misty from their walk on the beach*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Did we miss anything? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: nope  
``Jessie Don: ok cool  
PokeballGirl Butch: now what?  
``Jessie Cass: I think we should go to the gym  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie *Susie gets her backpack*  
``Jessie *Cass gives her luv a passionate kiss*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Raph walks out the door*  
``Jessie *Raye (as well as everyone else) follows Raphers*  
``Jessie *Brim trots next to Cassie*  
``Jessie Susie: o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: there he is now  
``Jessie Mike: yup  
``Jessie Dana: He could've told us first. ^-^;  
``Jessie Agt Jp: puff ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Brock: maybe he wanted it to be a surprise  
``Jessie Susie: Maybe *tickles Brock*  
PokeballGirl Brock: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Dewgong: dewgong  
``Jessie Brim: Houndoour ^.^  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: are we gonna battle now? ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: Good luck, Li ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* why do I have a feeling that Sapphire's gonna "mop the floor" with his pokemon?   
PokeballGirl Granbull: gran  
PokeballGirl Sapphire: ice beam  
``Jessie Susie: ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Granbull hides in the water*  
PokeballGirl *Dewgong sneaks up on Granbull and fires a aurora beam at him*  
``Jessie Susie: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Li: ^-^; *puts him back in his pokeball*  
``Jessie Susie: will Granbull be ok?  
``Jessie *Mike sneaks off for a while*  
PokeballGirl *Pikachu follows him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: I think so  
``Jessie Susie: k *watches the battle*  
PokeballGirl Nidorino: niiid *charges ahead*  
``Jessie *Mike comes back with Pikachu*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd you get off to?  
``Jessie Mike: Just to walk on the beach with Pikachu  
PokeballGirl *Dewgong fires a ice beam at Nido*  
``Jessie Mike: eek! Did anyone bring a bottle of Excedrin for Nido? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: no  
``Jessie Don: *looks at Mike oddly* Excedrin? o_O  
``Jessie Mike: I was kidding  
PokeballGirl *Nido dodges and uses blizzard on Dewgong*  
``Jessie Mike: Kewl! That blizzard would confuse ol' Tin Grin  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl *Nido uses "supersonic" on Dewgong*  
``Jessie *James heads outside to train his Victreebel*  
PokeballGirl *Raph follows him*  
``Jessie James: *teaches Viccy hyper beam* Just don't beam me, Viccy ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Viccy: bel!  
``Jessie James: promise?  
``Jessie *watches James* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder how he's doing in there  
``Jessie mie too, Raph.  
``Jessie James: I wonder if Li's done battling yet  
PokeballGirl Raph: shouldn't be too much longer  
PokeballGirl Meowth: nope  
``Jessie *pets Meowth and scritches him under his furry chin* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie James: Yu know, it would be nice to stop Domino and Gio  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Don: Though they have those rmg weapons on them since they've been siding with Krang and Shredder  
``Jessie Billy: *to Don* If only there were some kind of suits that can protect you guys from that ooze  
``Jessie Don: Yea. We did have those energy belts we wore in the concert that protected us from Shredder's energy drainer machine. I still have them back at the lair  
PokeballGirl Rini: do we need them?  
``Jessie Don: nah  
``Jessie *Cass huggles her luv*  
PokeballGirl Raph: here he is now  
``Jessie Leo: Yup  
``Jessie Mike: Did ya win, Li? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: yea  
``Jessie Mike: Awesome, dude! *gives Li a thumbs up*  
``Jessie Pichu: pichu ^.^  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Mike: I say we take a break and have some fun ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey! *runs to the nearest beach*  
``Jessie Susie: *follows her* C'mon, Papa ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie *Susie runs into the water*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie *Don lets his pokemon out to play*  
``Jessie *Billy goes to get his swim trunks on*  
``Jessie *Cass watches her luv and Susie play in the water*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: how do you ride a "sea serpent"?  
``Jessie you mean TQ?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea  
``Jessie not easily  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ?  
``Jessie Dev will teach ya  
``Jessie *Don takes Mists and puts her up on his shoulders*  
PokeballGirl Misty: hehe  
``Jessie Don: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what do I do first?  
``Jessie um... ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: sit in the saddle, silly ^-^  
* ``Jessie tries not to giggle  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what saddle?  
``Jessie He means sit on Gyarados' back  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ok......where on his back?  
``Jessie Up near the front where the horns are  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ok *tries to climb up on his back, but can't quite do it*  
``Jessie *Cass comes on over and helps Sakura up on TQ's back*  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie Raye: Yea  
``Jessie *Don takes Mists into the water to play*  
``Jessie *Susie plays with her Papa Bear in the water*  
PokeballGirl *a feraligatr swims by*  
``Jessie Leo: Was that a feraligatr?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Carter: cool!  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Leo: o_O;  
* ``Jessie sighs  
PokeballGirl Miya: ?  
``Jessie I'm just wonderin when me and James are gonna get married.  
PokeballGirl Meowth: me too  
* ``Jessie hugs her mom  
PokeballGirl Miya: ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: I wonder where they went off to  
``Jessie James: who?  
``Jessie TQ and Sakura?  
PokeballGirl Devon: they rode off somewhere  
``Jessie o_O;  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika?  
``Jessie chu ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: shouldn't we go look for them?  
``Jessie Leo: yea....let's go looking for them before TR or Shredder does ^^;  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: *sets Mists back down* aww....nothing bad will happen to this Turtle ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: We should be careful of CN  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Susie: *huggles her Papa Bear* TR can't mess with my Papa Bear. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: nope  
``Jessie *Cass smiles warmly at her friends and family*  
PokeballGirl Dewgong: dewgong?  
``Jessie Susie: what's wrong, Dewgong? *pets Dewgong*  
PokeballGirl *Dewgong swims off, and looks at them*  
``Jessie *Cass puts Brim's collar on him*  
``Jessie Brim: doour ^.^  
PokeballGirl *Raph spies another one strolling down the beach*  
``Jessie Brim: hooouuuundoour ^.^ *starts sniffing for tracks*  
PokeballGirl Fen: doour?  
``Jessie *Brim sneezes*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: gesundhiet  
``Jessie Brim: ~thankies. The sand tickled my nose~  
``Jessie *Meowzy looks for Sakura too*  
PokeballGirl Dewgong: dewgong?  
``Jessie Carter: what'd Dewgong say?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: "are you coming?"  
``Jessie Carter: ah ok  
``Jessie Susie: Yea, we're coming, Dewy ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: yup  
``Jessie Mike: how are we all gonna find Sakura?  
PokeballGirl Raph: not sure  
``Jessie Mike: wouldn't it be risky if we split up? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
``Jessie Fox: I think that we should stick together.  
``Jessie Dana: we'll go in pairs  
``Jessie Cass: ok cool  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie *Cass huggles her sweetheart*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Susie should go with us. We don't want her getting kidnapped.  
PokeballGirl Butch: nope  
``Jessie *Susie blushes*   
PokeballGirl Raph: there's a boat  
``Jessie Mike: cool!  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *they head for the boat*  
``Jessie *Brim walks beside Cassie*  
PokeballGirl Raph: anyone home?  
``Jessie *Susie looks curious*  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs at the door*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
PokeballGirl *Raph knocks on the door*  
``Jessie Brim: ~hello?~ *paws at the door*  
PokeballGirl Misty: maybe she's taking a nap  
``Jessie Don: Maybe  
``Jessie I hope Maren's ok  
``Jessie Susie: Who's Maren?  
``Jessie well...   
``Jessie Cass: well water? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe  
``Jessie James: if ya say "It's a long story", Kero will end up saying "As long as 2 football fields" ^-^  
``Jessie she's a friend of Ash's  
``Jessie *Brim paws at the door again*  
``Jessie Pichu: pi?  
PokeballGirl *Raph listens at the door*  
``Jessie *Brim does too, nudging the door open with his nose*  
PokeballGirl *Raph peeks in*  
``Jessie Brim: ~We're in trouble, gang. No one's home~  
PokeballGirl Butch: o_O  
``Jessie Don't tell me that Maren's missing?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok, I won't tell you  
* ``Jessie giggles  
PokeballGirl *Peek discovers some blue stuff on the floor*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
``Jessie Susie: that looks like sleep powder  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Brim yawns after sniffing it*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika!  
``Jessie Susie: chu *giggles*  
PokeballGirl Rini: ^-^  
``Jessie Brim: ~I'll stay awake~  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie *Brim sits on the floor and scratches his left ear*  
PokeballGirl *Growly walks outside and sniffs around*  
``Jessie Brim: *sniff sniff sniff*  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs his way to a storage shed*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
``Jessie James: *follows Growly* The mighty..   
``Jessie don't go there, James.  
``Jessie James: ehehehehe ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: the door's locked  
``Jessie James: o_O .... think we should knock the door down?  
``Jessie Billy: o_O  
``Jessie James: It was just a thought ^^;  
``Jessie Mike: Isn't there a side window?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think so  
``Jessie Mike: 'Cause that would be better than breaking a door down. ^^;  
``Jessie Susie: *looks for a side window* found it  
``Jessie *Brim looks for clues*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth does too*  
" Jar Jar: Oh, mui-mui, I love you. Qui-Gon: You almost got us killed. Are you brainless? Jar Jar: I spek. Qui-Gon: The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get out of here. "  
``Jessie *Cass looks in the old magic book*  
``Jessie Fox: You don't suppose that aliens took her, do ya, Scully?  
``Jessie Dana: *looks at Fox strangely* No. And I've said this before. "Mulder, the truth is out there, but so are lies. "  
``Jessie Fox: ^-^; *lets Agt Firecharger out*  
``Jessie Agt FC: woof! ^.^  
``Jessie Agt JP: jiggly puff jiggly? -=Maren, where are you?=-  
PokeballGirl *Peek looks in the window*  
``Jessie Agt FC: *looks too* ~I don't see Maren in there~ ^^;  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika -=me either=-  
``Jessie Agt FC: ~I smell a TR scheme behind this~ *starts to look for footprints in the sand*  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie *the gang follows Growly and Agt Firecharger*  
PokeballGirl *Raph looks back at the shed*  
``Jessie Raye: What's wrong, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I dunno...I keep thinking that....   
``Jessie Raye: that what? *huggles Raph*  
PokeballGirl Raph: that it was dark in there, so you couldn't see if anyone was in there or not  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea  
``Jessie Raye: o_O  
PokeballGirl Butch: ?  
``Jessie Cass: Anything wrong, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: no....I was... *spies a battle going on*  
``Jessie Susie: Was what, Papa Bear? *sees a battle going on too* What on earth?  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie Raye: yea  
``Jessie *Carter watches the pokemon battle*  
``Jessie *Zoi does too*  
``Jessie *Carter spies a wild Hitmonchan*  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey....a Hitmonchan  
``Jessie Carter: A what?  
PokeballGirl Butch: it's a fighting type  
``Jessie Yup  
``Jessie Carter: Cool!  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *hands Carter an empty pokeball* here. :)  
``Jessie Carter: Thanks....um, I've never caught a pokemon before  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika!  
``Jessie Zoiy: huh?  
``Jessie Tori: ::Chikor said that she could help you catch Hitmonchan::  
``Jessie Carter: ok  
``Jessie *Susie hides a cute yawn*  
PokeballGirl Butch: I saw that  
PokeballGirl Hitmonchan: chan?  
``Jessie Susie: hehe *blushes*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: :)  
``Jessie Carter: *manages to catch Hitmonchan* Cool! I caught Hitmonchan ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Zoiy goes to look for a pokemon*  
PokeballGirl *a pair of Quagsires swim by*  
``Jessie Zoiy: *sees them* Cute ^-^  
PokeballGirl Madison: yea  
``Jessie Zoiy: I've never caught a quagsire before  
PokeballGirl Misty: they're slippery  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie *Don hands Zoiy an extra pokeball*  
``Jessie Zoiy: thanks ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Welcome  
PokeballGirl *Li sees 3 more*  
``Jessie Don: Careful with the Quagsires. They like round objects  
``Jessie Zoiy: o_O  
``Jessie Mike: Maybe they'd like pizza. That's round. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: no.....they're more into things like pingpong balls  
``Jessie Don: They would love my pingpong ball security system ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie *Susie goes to play with the Quagsires*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Leo: So.. who's the next gym leader? ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *tickles a quagsire* hehe  
PokeballGirl Raph: um.... *checks the book* Emerald's next  
``Jessie Leo: Cool!  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl Quagsire: quag....sire  
``Jessie Susie: cool catch, Li  
PokeballGirl Li: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Gonna train them all?  
PokeballGirl Li: yea  
``Jessie Susie: Awesome ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: What type of pokemon does Emerald have?  
PokeballGirl Raph: She has psychic types  
``Jessie Don: Cool. She uses the same type as Sabrina  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: where'd they go?  
``Jessie Where'd who go?  
PokeballGirl Li: the pokemon  
``Jessie Susie: I thought you caught them  
PokeballGirl Li: I did, but then they disappeared  
``Jessie Susie: we'll help ya find them. ^-^ *lets GT out*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ?  
``Jessie *Susie gives Li a hug*  
``Jessie *Agt Firecharger looks for the quagsires*  
PokeballGirl Li: ^-^  
``Jessie Agt FC: ~I won't sniff the water 'cause it'll get in my nose~ .``Jessie Susie: :)  
PokeballGirl *a nearby phone rings*  
``Jessie Dana: Will someone grab that?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *picks up the phone* hello?  
``Jessie *Zoiy goes to put some comfy clothes on*  
PokeballGirl Misty: *thinks* I have to catch this one  
``Jessie *Don hands Mists an extra pokeball*  
PokeballGirl Misty: thx  
``Jessie Don: n/p :)  
PokeballGirl Rini: did she catch it?  
``Jessie Don: Yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Pichu: pi pi chu ^.^ *looks for a trainer to be with* pi -=hmm=-  
" James: We got devolved when it evolved! "  
PokeballGirl Elekid: ele?  
``Jessie Pichu: pichu pi pi pichu -=I don't have a trainer yet=-  
``Jessie James: o_O  
PokeballGirl Elekid: elekid  
" James: Even its pokeball is solid gold. Meowth: It's just goldplated! *scratches it* James: aaaaaaah! Jessie: How did you get the money for it? James: Well, the advance on my salary didn't quite cover it, so I.... Jessie: So you did what? James: I used the advance on your salary! ^-^ Jessie: *starts hitting James* You go return that fish and get my money back right now! "  
``Jessie Zoiy: what'd he say?  
``Jessie Pichu: *goes on over to Rini* pi?  
PokeballGirl *something peeks out of Rini's backpack*  
``Jessie Pichu: pi?  
``Jessie Susie: I think Rini has a Pichu already  
PokeballGirl Pichu #2: pichu ^-^ *jumps down and hurries over to the other one*  
``Jessie Pichu: pi ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: cute  
``Jessie Susie: yup  
``Jessie Billy: I agree. :) *feeds Jax some green food*  
``Jessie *Mulder takes out a bag of sunflower seeds and munches on them*  
PokeballGirl Pichu #2: pi? *eyes the seeds*  
``Jessie *Mulder chuckles and gives the other Pichu some seeds*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
* ``Jessie gets out a bag of kitty treats  
``Jessie Don: I think that we should head to the next gym. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Brim: hhoouunnddoouurr ^.^  
PokeballGirl Prof Oak: hi  
``Jessie Raye: Who is it, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's Professor Oak  
``Jessie Raye: cool  
``Jessie *Mike plays with Rini and Susie*  
``Jessie Cass: *continues to look in the book of spells and potions* There's gotta be a potion in here that will protect mutant turtles and mutapokemon from rmg, and a potion for curing Carter's mutation *find something in the book of spells and potions*  
PokeballGirl Prof Oak: hey....would you get off my head?  
``Jessie Don: Is that Prof. Oak, Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Raye: cool  
" Prof Oak: It's been a while since Ash sent me a new pokemon. I wonder what he's captured this time. *the pokeball pops open* Prof Oak: Oh! What is that smell?? Muk: m...mu...muk! Prof Oak: What's the idea of sending me a Muk? Yuck! Muk: muuuk "  
``Jessie *a tengu warrior is spying on the group from a bush*  
PokeballGirl Prof Oak: *q* I don't know what's worse....a Muk.....or a Quagsire  
``Jessie Tengu warrior: o_O *flies off to Rita and Zedd's palace*  
PokeballGirl Quagsire: quag...  
PokeballGirl Raph: I felt like someone was spying on us.....  
``Jessie Raye: mie too  
``Jessie *up on the moon, the tengu warrior tells Master Vile about the PRs teaming up with their friends*  
``Jessie MV: Well, we'll just have to stop them, won't we?  
``Jessie Lord Z: By what? Throwing cement in their tracks? :p  
``Jessie MV: Mock me if you will, Lord Zedd! This plan is foolproof.  
``Jessie Rita: o_O  
``Jessie Goldar: What plan, Master Vile?  
``Jessie MV: I plan to reverse time on 2 of their friends...one a Turtle and one a tiger girl  
PokeballGirl Raph: are we ready to go?  
-back on Earth-  
``Jessie Raye: yup  
``Jessie Mike: I hope nothing bad will happen. ^^;  
``Jessie Don: Michaelangelo... we're perfectly safe. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Really?  
``Jessie Don: Really, really  
PokeballGirl Raph: Really....you beat me to it  
``Jessie *Don snickers*  
``Jessie Susie: *sees a fog up ahead* o_O  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Susie: There's a fog up ahead  
PokeballGirl Raph: nothing wrong with fog  
``Jessie *Up on the moon, M. Vile uses his staff to reverse time, turning Mike, Ara and Billy into kids. After he does, he grins evilly at the Earth*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika!  
``Jessie Mike: wha..what happened? o_O  
``Jessie Kim: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: you turned into kids  
``Jessie Billy: not again ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: not again what?  
``Jessie Kim: *q* It's a long story. *to the others* This has happened before we met you guys and gals, Butch. Lord Zedd has done the same thing. ^^;  
``Jessie Billy: It's not Lord Zedd this time  
``Jessie Mike: How do we get back to normal?  
``Jessie James: Maybe salt water would work  
``Jessie Kim: *looks at James* Salt water? o_O  
PokeballGirl Kero: salt water won't have any effect on magic   
``Jessie Billy: It's the work of M. Vile ^^;  
``Jessie Don: We could use my portable portal to go to Rita's palace, snatch Master Vile's staff and break it.  
``Jessie James: Yea. It's worked before when we got attacked by that one witch when we were at the farm  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think we should turn the bad guys into kids *g*  
``Jessie Raye: *giggles* Or cast a ghost fire on them  
``Jessie Kim: A ghost fire? That I've never seen.  
``Jessie Billy: I'll get better, Lita.  
PokeballGirl Lita: ^-^  
``Jessie *Don goes to get his portable portal*  
``Jessie Kim: Storming Rita's palace won't be easy  
``Jessie Carter: Who?  
``Jessie Kim: Rita's an evil empress, Carter.   
``Jessie Carter: oh  
``Jessie *Don comes back with the portal and sets it in the sand, then sends out Magneton*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Magneton will keep the portal open and running. *looks at Kim* ok, destination please? ^-^  
``Jessie Kim: Rita's palace  
``Jessie Don: *turns it on and enters their destination* Next stop, Rita's palace.  
``Jessie Susie: *looks at the portal nervously* ^^;  
``Jessie Don: It's like walking through a door, Susie. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: pika? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: chu  
``Jessie Susie: I've never been through a portal *takes her papa by the hand*  
``Jessie Kim: It won't bite ya, Susie *steps through the portal*  
``Jessie *Carter follows Kim*  
``Jessie *the others follow right behind Carter*  
``Jessie Mike: this place is spooky  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika -=yea=-  
``Jessie Kim: *spies M. Vile* *vq* This won't be easy  
PokeballGirl Meowth: we need someone to distract him  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Cass: Like who?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: not sure  
``Jessie Kim: *q* Let's be careful though. M. Vile is Rita's dad. ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: *q* Chikorita could distract M. Vile  
``Jessie *Billy watches the throne room*  
PokeballGirl Raph: how are we gonna snatch the staff?  
``Jessie Kim: Chika's gonna put the villains to sleep  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chikori?  
``Jessie *Kim noddles*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika *sneaks into the room, knocks over some things, then runs out the other door*  
``Jessie LZ: What was that?!  
``Jessie Goldar: We have intruders!  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Billy: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Weezing: weeezing  
``Jessie James: shhhh quiet, Weezing ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: there's an idea  
``Jessie Meowzy: yup  
``Jessie Rita: *coughs* What IS that?!  
PokeballGirl *Scissor sneaks in and grabs the staff, then hurries back to the others*  
``Jessie Don: Awesome nab, Scissor ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what should we do with it? After all, it might come in handy for emergencies  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Cass: Let's help our friends get better first  
``Jessie MV: That Turtle's got my staff!  
PokeballGirl Raph: time for a retreat  
``Jessie Leo: Right!  
``Jessie *TTS runs back through the portal*  
``Jessie Don: Magneton, close the portal!  
``Jessie Magneton: magneton *shuts the power off*  
``Jessie Rita: Those goody two shoes give me a headache!!  
``Jessie Don: Now to get these 3 better  
``Jessie James: Can't we just break the wand in half?  
PokeballGirl Kero: well....  
``Jessie Kim: It still has evil magic in it  
``Jessie Mike: um...about us getting better?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Billy: it would be impossible for me to ride my sharkcycle.  
PokeballGirl Li: yea  
PokeballGirl Shuu: what staff?  
``Jessie Don: *nearly jumps 3 ft off the ground* You startled me  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ^-^;  
``Jessie Leo: The staff that Raph's holding  
PokeballGirl Shuu: what does it do?  
``Jessie Kim: Billy, Ara and Mike got turned into kids by it  
PokeballGirl Shuu: o_O  
``Jessie Kim: M. Vile used his staff to reverse time on them  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe there's a spell to turn them back to normal  
``Jessie Kim: I hope so  
``Jessie Don: think you could help them, Shuu?  
PokeballGirl Shuu: I think so.... *picks up the staff*  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
``Jessie Susie: Don't be nervous, Mikey. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Maren: when are they gonna get here?  
``Jessie I hope Maren understands  
``Jessie Madi?  
PokeballGirl Madison: ?  
``Jessie Can ya call Sakura and have her tell Maren that we're running late?  
PokeballGirl Madison: ok  
``Jessie since I can't use telepathy or psytalk  
``Jessie Susie: But I thought... o_O  
* ``Jessie sighs and goes to sit in the shade of some trees  
PokeballGirl *Meowth follows her*  
``Jessie I thought that I could use psytalk, Meowth, since I have a psychic type pokemon with me. Am I useless to the group? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: no....of course not ^-^  
``Jessie Yu sure, Meowth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yup  
``Jessie I can't use psytalk. How can I warn my friends when they're in danger?  
PokeballGirl *Espy walks up and licks her foot(if she's not wearing shoes)*  
``Jessie that tickles, Espy   
PokeballGirl Espy: spe ^-^  
``Jessie *pets her* I feel like I am. :\  
PokeballGirl Espy: esp ^^;  
``Jessie ok, I'm not  
PokeballGirl Espy: esp ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: *looks up at Shuu* gonna get us better?  
PokeballGirl Shuu: yea  
``Jessie Mike: yey! ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: You ok, Ara?  
PokeballGirl Ara: yea  
``Jessie Cass: Ok, and don't worry, Shuu's gonna get ya better ^-^  
PokeballGirl Ara: ok  
``Jessie *Dana checks the weather on her cell phone*  
``Jessie Fox: what's the weather like back home in D.C., Scully?  
``Jessie Dana: 90 degrees *turns off her cell phone*  
``Jessie Fox: That's pretty hot  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: *looks at the staff* thanks for getting us better, Shuu. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Shuu: yea  
PokeballGirl Butch: what should we do with the staff?  
``Jessie Don: We could keep it.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Mike: It was used for evil though. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Kero: yea.....but not anymore  
``Jessie Leo: How true, Kero. Ok, on to the next gym. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Leo: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Rini rushes off*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder what happened to Del  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno  
``Jessie Carter: meowth too  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I think she went off with that shark dude  
``Jessie James: Yu mean Sharptooth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie James: ok  
``Jessie Billy: ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Lita sneaks up and tickles him*  
``Jessie Billy: *snickers* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lita: ^-^  
``Jessie Billy: *huggles her* After we eat dinner, I'll take you for a ride on my sharkcycle ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lita: ok  
PokeballGirl Raph: are we gonna stop somewhere for the night?  
``Jessie *Kim grins and lets Screech out for a while*  
``Jessie Don: Yup  
PokeballGirl Butch: I feel like we're forgetting something  
``Jessie Kim: Like what?  
PokeballGirl Butch: not sure  
-back at the hotel-  
``Jessie *Cass looks for some ingredients to make a potion that'll protect the Turtles from rmg on the way to the hotel*   
PokeballGirl Butch: ?  
``Jessie Cass: Just thinking of a way to protect our Turtle pals from rmg  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Cass: Making a potion like that won't be easy ^^;  
``Jessie Dana: I can help with that, Cass. ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ok  
``Jessie Billy: Don and I could help too, since we both know about chemistry ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: and Kiy could help as well  
``Jessie Cass: Problem is that I've never made a potion before ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: o_O  
``Jessie Don: It can't be THAT hard. It's kinda like making an antidote. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Don: We have to go find Sakura too. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Don goes to look out the hotel window*  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha lookin at?  
``Jessie Don: Nothin, just wondering if Sakura's all right. *gets right to work on making the potion*   
``Jessie Leo: It would be wise to open an window, Don.  
``Jessie *Don goes to open a window*  
``Jessie Leo: That's better. ^-^  
``Jessie *Don goes back to working on the potion*  
``Jessie *Susie goes to get a bath*  
``Jessie Don: *gets done making the potion* ok done *looks at Mike*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ?  
``Jessie Mike: Why do I have to be the test subject? You know I don't like needle ^^;  
``Jessie Don: I wanna make sure that this stuff will work, Mike.  
``Jessie Carter: But is it safe to be protected against rmg, Don?  
``Jessie Don: Well...   
``Jessie Zoiy: well water?  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Leo: ^-^  
``Jessie Zoiy: Do ya think that stuff is necessary, Don-san?  
``Jessie Don: Well, I don't have to test it on Mike.  
``Jessie Leo: I think we'll be fine without that potion, Don. We have our friends to keep us safe.   
``Jessie Don: ok *sets the bottle on the counter and puts a "Do Not Touch" label on it*  
PokeballGirl *Pikachu wanders over and hops up on the counter*  
``Jessie Don: Just don't mess with that stuff, Pika. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I don't agree.....  
``Jessie Don: I know that look on your face, Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what look?  
``Jessie Don: That "I don't agree...." look  
PokeballGirl Raph: *g*  
``Jessie Don: I just have to prepare the vaccine needles  
``Jessie Mike: ^^; *runs to hide somewhere*  
PokeballGirl *Butch goes to find him*  
``Jessie *Mike hides in the closet*  
PokeballGirl Butch: there's no place to hide... *looks around*  
``Jessie Mike: ~I really don't like needles~ ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: It's all in your head....there's nothin to be afraid of  
``Jessie Mike: *peeks out of the closet* Yu sure?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Mike: I just know it'll hurt ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: no it won't....don't be silly  
``Jessie Susie: It didn't hurt me when I got my flu shot, Uncle Mike. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Well.. ok  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika ^-^  
``Jessie Don: *to Butch* I'll let ya give the vaccination.  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie *Don hands him the vaccination needle*  
PokeballGirl Butch: thx  
``Jessie Don: n/p  
``Jessie *Mike tries to look brave*  
PokeballGirl *Butch gives one to Mike*  
``Jessie Mike: That didn't hurt at all. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: nope ^-^  
``Jessie *Don gives Raph the vaccine*  
``Jessie Dana: I'll give Venus the vaccine, Don.  
``Jessie Don: ok  
``Jessie Mike:  
``Jessie Don: Nope. ^-^ *gives Leo the vaccine*  
``Jessie Leo: thx  
``Jessie Don: n/p  
``Jessie James: I bet that hurt, Raph. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: about as much as a bee sting ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Now rmg can't affect us. ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie climbs up to the top one*  
* ``Jessie goes to get her silk nightgown on  
``Jessie Susie: Where are yu gonna sleep, Kero? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: over there  
``Jessie Susie: Yu sure you don't wanna sleep on my pillow? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
* ``Jessie yawns a cute yawn  
``Jessie *Dana looks at some stuff on her laptop*  
``Jessie Mike: I'm not tired though   
``Jessie Cass: *stifles a snicker* I remember saying the same thing when I was little, Mike. "I'm not tired." Then I was sleeping. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Cass: I think Susie's already sawing logs ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I'll go get her a saw  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike chuckles*  
-the next morning-  
``Jessie *Susie comes down from the top bunk*  
``Jessie Leo: *after eating breakfast* Let's go find Sakura.  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's that? *spies something on the bed table*  
``Jessie Susie: what's what, Uncle Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: that piece of paper *picks it up and starts reading*  
``Jessie Cass: What's it say, Raph-san?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie *the gang heads out to look for Sakura too*  
``Jessie Domi: *while hiding in the bushes* I'll get those meddlesome reptiles and their friends *pulls a rmg vial out of her pocket, empties the contents into a zapper, then puts the vial away and jumps out of the bushes pointing the zapper at the Turtles* Now I got ya *EG*  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey!  
``Jessie Don: *whispers to Raph* Domi doesn't know that we can't be affected by rmg *to Domi* I just dare you to zap us with that little toy of yours, Domino! *G*  
``Jessie Domi: Aren't you afraid of being turned back into pets, Turtle boy? *takes out the rmg zapper and zaps Don with it* o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Raph, would you like to do the honors of getting rid of this pets? *points at Domi*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *walks over to her*  
``Jessie Domi: ah cappuccinos I'm in trouble ^^;  
``Jessie Cass: and make it...... I won't GO there. ^-^  
``Jessie *looks at James* and James, next time we go into battle to beat the bad guys, please don't put on that Moltres outfit. ^^;  
``Jessie James: ehehehe, ok I won't ^-^;  
``Jessie Cass: o_O  
PokeballGirl Butch: all the streets are named after gemstones  
``Jessie Cass: yea...  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Cass: I think it's cool. ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo hums one of the songs from the concert*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what song is that?  
``Jessie Leo: "Skipping Stones". Our sensei sang it in the concert  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool  
``Jessie Don: ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Yup  
``Jessie Mike: Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea?  
``Jessie Mike: You remember when I said "Yea, but will it taste good on pizza?" when Donnie was talking about cx7?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.....what about it?  
``Jessie Mike: I just realized that it was the wrong thing for me to say, bro. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: I feel stupid for saying that ^-^;  
``Jessie Leo: Mike, you're not stupid.   
``Jessie Don: It was just a mistake, that's all. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: ok  
``Jessie Leo: Let's go find Miss Cardcaptor. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I brought that book with me.  
``Jessie Dana: which book, Don?  
``Jessie Don: Genius Quarterly ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: Cool  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Carter: I didn't know you had that book, Donnie T.  
``Jessie Don: Yup I do. It's in my lab, Carter. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: no it's not....you have it with you  
PokeballGirl Kero: yea  
``Jessie Don: I do? Silly mie ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a pair of houndours are walking along beside the fence*  
``Jessie Brim: dour? o_O  
``Jessie Cass: *sees that TR HQ is heavily guarded by guards and houndours* ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Peek spies a trail leading over to a pipe*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: looks like someone cut the lock off the gate  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Cass: This is just a guess... it might've be Li-san  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe....but I don't see him anywhere around  
``Jessie Dana: neither do I  
``Jessie TR guard #1: Trespassers! *sees the Turtles and their friends*  
PokeballGirl TR guard #2: Should I tell the boss?  
``Jessie *Guard #1 nods*  
``Jessie James: *thinks* We're in trouble.... ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think we should come back when it's dark out....  
``Jessie Leo: I agree. We ninjas always travel in the dark  
PokeballGirl *the other guard goes to tell the boss*  
``Jessie Leo: *to the gang* Let's retreat  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *runs into the woods*  
``Jessie *the rest follow him*  
``Jessie Mike: I have an idea, gang....but it's risky and Raph will bop me for saying this ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Mike: Well.. I was thinking that I could sneak into TR HQ as a human teenager  
``Jessie Don: o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: you'll need a uniform to do that  
``Jessie Cass: yea ^^;  
``Jessie Mike: You're not mad at me for a plan like that, Raph? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: someone has to go in there  
``Jessie Cass: true  
``Jessie Mike: Elekid, where are those "forbidden cookies"?  
PokeballGirl Elekid: kid *rummages around in Rini's backpack*  
``Jessie Mina: Are you sure you wanna do this, Mikey?   
``Jessie Mike: Yea, I'm sure, babe. ^-^  
``Jessie Mina: ok ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike takes the cookies from Elekid, runs off, spies a passing TR guard and KO's him, then puts the uniform on and heads to the front door of TR HQ*  
``Jessie Gio: *from the balcony* What's the commotion down there?  
PokeballGirl TR guard #2: it's just one of the guards  
``Jessie Gio: Well, make sure those traitors and their friends don't find her!  
PokeballGirl TR guard #2: ok *hurries downstairs*   
``Jessie *Mike follows the TR guard*  
PokeballGirl TR guard #2: I feel like someone's behind me...  
``Jessie Mike: *in disguise* It's just me, sir  
PokeballGirl TR guard: ok.....wait a minute.... *looks suspicious*  
``Jessie Mike: I'm new around here, sir  
PokeballGirl TR guard #2: ok....  
``Jessie Domi: *sees Mike* How come we've never seen you before...?  
``Jessie Mike: I just signed in today  
``Jessie Domi: all right.  
``Jessie Mike: Gio told us to move our captives somewhere else.  
PokeballGirl TR guard #2: where?  
``Jessie Domi: aw I never get to have any fun :\ *goes off somewhere else*  
PokeballGirl TR guard: they weren't too cooperative, so.....  
``Jessie Mike: Let's take 'em upstairs, sir  
PokeballGirl TR guard #2: ok....you take that one....I'll take the other one  
``Jessie *Mike gently picks Sakura up*  
PokeballGirl TR guard: the boss'll throw me to the totodiles if I let them escape  
``Jessie Mike: we won't let them escape. We'll put them in a closet, like throwing a Marine in the ocean, sir  
PokeballGirl TR guard: *snickers* good idea  
``Jessie *Mike puts Sakura in the closet*  
PokeballGirl TR guard: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: *to the guard* go make sure the front door is guarded  
PokeballGirl TR guard: are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?  
``Jessie Mike: of course, sir  
PokeballGirl TR guard: ok.... *trots off*  
``Jessie *Mike gently nudges Sakura*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: who.....?  
``Jessie Mike: *smiles at Sakura* It's mie  
PokeballGirl Sakura: me who?  
``Jessie Mike: Mike  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hi.....  
``Jessie Mike: yu ok?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea...  
PokeballGirl TR guard #4: *spies them* Hey! Don't let them get away!  
``Jessie Mike: *helps her up* Sorry dude, but you're gonna get a taste of Team Turtle Squad power!! ^-^ *calls the others on his turtlecom*  
PokeballGirl TR guard #4: oh yea? *pushes a button on the wall*  
``Jessie Mike: rattatas   
PokeballGirl Sakura: why's the floor..... ^-^;  
``Jessie voice: you Team Rocket goons are under arrest!  
PokeballGirl Sakura: who said that?  
``Jessie Mulder: I did  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hi  
``Jessie Dana: hi  
``Jessie Mike: we'll just land in water, Sakura ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ok  
``Jessie *they land in a pool of water*  
PokeballGirl *a totodile swims up to them*  
``Jessie Mike: *turns back to a turtle* Hi, Toto *tickles Totodile* I bet April would like a Totodile ^-^  
``Jessie *Meowzy scampers in, looking everywhere for Sakura*  
``Jessie Leo: If I wasn't cured of my wild mutation, I'd scare those TR soldier all the way to New Mexico ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yup  
``Jessie Carter: I bet I could scare them, but I don't gamble ^-^  
PokeballGirl Totodile: dile!  
``Jessie *Mike pets Totodile*  
PokeballGirl *Totodile wiggles a bit*  
PokeballGirl *Sakura spies something moving around underwater*  
``Jessie Mike: whattya see, Sakura? *dives underwater to check it out*  
PokeballGirl voice: hello down there.....  
``Jessie Hi, Mondo ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mon: hi  
``Jessie We miss ya ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mon: yea.... ^-^  
``Jessie We have so much chatter to catch up on ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie looks shyly up at Mondo*  
``Jessie Come on down, Mon. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mon: ok *wanders over to join the others*  
``Jessie *Susie waves shyly to him*  
``Jessie this is my niece, Susie, Mon  
PokeballGirl Mon: hi  
``Jessie Susie: *shyly* hi  
``Jessie Leo: and this is Rini  
PokeballGirl Rini: hi! ^-^  
``Jessie James: Are you sure you don't wanna come on our side, Mondo? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mon: well... *looks around*  
``Jessie Cass: Well water? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mon: no ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass giggles, picks Susie up and holds her in her arms*  
``Jessie Don: Where's Mike and Sakura? o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: down there *points*  
PokeballGirl Mon: *thinks* I hope the boss isn't watchin.....  
``Jessie *Carter goes to get Sakura and Mike*  
PokeballGirl *Growly hears a noise coming from down the hall*  
``Jessie Brim ~I hear something~  
``Jessie *Gio orders his TR guards to attack the group and one is armed with a cx7 ooze gun*  
``Jessie Brim: dour ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Mon tells Ditto to block their way*  
``Jessie *Ditto does just that*  
``Jessie Susie: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl..... *runs to find out where the sound is coming from*  
``Jessie *Brim follows Growly*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where are they going?  
``Jessie Brim: ~Going to find Li?~ ^.^;  
``Jessie *Domi sets a cx7 trap for the Turtles*  
PokeballGirl Butch: why would he keep them in a cage? *looks around and spies some more occupied cages*  
``Jessie Cass: Keep what, sweety?  
PokeballGirl Butch: those rapturons.....and I see a few people too  
``Jessie Susie: it's one of Gio's schemes, Papa.  
PokeballGirl Ranger J: you're gonna be in trouble when I get out of here......  
``Jessie Susie: Jenny?  
PokeballGirl Ranger J: yes?  
``Jessie Susie: You ok? *looks worried*  
PokeballGirl Ranger J: I'm fine  
``Jessie Susie: *comes up to the cage* We'll get ya out. I promise ^-^  
``Jessie James: Growly, go find the keys please.  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe! *runs off*  
PokeballGirl Butch: there's a kid over here  
``Jessie Susie: who's the kid?  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno.....she just sits there  
``Jessie Susie: I haven't seen her before. We gotta get Jenny out of this cage  
PokeballGirl *Growly comes back with the keys*  
``Jessie James: good boy, Growly ^-^  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe! ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Can we get out of here now?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Mike: cool  
PokeballGirl Meowth: what's her name?  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
``Jessie Leo: Okay troops, on to the next gym so Li can win another badge ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass sets Susie back down*  
``Jessie *Entei watches the group from a distance*  
``Jessie *it starts to thunder outside*  
``Jessie Susie: eek!  
``Jessie Leo: Let's get back to our hotel room!  
``Jessie *they all head back to the hotel*  
``Jessie *lightning flashes outside*  
``Jessie Susie: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika! *hides under the bed*  
``Jessie *Tori watches the storm*  
``Jessie *Susie hides under a blanket*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie James: I'm not afraid of storms. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: pi ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: kachu  
``Jessie Cass: bless yu  
``Jessie Tori: ::I think that storms are exciting:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: *thinks* she hasn't said anything since we got here  
``Jessie Tori: ::the storm has passed:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *peeks out from under the bed*  
``Jessie *Susie peeks out from under the blanket*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Cass: anything wrong, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: not sure   
``Jessie Cass: Is it that new girl?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Susie: There's nothing wrong with her, Papa.  
PokeballGirl Butch: well...  
``Jessie *Susie comes up to her papa*  
``Jessie Tori: ::Well water?:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: no ^-^  
``Jessie *Tori giggles*  
``Jessie Susie: well what? *looks concerned*  
PokeballGirl Butch: I can't seem to put my finger on it...   
``Jessie Susie: ?  
``Jessie Mike: Maybe she's an orphan  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ask her  
``Jessie Mike: *to the new girl* Are ya an orphan?  
PokeballGirl *she doesn't seem to notice*  
``Jessie Mike: oookay.... *heads into the kitchen*  
PokeballGirl Raph: that....was a short conversation  
``Jessie Leo: yea  
``Jessie *Susie yawns and hops up on the bed*  
``Jessie Leo: I think she's shy  
``Jessie Cass: Like my luv was when I first met him ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *to the new girl* So.... what's your name? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* I wonder if she.....  
``Jessie Meowzy: *q* if she what, luv?  
PokeballGirl *Meowth whispers something to her*  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: eh?  
``Jessie Susie: She reminds me of someone, Mists. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: who?  
``Jessie Susie: *whisper to Mists* She reminds me of Penny from Insp. Gadget...a cartoon I used to watch. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: oh.....her ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie nods*  
``Jessie *takes a soft brush and gently brushes Meowth's soft fur* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie *Meowzy brushes against Sakura*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hehe *gets something out of her backpack*   
``Jessie Meowzy: meow ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Butch wanders into the kitchen too*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's on TV?  
``Jessie Mike: dunno, dudette  
``Jessie Susie: I brought some videotapes with me ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Which ones did ya bring, Susie?  
``Jessie Susie: I brought one of Inspector Gadget. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: 1st season or 2nd season?  
``Jessie Susie: 1st season, Uncle Don.  
``Jessie Don: ok ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie turns on the TV and puts the tape in*  
``Jessie Mike: I remember that cartoon ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: what's for dinner?  
PokeballGirl Butch: pasta  
``Jessie Susie: cool! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Susie: *goes to watch her dad cook dinner, and hops up on a wooden stool* pikachu ^-^  
``Jessie *Dana does some work on her laptop computer*  
``Jessie *Susie gives her Papa Bear a hug*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass sets the table for dinner*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder what those two are doing over there.....  
``Jessie Leo: So.. tomorrow we go to the next gym  
``Jessie Mike: If we don't run into any problems :p  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I don't think we will ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: ok good ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Gio might upgrade his security since we ambushed him.  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Leo: Don, translation please? ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: What I meant was that Gio might get a better security system  
``Jessie Cass: o_O  
``Jessie Susie: anything I can help with, Papa?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: like what?  
PokeballGirl Butch: putting the food on the table  
``Jessie Susie: k *does just that*  
``Jessie *Brim smells the yummy food*  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie Brim: ~I know what I smell~ ^.^ *watches the table*  
``Jessie *Cass goes to get the bottled wine out*  
PokeballGirl *Raph watches them for a while*  
``Jessie Don: Who are ya watching, Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: that new girl.....and Mew2  
``Jessie Don: so the new girl spoke?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I didn't hear her say anything  
``Jessie Don: odd  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *Susie goes back to watching Insp. Gadget*  
``Jessie Don: She has the same watch like Penny  
PokeballGirl Raph: she does?  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie Don: yup  
``Jessie *Brim watches TV with Susie*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Carter: Susie, what cartoon are you watching?  
``Jessie Susie: Insp. Gadget. It takes place in the future  
``Jessie Don: More like the modern future. the 2nd season takes place in the future, 'cause Gadget has this house with all kinds of devices in it, like machines that do the laundry, make dinner, breakfast....a security system....  
``Jessie Carter: Cool!  
-the next morning-  
PokeballGirl Meowth: something smells yummy  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
``Jessie *Cass is still asleep in bed*  
PokeballGirl *Peek climbs up on the bed and nudges her*  
* ``Jessie is still in bed too  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika  
* ``Jessie pulls the blanket over her head  
PokeballGirl Peek: pikachu *tries again*  
``Jessie *giggles* pi....ok I'm up ^-^;  
``Jessie James: Jess, you're gonna miss breakfast  
``Jessie coming, luv *goes into the other room* I guess that Cass is still in bed  
``Jessie Susie: yup. Papa Bear has a way to wake her up ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie blushes*  
``Jessie Mike: Who's the next gym leader that Li has to battle?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *checks the book* some girl named Emerald  
``Jessie Mike: Cool!  
``Jessie Susie: What pokemon does she have, Uncle Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: psychic types  
``Jessie Leo: Won't Li need a psychic type or a ghost type for that?  
PokeballGirl Raph: well......bug & dark types work good too  
``Jessie Don: hehe...I was just about to say "well water"? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Leo: ok  
``Jessie Don: I know Mists doesn't like bug type pokemon. *gives her a hug* ^-^  
``Jessie Pichu: *takes a piece of toast off a plate on the table* pichu ^-^  
``Jessie *Fox goes into the kitchen to fix some coffee*  
``Jessie Susie: Is Mom up yet?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* was she raised by aliens or what? ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ok cool  
``Jessie *Cass goes to take a shower*  
``Jessie Susie: Nervous about the next battle, Li?  
PokeballGirl Li: no  
``Jessie Susie: Cool. Uncle Raph says that the next trainer uses psychic type pokemon.  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika!  
``Jessie Cass: *gets out of the shower and walks out wearing a cute summer outfit* Shower's free. *looks at Kero* I know what you're gonna say, Kero. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe  
``Jessie Don: *snickers* tee hee  
``Jessie Susie: Are we ready to go to the next gym?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Leo: Let's go, gang ^-^ *heads out the door with the others right behind him*  
``Jessie *Brim trots next to Cass*  
``Jessie *Pichu scampers behind the gang with a orange slice in his mouth*  
PokeballGirl Raph: look who's followin us  
``Jessie Susie: Pichu, right?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Susie: hehe  
``Jessie Pichu: *hops up on Raph's shoulder* pichu ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: someone likes ya, Uncle Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: Are we almost there?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Mike: ok cool ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie holds her papa's hand*  
PokeballGirl Brock: .....so this teddiursa runs off with my backpack....and the food that was in it  
``Jessie Susie: o_O  
``Jessie Don: A teddiursa?  
``Jessie Leo: That would be another good pokemon for Mike ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: yea, if I can find one  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's your name?  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
``Jessie Don: Maybe she's too shy to speak ^-^  
PokeballGirl girl: your name.....   
``Jessie Susie: *giggles* Rini means your name  
PokeballGirl girl: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: Were yu an orphan?  
PokeballGirl girl: not sure  
``Jessie Fox: o_O *whispers to Raph* Do ya suppose that she was abducted by aliens, and then raised by them?  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: 'Cause I just know that Samantha was abducted by aliens  
``Jessie Dana: I'm not gonna say it, Mulder. ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: I wonder how April is doing ^-^  
PokeballGirl Officer J: what's that about aliens?  
``Jessie Fox: ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: Hi, Jenny ^-^  
PokeballGirl Officer J: hi  
``Jessie Fox: I was just thinking about my long-lost sister, Samantha  
PokeballGirl Officer J: ok  
``Jessie Don: We have a new girl that's hanging around us. She hasn't told us her name yet.  
PokeballGirl *Raph sees a car drive by*  
PokeballGirl Butch: that car just went by about 5 minutes ago  
``Jessie Cass: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: I hope they're not lookin for what I think they are  
``Jessie Don: me either, Raph  
``Jessie Susie: *pets Jenny's growlithe* cutie ^-^ *lets GT out for a while*  
PokeballGirl *the car drives on by again*  
PokeballGirl Butch: maybe they're..... ^-^;  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: they're what?  
``Jessie Susie: *looks worried* *q* looking for the new girl?  
PokeballGirl Butch: maybe  
PokeballGirl *Togepi waddles up and pulls something out of her pocket*  
``Jessie Susie: *looks curious* whatcha got there, Togepi?  
PokeballGirl Butch: looks like a picture to me  
``Jessie Cass: a picture of what?  
PokeballGirl Butch: of her  
``Jessie Cass: cool  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's on the back?  
``Jessie Mike: I think I see a name on the back of the picture  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Mike: look on the back of the picture, bro  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *takes a peek* Cheara?   
``Jessie Susie: *looks at the new girl* So that's your name ^-^  
PokeballGirl girl: it is? cool  
``Jessie Susie: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: there goes that car again  
``Jessie Don: yup  
PokeballGirl Butch: if I didn't know better....I'd say they were spying on us  
``Jessie Mike: I didn't steal anything! Honest! ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: you're silly, Uncle Mike. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: hehe, yea I know ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: With them spying on us, it's making me feel uneasy  
PokeballGirl man in car: I know she's around here somewhere.... *rolls the window down and looks out*  
``Jessie Leo: Hide!  
``Jessie *Don dives into the bushes*  
``Jessie Fox: I'll go talk to them *walks on over to the men in the car*  
PokeballGirl man in car: can I help you?  
``Jessie Fox: yea. Why are you out looking for this girl?  
PokeballGirl Rini: I'm hungry *spies a ice cream cart*  
``Jessie Susie: meowth too  
``Jessie Cass: let's get some lunch first ^-^  
PokeballGirl man in car: we just need to ask her some questions  
PokeballGirl Raph: I smell a rotten magikarp  
``Jessie James: I do too, Raph.  
``Jessie Cass: We need to get this girl into hiding.  
PokeballGirl man in car: I heard that! *jumps out and runs over there*  
``Jessie James: *growls* leave the girl alone! Viccy, go!  
PokeballGirl man: who are you to tell a gov't agent what to do?  
``Jessie James: and viccy, please don't pounce on me ^-^;  
``Jessie *Chari spews a ribbon of fire into the air*  
``Jessie Dana: Agt Mulder and I are with the gov't too! *shows her FBI badge*  
PokeballGirl man: I'll be back! *hops back in the car and tells the driver to take off*  
``Jessie *Dana sighs*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: Never mess with TTS ^-^  
``Jessie James: That was too close  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl Rini: can we eat now?  
``Jessie Cass: sure ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie *they head to a cafe*  
``Jessie Susie: o_O  
PokeballGirl Cheara: why was that man after me?  
``Jessie Fox: dunno  
PokeballGirl Raph: he wants to lock you up and.... ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: and interrogate ya  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O  
``Jessie Don: Hey, we'll protect ya  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Like the Master Chief protecting the Captain in the game Halo  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Don: Well.. in the game, he gets caught by the Flood ^^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: a flood? ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Not that kind of flood  
``Jessie Mike: There's these aliens in "Halo: Combat Evolved" called the Flood.....to be honest, they're icky looking  
PokeballGirl Cheara: is that like a swarm of bees?  
``Jessie Don: no....I'd rather not discuss it over lunch ^^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok  
``Jessie Mike: *orders pizza for everyone* a pizza pie for my compadres ^-^  
PokeballGirl Wartortle: wartortle ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I wonder how Sabrina's doing  
PokeballGirl Misty: me too  
``Jessie Don: It's been a while since we've seen her and Duplica ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: *thinks* ::there's a powerful aura nearby::  
``Jessie *Billy picks up a slice of pizza*   
PokeballGirl *Lita does too*  
PokeballGirl Wartortle: mfmmmmf....wartortle  
``Jessie Billy: *chuckles* ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo and Don both take a slice of pizza too*  
``Jessie Mike: You know, one of the songs I wrote for the concert was called "Pizza Power" ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie Leo: and Raphers wrote other songs too ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie *Leo nods*  
``Jessie Don: That was before we had trouble with our mutations, Leo.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I wish I could play a musical instrument.  
``Jessie Cass: Which instrument, Susie?  
``Jessie Susie: a recorder....well, actually a flute  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Are we ready to go to the next gym?  
PokeballGirl Rini: can we get some ice cream first?  
``Jessie Leo: yea *tickles Rini*   
PokeballGirl Rini: yey! *rushes off*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what are we gonna do with her?  
``Jessie *Susie follows Rini*  
PokeballGirl ice cream vendor: what can I help you with?  
``Jessie Susie: mint choc. chip please ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: me too  
``Jessie Billy: o_O  
PokeballGirl Ice cream man: ok *hands them 2 cones*  
PokeballGirl *Kero eyes the ice cream cart*  
``Jessie *Billy watches the two and chuckles*  
PokeballGirl Lita: hehe  
``Jessie Billy: *puts an arm around Lita* ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: shall we go to the next gym? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Leo: ok cool ^-^  
``Jessie *Brim trots on ahead*  
``Jessie *Mike looks for a teddiursa*  
``Jessie *Raye looks for a pokemon too*  
``Jessie Tori: ::I wonder why the gov't would be looking for the new girl::  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno....but I don't think they're gonna invite her to a tea party  
``Jessie Tori: ::We'll have to keep an eye on her::  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie *a large yellow bird flies overhead*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: isn't that....?  
``Jessie A zapdos? yea  
``Jessie carter: That's one big bird  
``Jessie Don: Zapdos is an electric type "legendary" bird, Carter.  
``Jessie James: There's Moltres too *hides b4 he gets tickled*  
``Jessie *to James* ok, Mighty Moltres ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Carter: Mighty Moltres? o_O  
``Jessie Long story there, Carter  
``Jessie Mike: As long as... ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe....don't even think about it  
``Jessie *Both Mike and Zoi laugh*  
``Jessie Zoi: hehe, I know the rest ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie *they approach the gym*  
" Jessie: Are they....pokemon? Meowth: They kinda look like alphabet soup....without the soup. James: I don't know about soup, but if we're not careful, we'll wind up in hot water. Jessie: If we're quiet, we can sneak by them. James: I haven't seen this many strange letters since the last time I placed a personal ad. "  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* I feel like someone's followin us  
``Jessie *q* like who, Meowth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: dunno  
``Jessie Brim: *looks back* doour?  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie *Brim starts barking at the tree*  
PokeballGirl Butch: what? is it a squirrel?  
``Jessie Brim: ~there's someone behind that tree~  
``Jessie Pichu: pichu! *jumps down and gives off sparks*  
PokeballGirl Butch: who? *walks on over there*  
``Jessie Pichu: pi  
``Jessie Tori: ::It could be that gov't guy::  
``Jessie Zoi looks at the tree*  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what's he up to?  
``Jessie Zoi: Probably spying on us, no doubt.  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Brim barks at the tree again*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to the GA* why don't you go bug someone else?  
``Jessie Brim: *to the GA too* ~Yea! So make like a tree and split!~  
PokeballGirl GA: you know I can't do that *takes something out of his coat pocket*  
``Jessie Billy: oh no  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I smell trouble  
``Jessie Billy: I agree, Meowth  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika! *sparks*  
``Jessie Pichu: pichu! *sparks too*  
``Jessie *Brim snarls and shows his teeth at the GA*  
PokeballGirl GA: Oh, I'm so scared *g*  
``Jessie Brim: *to the GA* ~Don't make me get upset!~  
PokeballGirl GA: just try and stop me *sprays the area*  
``Jessie Susie: not again!  
``Jessie Cass: Brim, ember attack!  
``Jessie *Brim spews fire at the GA*  
PokeballGirl *the GA ducks*  
``Jessie *Mike sends out Garf*  
PokeballGirl Garf: snorrlax  
PokeballGirl GA: o_O  
``Jessie Mike: Garf, body slam that GA  
PokeballGirl GA: no fair.....using a giant panda.....  
``Jessie Don: Pandas are black and white!  
PokeballGirl GA: that critter's black and white  
``Jessie Don: he's tan and black  
PokeballGirl GA: well....close enough  
``Jessie Mike: we could really use some help right about now ^^;  
``Jessie and I can't use psytalk  
PokeballGirl *something jumps out of the bushes*  
``Jessie Susie: What on earth?  
``Jessie Cass: o_O  
PokeballGirl Rini: what kind of dog has horns on his head?  
``Jessie Cass: Those are houndooms, Rini.  
``Jessie Brim: ~Yey! Cousins to the rescue!~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl GA: o_O *calls for assistance*  
``Jessie Mike: Houndooms?? They don't bite, do they? ^^;  
``Jessie *Dana sends out Agt Jp*  
``Jessie Agt Jp: jigglypuff  
PokeballGirl *a few more GAs show up*  
``Jessie Mike: We need to get to a rock quarry  
PokeballGirl Raph: where?  
``Jessie *Mike shrugs*  
PokeballGirl GA #2: ok....enough fooling around *throws the net*  
``Jessie Cass: Ack!  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: *stays close to her dad* Let us out of here!!  
PokeballGirl GA #2: if you want out....you know what you have to do  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O  
``Jessie *Leo growls angrily*  
``Jessie *Carter turns into his supermutant self*  
``Jessie Leo: o_O  
PokeballGirl GA #1: can't we settle this like civilized....um....life forms?  
``Jessie Go, Arbok!  
``Jessie Susie: *stays close to her parents, looking frightened* *q* Papa, send Primeape out  
PokeballGirl GA: I guess that's a no. Ok, if you guys wanna settle this with a fight....  
``Jessie Dana: Whoa! Whoa! Time out!  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^  
PokeballGirl GA #2: ?  
``Jessie *Carter turns back into his normal everyday self*  
PokeballGirl GA #1: now....maybe we can discuss this without someone getting hurt  
``Jessie Cass: discuss what? o_O *tries to get the net off herself and the rest of her family*  
PokeballGirl GA #1 you'll find out soon enough   
PokeballGirl Raph: I think I can guess  
``Jessie Cass: So can I, Raph. They're after that new girl  
PokeballGirl Raph: I noticed  
PokeballGirl GA: you know what would happen if TR or some other person could do with her....don't you?  
``Jessie Cass: ^^;  
``Jessie James: Giovanni's already got enough heels on his side anyways  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's that supposed to mean? ^-^;  
``Jessie *to Chea* You don't wanna know  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie James: Yea. Giovanni's a bad man, Chea.  
``Jessie Don: *to the GAs* look you guys, just go on back to what you were doing and no one gets hurt, ok?  
PokeballGirl GA: are you telling us not to do our job?  
``Jessie Don: I'm telling you to leave us alone  
PokeballGirl GA: *frowns* have it your way  
``Jessie Mike: o_O  
PokeballGirl GA: I can see you don't want to do what's best for her.... *walks off*  
``Jessie Dana: We're only protecting her  
``Jessie Mike: Don?   
``Jessie Don: Yea?  
``Jessie Mike: Can we go and hide out in the future?  
PokeballGirl Raph: now where'd she get to?  
``Jessie Cass: did she run away from us? :(  
``Jessie Susie: um, can someone get the net off us?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *removes the net*  
``Jessie Susie: thankies, Uncle Raph ^-^ *hugs him*  
``Jessie Cass: yea thx ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: and now someone else disappeared too  
``Jessie Susie: who?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think he went to try and find her  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl GA: *q* I knew this would happen.... *keeps on walking*  
``Jessie *Don goes looking for the girl*  
PokeballGirl Li: where'd she go? *spies a trail leading off into the woods*  
``Jessie Brim: ~we'll never find her~  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^;  
``Jessie Brim: ~oops, sorry about saying "never"~ ^.^; *nuzzles his hand*  
PokeballGirl *some TR are also looking too*  
``Jessie *Domi is too*  
PokeballGirl Li: there's where she's hiding.... *wiggles into the hole*   
``Jessie Susie: careful, Li  
PokeballGirl GA: what am I gonna tell the boss? that some FBI wouldn't let me take her where'd she'd be safe?   
``Jessie GA #3: dunno  
PokeballGirl GA #2: whatever happens now won't be my fault...I tried to get them to listen... *hums a tune*  
``Jessie GA #3: We've got to deal with thos Turtles  
PokeballGirl GA #2: my orders were to make sure the girl was kept safe from TR....not to mess with a bunch of overgrown turtles  
``Jessie GA #3: They have FBI with them  
PokeballGirl GA #2: So? They wouldn't listen to me either....and I'm on their side  
``Jessie GA #3: But Agt Mulder didn't send for us. There's still a warrant out for Giovanni  
PokeballGirl GA #2: yup  
``Jessie GA #3: And Shredder   
``Jessie GA #1: Shredder has those illegal chemical with him and who knows what he could do with them.  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::I still think Don should've.....::  
``Jessie Tori: ::Gone with Li?::  
``Jessie GA #3: speaking of illegal substances, I hope that there won't be another anthrax attack in DC.  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::no....I think that gov't man had a point....::  
``Jessie Tori: ??  
``Jessie Cass: what point?  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::about taking her to a safe place....where TR won't find her::  
``Jessie Tori: ::true::  
PokeballGirl Li: how'd she ever fit in here? I think I'm stuck  
``Jessie Cass: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Li: I thought I heard something.....  
PokeballGirl Meowth: is it me....or does the tree look different?  
PokeballGirl Rini: why's it up in the air?  
``Jessie Don: o_O  
``Jessie Mike: I have no idea, little chica  
PokeballGirl Raph: did someone repeal the law of gravity? ^-^  
``Jessie Zoi: I hope not, Raph ^-^ *levitates in the air*  
``Jessie Brim: *sees Li stuck in the cave entrance* ^.^;  
``Jessie Susie: Li being stuck in a cave is like Pooh getting stuck in Rabbit's front door ^-^  
``Jessie or Charizard getting his head stuck in a pipe ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie ehehe sorry for bringing that up, Meowth. ^-^;  
``Jessie Meowzy: *jumps up on Sakura's shoulder* So, how do we get Li out of there? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: dunno  
``Jessie Don: Would water work?  
``Jessie Susie: you ok, Li?  
PokeballGirl Raph: then his clothes would get dirty  
``Jessie Mike: bubbles?  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
``Jessie Mike: I'm out of ideas then ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *Growly goes over and starts digging*  
``Jessie *Brim helps Growly*  
``Jessie *Fox lets Agt FC out*  
``Jessie *Agt FC goes on over and helps Brim and Growly*  
PokeballGirl Raph: did it work?  
``Jessie Mike: I think so, bro  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Meowzy: We go after the girl.  
``Jessie Fox: I'm beginning to think that those gov't agents were on our side. ^;^  
``Jessie *Domi spies on the FBI agents, still holding her cx7 gun by her side*  
PokeballGirl Vulpix: pix? *sniffs the air*  
``Jessie Susie: what is it, Vulpix?  
PokeballGirl Vulpix: vulpix  
``Jessie Susie: what'd she say?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: she said that someone's watchin us  
``Jessie Susie: I hope it's not Domi.   
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth too  
``Jessie Mike: trying to find this girl is like looking for the lone marine that's on top of Guilty Spark HQ in Halo  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Don: What lone Marine?  
``Jessie Mike: I'll show ya when we get back to our hotel room.  
``Jessie Domi: *sneaks out of the cave to hide in some bushes and watches them from her hiding place, then jumps out of the bushes* I'm back!  
PokeballGirl Raph: not you again  
``Jessie Domi: this time I have a different ooze gun with me, you reptiles!  
``Jessie Don: *thinks* Not good  
``Jessie Susie: *thinks* I gotta save my turtle pals  
PokeballGirl *TR #1 is searching the cave*  
``Jessie *Domi points the ooze gun at Don*  
``Jessie Susie: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: take a hike  
PokeballGirl TR #1: *thinks* there she is  
``Jessie Domi: You can't get rid of me that easily, Turtles! *zaps Don with the cx7 gun*  
``Jessie Don: no!   
``Jessie *Domi runs off to look for the new girl too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O;  
PokeballGirl TR #1: there's no escape *ties her up*  
``Jessie Don: I'm sorry, gang. I should've moved out of the way. Please don't be upset with me, Raph.  
PokeballGirl Raph: who me? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: yea yu  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe  
``Jessie Don: I hope Mists isn't upset with me *huggles Mists* I don't think that you're a gyarados, Mists ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok cool  
PokeballGirl TR #1: *to Domi* look what I found  
``Jessie Domi: excellent *EG*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: let me go!  
``Jessie Domi: Not a chance!  
PokeballGirl Raph: I thought I heard a noise in there  
``Jessie Don: me too *winces a bit* ^^;  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Don: *whimpers* is there a Pokemon Center nearby?  
PokeballGirl TR #1: did you hear that? ^^;  
``Jessie Domi: yea  
PokeballGirl TR #1: we should retreat....and.... :]  
``Jessie Domi: and live another day :]  
PokeballGirl TR #1: what should we do with the girl?  
``Jessie Domi: take her with us *laughs evilly*  
PokeballGirl TR #1: ok.... *ducks as a gligar flies overhead*  
``Jessie Don: I just wanna go after those TR agents!  
``Jessie Leo: Not until you're better, Don.  
``Jessie Dana: We need to get Don to a clinic.  
``Jessie *Don smiles at Mists*  
PokeballGirl *a GA is hiding nearby*  
``Jessie *a hunter sees a vehicle coming*  
``Jessie *Don whimpers again*  
PokeballGirl *TR #1 heads outside to the van*  
``Jessie *Leo goes to spy on the TR soldier*  
``Jessie Domi: *climbs into the van* I gave that one turtle a dose of cx7.  
PokeballGirl driver: ok *starts the engine*  
``Jessie *Domi fastens her seatbelt*  
``Jessie Don: I don't wanna be an ordinary turtle. ^^;  
``Jessie Carter: Domino will pay for this!  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Susie: *gives Don a hug* we'll get ya better, Uncle Don. Would that spring water help Don?  
PokeballGirl driver: that girl's making a lotta noise back there.... ^-^;  
``Jessie Domi: yea ^^; Can't we use KO gas on that girl?  
PokeballGirl driver: I thought you'd never ask *pushes a button*  
``Jessie Domi: She's making as much noise as a pack of hungry wolves. *grins evilly as she straightens out her skirt*  
PokeballGirl driver: ah, peace & quiet  
``Jessie Domi: Yea. Now I can take a nap on the way back to HQ. Let's order pizza when we get back.  
PokeballGirl driver: ok  
``Jessie -back with our heroes-  
``Jessie Susie: Will Don be ok?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Susie: good ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: I think we should go and rescue that new girl.   
``Jessie Mike: But what about Emer's gym?  
PokeballGirl Butch: I think it'll still be there, waiting for us  
``Jessie *Mike goes to leave a note for Emerald on the door, saying that they'll be late*  
PokeballGirl Raph: are we ready to go?  
``Jessie Don: yea.....darn that Domino  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Leo: Misty, you stay with Donnie. The rest of us will go and rescue Cheara  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok  
``Jessie *Leo leads the rest of the gang into TR HQ*  
``Jessie *Don smiles at Mists*  
PokeballGirl Misty: ?  
``Jessie Don: I wish I could help them rescue Cheara  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea  
``Jessie Don: I have something for ya, Mists  
PokeballGirl Misty: ?  
``Jessie *Don hands Mists a turtlecom*  
PokeballGirl Misty: what's this? a fold up turtle?  
``Jessie Don: It's a turtlecom, Mists. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok  
``Jessie *Don whimpers again*  
PokeballGirl Misty: o_O  
``Jessie Don: Domi zapped me with that cx7 gun of hers *explains to Misty what cx7 is*  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Mike asked me the silliest question b4 we battled Muckman and Joe Eyeball. He asked if it would taste good on pizza.   
PokeballGirl Misty: hehe  
``Jessie Don: silly of Mike, huh?  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea  
``Jessie Leo: let's be careful  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Leo: *spies CN* oh no ^^;  
``Jessie Billy: *thinks* I would morph but a battle hasn't started yet  
PokeballGirl CN: intruders!  
``Jessie Billy: ^^;  
``Jessie *Gio orders the attack*  
``Jessie Billy: It's morphin time! Triceratops! *takes out his power morpher and changes into the Blue Ranger*  
``Jessie *Carter turns into his supermutant self*  
``Jessie *the Blue Ranger takes out his power lance*  
PokeballGirl *a few Steelbugs appear*  
``Jessie Don: We have to help them, Mists  
PokeballGirl Misty: but Leo told us to stay here.....  
``Jessie *the Blue Ranger takes his lance and knocks a steelbug out of the way*  
``Jessie Don: ok I'll do what the doctor told me to do  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok  
``Jessie Don: I have strong willpower  
PokeballGirl *Raph hears a noise upstairs*  
``Jessie *Raye does too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's that noise?  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno  
``Jessie Cass: same here  
PokeballGirl Raph: someone should go check it out  
* ``Jessie looks to the Mighty Moltres  
``Jessie James: who mie?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea yu  
``Jessie James: ok I'll go *goes to check out the noise* Cheara?  
* ``Jessie stays safe from the intense battle  
PokeballGirl *the noise is coming from inside his office*  
``Jessie *James heads into Gio's office*  
``Jessie *Gio spots him*  
``Jessie James: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: whatta mess...... *looks at all the papers scattered all over the place*  
``Jessie James: yea.....let's check the closet, Meowth.  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok  
``Jessie *James opens the closet and finds Cheara*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: looks like someone let a hurricane free in the room  
``Jessie James: or a F5 tornado ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie James: Like in the movie "Twister" *unties Cheara from her bonding*  
``Jessie Gio: Traitors!  
``Jessie James: We're in trouble *pulls out his tc and turns it on*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea.....what...? *spies some of the paper on the floor get stuck in Gio's face*  
``Jessie Gio: hey!  
``Jessie James: Let's make a run for it!  
PokeballGirl Meowth: how'd that happen? *goes out the door*  
``Jessie James: maybe it's Shuu  
PokeballGirl Meowth: maybe....but somehow I don't think so  
``Jessie James: It can't be a tornado  
PokeballGirl Meowth: nope  
``Jessie James: or a typhoon for that matter  
``Jessie Tori: *uses psybeam to knock a few TR soldiers over* ::now to take CN down:: *uses shadow ball on CN*  
PokeballGirl CN: ack! *falls over*  
``Jessie Tori: ::Now that's what I call "psychic power":: *g*  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::yea::  
``Jessie Tori: *sees some more TR soldiers* ::Ok, who's next?::  
``Jessie TR soldier #3: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Mon: hehe  
``Jessie TR soldier #3: getting psy blasted is not my cup of tea :p *runs off*  
* ``Jessie stays by her mom  
PokeballGirl Miya: ^-^  
``Jessie *TR soldier #4 sneaks up on Cass with a net*  
PokeballGirl *a wind blows it out of his hands*  
``Jessie TR #4: o_O  
PokeballGirl TR #2: who....? *looks around*  
``Jessie TR #4: We're being haunted.  
``Jessie Cass: What's going on??  
``Jessie Leo: Mewtwo, what's going on?  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::I have no idea::  
PokeballGirl TR #2: yea.... ^-^;  
``Jessie *Susie looks scared*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I wonder if.... *looks back at her*  
``Jessie James: if what, Meowth?  
``Jessie ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *to James* if she's somehow doing it  
``Jessie James: maybe  
PokeballGirl Cheara: maybe what?  
``Jessie James: the wind bit  
PokeballGirl Cheara: who? who'd the wind bite? ^-^  
``Jessie James: *laughs* I mean that wind trick  
PokeballGirl Cheara: wind trick?  
``Jessie James: the papers blowing in the air.....  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I'm not sure what you're talking about....I think I'd know if I did that....  
``Jessie James: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* maybe you don't know you are....  
``Jessie James: o_O  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::it's here....:: *looks around*  
``Jessie Tori: ::what is?::  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::that aura....it's nearby::  
``Jessie Tori: ::oh::  
``Jessie *looks frustrated* I wish I could use psytalk  
PokeballGirl Sakura: o_O  
``Jessie: that would be useful if I were in danger ^^;  
PokeballGirl *some more Steelbugs show up*  
``Jessie Blue Ranger: This is getting too overwhelming ^-^;  
``Jessie Sailor Moon: yup ^-^;  
``Jessie *Carter takes down a few TR soldiers*  
``Jessie Blue Ranger: o_O  
PokeballGirl Meowth: seems to be getting a bit too windy around here  
``Jessie James: yea. I'm getting cold  
PokeballGirl Raph: same here  
``Jessie Mike: Who turned the AC on full blast? ^-^;  
``Jessie *Susie stays close to her parents to keep warm*  
PokeballGirl Butch: don't look at me  
``Jessie Mike: I didn't, dude. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika..... *tries to keep from getting blown away by the wind*  
``Jessie Leo: Chikor! *protects her from being blown away*  
``Jessie *Susie whimpers from being cold*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hey....it stopped....  
``Jessie Mike: That's mondo bizarro  
PokeballGirl Li: yea  
``Jessie *Leo lets Chikor go*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder where that wind came from  
``Jessie Leo: yea  
``Jessie *Susie looks around the room*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Susie: as Penny would say, "What on earth?"  
PokeballGirl Raph: weird  
``Jessie Mike: I'll say  
-back at the hotel-  
PokeballGirl Raph: what should we do now?  
``Jessie Dana: How's Don holding up, Mists?  
``Jessie *Don whimpers again*  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Did we bring any mutagen with us?  
PokeballGirl Butch: I think so.....  
``Jessie *Cass looks worried for her Turtle friend*  
``Jessie Don: That's the only thing that'll get me better. I really don't wanna go through this again ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
* ``Jessie pets Meowth  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass watches Cheara*  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Cass: I'm just watchin Cheara. She's kinda mysterious  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Raye: Like Tuxedo Mask  
Raph: who?  
``Jessie Mina: Raye means Darien, Raph.  
``Jessie Serena: yea....Darien's Tuxedo Mask ^-^  
``Jessie Mina: He wears a black suit and cape.....a top hat and uses roses as weapons  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie James: I don't use roses as weapons. To me, roses symbolize love  
``Jessie Serena: *to Raph* yup  
``Jessie Raye: Sometimes Darien calls Serena... *tries not to laugh* Meatball head  
``Jessie Serena: Raye.... ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: really? hehe  
``Jessie Serena: *blushes and sweatdrops* chaaaa  
``Jessie Raye: ehehehe sorry to bring it up, Serena ^-^  
``Jessie Serena: He just appears out of nowhere when we're in danger. We should go to Tokyo, Japan   
``Jessie Raye: Yea. I have some pet crows at home. If we do go, we'll have to watch out for Melvin. He's a bit of a Poindexter....no offense Don. ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: none taken  
PokeballGirl Rini: a what?  
``Jessie Raye: It's someone who reads tons of books  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Raye: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: if we do go back out, we have to watch out for those REF guys. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: who?  
``Jessie James: there's a group of scientists who work for Gio called the Rocket Experimental Force   
``Jessie Cass: *looks away* I don't wanna bring up what happened. :(  
PokeballGirl Butch: o_O  
``Jessie Cass: You remember, luv  
PokeballGirl Butch: *q* I wish I didn't.....  
``Jessie *Cass comes on over to her luv and huggles him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *blushes* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I smell pizza  
``Jessie Mike: *puts the Halo game on PAUSE* I do too, bro ^-^  
``Jessie Sundance looks at the game curiously*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Mike: *looks at them* I dunno if you 2 wanna play that game. It contains swearing and violence. There's 2-player games on it where you can play "Capture the Flag" *goes on over and sets the game up for them ,then hands Sundance and Rini the controls* There ya go. ^-^  
``Jessie Sundance: charmeleon -=thanks=-  
``Jessie Mike: n/p. Just be careful where ya throw those grenades in the game.  
PokeballGirl Rini: grenades?  
``Jessie Don: Yea. Master Chief always carried grenades with him or in any team game you're playing. If he didn't, he'd be a sitting Marine cyborg duck. 'Sides, MC is on the good side. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: I wonder what happened to those GAs  
``Jessie Cass: Mie too, luv  
PokeballGirl Butch: maybe tellin them to get lost wasn't such a good idea  
``Jessie Don: I was the one who told them to leave  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: I'm not in trouble, am I?  
PokeballGirl Raph: no......  
``Jessie Don: disappointed with me?  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: disappointed with me, right?  
PokeballGirl Raph: no....I just wondered why you did what you did  
``Jessie Don: 'cause you never know what GAs would do to mutant Turtles. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: they weren't after us, silly ^-^  
``Jessie James: *looks at the TV* What's that funny looking purple thing that looks like a little airplane  
``Jessie Don: That's called a Ghost, James. It's one of the Covenant vehicles.  
``Jessie James; Ah ok  
``Jessie Billy: The Marines name their vehicle after animals and bugs.  
``Jessie Zoi: o_O  
PokeballGirl Rini: someone left the door open  
``Jessie Who left the door open? *goes to take a look out into the hallway* hello?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *counts heads* someone's missin  
``Jessie James: I bet it's Li....'cause you know how he is about looking for new pokemon  
``Jessie Cass: I can't use psytalk either.  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Susie goes to take her bubble bath*  
* ``Jessie goes to get her nightgown on  
``Jessie Sundance: *makes her player jump into the back of the jeep* charmeleon -=hehe=-  
``Jessie` Leo: talk about a high jumper there.  
``Jessie Mike: well, sort of, Leo  
``Jessie Don: MC can't jump onto those really high places  
PokeballGirl Meowth: is supper ready yet?  
``Jessie *Meowzy looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Lita: yea  
``Jessie Billy: Morphinominal! ^-^ *goes on over to the table*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *Sundance plays "capture the flag" with Rini*  
``Jessie Don: *looks over* Who's playing MC in a red suit?  
``Jessie Sundance: charmeleon -=me=- ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: they haven't come back yet  
``Jessie Cass: who, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^;  
``Jessie Cass: *goes to sit with her luv* honey bunny? ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Has anyone seen Cheara or Li?  
``Jessie Mike: oh man... they're gonna miss dinner  
``Jessie Don: I hope Li has his turtlecom with him  
``Jessie Sundance: *sees Rini's player sneaking up on hers* char ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie *Sundance makes her player run to grab the other player's flag*  
``Jessie I think we oughtta go look for Li and Cheara.  
``Jessie Sundance: charmeleon ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea....  
* ``Jessie gets done eating her dinner  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
``Jessie alright, let's go look for them.. *takes her plate over to the sink*  
PokeballGirl Raph: good idea  
``Jessie *they head out to look for Li and Cheara*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where should we go 1st?  
``Jessie Dana: I think we should look in the woods  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie *Brim sniffies for footprints*  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie Brim: *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *sniff*  
``Jessie Mike: I feel like I'm in a Sherlock Holmes movie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
PokeballGirl *a few gligars fly overhead*  
``Jessie Brim: *sees them* doour?  
``Jessie Zoiy: What on earth?  
PokeballGirl Brock: cool  
``Jessie They're gligars, Zoiy. I hope one doesn't attack mie ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie James: I don't think it will, Jess.  
PokeballGirl Meowth: that was a different one  
``Jessie k  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Brim: ~We keep on looking for Li and Cheara.~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Brim: *sees a cave up ahead* ~Hello.... what do we have here?~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl Butch: a cave  
``Jessie Brim: ~Yup~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl Raph: how many caves are on this island anyway?  
``Jessie Mike: dunno, bro  
PokeballGirl Officer J: aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?  
``Jessie Susie: Hi, Jen. ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ehehe yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Dana: Actually Mulder and I have worked on late night cases back home in DC, Officer Jenny ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Officer J: ok  
PokeballGirl Raph: are we gonna go in?  
``Jessie Fox: Yea. ^-^ *turns his flashlight on*  
``Jessie Cass: We don't mean to be up late, Officer Jenny. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: I hope we don't wake up any golbats ^-^;  
``Jessie Cass: You're not afraid of them, are ya, sweety?  
PokeballGirl Butch: no..... of course not  
``Jessie Cass: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: Look out for any fallen rocks  
``Jessie Dana: or any TR traps for that matter  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Gio may be a heel, but he's also a bad planner   
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Well, his plans do crumble like crackers  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Sure is dark in here. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Susie: I'll say. Me and the dark don't mix. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Nothin can frighten this Turtle ^-^  
``Jessie *Dana hands Misty a flashlight*  
``Jessie Brim: ~Li, Cheara, are yu 2 in here?~   
PokeballGirl Raph: I don't hear anything except water dripping  
``Jessie Mike: Yea  
``Jessie Dana: This cave reminds me of the Lurray Caverns that are in Virginia.  
``Jessie Fox: Except that cavern is a lot bigger than this one....not that I'm bragging. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Raye holds Raph's hand*  
``Jessie Mike: Yu know, Susie would look cute wearing pink tights and a dark pink leotard. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: o_O;  
``Jessie Kim: Wearing pink is in my department, Mike. ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: Well, maybe in a lavender leotard and lavender tights. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe not *g*  
``Jessie Mike: Hey, yu know I was only kidding, bro ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Don: Lita?   
PokeballGirl Lita: did you say something?  
``Jessie Don: Yea. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Don: er... n/m ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl? *runs on ahead*  
``Jessie James: uh, Growly, wait for me *runs after him*  
``Jessie Don: ^^; *goes to wait outside the cave*  
``Jessie Tori: o_O  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs along the floor*  
``Jessie James: careful, Growly  
``Jessie Billy: I think Don was curious about what the Moon Kingdom was like, luv  
PokeballGirl Lita: oh ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Don went back outside the cave.  
``Jessie *Don sighs as he watches a gligar fly by*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika?  
``Jessie Don: chu...I was only curious about the Moon Kingdom, Peek.  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika *nods*  
``Jessie *Don scritches Peek under his chin*  
``Jessie *Brim sits down and scratches his ear with his left hind paw*  
" Jessie: What happened, Domino? You looked fine when you first came in, but now your face seems..... James: A little pail. ^-^ "  
PokeballGirl Raph: is that rock wall supposed to be there?  
``Jessie Leo: I don't think so  
``Jessie Mike: unless it's a Graveler ^-^  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe *paws at the rocks*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
``Jessie Fox: Need some help, yu 2? ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Growly nods*  
``Jessie Fox: ok *lets Agt FC out*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I wonder what's on the other side  
``Jessie *Agt FC helps too*  
``Jessie Susie: me too  
``Jessie *Don comes back on over to the gang*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: hey gang ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: there's some kind of metal thing in there  
``Jessie Brim: ~yea~  
PokeballGirl Rini: looks like a giant bird to me  
``Jessie Don: Yea...like the American Eagle  
``Jessie *Agt FC barks at it*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: it's just sittin there...  
``Jessie Dana: yea  
PokeballGirl *Rini walks over to it*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
PokeballGirl Rini: I wonder how it flies  
``Jessie Susie: me too  
``Jessie Don: It can't be rocket fuel.... 'cause rocket fuel reeks  
PokeballGirl Raph: look at that.... *spies shoe prints in the dirt*  
``Jessie Don: yea  
``Jessie SunRunner: chaaarizzaard? *sees the tracks too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie *SunRunner follows the tracks to the front of the cave*  
PokeballGirl Rini: there's some weird designs on it  
``Jessie Don: yea  
``Jessie Fox: Too bad we don't have any of that plaster stuff with us.  
PokeballGirl Sakura: cool..... *tries to climb up on it*  
``Jessie Fox: *looks back* Careful, Sakura. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: You don't suppose that it belongs to Cheara, do ya?  
``Jessie James: It looks like a metal moltres to mie, but it's painted red.  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno....maybe  
``Jessie *giggles at what James said* I'm not gonna say it ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: no one in the driver's seat *sits in the chair*  
``Jessie Dana: that's odd  
``Jessie Mike: Why would they hide something like that in a cave, compadres?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I dunno....I guess they didn't want the gov't to "steal" it  
``Jessie Dana: That sounds logical to mie, Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what's this do? *pushes a few buttons*  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey....I don't see it anymore  
``Jessie SunRunner: ~me either~  
PokeballGirl Butch: it must be invisible  
``Jessie Dana: maybe  
``Jessie Fox: Where's Sakura? o_O  
PokeballGirl voice: I'm right here  
``Jessie Fox: Where?  
PokeballGirl voice: sitting in the driver's seat of this bird  
``Jessie Dana: she must've touched a button to make it go invisible  
``Jessie Fox: ah ok  
PokeballGirl Raph: that'd come in handy if you don't wanna be seen flyin around  
``Jessie Don: Yup  
PokeballGirl Meowth: did you hear that noise?  
``Jessie Meowzy: yea  
``Jessie Don: sounds like a motor starting  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea....but I don't see a motor  
``Jessie Don: neither do I  
PokeballGirl Raph: there it is again  
``Jessie Fox: yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: why isn't it touching the ground?  
``Jessie Don: It's hovering  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what's this thing do?  
``Jessie Susie: what thing?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: some round thing in front of me  
``Jessie Susie: o_O  
``Jessie Cass: careful, Susie. ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: I will, Mom. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: look.....there it goes  
``Jessie Susie: yea ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: when's she comin back?  
``Jessie Susie: I'm getting worried about her, Uncle Raph.  
``Jessie Mike: I know a way to make that flying ship visible.... dump tons of water on it...hehe *HG*  
PokeballGirl Raph: then it'd fall down  
``Jessie Mike: I was joking around, bro ^-^   
PokeballGirl Li: where'd she go?  
``Jessie Susie: *looks startled, hearing Li* Yu were so quiet back there, Li...didn't know yu were there. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder why she's here  
-the next morning-  
``Jessie *Agt FC sniffs at Cheara*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie Agt FC: ~Just checking you out~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: why?  
``Jessie Agt FC: ~It's not everyday yu see someone new~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl Raph: so.....what are we gonna do with the bird?  
``Jessie Don: I think we should keep it in the cave  
PokeballGirl Rini: until when?  
``Jessie Don: I think 10 days.  
PokeballGirl Rini: then what?  
``Jessie Billy: then I think we should move it to a private plane hangar  
PokeballGirl Rini: for how long?  
``Jessie Don: dunno  
``Jessie Zoi: *gently pets Charizard* ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Ok, I'm curious....when are we gonna have our beach party? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: After Li gets his badge, Mike. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I'll go get the partay supplies ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: aren't we gonna eat breakfast 1st?  
``Jessie Leo: Yea. ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie helps make a delicious fruit salad*  
PokeballGirl Butch: how are we gonna get it there without someone noticing?  
``Jessie Cass: Good question, luv  
``Jessie Mike: we could tow it on a haywagon and cover it in hay ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: that might work....if the wind doesn't blow the straw away  
``Jessie Don: How very straw bound  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Mike: hay cubes? We could cover it with hay cubes and barrels ^-^  
``Jessie Kim: Where are we going to find hay on this island, Mike?  
``Jessie Don: *bops Mike* Mike, I'm the one with the good ideas  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: o_O  
``Jessie Mike: wha? ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: *sneaks up on Rini to tickle her* *q* tickle tickle ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Leo: *tickles her* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: something smells good  
``Jessie Brim ~yea~ ^.^  
``Jessie *Don sits next to Mists*  
PokeballGirl Rini: where do you live?  
``Jessie *Susie looks at Cheara curiously*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Susie: Rini asked where you live, Cheara.  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea.....you know.....your home  
``Jessie Mike: As in "ET phone home" ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I'm not sure where home is  
``Jessie o_O  
``Jessie Fox: are ya from Earth? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: no idea  
``Jessie Dana: maybe she has amnesia  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's that mean?  
``Jessie Dana: It means memory loss, Rini.  
PokeballGirl Rini: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Yup. Some people who suffer from it have no memories at all. It's kinda embarrassing though  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie *Kim lets her aerodactyl out for a while*  
``Jessie Agt Jp: *takes a orange slice from the fruit bowl* puff ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: how long does it last?  
``Jessie Dana: not sure, Rini. ^-^  
``Jessie *Screech perches on a nearby boulder*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I wonder if anyone's reported a missing girl  
``Jessie Mike: Like that Unsolved Mysteries show? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: they sometimes put pictures on milk cartons  
``Jessie Don: and in the news media  
PokeballGirl Raph: I keep thinking someone's watching us  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika -=yea=-  
``Jessie Mike: I agree with both of ya  
``Jessie Screech: *looks over at the boulder by the cave entrance* aerodactyl -=I hope not=-  
PokeballGirl Meowth: same here  
``Jessie *Domi goes to grab something to eat*  
PokeballGirl Raph: you haven't touched your plate  
``Jessie Screech: aero -=yea=- o_O  
``Jessie Cass: Sakura made a great breakfast  
``Jessie Susie: And my mom made the fruit salad  
PokeballGirl Butch: aren't you hungry?  
``Jessie You're not on a diet, are ya, Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: no.....  
PokeballGirl Raph: I know....you're thinking of something....aren't you?  
``Jessie *Tori looks at Cheara*  
``Jessie *Screech grabs a plate of breakfast*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yea  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika pikachu pika pi?  
``Jessie Carter: eh?  
PokeballGirl Raph: what'd he say?  
``Jessie Dana: Run that by me again?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I think he said "are you gonna eat that?" *runs by Dana*  
``Jessie *Dana giggles and Fox chuckles*  
``Jessie Dana: That was cute, Meowth ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yup  
``Jessie He's such a sweet kitty. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea ^-^  
``Jessie *Meowzy curls up next to Sakura*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika?  
``Jessie Pichu: pi?  
PokeballGirl Pichu #2: pichu  
``Jessie Mike: *to Cheara* Are you uh.. gonna eat that?  
PokeballGirl Butch: someone's been watchin Shrek  
``Jessie Mike: ehehehe ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: do you want it?  
``Jessie Mike: Who, mie?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea yu  
``Jessie Mike: What the haystacks...ok. ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Raph passes it to Mike*  
``Jessie Mike: thx *starts eating, sharing some with Pikachu* pika pika ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder what she does remember  
``Jessie *Screech watches Cheara*  
PokeballGirl Charizard: chaaaaar?  
``Jessie Screech: o_O  
``Jessie Fox: Cheara?   
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Fox: Is the truth out there? I mean like life living up in space..  
``Jessie Dana: o_O  
PokeballGirl Cheara: in space?  
``Jessie Fox: yea....like, um.. you know... aliens  
PokeballGirl Raph: *q* let's play 20 Questions ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *q* hehe, Uncle Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what about aliens?  
``Jessie Fox: Do they exist?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to himself* don't yu remember anything?  
``Jessie Fox: The reason why I'm asking that is because my little sister, Samantha, got abducted ny aliens when I was little.  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O  
``Jessie Fox: I'm only curious ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* you could try that Vulcan mindreading thing on her *g*  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::what Vulcan thing?::  
``Jessie Tori: ::yea::  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::I never watched Star Trek::  
``Jessie Tori: ::neither did I:: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: some kind of psychic thing Vulcans can do  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::I wonder if...::  
``Jessie Cass: if what?  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::if she has powers like mine::  
``Jessie Cass: dunno  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what power? *looks curious*  
``Jessie Cass: ehehe I didn't say anything ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I heard a voice....  
PokeballGirl Butch: voice?  
``Jessie Cass: that's what Cheara said, sweety.  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass blushes*  
PokeballGirl Raph: are we gonna go to the next gym?  
``Jessie Leo: Yup  
``Jessie *Carter spots a Rhydon*  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie Carter: Yea ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Are they friendly too? ^-^;  
``Jessie yea....they don't bite.  
``Jessie Rhydon: *munchies on some berries that are on a bush* don ^-^  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika *runs over to the bush too*  
``Jessie Rhydon: *sees Pikachu* rhydon -=hello=- ^-^  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika pika  
``Jessie *Pichu runs to get some blueberries too*  
``Jessie Carter: I'll catch Rhydon later. I don't wanna disturb him while he's eating. ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Togepi wanders over there too*  
``Jessie Susie: careful, Togepi  
PokeballGirl Togepi: toge?  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhy?  
PokeballGirl Togepi: prreeee! ^-^  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhydon ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhy....don ^-^ *goes back to munching on berries*  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika? *looks around*  
``Jessie Carter: what'd he say?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: he said "what's that noise?"  
``Jessie Carter: ah ok  
``Jessie Rhydon: *looks too* rhy?  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's that?  
``Jessie Raye: what's what, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno.....I thought I heard something......or someone  
``Jessie Domi: ^^; *gets out a net*  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika.....! *sparks*  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhy! *sniffs* o_O  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok......come outta there  
``Jessie Domi: why should I? *leaps out of the bushes*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe ^-^;  
``Jessie *Domi takes out a net and throws it on Rhydon*  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhydon! -=hey!=-  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::Why don't you leave us alone?:: *drops the net on Domi*  
``Jessie Domi: Hey!  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hey's for ponytas  
``Jessie Mike: yup *takes out his nunchuks*  
``Jessie Domi: I think I'm in trouble ^^;  
PokeballGirl *a few more TR soldiers show up*  
``Jessie Domi: *whew* the calvary has arrived.  
PokeballGirl TR #1: yea  
``Jessie Domi: *throws the net aside* I knew you guys wouldn't let me down  
``Jessie Don: *sees the TR troops* Oh please....  
``Jessie Mike: Don't this guys ever retire to a retirement home?  
PokeballGirl TR #1: nope.....we don't put tires back on cars  
``Jessie Agt Jp: jigglypuff! *pulls out her microphone*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Dana: Agt Jp's gonna sing and put the TR soldiers to sleep.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Dana: go ahead, little one ^-^  
``Jessie *Agt Jp starts singing*  
``Jessie Susie: shouldn't we go the other way?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie *they do just that*  
``Jessie Don: No offense, Agt Jp.  
``Jessie Agt Jp: ::none taken::  
``Jessie *Domi falls into slumberland*  
``Jessie Agt Jp: *sees that the TR soldiers are asleep* PUFF! *takes out a marker and draws on their faces*  
``Jessie Dana: *sees what's going on* ^-^; *calls her pokemon back*  
``Jessie Leo: Let's head to the gym now.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok.....  
``Jessie Leo: what's wrong, Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I'm not sure.... ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: We didn't leave anyone behind, sweety. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *looks around to be sure*  
``Jessie *Raye giggles and takes Raphers by the hand*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: whatcha lookin at?  
``Jessie Susie: who mie? ^-^ *huggles him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: no ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: I think Raph was looking for someone  
``Jessie *Susie holds her papa's hand*  
PokeballGirl Butch: *thinks* how long is she gonna look at that poster?  
``Jessie Susie: *sees the poster* Isn't that the Disney movie "Lilo & Stitch"?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Susie: Looks cute ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie Carter: I rarely go see movies. ^-^;  
``Jessie Leo: ehehehe.....I guess that we've been so busy with fighting off Lord Dreeg, curing our mutations, curing my wild mutation n stuff. I sincerely do not wanna go through that again ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *Don sighs*  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Don: I dunno how to put this....you guys and gals aren't annoyed whenever a TR soldier hits me with a rmg gun, are ya? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: no  
``Jessie Don: Yu sure?  
``Jessie Zoiy: We're sure.  
``Jessie Billy: 'Cause yu know the problem's fixable. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I guess you're right.  
``Jessie Billy: Of course I'm right, Don. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: you haven't said much today, have you?  
``Jessie Mina: yea.  
``Jessie Don: anything bothering you, Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I feel like I'm causing problems for you  
``Jessie Don: o_O;  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^;  
``Jessie Dana: Not really ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: did I say something wrong?  
``Jessie Fox: no. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: We're just gonna pardy hardy ^-^  
``Jessie Don: that's "party hearty", Mike. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: that too ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: You're not causing problems at all, Cheara. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: 'Sides.. if we weren't cured of our mutations, we would've sent Giovanni packing. *G*  
``Jessie Leo: He'd be running if he saw Godzilla ^-^  
``Jessie Don: hehe yea ^-^  
``Jessie *Rhydon follows the group*  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika pika *points behind*  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhydon rhy rhydon -=Can I tag along?=- ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhydon -=cool=- ^-^ *takes some berries along with him*  
``Jessie *a white dragon flies overhead in the sky*  
``Jessie *looks up* Is that...?  
PokeballGirl Misty: is that what?  
``Jessie Falcor?  
PokeballGirl Misty: maybe  
``Jessie Falcor: *from the air* Hello down there.   
PokeballGirl Raph: hi  
``Jessie Falcor: *lands to greet his friends* So.. what have you been up to? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: nothin much  
``Jessie Falcor: that's good ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl Rini: look at that.... *spies 2 posters on a tree*  
``Jessie Susie: @ what?  
PokeballGirl Rini: those 2 posters on that tree over there  
``Jessie *Susie goes over to see the posters*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
``Jessie Susie: This poster says "Missing" on it  
PokeballGirl Raph: this one says "Wanted" on it  
``Jessie Susie: yup  
``Jessie Don: I can clearly guess who's wanted....Giovanni :p  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika?  
PokeballGirl Butch: who's missing?  
``Jessie Susie: Cheara, Papa  
PokeballGirl Rini: how could she be missing? She's right here  
``Jessie Dana: yea, but the govt's looking for her  
PokeballGirl *2 girls go walking by*  
``Jessie Falcor: ^^;  
PokeballGirl 1st girl: I've seen here wandering around the woods  
``Jessie Susie: ^^;  
``Jessie girl #2: mie too  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder who they're talkin about  
``Jessie Mike: Me too, bro. Maybe they're talking about someone else ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: like they've seen @ school?  
``Jessie Mike: yea  
``Jessie Tori: ::doubt it.....'cause one girl said "I've seen her in the woods", not "out on the school playground"::  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^; *wanders off to find a pizza stand*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
``Jessie Mike: ESP....huh, bro? We should take the gang to Vinnie's Pizzeria when we get back home. Hey Raph, remember when we 1st took April to that Ninja Pizzeria? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: *snickers* this just dawned on me....I can still remember Mike putting mustard on a banana.  
``Jessie Susie: You're kidding, right Don?  
``Jessie Don: Nope. I'm not kidding, Susie.  
``Jessie Leo: After we let the authorities arrest Silver and his gang, Mike went to the fridge and made a banana sundae with mustard.  
``Jessie Cass: I think I just lost my appetite for lunch ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: ehehe sorry about that, Cass.  
PokeballGirl Rini: when are we gonna eat lunch?  
``Jessie Susie: Well, Mike and Raph went off to get lunch  
``Jessie Cass: I dunno if I wanna eat  
``Jessie Susie: o_O  
``Jessie Cass: ok I will ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: *helps Raph bring pizza over for the gang* Here's the pizza ^-^  
PokeballGirl Squirtle: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie gets out a slice of pizza*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Falcor: *sniffs the pizza* Bread and cheese?  
``Jessie Mike: yup  
``Jessie Falcor: I've never eaten pizza before, since there wasn't any back in Fantasia  
``Jessie Carter: Fantasia?  
``Jessie Zoiy: Where's that?  
``Jessie Falcor: It's somewhere far away ^-^ *tries to scratch an itchy spot on his ear*  
``Jessie Mike: Got fleas, Falcor?  
``Jessie Falcor: No.....just an itch  
``Jessie *Susie sees Li*  
PokeballGirl Raph: there he is  
``Jessie Susie: Hey Li, just in time for some pizza ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: and some lemonade too ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: ok  
``Jessie Susie: How did the battle go?  
PokeballGirl Li: fine  
``Jessie Mike: Awesome, dude! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Susie: Look who came back to visit us. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder where her home is anyways  
``Jessie James: Call me crazy, but I think we should go and spy on TR.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok...... *snickers*  
``Jessie *Cass giggles too*  
PokeballGirl Butch: *to Cass* I wonder if we should try and find out where she's from  
``Jessie Cass: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Don: Where are yu from?  
``Jessie *Falcor nibbles on a slice of pizza*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: not sure  
``Jessie Fox: This is a long shot. Are yu from outer space?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to himself* maybe she doesn't know  
``Jessie *Raye looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: am I?  
``Jessie Fox: I'm just guessing ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Dana: We could go to the next gym  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Susie: *spots a phanpy* cute ^-^  
``Jessie Tracey: yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Li spies something in the bushes and goes to investigate*  
``Jessie Tracey: whattya see, Li?  
PokeballGirl Misty: I hope it's not what I think it is ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: what? a caterpie?  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: oops sorry...I won't say it again. Hey gang, since Misty doesn't like bug pokemon, I thought that I'd take her to get some ice cream ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: good idea  
``Jessie Don: *takes Mists to get some ice cream* Ever been to NY, Mists? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: no  
``Jessie Don: It's nice there.....except the WTC is gone. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: *buys some strawberry ice cream, puts it in a cone and hands it to her* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: thx  
``Jessie Don: n/p. I hope you'll get to come back to NY with us ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea  
``Jessie Don: My brothers, sister and I live underground, but our friends live in a mansion ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok  
``Jessie *Don gets an ice cream cone for himself*  
``Jessie -back with the group-  
``Jessie Domi: *while hiding in some bushes* o_O  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhy?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie *Rhydon spots the bushes*  
``Jessie Domi: *scurries off* o_O *turns and goes to look in the cave*  
``Jessie Leo: Don and Mists should be back by now ^-^  
``Jessie *Don and Mists come back to the others after getting some ice cream*  
PokeballGirl Raph: there they are  
``Jessie Don: *Waves* we're back ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: what happened to the....?  
``Jessie Mike: Aterpie-cay?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Don: *to Cheara* Mike simply said Caterpie in pig latin  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's that mean?  
``Jessie Mike: it's hard to explain ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Don: So, Rhydon, do ya have a trainer yet?  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhydon rhydon -=no. I would like for Brock to be my trainer=- ^-^  
PokeballGirl Brock: cool  
``Jessie Rhydon: rhy ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Brock throws a pokeball at Rhydon*  
``Jessie *Rhydon hops in*  
``Jessie Susie: *watches the phanpy* I might catch it  
``Jessie Domi: come out, come out wherever you are  
PokeballGirl *a few sandshrews peek out, then go back into their burrows*  
``Jessie Domi: what was that? o_O  
PokeballGirl TR #1: just some sandshrews  
``Jessie Domi: They're rare, aren't they?  
PokeballGirl TR #1: not really  
``Jessie Domi: okie *keeps looking for Sneasel*  
PokeballGirl *2 of them are hiding behind a pile of rocks*  
``Jessie Domi: If I can't find any sneasels, then this is gonna get rocky. *ducks as a few zubats fly overhead* eek! *peeks behind a pile of rocks* is this pile of rocks taken? *EG*  
PokeballGirl *the 2 sneasels run and hide*  
``Jessie Domi: nrad  
PokeballGirl TR #1: let's go after 'em  
``Jessie Domi: right *takes off after them*  
PokeballGirl voice: leave them alone!  
``Jessie Domi: Who said that? *looks everywhere, runs out of the cave and sees a big white dragon there* I think we're in trouble ^^;  
``Jessie *Falcor grins*  
PokeballGirl TR #1: where are they?  
``Jessie Domi: Hiding. Sneasels don't come out during the day.  
PokeballGirl TR #1: ok  
``Jessie Carter: I've never seen a Sneasel before.  
``Jessie Zoiy: Neither have I.  
``Jessie They're dark type pokemon.  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie yea.  
``Jessie Domi: Let's set a trap for those turtle boys and their friends  
PokeballGirl TR #1: ok......what kind of trap?  
``Jessie Domi: A pit trap  
PokeballGirl Rini: can we go look for some?  
``Jessie James: what? Sneasels?  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie James: well... I dunno if they're friendly  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Mike: Hey, I've got a mucho mondo idea, compadres. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika?  
``Jessie Mike: Let's let our pokemon out for a while ^-^  
``Jessie Mina: Good idea, lub ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: Yea. It'll be good exercise for them. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: ok *lets his pokemon out*  
``Jessie Houou: hoooouuuuouuu  
``Jessie Tornado: ffeeaaarrrooww  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie *Tornado goes to explore the land, while Houou surveys the area*  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Raye: let's head to the next gym  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie *Houou takes off into the sky, and Tornado does too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where are they going?  
``Jessie Don: They're just following us, Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Don: They would never fly away from mie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what are we going to do when we get by all the gyms?  
``Jessie Leo: um... ^^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: um what?  
``Jessie Leo: Then Li has to enter the Pokemon Stadium  
``Jessie Don: yea, though gym leaders get to go in for free ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie Don: yup  
PokeballGirl Cheara: then what? *looks curious*  
``Jessie Kim: I thought that we could have a beach party at AGHS in California. There's a beach nearby ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Billy: I think Bulk and Skull will be there with their Nidos  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie Billy: And don't worry about them being school bullies 'cause they stopped doing that. ^-^  
``Jessie James: Yup. We helped them turn ol' MechaMew2 into scrap.  
``Jessie They're nice now, Mom. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Miya: ok  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie Kim: Jason, Zack, Tommy and Trini will be happy to see us again ^-^  
``Jessie *Falcor flies off to find something to eat*  
``Jessie Billy: Yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: sounds like fun  
``Jessie Mike totally ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what happens after the party?  
``Jessie Cass: *whispers to Butch so Cheara doesn't hear* She sure does ask a lot of questions. ^-^;  
``Jessie Kim: You sure are curious, Cheara. ^-^  
``Jessie Billy: Maybe Zack could show her around the school, Kim ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: good question  
``Jessie Kim: maybe  
``Jessie Carter: a very good question indeed ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: are we takin the boat to the next island?  
PokeballGirl Maren: yea  
``Jessie Susie: Kewl ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder if....  
``Jessie Don: let me just retrieve Tornado and Houou *puts them back in their pokeballs*  
``Jessie Susie: Who's the next gym leader?   
PokeballGirl Raph: *checks the book* Jade's next  
``Jessie Susie: cool  
``Jessie Cass: Yu ok, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea.....I was thinking about something  
``Jessie Cass: about what?  
``Jessie *Susie looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Butch: *to Cass* about the new girl  
``Jessie Cass: *to her Prince Charming* Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Cass: what about her?  
PokeballGirl Butch: *to Cass* I wonder how long it'll be before she remembers anything  
``Jessie Cass: *blushes at her luv* dunno  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: pikachu ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what are you 2 whispering about?  
``Jessie Cass: pi?  
PokeballGirl Butch: nothin ^-^;  
``Jessie Cass: pika pika ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's the big secret? ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: pika?  
``Jessie Cass: chu ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: *q* ok you 2, spill it ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *q* spill what? The lemonade? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe, no  
``Jessie Cass: *q* We're not hiding anything, Raph-san. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: you sure? ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: sure about what?  
PokeballGirl Raph: nothin ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: I'm sure as the sun shines, Raph-san. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Is it about Cheara?  
``Jessie Cass: Well....  
``Jessie Don: well H20? ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: hard to say ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's H20 mean?  
``Jessie Billy: Water  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie Don: 1 hydrogen, 2 oxygen ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Well put, Don. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what are we gonna do now?  
``Jessie Don: We're gonna go to the next battle  
PokeballGirl Rini: next battle?  
``Jessie Don: I mean the next gym  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie *Brim starts digging in the sand*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's he doin?  
``Jessie Cass: Digging  
PokeballGirl Raph: diggin what?  
``Jessie Cass: A hole.....and no, he's not digging to China ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie James: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: what now?  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno  
``Jessie Susie: *huggles her Papa Bear* ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a man walks by, pretending to read a newspaper*  
``Jessie Susie: *sees him walk by* What on earth?  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Susie: I saw someone walk by  
PokeballGirl Butch: who?  
``Jessie Susie: dunno, Papa  
``Jessie Chari: I'm gettin hungry  
PokeballGirl Meowth: me 2  
``Jessie Mike: count mie in ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: where are we gonna eat?  
PokeballGirl Butch: good question  
``Jessie Mike: We could have a picnic on the beach ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Cass: We'll have to shop for some food  
PokeballGirl Lita: yea  
``Jessie Mike: Where's the nearest grocery store, Cherry?  
PokeballGirl Cherry: over there  
``Jessie Mike: ok   
``Jessie *they head to the grocery store*  
``Jessie Leo: I bet the other people who live here haven't seen 5 mutant Turtles.  
PokeballGirl Kero: yea  
``Jessie *some dolphins playfully swim in the water*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what are we lookin for 1st?  
``Jessie Leo: Chicken  
``Jessie Zoiy: I'm gonna get some sushi ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth 2  
``Jessie Zoiy: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: It's been a while since I've eaten sushi ^-^ *goes to look for some picnic stuff*  
``Jessie *Susie huggles her Papa Bear*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Domi is outside, waiting to attack her enemies*  
PokeballGirl Raph: are we done shoppin?  
``Jessie Mike: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Leo: I wonder how much this stuff will cost  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno  
``Jessie Don: who's payin for it?  
PokeballGirl Butch: good question  
``Jessie *Susie hands Ash's pikachu a little pack of fruit snacks*  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: hehe cutie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl?  
``Jessie Susie: what's up, Growly?  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe *looks at the window*  
``Jessie James: Yu see somethin, pup?  
``Jessie Don: I hope it's not who I think it is ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth 2  
``Jessie *Mike goes outside and looks everywhere*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I don't think that's a good idea *goes after him*  
PokeballGirl Metalbee: beeee *zooms out of the sky*  
``Jessie *Mike takes out his nunchuks*  
PokeballGirl Scissor: sci  
``Jessie *Domi jumps out of the bushes*  
``Jessie Mike: *sees her* you again?!  
PokeballGirl Scissor: scizor  
``Jessie *Don runs outside, followed by Leo*  
``Jessie Domi: CyberNido, you know what to do *EG*  
``Jessie *Zoiy goes outside too*  
PokeballGirl CN: yup *stomps forward*  
``Jessie Zoi: Look here, Domi. I don't think you wanna mess with me or my friends!  
``Jessie *Don throws a shuriken at Metalbee*  
PokeballGirl Scissor: sci *grabs at it*  
``Jessie Domi: oh.. just to let you Turtles know, Shredder gave CyberNido a new cannon :]  
``Jessie Don: be my guest, Scissor ^-^  
PokeballGirl Scissor: sci ^-^ *goes after Mb*  
``Jessie *Zoiy gets out a crystal and prepares to throw it at Domi*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ^-^;  
``Jessie Zoiy: ok I won't throw it ^-^; *puts it away*  
``Jessie *Carter keeps Rini and Susie safe from the battle*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what kind of bug is that?  
``Jessie Carter: It's a metal beedrill  
PokeballGirl Cheara: never seen a metal bug before  
``Jessie *Domi points the cx7 gun at Mike*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika! *zaps her hand*  
``Jessie *Mike jumps out of the way and lands behind her*  
``Jessie Domi: ow!  
``Jessie *Armaggon shows up also*  
``Jessie Mike: aww man  
PokeballGirl Scissor: scizor ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: paging Sharptooth....you're needed at the battle scene  
``Jessie Zoiy: I dunno if Sharptooth has a pager with him, Mike-san.  
``Jessie *Mike turns his tc on*   
``Jessie *Billy and Kim go to help their friends*  
PokeballGirl *Mb spies her and zips on over there*  
``Jessie Kim: this battle's gettin tough, Billy. ^-^;  
``Jessie Billy: we better morph  
``Jessie Kim & Billy: It's morphin time!  
``Jessie Kim: Pterodactyl! *changes into the Pink Ranger*  
``Jessie Billy: Triceratops! *changes into the Blue Ranger*  
PokeballGirl *the wind blows through the trees, stirring up a cloud of dust*  
``Jessie Pink Ranger: What's going on?  
PokeballGirl Mb: beee? *looks confused at the dust cloud*  
``Jessie Brim: *looks at the 2 rangers* doour?  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno...... *sees 2 houndours rush onto the battlefield*  
``Jessie Blue Ranger: houndours?  
``Jessie *the other PRs arrive on the battlefield*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I've seen those 2 before ^-^  
``Jessie BR: I have too, Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Fen: doouur! *barks at Domi & CN*  
``Jessie Mike: It's Wyldwynd  
``Jessie *Brim dashes outside to greet the 2 houndours*  
``Jessie Zoiy: who?  
PokeballGirl *Fen sniffs at Brim*  
``Jessie Brim: dooour ^.^  
PokeballGirl *Rini watches Mb and Scissor battle each other*  
``Jessie Susie: *watches too* cool! The Power Rangers are there too ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: feels like the wind's blowing a bit harder  
``Jessie Zoiy: Don't tell me that we're getting a typhoon  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok....I won't tell you ^-^  
``Jessie *Zoiy giggles*  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ack! *gets a poster stuck in his face*  
``Jessie *gets it off his cute furry face* ^-^  
PokeballGirl CN: where's all this dust coming from?  
``Jessie Domi: *coughs hard* I dunno  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::I think I can guess:: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *coughs too* this dust isn't good for our health  
``Jessie Tori: ::oh?::  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::yea....::  
``Jessie Tori: ::Cheara, right?::  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::I don't think she knows::  
``Jessie Tori: o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey....it stopped  
``Jessie Red Ranger: yea  
PokeballGirl Butch: that's so weird  
``Jessie BR: I'll say ^-^;  
PokeballGirl CN: we should retreat  
``Jessie Domi: yup *runs off*  
PokeballGirl *CN does too*  
``Jessie Leo: cowards  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder who's behind that wind  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea  
``Jessie *the PRs change back to normal*  
``Jessie Trini: I wonder too  
PokeballGirl Raph: especially since it happens when we're in trouble  
``Jessie Billy: yea  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ^-^  
``Jessie Zack: *sees Rini* hi there ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hi  
``Jessie Susie: Now what?  
``Jessie Zack: *sees the new girl* Who's the new girl?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: That's Cheara  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Jason: cool  
``Jessie Susie: *to the other PRs* Will you be staying?  
``Jessie Zack: Well...... ok ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: yey!  
``Jessie Jason: We haven't seen yu in a while, Billy. ^-^  
``Jessie Billy: I've been hanging out with my g/f and friends ^-^  
``Jessie Zack: cool  
PokeballGirl Butch: um.... *thinks for a minute* did you....?  
``Jessie *Susie looks @ Cheara*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: did I....what?  
``Jessie Leo: the wind  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what about the wind? *looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Butch: did you stir it up?   
PokeballGirl Cheara: I'm not sure what you mean...I just wanted her to stop bugging us  
``Jessie Mike: and saved me from getting zapped by that ray gun thingy  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Mike: hard to explain  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::you really don't know....do you?::  
PokeballGirl Cheara: know what?  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::about the power inside::  
``Jessie Jason: what power?  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea....what power?  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::the power she has::  
``Jessie Trini: ?  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::um....:: ^-^;  
``Jessie Zack: Um what?  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::It's nothing.....really::  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Kim: Are yu hiding something from us, Mew2? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::no....of course not::  
``Jessie Carter: ?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: do I really have the power?  
``Jessie Susie: ?  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::yea:: ^-^;  
``Jessie Zack: Cool! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::yea......as long as it doesn't fall into the wrong hands....::  
``Jessie Susie: We'll have to keep an eye on her then  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think we should put the groceries away  
``Jessie Don: yup ^-^;  
``Jessie *they head to their luxury beach house*  
``Jessie Mike: I wanna give Jenny a call  
PokeballGirl Raph: what for?  
``Jessie Mike: I wanna ask her if it's ok to shoot fireworks off on the beach during the 4th *calls Jenny on the phone* I hope she's at the police station  
PokeballGirl Raph: or maybe she's out to lunch  
``Jessie Mike: maybe *leaves a voice message on her answering machine*  
``Jessie Susie: o_O  
``Jessie *Cass whispers something to Zoiy*  
``Jessie Zoiy: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *Rini peeks in the fridge*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
``Jessie *Cass goes to get a bubble bath*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I got dust in my fur  
``Jessie no worries, I'll give ya a bath, Meowth ^-^ *goes to get a bath started for Meowth*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth hides under the couch*  
``Jessie okie I won't ^-^ *goes into the kitchen to fix a can of tuna fish for him*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's that?  
``Jessie Susie: what's what, Uncle Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I thought I heard a noise upstairs  
``Jessie Susie: where upstairs?  
PokeballGirl Raph: in one of the rooms  
``Jessie *Susie goes to check it out*  
``Jessie *Cass comes downstairs after her bath, wearing her fav. summer outfit*  
``Jessie Meowth, here's a plate of tuna for ya ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yummy  
* ``Jessie hands the plate to him  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe *starts eating*  
``Jessie my kitty ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd she get to?  
``Jessie Dana: *checks the weather on her laptop* ^^;  
``Jessie Fox: What is it, Scully?  
``Jessie Dana: It's 98 degrees back home in DC, Mulder.  
``Jessie Fox: That's pretty hot  
``Jessie Dana: You're tellin mie. It probably feels like a Moltres flew over the city.  
``Jessie *Mike turns the Xbox on and starts playing Halo*  
``Jessie Don: Mike, what level are you on in that game?  
``Jessie Mike: the Maw. It's a tough level, bro  
``Jessie Don: Looks like it, 'cause you have to fight your way through the Covenant and those icky Flood aliens  
``Jessie Mike: yea I know ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: *from the stairs* what'd you find?  
``Jessie Susie: nothing yet, Uncle Raph.  
``Jessie *James watches Mike play*  
``Jessie Don: Mike, watch out for those black grunts. They have those fuel guns.  
``Jessie Mike: yup  
PokeballGirl Butch: *to himself* someone's a backseat player ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: one thing's for sure, these hunters don't take "no" for an answer :p *makes his player knock the hunters down* great! Not the Flood ^^;  
``Jessie James: yea....they look like living roadkill :p  
``Jessie Cass: I think they look scary ^^;  
PokeballGirl Kero: *thinks* you had to mention that b4 lunch?  
``Jessie Mike: You not scared of watching me play, are ya, Kero?  
PokeballGirl Kero: *to himself* I think I lost my appetite  
``Jessie Serena: *comes on over to Kero and gives him a little hug* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: I wonder who owns this house  
``Jessie Cass: Me too, sweety. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: *while playing* ok, driving the warthog through the Flood isn't a walk....or drive in the park  
PokeballGirl *Growly looks up at the ceiling and barks*  
``Jessie James: What's so interesting about the ceiling, puppy?  
``Jessie Don: He might've heard some fireworks go off outside  
PokeballGirl Raph: I thought I heard some music playin  
``Jessie Mike: I didn't  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea... 'cause you're listenin to that game ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I can't help it, bro ^-^  
PokeballGirl Vulpix: pix?  
``Jessie Susie: vul?  
PokeballGirl Raph: what'd she say?  
``Jessie Susie: dunno  
PokeballGirl Meowth: she said "did you hear that?"  
``Jessie Susie: ah ok  
PokeballGirl Rini: hear what?  
``Jessie Don: That music  
PokeballGirl Rini: where's it coming from?  
``Jessie Don: dunno  
``Jessie Mike: hey gang, look....I made it to the last docking ship....yeehaww ^-^  
``Jessie -on the TV- "Cortana: There's the ship....we need to get aboard now!"  
``Jessie Mike: *watches as MC runs inside while being chased by the Flood* go dude!  
``Jessie James: is he some kind of human?  
``Jessie Don: well, technically MC is a cyborg, James.  
``Jessie James: cool!  
PokeballGirl *Growly rushes upstairs to investigate the sound*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
``Jessie Mike: woohoo! I finished the game....COWABUNGA! ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass giggles*   
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Don: Cool! I never thought that all those people worked on the graphics for that game  
``Jessie Mike: tell me about it, Donnie T  
``Jessie Leo: including voice talents  
PokeballGirl Raph: do you hear it now  
``Jessie Mike: yea *goes to investigate it*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
``Jessie *Don turns off the XBOX console*  
``Jessie *Cass goes to make lunch*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Mike* where do you suppose it's comin from?  
``Jessie Mike: *to Raphers* Dunno bro. Sounds like the attic to mie  
PokeballGirl Raph: who'd be up in a dusty old attic?  
``Jessie Mike: dunno.  
``Jessie Don: and jukeboxes do not turn themselves on. Maybe Haunter's up there  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
PokeballGirl -the attic door's open-  
``Jessie Mike: who goes there? And don't say "Marine forces"  
PokeballGirl Raph: it stopped  
``Jessie Mike: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: wait....there it goes again  
``Jessie Mike: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: should we check it out? There might be some cool stuff up there  
``Jessie Mike: ok ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Raph goes upstairs*  
``Jessie *Mike follows him*  
``Jessie Don: least Mikey stopped getting into those cookies  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Mike: *sees the jukebox* why is it playing by itself when it's not plugged in?  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe it's got a battery or somethin  
``Jessie Mike: a battery that can turn on a a jUkebox? o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Mike: by itself?   
PokeballGirl Raph: batteries don't need to be turned on *bops Mike playfully*  
``Jessie *Mike chuckles*  
PokeballGirl Raph: someone's been walkin around up here *spots some shoeprints in the dust*  
``Jessie Mike: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey....look at that..... *opens a wooden box*  
``Jessie Mike: what's in it?  
PokeballGirl Raph: some old coins.....and here's a box with CDs in it  
``Jessie Mike: cool!  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Mike* I think I see who's been diggin around up here ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: who? Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: hehe, that rascal ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *q* she's been playin dress-up ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: yup. We used to do that when we were little Turtles ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: avast there  
``Jessie Mike: LOL... we be lookin for gold......arrrr  
``Jessie Cass: Do we have pirates in the house?  
PokeballGirl Raph: those clothes are a bit too big for her ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: yea  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno ^-^  
``Jessie Don: It's just Mike and Raph  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
PokeballGirl Butch: I knew that ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass playfully tickles her luv*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hehe *tickles her back*  
``Jessie *Cass squirms and tickles him back*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hehe  
PokeballGirl Rini: is lunch ready yet?  
``Jessie *James watches the 2 lovebirds play*  
``Jessie Cass: yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok.....you little monkey....lunch should be ready soon ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: hehe  
``Jessie *Susie goes to get washed up*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie Dana: It's gonna be hot outside  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Cass: we should eat lunch indoors then ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok.... *carries her downstairs* ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike chuckles*  
``Jessie Susie: hehe Uncle Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Mom, lunch is ready ^-^  
PokeballGirl Miya: ok *walks into the dining room*  
``Jessie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: who's the pirate? ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: both of us, dude ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: I see 3 of you ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: hehe....she was playing dress up in the attic  
PokeballGirl Butch: ah ok  
``Jessie *Mike tells Miya how he beat Halo*  
PokeballGirl Miya: cool  
``Jessie Mike: Yea. It was kinda like running a marathon except MC had to use a rocket launcher to destroy some kind of reactor  
``Jessie Don: fusion reactor, Mike. I heard Cortana say it  
``Jessie Zoiy: who's Cortana, Don?  
``Jessie Don: She's the Pillar of Autumn's AI in the game, Zoiy.  
``Jessie Zoiy: cool  
``Jessie Mike: arti what?  
``Jessie Don: Hard to explain, Mikey. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: k  
PokeballGirl Butch: whatcha got there?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: this? looks like a really flat donut ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: funny lookin donut....don't you think? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: It's a CD, Cheara  
``Jessie Mike: mention donuts around Kero and he'll follow you anywhere ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: is that the yellow flying mouse?  
PokeballGirl Kero: who are you calling a mouse? ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: ixnay on the ouse-may around Kero  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: ^-^ *hands Kero a donut* I wasn't sure if you'd like chicken or not, Kero. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: hehe *nibbles away*  
``Jessie *Kim sits down to eat lunch, and Billy does too*  
PokeballGirl Espy: spe? *eyes the fruit bowl*  
``Jessie *Cass hands her a bowl of fruit*  
``Jessie Mike: Hey gang, I'm gonna go out and get some fireworks  
``Jessie Dana: Just be careful, Mike.  
``Jessie Mike: I won't light them on the way home, Dana ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie *Mike heads out to do some fireworks shopping*  
``Jessie Fox: Just from watching the news, there's gonna be a lot of people down on the Mall back in DC  
``Jessie Dana: I can imagine....Mulder, including security. I hope Jenny will be ok since it's hot back in DC  
``Jessie How hot, Dana?  
``Jessie Dana: 98 degrees  
``Jessie that's pretty hot  
``Jessie Dana: Last time I checked the weather, it read 100 degrees  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Dana: It's not 100 degrees anymore, Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok cool  
``Jessie Susie: I hope nothing bad happens to Uncle Mike  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie Leo: I'm sure he'll be fine  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie Domi: *heads to the beach, wearing her bathing suit, carrying a beach towel and sighs* well, better get cooled off *runs into the water*  
``Jessie *Susie looks out the window*   
``Jessie Domi: *takes some wet sand and starts to build a sand turtle* this is fun ^-^ *looks for some shells to use for eyes* I hope Boss Rocket doesn't mind me having some fun in the sun ^-^ *puts some sunblock on  
``Jessie Susie: can we go to the beach?  
``Jessie *Mike returns to the beach house with a box of fireworks*  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Mike: I'm home ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hi  
``Jessie *Mike sets the box on the table*  
``Jessie *Susie goes to get her swimsuit on*  
PokeballGirl *Peek sniffs at it*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Mike: careful, Peek ^-^ *goes to get his surfboard* Hey Brock, you oughtta try surfing, dude ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.....girls like guys who.... *gets interrupted by Misty*  
``Jessie Don: ^-^ *sneaks up on Mists to tickle her*  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie *Don tickles Mists*  
``Jessie *Mike goes to set the fireworks up out on the beach*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *spies a Gyarados swimming by* isn't that.....?  
``Jessie Don: yea....just don't tease Mists about being a you-know-what ^-^;  
``Jessie Domi: *finishes her sand turtle sculpture* ^-^ *sees some boys surfing out on the waves*  
PokeballGirl *Rini watches the gyarados swim up to the beach*  
``Jessie Susie: isn't that Dev?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl *some girls are whispering to each other*  
``Jessie Mike: since it's dark out....and I have the fireworks already set up  
PokeballGirl girl #1: .....been missing for 7 years....  
``Jessie Mike: Let 'er rip *lights the fuse of the 1st rocket and it shoots into the sky, exploding into a colorful flower of light*  
``Jessie Domi: *watches and sighs to herself* this is my 1st 4th of July  
``Jessie *Susie looks down the beach and sees Domi watching the fireworks too*  
``Jessie Domi: o_O  
``Jessie Susie: isn't that Domi over there?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Cass: looks like she's enjoying the 4th too ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike sets off some more rockets*  
``Jessie Domi: *looks over* I'm just watching the fireworks ^-^; *looks at the group* Can I ask you something?  
``Jessie Cass: well...  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Domi: Who's b-day is it?  
``Jessie Leo: America's. The 4th of July is also the celebration of the signing of the Declaration of Independence   
``Jessie Domi: the what?  
``Jessie Don: The Bill of Rights ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::it looks like a lotta flowers in the sky:: ^-^  
``Jessie Tori: ::yea::  
``Jessie Domi: um.. may I sit with you all?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Domi: thx... looks like someone threw gallons of glitter in the sky ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Happy 4th of July gang ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Happy b-day, America! ^-^  
``Jessie Don: How come you don't wanna fight us, Domi?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Mike* I wonder if she's seen fireworks b4  
``Jessie Domi: to tell the truth, I'm getting tired of working for TR  
``Jessie Mike: who? Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Mike: *lets Raph set off some fireworks* dunno  
``Jessie Domi: all I ever do is hurt ya and I really don't think that's right *sits x-legged on her towel* aww I'm gettin teary eyed just watching the fireworks ^-^ *sniffs*  
``Jessie *Susie gives Domi a hug*  
``Jessie Domi: hehe thx ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Domi: I brought some fireworks too. ^-^ I would need super vision though  
PokeballGirl Cheara: who's been missing for 7 years?  
``Jessie Domi: *turns on her cell phone* hello Giovanni, this is Domino....I quit *hangs up*  
``Jessie Don: dunno  
PokeballGirl Cheara: dunno what?  
``Jessie Don: who's been missing for 7 years  
PokeballGirl Cheara: oh hehe  
PokeballGirl Raph: good question  
``Jessie Domi: I have to say this....I quit working for TR  
PokeballGirl girl #1: *to girl #2* should we tell her?  
``Jessie girl #2: nah  
PokeballGirl girl #1: ok......I wonder how long it'll take her to figure it out  
PokeballGirl girl #3: dunno  
``Jessie girl #2: It's a mystery to mie ^-^  
PokeballGirl girl #1: yup  
PokeballGirl girl #3: I smell popcorn ^-^  
``Jessie girl #2: me too  
``Jessie Mike: well, that's all the fireworks, folks ^-^  
PokeballGirl girl #1: me 3   
PokeballGirl Rini: can we eat now?  
``Jessie Mike: sure *lays the food out on the blanket* so how come you quit, Domi?  
``Jessie Domi: well.. working around stuff like rmg and cx7....it's not healthy to be sniffing toxic fumes...who knows what could happen  
PokeballGirl Raph: are yu gonna stand there starin at the stars.....or what? ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: is she lookin for a certain star cluster? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno  
``Jessie Domi: I used to look at the stars b4 bedtime  
PokeballGirl Butch: what's she lookin for?  
``Jessie Cass: dunno, sweety  
PokeballGirl Kero: a road sign in the stars? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Domi: I'm glad that I quit TR  
PokeballGirl Peek: pikachu ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: I've been wanting to quit for a long time....but I was afraid to ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* now where'd she go?  
``Jessie Domi: look....I'm sorry that I zapped your friend with the rmg  
``Jessie Falcor: What's rmg?  
``Jessie Don: It reverses mutations  
``Jessie Falcor: oh ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: It wouldn't affect you ^-^  
``Jessie Falcor: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: someone's missin  
``Jessie Don: It's Cheara   
PokeballGirl Butch: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Domi: don't tell me that she's afraid of me ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I think she's walking around ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: ok  
``Jessie Mike: I still can't believe that I beat the game  
``Jessie Chari: You have to admit, watching you play was intense  
PokeballGirl man: so.....you wanna know where home is?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yea  
PokeballGirl *Rini peeks in the basket*  
PokeballGirl *Growly hears a car drive off*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: who'd be driving at night?  
``Jessie Don: dunno  
PokeballGirl Li: *thinks* why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
``Jessie Susie: You don't suppose that she got kidnapped, do ya? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno  
``Jessie James: We should go look for her  
``Jessie Carter: Good idea. I'll go get my motorcycle.  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Carter goes to get his helmet & motorcycle, then gets on his bike*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd that come from? I thought we left it back in the....  
``Jessie Raye: left what, sweety?  
PokeballGirl Raph: the iron bird  
``Jessie James: the cave?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie James: It couldn't have teleported here by itself  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe it followed us  
``Jessie James: maybe....but how can it fly by itself w/o a pilot? I dunno about you guys and gals.. but I say we go and spy on those gov't agents.  
PokeballGirl Butch: why?  
``Jessie James; That one gov't agent looked suspicious to me, Butch.  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
PokeballGirl Raph: everyone looks suspicious to yu  
``Jessie James: sorry sorry ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: how'd it know where we are?  
``Jessie Susie: dunno  
PokeballGirl Meowth: try throwing something....see if it responds to movement  
``Jessie Don: ok *throws a shuriken past it*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hey....it moved its head  
``Jessie Billy: Amazing  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: is it alive?  
``Jessie Carter: Prolly not  
PokeballGirl Rini: it sure looks like it to me  
``Jessie Falcor: though it's covered in some metal stuff  
PokeballGirl Rini: *walks up and pokes it* doesn't feel like metal to me  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Falcor: o_O  
``Jessie Don: Cyborg then?  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's that mean?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Don: Half human, half machine... it's what MC is in Halo  
PokeballGirl Rini: but it's a bird....  
``Jessie Don: ok....part bird, part machine  
PokeballGirl Raph: birds don't usually get big enough for people to ride inside the pilot seat  
``Jessie Don: true  
PokeballGirl Rini: do they get that big here?  
``Jessie Billy: I would say not  
PokeballGirl Rini: then where? *looks curious*  
``Jessie *Billy shrugs*  
PokeballGirl Raph: who gets to ride in it this time?  
``Jessie James: I can't even drive a car ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I'm too short  
``Jessie ummmm I might wreck it  
PokeballGirl voice: ~no you won't~  
``Jessie Domi: Who said that?  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::not me::  
``Jessie Tori: ::I was just daydreaming::  
``Jessie *Domi looks at the bird*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika?  
``Jessie Domi: did you say something?  
PokeballGirl voice: ~yes~  
``Jessie Domi: cool  
PokeballGirl Rini: it talks? cool  
``Jessi *Cass huggles her luv*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's your name?  
``Jessie *Susie looks curious*  
PokeballGirl voice: ~no name~  
``Jessie Carter: How about Nightflyer?   
PokeballGirl voice: ~ok~  
``Jessie Carter: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: so.....who's gonna ride in the bird?  
``Jessie Don: not me  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey yu *nudges her*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ?  
``Jessie Don: Are you gonna fly that bird?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: who me?  
``Jessie Cass: yea yu ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea *climbs up into the seat*  
``Jessie Cass: cool  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: there she goes  
``Jessie Don: yea  
``Jessie Charizard should go and keep an eye on Sakura  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
PokeballGirl *Charizard follows her*  
``Jessie Domi: *sees something shiny in the bushes* um ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *sniffs* pika! *sparks*  
``Jessie Domi: I know who's hiding in there. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth 2  
``Jessie Don: alright....come out of the bushes  
``Jessie Domi: o_O  
PokeballGirl CN: now I got you shellheads! *fires his cx7 cannon*  
``Jessie Mike: eeek! Raph, duck!  
PokeballGirl Raph: ack! *hides in the bushes*  
``Jessie Leo: *scrambles up a tree and hides* Venus, hide!  
PokeballGirl Venus: ok *hides in a nearby pond*  
``Jessie *Don panics and looks for somewhere to hide* why me? why me? ^^;  
PokeballGirl CN: you're 1st *fires at Don*  
``Jessie Don: *tries to dodge* Misty....  
PokeballGirl CN: hey! *gets hit by a stream of water*  
``Jessie Don: *whew* saved by Staryu  
PokeballGirl Misty: Staryu? where? *looks around*  
``Jessie Don: where'd the water come from?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~hehe~  
``Jessie Don: *looks a little shaken up* Look here, CN....you don't wanna make Misty mad  
PokeballGirl Meowth: 'cause she's a gyar...ow!  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno where the water came from  
``Jessie *Don calms down*  
PokeballGirl CN: ack! *gets hit by another stream*  
``Jessie *Leo climbs down from an apple tree*  
``Jessie Mike: *jumps out of hiding, growls and changes into his supermutant form* LeaVe...my friends alone! *grabs CN by the tail* Now I got you!  
PokeballGirl *a jet of water zips by Mike*  
``Jessie Mike: heh....CN's not going anywhere *gets out of the way*  
PokeballGirl *CN tries to pull his tail free and escape*  
``Jessie Mike: why run?  
PokeballGirl CN: why not?  
``Jessie Domi: Go on home, CN! You know I quit TR  
PokeballGirl CN: you can't give orders to me  
``Jessie *Mike lets go of his tail*  
``Jessie *Brim does ember attack on CN*  
PokeballGirl CN: hey! *jumps out of the way*  
``Jessie Brim: ::Don't "hey" me:: *spews another ribbon of fire at CN*  
PokeballGirl CN: I'll be back *runs off*  
``Jessie Falcor: aww....I was gonna scare him off with my dragon roar ^-^ *tries to scratch a itchy spot on his ear*  
``Jessie *Susie scratches his ear*  
``Jessie Falcor: thanks ^.^  
``Jessie Susie: n/p  
PokeballGirl Raph: what now?  
``Jessie Susie: can we go to the toy store?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Susie: yey ^-^ *runs on ahead*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Mike: I know what I'm gonna buy ^-^   
``Jessie Kim: ?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Mike: a Power Rangers Wild Force action figure ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder when her b-day is  
``Jessie Leo: I've never seen these Power Rangers Wild Force  
``Jessie Billy: They turn into wild animals.....that's why they're called Wild Force  
``Jessie Leo: like what?  
``Jessie Billy: well....there's the wolf, shark, ox, tiger...  
``Jessie Mike: sharks are a tad bit scary ^^;   
``Jessie Don: Mike, we have a mutant shark on our side  
``Jessie Mike: oh yea...  
``Jessie Carter: Billy, are there any PRs besides the originals?  
``Jessie Billy: Yu mean RL ones?  
``Jessie Cass: yea  
``Jessie Billy: dunno  
``Jessie Don: *looks outside and sees a brown-haired girl* ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha lookin at?  
``Jessie Don: I saw a girl out there with brown hair. She looked about 11y/o  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie girl: *turns and sees 5 mutant turtles standing there* o_O  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *walks up and sniffs her shoes*  
``Jessie girl: hello there  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika -=hi=-  
``Jessie girl: I've never seen you before.  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika pika -=same here=-  
``Jessie Don: shall we go see who she is?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie girl: *to Peek* I'm Hermione ^-^  
``Jessie Don: *heads outside* Who are you?  
``Jessie Hermione: My name's Hermione Granger.....a student from Hogwarts Academy. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: never heard of it  
``Jessie Hermione: It's a secret school in London....I'm in the Gryffindor group. Would you like to see it? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I didn't think griffins needed to use doors ^-^  
``Jessie *Hermione giggles*  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Hermione: I didn't catch your names.  
``Jessie Susie: Well, it would take forever to introduce everyone.. Hermione. ^-^;  
``Jessie Hermione: Understandable  
``Jessie Don: I'll just get out my portal  
``Jessie Hermione: What are these cute critters called?  
``Jessie Cass: Pokémon  
``Jessie Hermione: interesting  
``Jessie *Don comes back with his portable portal*  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
PokeballGirl Totodile: toto  
``Jessie Don: *sends out Magneton* Magneton will keep it open....where are we going?  
``Jessie Hermione: the front door of Hogwarts. Watch out for the Slytherin gang.  
-a few minutes later-  
PokeballGirl Raph: the who?  
``Jessie Hermione: It's how Hogwarts is divided into groups  
PokeballGirl griffin: *q* squawk....  
``Jessie Hermione: Maybe I can ask one of the teachers there if you can get sorted by the Sorting Hat. ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Sorting Hat?  
``Jessie Hermione: Yea. It talks ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: I didn't know we were gonna go to school  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder where Sakura is  
``Jessie Cass: dunno  
``Jessie Hermione: *to Rini* It's a fun school ^-^  
``Jessie *they arrive safely at the door of Hogwarts*  
``Jessie Hermione: Well, here we are  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie Hermione: yup  
``Jessie *the castle doors open*  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool  
PokeballGirl Butch: what's that up there? *points up*  
``Jessie Cass: I think it's Sakura.  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *they head into the castle*  
PokeballGirl Rini: ^-^  
``Jessie *her 2 friends see her*  
``Jessie Ron: Hi  
PokeballGirl *Raph looks back at the griffin*  
``Jessie Hermione: Hello ^-^  
``Jessie Harry: Who did you bring with you, Hermione?  
``Jessie Hermione: Some friends I met.  
``Jessie *Hermione brings her friends on over to Hagrid*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika *hides in her backpack*  
``Jessie Hermione: ^-^  
``Jessie *Hagrid shows the group the sorting hat*  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs at it*  
``Jessie Hagrid: Who wants to go 1st?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: go 1st for what?  
``Jessie Hagrid: To get sorted, of course. It won't bite you ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: I hope I don't end up in with those Slys  
``Jessie Cass: Are you gonna go 1st, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok.... ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: same here....I don't wanna get saddled with them  
``Jessie *Hagrid puts the hat on him*  
``Jessie sorting hat: hmmm....I sense bravery and courage in you  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie sorting hat: and intelligence......you definitely belong in Gryffindor  
PokeballGirl Butch: cool   
``Jessie Hermoine: Welcome aboard ^-^  
``Jessie Hagrid: Who's next?  
``Jessie Cass: me ^-^  
``Jessie *Hagrid puts the hat on Cass*  
-3 hours later-  
``Jessie Harry: *looks at the 5 mutant turtles* No offense or anything.....I've never seen such big turtles  
``Jessie Ron: Neither have I *munches on some candy*  
PokeballGirl Madison: why won't it work? *fiddles with it*  
``Jessie Cass: The floating candles kinda scare me  
``Jessie girl: 'cause the castle is surrounded by magic ^-^  
``Jessie boy: yup  
``Jessie girl #2: People who can't use magic are called muggles  
PokeballGirl Rini: a what?  
``Jessie boy #2: a muggle  
``Jessie Susie: I miss my mom and dad  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe.....that's a strange word  
``Jessie girl: *to Rini* yup.  
``Jessie Susie: I've never been away from them.  
``Jessie girl #2: We eat breakfast, lunch and dinner in the big hall. You'll be able to see them then. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Are we allowed to visit the Gryffindors?  
``Jessie Cass: This is pretty cool. I like the castle ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: It is big and has a library too  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea.... wait....did I just see....? *goes to the door to look*  
``Jessie Cass: see what? *follows him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: I thought I saw her go on by  
``Jessie Harry: Who?  
``Jessie Hermione: what are your names?  
``Jessie Cass: I'm Cass and over there is my husband Butch ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a cat walks by*  
``Jessie Hermione: nice to meet you. ^-^  
``Jessie Harry: I'm Harry and that's Ron  
``Jessie *Ron nods at them*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Harry: He has a sweet tooth  
``Jessie Ron: hehe ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: where'd she go? *looks around the hallway*  
``Jessie *Cass looks down for a moment*  
``Jessie Leo: Dunno  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Harry: What is it?  
PokeballGirl Butch: what is what?  
``Jessie Hermion: Are you gonna stay and watch the quidditch match?  
PokeballGirl Butch: the what match?  
``Jessie Harry: Quidditch match ^-^. It's like volleyball, but you fly on broomsticks ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Ron: ^-^ *eats one of the jellybeans*  
``Jessie Cass: I miss Susie, luv  
PokeballGirl Butch: meowth too  
``Jessie *Cass sighs*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ?  
``Jessie What's wrong, Meowth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: nothin ^-^  
``Jessie ok ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie heads to the big dining hall*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Mike: *sneaks off to do some exploring* I better go undercover just to make sure no one notices me. *takes out one of the forbidden cookies, then looks to see if anyone's watching him*  
PokeballGirl *Cheara is hiding in the bushes*  
``Jessie Mike: *eats a cookie and turns human* *q* where to explore 1st..  
PokeballGirl voice: what are you doing?  
``Jessie Mike: who's there? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: me  
``Jessie Mike: I... uh.. I just wanted to explore  
PokeballGirl Cheara: can I come too? ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: sure. You do recognize me, don't ya?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yea.....   
``Jessie Mike: yu do?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I was in the bushes ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I'd hate for us to go back to Salvation Island....let's go take a walk in the woods. I can't stay human long  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: 'cause I know Don warned me about the amg being unstable *turns back into a Turtle* ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O  
``Jessie Mike: nothin to worry about  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I'll be ok ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: did you hear something back there?  
``Jessie Mike: yea....I don't feel too well  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O  
``Jessie Mike: go get Raph and Don  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok *runs off*  
PokeballGirl Balt: where are you going?  
``Jessie Mike: Leave her alone, Balt!  
PokeballGirl Balt: I don't see how you can stop me *eg*  
``Jessie *Mike attempts to throw one of his nunchuks at Balt*  
PokeballGirl *Balt ducks*  
``Jessie Mike: I... mew  
``Jessie Hagrid: *comes outside* What's going on here?  
PokeballGirl Balt: nothing  
``Jessie Hagrid: *sees Mike in trouble, then looks back at Balt* Go away, evil one!   
``Jessie Mike: mew  
PokeballGirl *a wind starts blowing*  
``Jessie *Hagrid helps Mike back inside*  
``Jessie Mike: mew  
``Jessie Hagrid: eh? Turtles don't mew  
``Jessie Mike: ::We do:: *to Hagrid* ::I'm Mike, by the way::  
PokeballGirl Balt: what is this?  
``Jessie Mike: ::Raph::   
PokeballGirl Raph: Mike? *hurries downstairs*  
PokeballGirl Balt: ack! *falls into a nearby pond*  
``Jessie Mike: *gets a bit smaller* mew  
PokeballGirl Balt: stay away from me! *runs off*  
``Jessie *Harry's owl swoops down on Balt to scare him off*   
PokeballGirl Balt: ack! *tries to brush it away*  
``Jessie Harry: Leave my friends alone, whoever you are!  
``Jessie Ron: Yea!  
``Jessie *Hermione uses her wand to levitate Balt in the air*  
PokeballGirl Balt: hehe.. *gets out his own*  
``Jessie Hermion: Don't try any funny stuff  
PokeballGirl Balt: I'm stronger than the lot of you  
``Jessie *Hermione smirks*  
``Jessie Mike: mew  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::yea....and I'm a sandshrew::  
``Jessie Ron: who.. who said that? o_O  
``Jessie Mike: ::I'm scared, Raph:: ^^;  
``Jessie Hagrid: *to Raph* Is he gonna be ok?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think so..... *sees her walk in*  
``Jessie Mike: mew?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^; *goes over to the bed*  
PokeballGirl Raph: Mike?  
``Jessie Mike: ::yea?::  
PokeballGirl Raph; how do you feel?  
``Jessie Mike: ::a little better. It'll take time for me to get my speech back::  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder how she did that....  
``Jessie *Mike sighs*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Mike: *tries to get his voice back* ::chaaa::  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O  
``Jessie Don: Don't force it, Mike.  
PokeballGirl Butch: what happened to Mike?  
``Jessie Don: Balt zapped Mike with a demutation spell  
``Jessie Ron: What's demutation?  
PokeballGirl Butch: then how'd he get better so fast?  
``Jessie Leo: um...  
``Jessie Don: dunno. It'll take time for Mike to get his voice back.  
PokeballGirl Butch: um.....what? Don't you know? ^-^;  
``Jessie Leo: yea I know. It's a long story ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Kero: hehe  
``Jessie *Don tells Harry and his friends what demutation is*  
``Jessie Ron: ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: It's a mystery to me.  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie *Mike tries to get his voice back again*  
PokeballGirl Raph: do you need anything?  
``Jessie Mike: ::do we have any mutagen left?::  
``Jessie *Carter goes to do some sparring outside*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Cass: How do all those candles that are in the dining hall float up in the air?  
``Jessie Ron: With magic ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Rini is busy mixing up some "stuff"*  
``Jessie Ron: What is that pink glowing stuff?  
``Jessie *Mike sighs*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Mike: ::I still haven't got my voice back yet::  
PokeballGirl Peek: chaaaa ^-^;  
``Jessie *Mike gently pets Peek*  
``Jessie *Ron heads to the dining hall*  
``Jessie *Billy lets Jax out for a while*  
PokeballGirl Butch: it's cold in here.... *goes to shut the window*  
``Jessie *Zoiy goes to the dining hall too*  
``Jessie Don: You don't think that the nurses would get scared of seeing 5 mutant turtles here, do ya?  
``Jessie Hermione: They'll probably think that you're some kind of magical creature.   
``Jessie Mike: maybe  
``Jessie Harry: He's talking again ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie goes to see her parents*  
PokeballGirl Kero: are we there yet?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea  
``Jessie Don: ~I miss yu, Mists~  
``Jessie Susie: *peeks in the recovery room* chu?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder when they're comin back  
``Jessie Cass: me too  
``Jessie Susie: hi ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: hi  
``Jessie *Susie comes up to her dad and hugs him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I couldn't stand being away from you. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: weird.....  
``Jessie girl: what's weird?  
PokeballGirl Kero: nothin ^-^;  
``Jessie girl: ok ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: *thinks* she just disappeared into the bird  
``Jessie girl where'd the bird go?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: what bird? I don't see a bird  
``Jessie girl: o_O  
PokeballGirl *Sakura walks into the bushes and over to Nf*  
``Jessie girl: anyhow it's almost time for classes *heads to her class*  
``Jessie Don: I think we should be getting back to Salvation Island tomorrow  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Ron: Salvation Island?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: I was getting scared *looks at Ron* Are there any pizza flavored jellybeans?  
``Jessie Ron: What's pizza?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I can't believe you've never had pizza b4  
``Jessie Ron: We just have crumpets. I have a cherry flavoured jellybean* ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike eats a cherry 'bean*  
PokeballGirl Kero: where are we going?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: not sure  
``Jessie Susie: Will Uncle Mike need to stay in bed?  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno  
`Jessie Don: *sees a nurse go by* ^^;  
``Jessie Mike: I'll be fine ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: well, maybe my papa should check yu first, Uncle Mike.  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Kero: it's getting dark out....we should find a place to stop for the night  
``Jessie Susie: *looks outside* eep...it's getting dark. I have to head back to the dorm  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea.....but where?  
``Jessie Cass: *frowns* No offense....or anything.. I just don't like the idea of us splitting up.  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~we're near Australia~  
``Jessie Cass: *looks at Don* Can we go back to Salvation Island tomorrow?  
``Jessie Don: sure. ^-^  
``Jessie Harry: I know how you feel.  
``Jessie Ron: being separated from someone you love just isn't right ^-^;. I'll talk to the teachers and see if they'll let Susie come over to Gryffindor ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Ron: *goes to talk to the teachers, then comes back a few minutes later with Susie* they said yes ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: cool  
``Jessie *Don starts to set up his portable portal*  
``Jessie Harry: I would like to show you all something that I discovered  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Harry: It's a magic mirror that lets you see into the past  
``Jessie Cass: um...it won't show what my luv and I used to work for TR, will it?  
``Jessie Harry: No. When I looked into it, I saw my real mom and dad ^-^ *takes them to the mirror*  
``Jessie Cass: I'm a bit nervous about this  
``Jessie Harry: well, here we are.  
``Jessie Cass: ^^;  
``Jessie Ron: fancy a look? ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: um... ^^;  
PokeballGirl Ara: me 1st  
``Jessie Harry: ok   
``Jessie Susie: What do ya see, Ara?   
PokeballGirl Ara: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: I dunno if I wanna go next ^^; *steps back*  
PokeballGirl Raph: did u see what you were lookin for?  
``Jessie Cass: I don't wanna go next ^^;  
PokeballGirl Ara: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *just stands there* Luv, I don't wanna find out if I had real parents or if I was adopted.  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Cass: You're not gonna look too, are ya, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: no  
``Jessie Cass: ok good  
``Jessie Malfoy: *while talking to Balt* I couldn't help notice that you were having trouble with those turtles   
PokeballGirl Balt: yea  
``Jessie Malfoy: I could mix up a potion that'll turn them into regular turtles...since I'm taking a potion making class  
PokeballGirl Balt: ok :)  
``Jessie *Malfoy gets right to work*  
``Jessie -back with the others-  
``Jessie Raye: Cass?  
``Jessie Cass: ?  
``Jessie Raye: Would it better if you were blindfolded?  
``Jessie Cass: yea  
``Jessie Raye: Ok. Now who has a blindfold?  
``Jessie Cass: ok I'm ready  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Raye leads Cass to the mirror*  
``Jessie Cass: was I adopted...or did I have real parents?  
PokeballGirl Rini: I wish she was here  
``Jessie Cass: luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: ?  
``Jessie Cass: was I adopted?  
PokeballGirl Butch: no :)  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: something's wrong  
``Jessie *Cass takes off the blindfold*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ?  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's that noise?  
``Jessie girl: what noise?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *gets it out* hello?  
``Jessie Don: what's up, Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I can't get it to work....but I'm sure someone was trying to call us  
``Jessie Don: o_O  
``Jessie *Malfoy goes to spy on the Turtles after making a demutation potion*  
``Jessie Susie: can we go back to the house?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: rats.....I can't get through  
PokeballGirl Kero: I got a bad feeling about this  
``Jessie *the gang heads back to the house*  
``Jessie Malfoy: o_O  
PokeballGirl Sakura: who's that kid with the blond hair?  
``Jessie *Malfoy quickly puts the cloak on*  
PokeballGirl Kero: he must have some potion to turn invisible  
``Jessie Malfoy: :)  
PokeballGirl Rini: hi  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hi  
``Jessie Malfoy: :)  
PokeballGirl Kero: I smell cookies  
``Jessie Malfoy: ^^; *sees Kero*   
PokeballGirl Cheara: and muffins ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I smell cookies ^-^ *makes a beedrill line for the kitchen*  
``Jessie Don: I have a bad feeling about this ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Cheara does too*  
``Jessie Susie: why do I have a feeling that those cookies and muffins have gone bad?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: cookies? where? *looks around*  
``Jessie Mike: on the table, Meowth  
``Jessie *Leo goes to get a cookie*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Mike: *drops a 2nd cookie after eating the 1st one* not again  
``Jessie Leo: I don't feel too good  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs it, then eats it*  
``Jessie *Harry frowns and goes to confront Malfoy*  
PokeballGirl Rini: that's no place to take a nap  
``Jessie Leo: *falls to the floor* Raph, don't eat the cookies *whines*  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O  
``Jessie Leo: the cookies are contaminated  
``Jessie Susie: Where'd Harry go?  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl?  
``Jessie Hermione: He went to confront Malfoy.  
``Jessie Mike: I don't wanna go through this again  
``Jessie *Leo manages to get back up*  
``Jessie *James heads to the quidditch court*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika *nudges her*  
``Jessie *Malfoy challenges Harry to a quidditch match*  
``Jessie Mike: *manages to get up too* I...I think I'll be ok   
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Peek: chaaaa  
``Jessie *Brim goes up to Cheara and tries to tickle her*  
``Jessie Harry: *comes back after confronting Malfoy* He won't be bothering us anymore  
PokeballGirl *Cheara brushes at him*  
``Jessie Brim: ::c'mon, wake up, Cheara::  
``Jessie *Leo & Mike go to lay down in the recovery room*  
PokeballGirl Misty: try a water gun attack ^-^  
``Jessie Hermion: A what?  
PokeballGirl Totodile: totodile *spews water at her*  
``Jessie *Ron chuckles*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hey.....!  
``Jessie Harry: *sees Totodile* What kind of critter is that?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: one that gets people all wet ^-^;  
``Jessie Cass: It's a totodile  
``Jessie Harry: cool!  
``Jessie *Leo whimpers a bit*  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Don: We need to get Leo and Mike better before that potion breaks down their DNA  
``Jessie Ron: ?  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea  
``Jessie Cass: Where's Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Butch: she's somewhere around  
``Jessie Cass: ok  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: ~Cheara, Mike and I are in need of your help~  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O *runs into the room*  
PokeballGirl *Peek watches curiously*  
``Jessie Mike: *tries to stay calm* ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* she oughtta sit down b4 she falls down  
``Jessie Leo: thanks for getting us better, Cheara  
``Jessie *Don gets his portal ready*  
``Jessie Raph: yu awake?  
``Jessie Mike: who me?  
PokeballGirl Raph: no ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Sakura, I just found something out  
PokeballGirl Sakura: ?  
``Jessie Cass: I wasn't adopted. I had real parents. ^-^   
PokeballGirl Sakura: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: you mean Cheara, right?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: she's not awake yet?  
``Jessie Don: Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea?  
``Jessie Don: Can you go and round up the rest of the gang? We're going back to Salvation Island ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *walks out the door*  
``Jessie Susie: Can Hermione come with us?  
``Jessie Cass: Well.....   
``Jessie Ron: Well water? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Peek: piiiika piiika  
``Jessie Ron: *pets Peek* ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: I'd have to ask the teachers and Hagrid. It'd be best if I stay and finish classes 1st  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Don: Is everyone here?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Don: cool  
PokeballGirl Rini: why's she taking a nap?  
``Jessie Don: Who's gonna carry her?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie *they head back to Salvation Island*  
``Jessie Dana: I think she's restoring her powers  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Dana: Her healing factor  
PokeballGirl Rini: I'm not sure what that means.....but ok  
PokeballGirl Meowth: is that a bad thing?  
``Jessie Dana: no ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok cool  
``Jessie *Meowzy tail tickles Meowth*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe  
``Jessie Meowzy: ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: Wb, gang ^-^  
PokeballGirl TQ: gyaaaar ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Thx. Malfoy tried to turn me back into a ordinary turtle  
``Jessie Domi: who?  
``Jessie Devon: o_O  
``Jessie Don: he's a troublemaker at Hogwarts  
PokeballGirl Devon: where's that?  
``Jessie Don: In London  
PokeballGirl Devon: ok cool.... someone's had a busy day  
``Jessie Leo: Yea.....Cheara healed both me and Mike ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: cool.....  
PokeballGirl Raph: somethin else on your mind? And don't say "your hair" ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie *Susie giggles*   
``Jessie Cass: We found this one mirror where you look into the past. ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: Cool! What'd ya see, Cass?  
``Jessie Cass: To tell the truth, Domi....I was afraid to look  
``Jessie Domi: o_O  
``Jessie Cass: I did find I wasn't adopted ^-^  
``Jessie Just like me ^-^  
-the next morning-  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I smell breakfast  
PokeballGirl Rini: me too  
``Jessie *wakes up* meowth three  
PokeballGirl Sakura: I see you're finally awake ^-^  
* ``Jessie goes back to sleep  
PokeballGirl *Peek hops up on the bed*  
``Jessie *James is already awake and reading in bed*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yea..... *rolls out of bed and lands on the floor* ow  
``Jessie *Cass is still in bed sleeping*  
PokeballGirl *Butch wanders into the kitchen*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's for breakfast?  
PokeballGirl Miya: omelettes ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: cool  
``Jessie Susie: yea *yawns, trying to wake up*  
PokeballGirl voice: something smells good  
``Jessie Susie: yea. Aunt Jess isn't up yet  
PokeballGirl Devon: ^-^;  
``Jessie *James is already up and playing a racing game on the XBox*  
``Jessie *slowly wakes up* ?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika  
``Jessie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: gonna join us 4 breakfast? *sees her walk in*  
* ``Jessie goes to get a shower in the bathroom  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass comes into the kitchen, half-awake*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hi  
``Jessie Cass: *sleepily* hi  
PokeballGirl Butch: breakfast is ready  
``Jessie Susie: yea *looks curious*  
``Jessie Don: *watches the weather on TV* the weatherman says that it's gonna be muggy outside.   
``Jessie Domi: icky weather, I'd say  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup.......nice day to go swimmin  
``Jessie Susie: Are any of the windows open?  
PokeballGirl Raph: no  
``Jessie Susie: ok good ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Domi: I don't think that I'm used to the hot weather  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika  
``Jessie Carter: ?  
PokeballGirl Rini: what are we gonna do today?  
``Jessie Cass: we're gonna look around at the shops ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie Mike: Hey cool! The Scooby Doo live-action movie is playing in theaters ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: ehehe Mike, it's rated PG and has some crude stuff in it  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Mike: ok I won't go sea it  
``Jessie Leo: Let's go sea these little shops that the city has ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Don't yu mean s-e-e, Uncle Leo?   
``Jessie Leo: Nope. I mean s-e-a ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe   
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: are we ready?  
``Jessie Leo: yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *goes out the door*  
``Jessie *Raye follows him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: where are we gonna go 1st?  
``Jessie Cass: I think we're going to the gym 1st, sweety ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: I thought we were gonna look at the shops  
``Jessie Cass: hehe whoops ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: There's one shop I do wanna look in  
PokeballGirl Peek: pi?  
``Jessie Cass: It's a shop that has all these different scented herbal soaps and lotions ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Do we still have plenty of money with us?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Susie: ok cool ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: It was fun, going to Hogwarts ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: eh... it was ok  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh? whatcha lookin at? *peeks in the window too*  
``Jessie *Don goes to look at a electronics shop, looks in the window and sighs*  
PokeballGirl Raph: What's up?  
``Jessie Don: the sky? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe  
``Jessie Don: anyhow... I'm just looking at this electronic stuff....though I already have enough back home in NY ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Don: ^-^;  
``Jessie Leo: and most of that stuff is inventions.  
``Jessie Don: ehehe ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: at least we dismantled the reviveafier ray.  
``Jessie Leo: yup   
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Susie: chu....hehe ^-^  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *runs off to investigate something*  
``Jessie *Pichu follows Peek*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where are they goin?  
``Jessie Mike: dunno  
PokeballGirl Meowth: maybe they smell somethin  
PokeballGirl Pichu #2: pi?  
``Jessie Meowzy: maybe  
PokeballGirl *Rini hurries after them*  
``Jessie *Susie and Domi do too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: look at that......  
``Jessie Cass: Look at what, Raph-san?  
PokeballGirl Raph: at that *points*  
``Jessie Don: Those are streetcars ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: cool  
``Jessie Don: yup  
``Jessie Mike: Yu know what sounds good to mie?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ?  
``Jessie Mike: A chili dog  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe! ^-^  
``Jessie James: Yu like chili dogs too, Growly? ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Growly nods*  
``Jessie James: hehe  
``Jessie *Mike goes on over to a hotdog stand*  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie James: I dunno if Growly would like chili or not....'cause sometimes chili can be peppery hot ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: I'll just get a plain hotdog for Growly then ^-^  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl! *barks*  
``Jessie *Mike kneels down and tickles Growly*  
PokeballGirl Growly: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: ok, a nonspicy hotdog ^-^   
PokeballGirl Rini: can we go for a ride now?   
``Jessie *Mike buys 2 'dogs for himself and Growly. After he does, he sets one down on a plate for Growly*  
``Jessie Brim: ~I've never seen a chili dog before~  
``Jessie *Domi stops at a jewelry store*  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl ^-^ *eats it up*  
PokeballGirl Raph: a ride?  
``Jessie Raye: Sure, luv ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie *Mike eats his chilidog too*  
``Jessie Domi: wait for mie ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika -=and me=-  
``Jessie Pichu: pichu -=likewise=-  
PokeballGirl Butch: where are we gonna stop 1st?  
``Jessie Cass: dunno yet. There's so many stores around  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie I know what ya mean, Cass. It's hard to decide which store to shop at. ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: We could stop at a clothing store... 'cause there's a cute sun dress I wanna buy. ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a beedrill flies by*  
``Jessie Domi: o_O  
PokeballGirl Misty:   
``Jessie Don: Never fear, Dark Turtle's here ^-^ *sees Beedrill* Nothing personal, Beedrill....Misty's afraid of bug pokemon.  
PokeballGirl Beedrill: beeee..... *flies on ahead*  
``Jessie Don: I think he understood  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie *Don gives Mists a reassuring hug*  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: There's that cute clothing store. ^-^  
``Jessie James: I see a pet shop  
PokeballGirl Kero: yea.....I bet there's stuff in there for someone's pet squirrel ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: or pet turtles ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: what squirrel?  
``Jessie Mike: I don't think that squirrels make good pets. ;p  
``Jessie Don: That's a furret, Kero. Sentret's evolved form ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: looks like a squirrel to me ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: *giggles* nah.....squirrels don't have that long body  
PokeballGirl Kero: yea....but they got long tails  
``Jessie Susie: Furrets look more like ferrets. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie Don: And squirrels don't exactly have rings around their tails. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: nope  
``Jessie Susie: can we go swimming too?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Susie: cool!  
``Jessie Domi: Um....I'm not sure if I know how to swim. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: swimmin's easy  
``Jessie Don: Especially for Turtles, Squirtles, Wartortles and Blastoise....since we can hold our breath underwater ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: and totodiles  
``Jessie Don: them too ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: The only thing I've done when I used to work for Gio was capture pokemon ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
PokeballGirl *a nearby phone starts ringing*  
``Jessie Meowzy: phone  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *goes to answer it*  
``Jessie Domi: hey I quit TR :p  
PokeballGirl Butch: who is it?  
``Jessie Susie: My papa taught me how to swim, Domi. ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: It's Prof Oak   
``Jessie Cass: what does he want?  
PokeballGirl Raph: to borrow a pokemon  
``Jessie Cass: which one?  
PokeballGirl Raph: the one that looks like a tree  
``Jessie oh, you mean Sudowoodo?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie they're tricky ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: which one are yu gonna swap it for?  
PokeballGirl Li: dunno..... *looks through his backpack*  
``Jessie *Brim sniffs at Domi*  
``Jessie Domi: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: what's that? smells like somethin bakin *runs off to investigate*  
PokeballGirl Kero: cookies? ^-^ *goes after him*  
* ``Jessie runs after him  
PokeballGirl *Sakura does too*  
``Jessie Domi: when we do go swimming, I'll just sit and watch ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: what kind of bread is that?  
``Jessie *looks curious* yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: I think it's Guilmon bread ^-^  
``Jessie ?  
``Jessie Susie: Guilmon bread?  
PokeballGirl Rini: it's in the shape of Guilmon's head  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: cool  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie *Domi sits at a table outside the bakery and takes her cap off*  
PokeballGirl Rini: can we get some?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika  
``Jessie Leo: Sure ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yey!  
``Jessie Leo: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: *sniffs* blueberry.....apple......cherry.... ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass giggles*  
PokeballGirl Madison: ^-^   
``Jessie Brim: ~sugar cookies...snickerdoodles...~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl Rini: and all kinds of donuts too  
``Jessie Mike: I'll pass on the choc. chip cookies ^^;  
PokeballGirl Kero: let me at 'em ^-^  
``Jessie hehe.... why pass on choc. chip cookies, Mike?  
``Jessie Mike: I've had a bad experience with 'em ^-^;  
``Jessie Brim: o_O  
PokeballGirl Madison: they look fine to me ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: yu sure, Madi?  
PokeballGirl Madison: yea ^-^ *picks up a few and nibbles on one*  
``Jessie Mike: I'll just get a pizza from a nearby pizzeria ^-^  
PokeballGirl Wartortle: wartortle? ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: yea I said pizza ^-^  
PokeballGirl Wartortle: tortle *runs off to beat him to the pizza*  
``Jessie *Mike goes after him*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hey.....free donuts ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: yea.... *looks a bit suspicious*  
``Jessie *James looks suspicious too*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: there's chocolate....and some with candy sprinkles ^-^ *takes one out of the basket*  
PokeballGirl Kero: yummy ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: o_O  
PokeballGirl Rini: how do they taste?  
PokeballGirl Kero: like donuts *g*  
``Jessie Cass: There's something fishy going on here *looks at the baker suspiciously*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I don't smell no fish  
``Jessie hehe.... I hope that this baker isn't pulling the same stunt that Olivia pulled with the sweet rolls ^-^;  
PokeballGirl baker: eh? *looks innocent*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: who's that?  
``Jessie *Cass spies a black coffee mug with a red letter R on it*  
PokeballGirl *Butch does too*  
``Jessie Cass: *to her Prince Charming* I think this baker is working for Team Rocket.  
PokeballGirl Butch: *to Cass* I was just about to say the same thing.... *looks over at a noise* ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: I think I got a bit sunburned when we were outside waiting for the trolley.... achu  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika *nudges her*  
PokeballGirl Li: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Misty, maybe your staryu can wake them up.  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea.... *lets Staryu out*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd the baker go?  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno  
PokeballGirl Sakura: hey....!  
``Jessie Cass: It's all a TR scheme  
PokeballGirl Madison: I got water in my hair ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: there's something suspicious about this pizza place, little cousin.  
``Jessie *Dana goes to get 2 towels*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: me too ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *Wartortle nods*  
PokeballGirl *the baker is in the other room*  
``Jessie *Cass goes to follow the baker*  
PokeballGirl *Li follows her*  
``Jessie voice: Stop right there!  
PokeballGirl baker: eh? *pulls out a piece of paper and starts reading it*  
``Jessie *the girl pulls out her wand and makes the baker levitate in the air*  
PokeballGirl baker: hehe....that won't stop me *finishes reading the paper*  
``Jessie girl: no...but you're not going anywhere *grins*  
PokeballGirl *Li gets out his sword*  
``Jessie girl *sees Li & Cass* hey I know you 2. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Li: same here  
PokeballGirl Balt: now I've got you 3 where I want you *eg*  
``Jessie Hermione: *smirks* Not really *uses a water spell on Balt*  
PokeballGirl Balt: wanna bet? *ducks and points at them*  
``Jessie Hermione: Duck!  
PokeballGirl Li: ?  
``Jessie *Cass dives out of the way*  
``Jessie *Hermione uses a spell to turn Balt into a gerbil*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's all the noise out here? *spies the gerbil*  
``Jessie Hermione: A gerbil can't hurt anyone. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *sees the girl outside* Hi ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: Hello again ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: How'd classes go?   
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd a gerbil come from?  
``Jessie Hermione: It's Balt, Raph.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ah..... ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: *looks at Susie* Quite good. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: cool  
PokeballGirl *a meowth walks by, spies the gerbil and starts chasing it*  
``Jessie *Hermione giggles*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^; *attempts to rescue the gerbil*  
``Jessie Domi: Cute ^-^ *sees the girl* Who's the new girl?  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe some time as a critter'll teach him not to bug us ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: ** I'm Hermione.....and yu are?  
``Jessie Domi: *to Hermione* I'm Domi... I used to be 009, but I quit TR.  
``Jessie Hermione: A pleasure.  
PokeballGirl Rini: oooh....a gerbil ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: That's Balt, Rini *sees Mike*  
PokeballGirl Balt-the-gerbil: *thinks* this is so humiliating.....  
``Jessie Hermione: Yu ok?  
``Jessie Mike: Yup. I'm fine ^-^ *walks on over to his friends* I remember being a gerbil....but I won't go there. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: I thought you were a hamster *g*  
``Jessie Mike: *blushes with embarrassment* ehehehe ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Li: who was a hamster?  
``Jessie Susie: it's Balt  
PokeballGirl Li: that's a gerbil, not a hamster  
``Jessie Susie: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: what are we gonna do with him? *g*  
``Jessie Mike: Let's put 'im in the pet shop *HG*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Balt-the-gerbil: ~anything but that~  
``Jessie *Hermione climbs up on her floating broomstick*  
``Jessie Brim: ~Where unattended pets go~  
``Jessie Balt-the-gerbil: ~I'm not a pet!~  
``Jessie Brim: ~yea ya are. I don't see a collar on you~ ^.^  
``Jessie Domi: Balt sure is fussy, like a 2y/o  
PokeballGirl Raph: well.....actually....some pets wear collars  
``Jessie Brim: ~ok I'll hush now~ ^-^;  
``Jessie *Hermione flies over to the pet shop on her broomstick*  
PokeballGirl Balt-the-gerbil: ~just you wait.....I'll get out of this form....somehow.....~  
``Jessie Mike: *to the gerbil* Just don't start singing the "Jailhouse Rock" song :p   
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe *starts humming it*  
``Jessi Domi: Never heard of it.  
``Jessie Mike: It's an old song.  
``Jessie *Meowzy giggles*  
``Jessie Brim: *to the gerbil* ~Yu do and we'll torture you with tons of Barney videos.~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl Balt-the-gerbil: ~don't you wish~ *jumps out of his arms and runs off as fast as his short legs will carry him*  
``Jessie *Hermione chases him on her broomstick*  
``Jessie Domi: *calls after her* He's not worth it.   
PokeballGirl Balt-the-gerbil: ~ack!~ *tries to squeeze into a hole under one of the buildings*  
``Jessie Hermione: *thinks* oh fiddlesticks  
PokeballGirl Madison: cute.... ^-^ *tries to get the gerbil unstuck*  
``Jessie Susie: Who won the house cup?  
``Jessie Hermione: Gryffindor  
``Jessie Mike: woohoo! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pikachu! ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: Hagrid couldn't believe the teamwork that came from you guys and gals ^-^  
PokeballGirl Scissor: scizor  
PokeballGirl Raph: they make stuff like syrup....on one of the islands  
``Jessie Mike: cool!  
PokeballGirl Butch: I'd like to see that  
``Jessie Leo: who lost?  
``Jessie Hermione: Slytherin  
``Jessie *Mike tries hard not to laugh*  
``Jessie Kim: I'm not surprised.  
PokeballGirl Rini: see what?  
``Jessie Domi: *looks at some swimsuits* ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder who owns that beach house  
``Jessie Raye: dunno  
``Jessie Hermione: Ron thought that Mike was funny ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Raye: what's up, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: nothin..... *looks around, noticing that something's missing*  
PokeballGirl *a tyranitar stomps on by*  
``Jessie Hermione: What is that? o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's a Tyranno ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: ok  
``Jessie Zoiy: cool!  
PokeballGirl Devon: yea ^-^  
``Jessie: Zoiy: Sorry if I haven't said much lately, gang. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *sniffs around*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: whatcha sniffin for?  
``Jessie James: what are we gonna do with the gerbil?  
``Jessie Mike: Let's put him in a crate and ship him to Abu Dhabi :p  
PokeballGirl Balt-the-gerbil: ~where's that?~  
``Jessie Don: It's somewhere in Saudi Arabia  
PokeballGirl Misty: I think he'd suffer from..... ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: hehe don't go there, Mists. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Misty: how? by plane? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: dunno  
PokeballGirl Misty: you said don't go there.....and I said "by plane"? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: hehehe *tickles her*  
PokeballGirl Misty: hehe  
PokeballGirl *Raph watches the battle*  
``Jessie *Raye does too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Raye* I think Tyranno's beating his pokemon ^-^;  
``Jessie Raye: ^-^;  
``Jessie *Hermione watches too*  
PokeballGirl Li: this isn't happening.... ^-^;  
``Jessie Hermione: *takes out her wand* Li, may I try something?   
PokeballGirl Li: yea.... *puts his pokemon away*  
PokeballGirl Tyranno: tyran? *gets ready to fire another beam attack*  
``Jessie Hermione: *points her wand at Tyranno* Wingardium Leviosa  
PokeballGirl Tyranno: tyran *fires a hyper beam off*  
``Jessie *Hermione jumps out of the way and tries again*  
PokeballGirl Li: ack!  
``Jessie Hermione: sorry Li ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: did Tyran get him? ^-^;  
``Jessie Raye: no  
``Jessie *Hermione casts a water spell on Tyranno*  
PokeballGirl Raph: then what happened?  
``Jessie Mike: oh man.. I forgot my surfboard ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Li: ow......stupid tree root  
``Jessie Hermione: *to the Tyranno* Tyranno, please behave  
PokeballGirl Tyranno: ran?  
PokeballGirl Raph: what'd Tyranno say?  
``Jessie Hermione: You don't wanna hurt Li, do you?  
``Jessie *Raye looks to Meowth*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: he said "why?"  
``Jessie Raye: makes sense ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what does?  
``Jessie Raye: what Meowth translated for us ^-^  
``Jessie *Hermione looks for something in her bag*  
``Jessie Raye: Maybe he'll behave  
``Jessie *Hermione takes a crumpet out of her bag*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: maybe.....though Tyranitars have really tough armor  
``Jessie Hermione: hungry, big guy?  
PokeballGirl Tyranno: ran? *sniffs the treat*  
``Jessie Hermione: It's a crumpet ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: *to Raph* Don't yu dare say it, Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe ^-^;  
``Jessie *Raye blushes at Raph*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe.....is that the line that goes "You gotta know what a crumpet is to understand cricket?"  
``Jessie Leo & Don: Yea  
``Jessie Raye: oh....quit making my Raphy blush. ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Tyranno reaches out and takes it, then stuffs it into his mouth*  
``Jessie Mike: hehe I know a good name for that Tyranno ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Don: what?  
``Jessie Mike: Homer.....after Homer Simpson *g*  
``Jessie Don: eh, I don't think so, Mikey. ^-^  
``Jessie *Hermione puts her wand away*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I don't think he'd go for that one  
``Jessie Leo: nope  
PokeballGirl Meowth: where should we go next?  
``Jessie Mike: Let's head to the beach and shoot some curls, compadres ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Mike: It's surfer talk, Rini. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool  
``Jessie Mike: yup.....and surfing's easy ^-^   
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs around too*  
``Jessie Domi: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's he sniffin for?  
``Jessie James: dunno  
PokeballGirl *Growly rushes off down the street*  
``Jessie James: *runs after him* Growly... ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe he smells somethin  
``Jessie maybe  
``Jessie *Brim follows Growly*  
``Jessie Cass: Brim...  
``Jessie Brim: ~wha? I'm just followin Growly~ ^.^  
PokeballGirl *Growly stops at a wooden fence with a door in it*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
``Jessie James: I wonder who lives here  
PokeballGirl Butch: good question  
``Jessie Mike: Maybe no one's home.  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
``Jessie Domi: ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Raph peeks into the yard*  
``Jessie *Raye does too*  
``Jessie Mike: Where's Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika! *points*  
``Jessie Carter: what'd he say?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: he said "over there"  
``Jessie Carter: ah ok   
``Jessie Domi: I dunno about swimming ^^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: I do ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: the water don't bite ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: I don't know how to swim. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: swimmin's easy  
``Jessie Mike: it's as easy as falling off a.... I won't go there  
PokeballGirl Meowth: a log?  
``Jessie Mike: yea....I would've said horse, but that's already been done in ancient Japan ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Don: Turtles were called kappa back then  
PokeballGirl Peek: pikachu?  
``Jessie Pichu: pichu -=dunno=-  
PokeballGirl *Rini wanders over to the pond*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I feel like someone's watchin us  
``Jessie Don: mie too  
PokeballGirl Sakura: no one's home  
``Jessie Hermione: o_O  
``Jessie Brim: *sees something in the bushes* doouur?  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool *walks inside*  
``Jessie Susie: and cozy *follows her*  
``Jessie *Brim starts barking at whatever is in the bushes*  
PokeballGirl Scissor: ? *looks over at the bushes*  
``Jessie *Brim points with his nose and paw*  
``Jessie Leo: what is it, Brim?  
``Jessie Brim: ~there's something in the bushes~  
``Jessie Domi: try someone, Brim. I can guess it's CN ^^;  
PokeballGirl CN: yup *jumps out of the bushes*  
``Jessie Hermione: What is that thing?  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: trouble with a capital T  
``Jessie *Hermione gets out her wand*  
PokeballGirl CN: what's a little stick gonna do?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Hermione: *points it at CN* this spell never fails  
PokeballGirl CN: hey!  
``Jessie Hermione: Hay's for sleeping on! *levitates CN in the air*  
PokeballGirl CN: no....it's for feeding horses  
``Jessie Hermione: Can't you see that I'm smarter than you, CN? *turns him upside down while he's still in the air*  
PokeballGirl CN: big deal..... *fires a line and uses it to pull himself down*  
``Jessie Domi: How do you keep on finding us, CN??? ^^;  
PokeballGirl CN: that's top secret  
``Jessie Hermione: Don't make me turn you into a watering can, CN  
PokeballGirl CN: wanna bet? *creates a smoke cloud to cover his escape*  
``Jessie Hermione: We'll get him next time *puts her wand away*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Hermione: fiddlesticks! I have to get back to classes ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: speaking of classes..... *looks at Rini*  
``Jessie Cass: yea...  
``Jessie *Susie gets a puppydog look on her face*  
``Jessie Leo: We should be heading back to NY  
PokeballGirl Li: o_O  
``Jessie Susie: Li hasn't battled the other trainers yet. ^-^;  
``Jessie Hermione: well....I must be off. ^-^ *flies back to Hogwarts*  
PokeballGirl Raph: bye  
``Jessie Susie: Later ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: are ya just gonna sit there and stare at the fish all day? ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: *hides a giggle and playfully tugs on Raph's bandana* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey! *tickles her with a pidgey feather*  
``Jessie *Raye giggles*  
PokeballGirl Raph: got ya  
``Jessie Raye: hehe yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Rini peeks in the fridge*  
``Jessie Susie: this sunburn on my back sure does itch *looks in the fridge too*  
PokeballGirl Furret: furr?  
``Jessie Susie: I got a bit sunburned on my back earlier  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie *Susie goes to look for a bottle of aloe*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie *Raye goes to put her bathing suit on*  
PokeballGirl Rini: there's some cookies in here  
``Jessie Mike: which kind?  
PokeballGirl Rini: the ones with MMs on them  
``Jessie Mike: cool  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie *Susie turns the water on to get her bath ready*  
PokeballGirl Butch: kinda strange that there's food in the cupboard.....and no one living here  
``Jessie *Susie lets Scorch out for a while*  
``Jessie Cass: I agree, luv  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha thinkin about?  
``Jessie Raye: mie or Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Raph: Cheara  
``Jessie Raye: k  
PokeballGirl Cheara: not sure  
PokeballGirl Raph: ?  
``Jessie Raye: miss someone, Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: who am I missing? *looks curious*  
``Jessie *Raye shrugs*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Raye: eh?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Raye* I don't think she got it back yet  
``Jessie Raye: *to Raphers* her memory?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Raye: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: what's up?  
``Jessie Mike: the sky, dude ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: besides the sky  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^; *goes off to do some surfing*  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh? *strolls around the yard*  
``Jessie Cass: wait for mie, my prince ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie *Cass holds his hand and blushes*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie watches her parents from a bedroom window*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie *Susie sighs*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Susie: chu *gets out her comp. book*  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Susie: I think ol' CN needs a downright shutdown ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: will that work?  
``Jessie Susie: yea *gets into CN's microprocessor*  
PokeballGirl Raph: now where's she goin? ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: dunno  
PokeballGirl Meowth: looks like she's goin for a walk outside the fence  
PokeballGirl Raph: should she be doing that?  
``Jessie Raye: no  
``Jessie Susie: CN's going down...teehee *gets into his microprocessor*  
PokeballGirl Rini: down where? the street?  
``Jessie Leo: down 11th and Bleeker St?  
PokeballGirl CN: eh?  
``Jessie *Susie giggles*  
PokeballGirl TR #1: what's wrong?  
PokeballGirl CN: I feel like someone's inside me....trying to....ack!  
``Jessie *Susie turns off her comp. book*  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Susie: that was easy ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: maybe a bit too easy  
``Jessie Don: teehee  
PokeballGirl *TR #1 goes to tell the boss*  
``Jessie *Gio is busy talking on the phone (as usual)*  
PokeballGirl TR #1: *thinks* I dunno how he'll take the bad news.....  
``Jessie Gio: *gets off the phone* What is it?  
PokeballGirl TR #1: uh......CN's.....CN suffered a mishap  
``Jessie Gio: He's easy to repair  
PokeballGirl TR #1: he said that someone was inside him..... ^-^;  
``Jessie Gio: take him to the lab  
PokeballGirl TR #1: ok *takes him to the lab*  
``Jessie Gio: Hopefully Krang can put him together  
``Jessie *Krang sees TR #1*  
``Jessie Shredder: *sees him too* What the devil?  
``Jessie Krang: What happened to CN?  
PokeballGirl TR #1: I think someone got inside his processor  
``Jessie Shredder: Those blasted Turtles!  
``Jessie *Krang gets right to work on fixing CN*  
``Jessie *TR #2 walks in*  
PokeballGirl *Raph follows her*  
``Jessie TR #2: what's worse, 009 dropped out of TR  
``Jessie *Raye follows Raph*  
PokeballGirl TR #1: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl TR #3: and that girl's gone too  
``Jessie Shredder & Krang: what more can go wrong??  
``Jessie *Krang reinstalls the ooze cannon and a SG grenade launcher as well*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I don't see her anywhere..... *looks around*  
``Jessie Raye: me either ^^;  
PokeballGirl Li: see who?  
``Jessie SunRunner ~I'll go find Cheara~  
``Jessie Raye: Cheara  
PokeballGirl Li: o_O  
``Jessie *SR takes to the air and goes to look for Cheara*  
PokeballGirl *Nf does too*  
PokeballGirl Raph: do yu 2 sea her yet?  
``Jessie SR: ::Negative::  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~no~  
``Jessie Raye: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: pichus  
``Jessie Pichu: pichu? -=yu rang?=-  
PokeballGirl Raph: no  
``Jessie Pichu: pi -=ok=-  
PokeballGirl *Raph looks around and spies a trail of shoe prints*  
``Jessie *SR sees her*  
PokeballGirl *Nf does too*  
PokeballGirl *a few people are pointing up and whispering to each other*  
``Jessie SR: ::Nf, duck down:: ^^;  
PokeballGirl NF: ~eh?~  
``Jessie SR: ::People are gonna start saying "Look, there's a UFO"::  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~ok~ *flies into the clouds*  
PokeballGirl man: I don't see it anymore.....  
``Jessie girl: neither do I  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~what now?~  
``Jessie SR: ::We keep looking::  
``Jessie *Krang lets CN back outside*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~something's wrong~ *lands on a nearby roof*  
``Jessie SR: ::what's wrong?::  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~not sure....I just feel that something bad's comin~  
``Jessie Don: ::everything ok, Nf?::  
``Jessie Leo: let's go check it out *runs outside*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok *goes after him*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~no~ ^-^;  
``Jessie Leo: Team Turtle Squad Power!! *takes out his katana blade*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Raye* there she is  
``Jessie Raye: yup  
``Jessie Mike: *sees CN* wha oh!  
PokeballGirl Butch: I thought we took care of that tin can  
``Jessie Mike: well......I'm not afraid anymore *changes into his 2nd stage mutation* Krang must've repaired it  
PokeballGirl CN: what's that? *spies what looks like a metal snake sliding down the wall*  
``Jessie *Leo and Don both change into their 2nd stage mutation*  
``Jessie Mike: I'm definitely not afraid of you, CN!  
PokeballGirl Butch: looks like a steelplated dino to me  
PokeballGirl Raph: a steel dino?  
``Jessie Mike: o_O *grabs CN by the tail*  
PokeballGirl Butch: look at that....it just sprouted a sword out of its hand  
``Jessie Cass: yea ^-^;  
PokeballGirl CN: hey! don't swing that sharp thing at me!  
``Jessie Susie: I can't stay behind. *runs out of the house to help her friends and parents*  
``Jessie Shredder: one of those Turtles is right behind you, CN!  
PokeballGirl CN: I know...... *reaches over and tries to pull his tail free*  
``Jessie *Mike grins*  
PokeballGirl Raph: why's that steel dino fightin CN?  
``Jessie SR: ::I think that's Nf::  
PokeballGirl Raph: I didn't know he could sprout weapons ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: me neither, Raph-san  
PokeballGirl Meowth: that's a neat trick  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
PokeballGirl CN: help! *tries to dodge his blade*  
PokeballGirl TR #1: *q* I'd like to have something like that on our side ^-^  
``Jessie TR #2: *q* yea  
PokeballGirl voice: is this a private party.....or can anyone join in?  
``Jessie Leo: Mike, look out! CN has his cannon out!  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Fyre: o_O *spews fire at CN*  
``Jessie Mike: Holey cow *jumps out of the way*  
PokeballGirl CN: ow!  
``Jessie *Shredder pulls something out of his belt*  
PokeballGirl Li: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *a cop is strolling by and hears the noise*  
``Jessie Shredder: I hope you've stocked up on plenty of pet food, Turtle boy! *points the cx7 gun at Mike*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~pick on someone your own species~ *swings at the cx7 gun*  
``Jessie Shredder: what the devil??  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~take that~  
``Jessie Susie: o_O  
``Jessie *tries to protect her mom from TR* Wobby, go? That's Nf, Jenny. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Hey Brock, there's Jenny *g*  
PokeballGirl Misty: don't encourage him ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: d'oh! sorry, dudette ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Officer J: It still looks too dangerous to be left unsupervised  
``Jessie Don: *hides from Misty, hoping he won't scare her* ^-^;  
``Jessie true ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: I couldn't agree more  
``Jessie Shredder: fall back and retreat! *heads back to HQ*  
PokeballGirl CN: ok *runs off*  
``Jessie Don: *relaxes and turns back to his normal mutant self, then comes out of hiding* hi, Mists. ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo and Mike turn back to their normal mutant selves too*  
``Jessie Leo: Where were yu, Don?  
``Jessie Don: Hiding  
``Jessie Carter: hiding? why?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think I know  
``Jessie Carter: *looks at Raph* Know what?  
``Jessie *Don straightens his bandana*  
PokeballGirl Raph: why he was hidin  
``Jessie Don: I didn't wanna scare Mists. I wasn't sure if she's seen us in our 2nd stage mutation  
``Jessie Leo: I'm surprised yu didn't change, Raph. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: ah nothin can upset my Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~hehe~  
``Jessie *Armaggon is spying on them from the ocean*  
PokeballGirl *someone else is spying on Arma*  
``Jessie *Arma hides in the water*  
``Jessie Mike: I wonder how ST is doing  
PokeballGirl Raph: me too  
``Jessie *Cass sees 2 sharks out in the water*  
PokeballGirl *Butch does too*  
``Jessie Cass: isn't that Sharptooth?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Cass: cool ^-^  
``Jessie *Arma swims away from Sharptooth*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth swims after him*  
``Jessie *Arma swims into a dark underwater cave*  
PokeballGirl *Sharptooth piles some rocks at the cave entrance and swims around to the other side*  
``Jessie Arma: rats, I'm trapped  
PokeballGirl ST: between a.... ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: won't he rust?  
``Jessie Susie: who?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~no~  
``Jessie Susie: oh  
PokeballGirl Meowth: he just changed into a..... ^-^  
``Jessie Meowzy: a what?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: a big fish  
``Jessie Meowzy: cool!  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *Cass gets a bottle of lotion out of her pink knapsack*  
PokeballGirl Mew2: *thinks* ::there's someone else in there with him::  
``Jessie *Cass puts some lotion on*  
``Jessie *Tori watches the ocean*  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh? you've got somethin on your mind.....I can tell  
``Jessie Tori: ::me?::  
PokeballGirl Raph: no....Mew2  
``Jessie Tori: ::oh::  
``Jessie *Billy goes to wash his sharkcycle off*  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::I thought I heard another voice in there with him::  
``Jessie *Susie yawns*  
PokeballGirl Raph: in where?  
``Jessie *Raye looks curious*  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::it's hard to explain::  
PokeballGirl Raph: I hope you're not sayin what I think you are  
``Jessie Raye: what is it, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: that she's in there with him  
``Jessie Raye: who?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~you talking about me?~  
``Jessie Raye: yea yu ^-^  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~hehe~  
``Jessie Raye: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: who's "she"?  
``Jessie Cass: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think I can guess ^-^;  
``Jessie who? Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Raph: you read my mind  
``Jessie hehe  
PokeballGirl ST: someone's comin  
``Jessie *Arma tries to escape*   
PokeballGirl voice: ~not so fast~ *blocks his escape*  
``Jessie Arma: eh?  
PokeballGirl Nf/C: ~go bug someone else~  
``Jessie Arma: ^^; *swims off*  
PokeballGirl ST: do I know you?  
PokeballGirl Butch: how's she able to do that? *looks curious*  
``Jessie Cass: do what? *puts on a pair of sunglasses*  
PokeballGirl Butch: whatever she did.....  
``Jessie Cass: what? psytalk?  
PokeballGirl Butch: no......  
``Jessie *Cass looks out toward the ocean again*  
PokeballGirl Butch: how's she able to get inside?  
``Jessie Cass: dunno  
PokeballGirl Raph: if he can sprout swords.....he could do almost anything  
``Jessie Mike: kinda like CCBB  
PokeballGirl Rini: ?  
``Jessie Mike: the magical car  
PokeballGirl Rini: k  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea....but it was just a movie....and this is real life ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: hehe ^-^;  
``Jessie *Susie goes to look around the island*  
PokeballGirl Butch: there they are now.....and someone needs to dry off ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: yea  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~that fixed his watery wagon~ ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie *Don goes to find some stuff on the island*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what time is it?  
``Jessie Leo: around 8ish  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie Susie: do I have to head to bed?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Susie: ok...my Papa Bear ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie yawnies again*  
-the next morning-  
``Jessie Mike: *sneaks downstairs to watch TV* hmm?  
PokeballGirl Butch: hmm what?  
``Jessie Mike: *looks startled* n....nothing ^-^;  
``Jessie Carter: *goes to sit outside on the porch and sees Cheara* Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Carter: I was wondering if you could do something for me  
PokeballGirl Cheara: like what?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: fetch his slippers? ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: It's my mutation, Cheara *looks at Meowth* I didn't bring any slippers ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe..... ^-^  
``Jessie *Carter pets him*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what about it? *looks curious*  
``Jessie *Carter tells Cheara about what happened when he 1st met the Turtles*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: so......?  
``Jessie Carter: I just wanna be cured from it. The vortex crystal didn't exactly work ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: are you sure she's up to it?  
``Jessie Carter: dunno, Meowth.  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha up to? *peeks out the upstairs window*  
``Jessie Carter: me?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea yu  
``Jessie Carter: or Cheara? I'm hoping to get my mutations cured, Raph.  
PokeballGirl Raph: both of yu *hurries downstairs to watch*  
``Jessie Carter: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *to himself* this thing makes me so nervous.....  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I hope she don't take a nap in the middle of this session.....  
``Jessie *Mike peeks out the window*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Mike: maybe Cheara would like some tea to keep her awake ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *giggles* Mike-san ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: maybe  
``Jessie *Cass giggles and tickles her luv*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hehe  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
* ``Jessie is still asleep in bed  
PokeballGirl Miya: breakfast!  
``Jessie I'll be right down   
``Jessie *James gets up and races downstairs for breakfast*   
``Jessie I'm gonna tickle that fiancé of mine ^-^;  
``Jessie Tori: ::Cheara, breakfast!::  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Carter: don't tell me, Raph. I know that look. She passed out, right? *gently scoops Cheara up and carries her into the beach house*  
1st time I carried a little kid in my arms. I'll let her sleep in my room. ^-^ *carries her into the room and sets her on his bed*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* she's gonna miss breakfast ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Peek walks into the room and hops up on the bed*  
``Jessie Carter: Hi, Peek. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika -=hi=- *looks at her* pika pi?  
``Jessie Carter: she fainted  
PokeballGirl Peek: chaaaaa  
``Jessie Carter: she'll wake up  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika -=when?=-  
``Jessie *Carter shrugs*  
PokeballGirl Kero: something smells good  
``Jessie Susie: yup  
PokeballGirl Elekid: ele?  
* ``Jessie coughs a bit  
PokeballGirl Meowth: Jessie?  
``Jessie hmm? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Vulpix: pix? *peeks out of his jacket*  
* ``Jessie scritches Meowth behind his ears   
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: you need some cough syrup?  
``Jessie yea. I think I caught a cold. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok *goes to find some*  
``Jessie *James gets done eating breakfast*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
``Jessie *Mikey does too*  
PokeballGirl Butch: I'm still not sure why you put choc. syrup on your pancakes. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I like cheese on mine. I once ate pizza with bubblegum on it ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *looks pale* bubblegum on pizza? o_O  
``Jessie Don: Mike has a odd sense of taste for pizza toppings, Cass. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Leo: Guys, I'm trying to eat. ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: ehehehe sorry Leo. ^-^;  
``Jessie *Leo finishes up his breakfast*  
``Jessie Mike: You know, I'm surprised that Silver hasn't found us here yet.  
``Jessie Domi: who?  
``Jessie Don: Silver's a mutant Himalayan ape  
``Jessie Leo: yea. His gang likes to steal money from national banks  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl? *looks out the window*  
``Jessie James: *looks at Growly* What is it, boy?  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe! ^-^  
``Jessie Brim: doour?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
``Jessie *Brim looks out the window*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: found some ^-^  
``Jessie k *coughs away*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^; *hands it to her*  
``Jessie arigatou, Meowth. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: np  
``Jessie ^-^  
``Jessie James: Is Jess ok?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie James: Does she have a fever?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: dunno *goes to find the thermometer*  
``Jessie Don: If she does, she'll need to stay in bed  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie o_O *lets Wobby out for a while*  
PokeballGirl Wobby: wobb.....uffet!   
``Jessie hehe hey yu ^-^ *coughs away from her pokemon*  
PokeballGirl Wobby: ^-^;  
``Jessie hey, I'll get better  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Pichu: chu ^.^  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika ^-^  
``Jessie Pichu: chu chu ^-^  
``Jessie *Meowzy plays with a yarn ball*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: cute  
``Jessie Meowzy: yup ^-^ *purrs*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I did it again, didn't I? ^-^;  
``Jessie Carter: yup. Miya made a delicious breakfast, Cheara. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok..... *wanders into the kitchen*  
``Jessie Carter: *follows her* Well, I'm cured of my mutations ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: cool! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Carter: 'sides.. I was used to using my martial arts skill. ^-^  
* ``Jessie sighs  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie I'll be ok  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie *Cass comes on over and huggles her sweety*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what should we do today?  
``Jessie Cass: We could go shopping. ^-^  
``Jessie wish I could go  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Don't be upset with me, kitty ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I'm not  
``Jessie Just worried about me?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie aww ^-^ *sees her mom* hi ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Miya: hi  
``Jessie I caught a cold  
PokeballGirl Miya: ^-^;  
``Jessie ^^; *sits up in bed*  
PokeballGirl Miya: you're gonna miss breakfast  
``Jessie I know ^^; *gets out of bed and heads to the table* I love ya, Mom. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Miya: same here  
``Jessie *gets happy tears in her eyes* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: they must've been good.....since you had 4 of 'em ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie *sniffs* who? Cheara? James has quite an appetite too ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Mike does too....though his pizza & sundae toppings are odd  
``Jessie Mike: hey, what's wrong with eating bananas with mustard on top?  
``Jessie Leo: ehehehe ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Kero: they'd taste better with chocolate....or peanut butter.....or honey  
``Jessie Leo: yea  
PokeballGirl Espy: spe *nods*  
``Jessie *Don goes to tinker outside*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~whatcha up to?~  
``Jessie Don: tinkering  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~on what?~  
``Jessie Don: on beach house security  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~ok~  
``Jessie Don: I tried to make a reviveafier ray one time, but Mike accidently turned me, Leo and Raph into Turtle toddlers. ^^; Luckily we got better by using saltwater ^-^  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~cool~  
``Jessie Don: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder if......  
PokeballGirl *Butch wanders out onto the porch*  
``Jessie *Cass does too*  
PokeballGirl *Raph whispers something to Don*  
``Jessie Don: eh?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Don* ask him something 4 me  
``Jessie Don: like what, bro?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Don* if he's affected by lightning  
``Jessie Don: k. Nf?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~what's up?~  
``Jessie Don: Raph wants to know if you're affected by lightning  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~I've never seen it before, if that's what you mean~  
``Jessie Don: o_O *does a anime faint*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~did I say something wrong?~  
``Jessie Don: *gets up* nah ^-^  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~ok~  
PokeballGirl *a TR soldier is hiding nearby*  
PokeballGirl TR #1: *q* I gotta surprise for those Turtles.....and that dino critter *eg*  
``Jessie Don: what was that?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~what was what?~  
``Jessie Don: I thought I heard something in the bushes  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe it's a wild pokemon  
``Jessie Mike: maybe  
``Jessie Don: or it could be someone hiding in there ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: I smell trouble  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~yea~  
``Jessie Leo: I agree *pulls out his katana blades* who's hiding over there?  
PokeballGirl TR #1: me *jumps out of the bushes and pulls something out of his pocket*  
``Jessie Don: *changes into his 2nd stage mutation* Leave my friends alone!   
PokeballGirl TR #1: oh yea? *pushes a button and a steel net falls out of the sky*  
``Jessie Don: go back to Gio, #1!  
``Jessie *James sneaks up on #1 to throw a net on him*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ? *rushes outside*  
``Jessie *James throws a net on #1*  
``Jessie Don: Look here, we're not afraid of you!  
PokeballGirl TR #1: so? *pushes another button* I'm after that dino ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike runs over to Nf to free him*  
PokeballGirl TR #1: I wouldn't do that if I were you  
PokeballGirl *a copter flies overhead*  
``Jessie Mike: eh?  
PokeballGirl TR #1: that net's electric  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: careful, bros....he has that cx7 with him  
PokeballGirl TR #3: ok *climbs down a rope with a hook on the end*  
``Jessie Don: Where's Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's all the noise? *looks out the window*  
``Jessie Leo: We've got TR troubles, bro  
* ``Jessie looks out the window  
PokeballGirl TR #3: ok *starts the motor and watches the rope rewind*  
``Jessie Gio: *from the copter* There's no escape from TR :)  
PokeballGirl Cheara: that's my dino, not yours *tries to grab the net*  
``Jessie *Dana, Fox, and Jessie run outside*  
PokeballGirl TR #3: why's she coming along? ^-^;  
``Jessie TR #4: I have no idea  
PokeballGirl TR #3: what should I do about this?  
``Jessie TR: while we're at it, let's give these Turtles a taste of their own medicine. *pulls something out of his pocket* :)  
``Jessie Don: o_O  
``Jessie Wobby, rescue Nf & Cheara *coughs a bit*  
PokeballGirl Wobby: wobbuffet......  
``Jessie Cass: Jess, you should be in bed. ^-^;   
PokeballGirl Raph: I can't jump that high  
``Jessie *TR #4 points the cx7 gun at the Turtles*  
PokeballGirl Raph: o_O *runs and hides*  
``Jessie Leo: We need Mewtwo's help  
``Jessie TR #4: nrad....that one got away! Well, no matter *fires the gun at Mike*  
PokeballGirl TR #3: let's get out of here b4 Mew2 shows up  
``Jessie Leo: Mike!  
``Jessie *Mike jumps out of the way*  
``Jessie *Don dives into the bushes*  
``Jessie Gio: *to his men* cowards!  
``Jessie TR #4: right  
PokeballGirl TR #3: *thinks* who are u callin a coward? there's no shame in retreating from a superior enemy  
``Jessie Domi: Let Nf go!  
``Jessie *Tori goes to help Mew2*  
PokeballGirl TR #3: no way..... *hauls the net onboard*  
``Jessie *Tori prepares to use shadow ball*  
``Jessie James: Jess, get back in the house. I don't want my princess to get any sicker ^-^  
``Jessie But James..   
PokeballGirl TR #3: if you throw that dark ball.....you might hit the dino....and you don't want that ^-^  
``Jessie Tori: ::I was aiming for the copter::  
PokeballGirl TR #3: you must be joking....... 'cause it's a long way down for everyone on board*  
``Jessie *TR #4 takes the cx7 gun, points it at Leo and zaps him with it*  
``Jessie Leo: ack!  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey!  
``Jessie TR 4: a greetin card from TR!  
PokeballGirl TR 3: yup *closes the side door*  
``Jessie *Leo whimpers*  
``Jessie *Don and Mike both change back into their normal mutant selves*  
PokeballGirl Raph: there they go ^-^;  
``Jessie Leo: yea. We'll rescue Nf *puts his katanas away*  
``Jessie Mike: If April were here, she'd make a news story out of this.  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea..... ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: I was kidding, bro ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Ok, we need a plan to go and rescue Nf  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Raye: you ok, luv?  
PokeballGirl TR 3: what are we gonna do with the girl?  
``Jessie TR 4: We'll hold her for ran  
PokeballGirl TR 3: how much should we ask 4?  
``Jessie Gio: 4 gold bars  
PokeballGirl TR 3: 4? why not ask for at least 12? ^-^  
``Jessie Gio: excellent idea  
PokeballGirl TR 3: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: don't you think that there are more important things in life than just money?  
``Jessie Gio: nope :)  
``Jessie Leo: *tries to hide the fact that he got hit with the cx7 gun* I'm ok ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what'd you do to my dino?  
``Jessie TR 4: *looks innocent* nothin  
PokeballGirl Cheara: why don't I believe you?  
``Jessie TR 4: I gave your Turtle friend a dose of Cx7  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's that?  
``Jessie TR 4: compound x7  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl TR 3: where should we keep her until we get the gold?  
``Jessie TR 4: in a coat closet  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I'd like to see you try  
``Jessie TR 4: someone quiet her ^^;  
PokeballGirl TR 3: ok *gets some stuff out of his pocket*  
``Jessie *Leo winces*   
PokeballGirl Peek: chaaaaa  
``Jessie Leo: ehehe I was trying to hide it, Peek ^-^; *heads into the kitchen to get Peek something to eat*  
PokeballGirl TR 3: ok *finishes tying her up with the tape, then empties the little bottle into the air*  
``Jessie TR 4: *sounding like Mr Burns from the Simpsons* excellent :)  
PokeballGirl TR 3: yea.....no more annoying chatter  
``Jessie *Leo comes back from the kitchen with a bowl of fresh fruit for Peek*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: n/p *hands Peek the bowl, then heads back into the kitchen to fix some green tea*  
``Jessie Cass: I smell something good in the kitchen ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Leo: *from the kitchen* It's just me....I'm making some green tea ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: I've never had green tea before  
PokeballGirl Raph: so what's the plan?  
``Jessie Leo: Master Splinter makes it all the time, Domi  
``Jessie James: Can we ambush TR like in the movies? ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo gives James a funny look*  
``Jessie James: |_|  
``Jessie Leo: well...  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: well water? ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: *sips some tea from a coffee cup* An ambush would be too risky....so we'll sneak in, ninja style  
``Jessie Do I have to stay home?  
``Jessie *Leo sighs*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: dunno  
``Jessie Leo: We'll sneak into TR HQ at night. That way we can stick to the shadows.  
PokeballGirl Raph: good idea  
``Jessie Raye: I still have that black cloak that I wore when we were up against the Project  
``Jessie rotten cold of mine ^^;  
PokeballGirl *Rini gets something out of her backpack*  
``Jessie *Leo goes to lay down*  
PokeballGirl Rini: ? *follows him*  
``Jessie Leo: *looks behind and sees Rini* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hi  
``Jessie Leo: Hi....come to check on mie? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea *hands him a small bottle*  
``Jessie Leo: eh? what's this?  
PokeballGirl Rini: something I made  
``Jessie *Leo takes the small bottle and looks at it*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what?  
``Jessie Leo: nothin....it's to help me, right? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
PokeballGirl TR 3: it's almost lunchtime  
``Jessie TR 4: yea. Let's order some pizza  
PokeballGirl TR 1: ok *goes to the phone and calls the pizza place*  
PokeballGirl TR 3: what'll we do with that dino?  
``Jessie *Shredder & Rocksteady show up. Rocksteady's rmg gun is strapped to his back*  
``Jessie TR 4: We'll keep him in the dungeon  
PokeballGirl TR 3: ok.....though I think Shredder'd like to borrow him  
``Jessie TR 4: for what?  
``Jessie TR 5: I think Shredder would like to arm that dino with cx7 guns  
PokeballGirl TR 3: for whatever he does in his lair....  
``Jessie Shredder: actually it's a Technodrome rather than a lair  
PokeballGirl TR 3: yup  
PokeballGirl Cheara: why won't you wake up?  
``Jessie Shredder: Krang has made a new chemical that will do away with those Turtle teens  
PokeballGirl TR 1: eh?  
``Jessie Shredder: He mixed rmg with Cx7. That should turn them back into ordinary turtles faster  
PokeballGirl TR 1: ah ok  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~gogjo3585nkfff......I hate when that happens~ *rolls over and gets up*  
PokeballGirl TR 2: I wish they'd put some TV down here.....  
PokeballGirl *Rini hurries into the kitchen*  
``Jessie *Leo winces and drinks the potion down*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Leo: I'll be ok *goes to lay down in his room*  
PokeballGirl Butch: looks yummy  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Cass: I'll say ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo whimpers a bit*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: which one was it again?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~the one on the left, I think~  
PokeballGirl TR 2: smells like something cooking *goes to investigate*  
``Jessie TR 4: Pizza!  
PokeballGirl TR 2: yup  
``Jessie *Leo gets out of bed and comes into the main room*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: now that he's gone....we can get outta here ^-^ *starts burning a hole in the door*  
``Jessie Don: How ya feeling, Leo?  
``Jessie Leo: much better. Rini gave me a potion to drink and it got rid of the cx7. ^-^  
PokeballGirl TR 3: weren't u supposed to be guarding the prisoners?  
PokeballGirl TR 2: I got hungry  
PokeballGirl TR 1: I think it's #3's turn to go keep an eye on her  
``Jessie *TR 4 goes to set up a rmg/cx7 trap for the Turtles*  
PokeballGirl #3: ok *munches on a slice while going to the basement*  
PokeballGirl #1: o_O *looks at the screen*  
``Jessie Gio: what is it?  
PokeballGirl #1: there's a hole in the door....where the lock's supposed to be  
``Jessie Gio: oh great!  
PokeballGirl #2: what do we do now?  
``Jessie Gio: go after her!  
PokeballGirl #1: ok *runs downstairs to catch her*  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Mike: I...I'm a bit nervous about going. ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: why?  
``Jessie Mike: What if TR tries to turn one of us into an ordinary turtle? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: oh ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: It's happened to Raph.....and mie... I'm staying behind on this mission ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok......  
``Jessie Don: If you had a houndoom with you, Mikey....you'd be brave to come ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: personally... houndours are cuter  
``Jessie Mike: ok, I'll go ^-^  
``Jessie I'm coming too. I don't want anything bad to happen to my mom. I can't lose her again.  
PokeballGirl *#1 stops to seal the basement off from the rest of the building, then begins searching*  
``Jessie *the TTs head off to rescue Cheara and Nf*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~that's not good~ *sees that all the air vents are locked*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: and the elevator too  
PokeballGirl #3: I thought I heard a voice *looks around*  
``Jessie Don: *q* Just a moment gang *hurries back to the beach house to get something, then comes back, wearing his Dark Turtle uniform*  
``Jessie *Mike tries to open the back door*  
PokeballGirl *a Metalbee spies them*  
``Jessie *Mike manages to get the door open*  
PokeballGirl Metalbee: beeee *zooms in their direction*  
``Jessie DT: Hey!  
PokeballGirl #1: did you hear that? sounded like bacon frying *goes to investigate*  
``Jessie *Mike grabs the Metalbee*  
PokeballGirl *the Metalbee tries to get him with one of its needle arms*  
``Jessie *Mike bops it away, growls and changes into his 2nd stage mutation*  
PokeballGirl Rini: why's there a red spot on the floor?  
``Jessie DT: I think it's from Cheara's comp. watch  
PokeballGirl Rini: but how can it burn a hole in the floor?  
``Jessie DT: lasers are hot enough to do that, Rini.  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok ^-^;  
``Jessie DT: though never fear....Dark Turtle's here ^-^  
PokeballGirl Kero: it's still warm  
``Jessie Leo: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: how do we get down to the basement?  
``Jessie Domi: I think that there's a back door  
PokeballGirl *3 more Metalbees appear*  
``Jessie DT: *sees them* I'm not afraid of you!  
PokeballGirl Raph: looks like they're packin some firepower ^-^;  
``Jessie DT: yea  
``Jessie Leo: I'm hiding *hides in the shadows*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's that? looks like a giant Blastoise  
PokeballGirl Kero: yup  
``Jessie Leo: huh? Yea....but nothing can beat the real deal ^-^  
PokeballGirl CyBlastoise: toise *fires his water cannons at them*   
``Jessie Leo: nothing can beat our cousins ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike punches one metalbee out*  
PokeballGirl *the 2nd one fires its cx7 cannons*  
``Jessie *DT dodges and gets out his bo staff*  
PokeballGirl *the 3rd one is chasing Rini*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika! *grabs it with her vines and tries to keep it from flying around*  
``Jessie *DT smacks a metalbee with his bo staff*  
PokeballGirl CyBlastoise: blastoise *fires his water cannons again*  
``Jessie DT: ack! *snarls at CB*  
PokeballGirl CyBlastoise: toise  
``Jessie DT: *to Blastoise* Get 'im, cousin!  
PokeballGirl Blastoise: blast *stomps up and starts wrestling with CB*  
``Jessie DT: *tries to get up* *q* I can't mutate now....I'll ruin my DT suit if I do  
PokeballGirl Fyre: fire burns metal ^-^ *spews fire at CB*  
``Jessie DT: t...true *tries to get back up, but collapses to the floor again*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~something's wrong up there~  
PokeballGirl Kero: *q* the floor looks weird  
``Jessie DT: *q* yea...  
PokeballGirl Rini: why's the floor got a lotta cracks in it?  
``Jessie DT: i...it's from CB and Blastoise wrestling  
PokeballGirl Raph: you sure?  
``Jessie DT: I...I think  
PokeballGirl *a big hole appears in the floor and something jumps out of it*  
``Jessie DT: I feel dizzy  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika! *sparks*  
``Jessie DT: I think it's Nf  
PokeballGirl Pikachu: pika ^-^; *looks a bit nervous*  
``Jessie Susie: *kneels down to Pikachu* don't be nervous. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: and someone's riding on his back  
``Jessie Mike: It's Cheara  
``Jessie *DT whimpers*  
PokeballGirl #3: now we won't get those 12 gold bars ^-^;  
``Jessie DT: *tries to talk* mew  
PokeballGirl Misty: serves yu right  
``Jessie James: Yea!  
``Jessie DT: mew  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^;  
``Jessie *DT leans on Mists*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O *rushes over there*  
``Jessie *DT puts a gloved hand on Mists*  
PokeballGirl Misty: eh?  
``Jessie DT: *removes the hood from his head* ::it's mie:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: are you.....?  
``Jessie Don: a....am I who?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: you're not sick, are you? ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: *tries to hide it* heh  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~eh?~  
``Jessie *Don winces*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: I can't hide it, huh?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~not from us~  
``Jessie Shredder: why isn't that turtle turning back??  
``Jessie Don: *snarls at Shredder* I have a strong will, Shred-head!  
PokeballGirl Fyre: yup  
PokeballGirl *#1 is sneaking up with a zapper*  
``Jessie *Don shivers*   
PokeballGirl Misty: you cold?  
``Jessie Don: I don't wanna turn back..... no, just scared. Being turned into a ordinary turtle is my biggest fear, Mists.  
PokeballGirl #1: what's your 2nd biggest? :)  
-back at the beach house-  
PokeballGirl Raph: I know what one of Mike's is ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: being human, bro. Yu went through that  
``Jessie Raye: and I have to admit, my Raphy did look handsome as a human ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I was talkin about being turned into a ham-ham ^-^  
``Jessie Don: o_O  
``Jessie Mike: that too, bro  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~what's a "ham-ham"?~  
``Jessie Don: hamster  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie *Don whimpers again*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^;  
``Jessie *Don smiles a bit at Cheara*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: are yu gonna bee ok?  
``Jessie Don: dunno  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I bet he could use that magical touch of hers  
``Jessie Don: mew  
" You! You worthless piece of slime! You ignorant, disgusting blob. You're nothing but an unstable short-chained molecule! You foul, obnoxious Mod! You have a weak electrochemical bond! "  
PokeballGirl Peek: chaaaa  
``Jessie *Dana looks at the Pet Adoption page*  
``Jessie *Don pets Peek*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika?  
``Jessie Don: I'll try and get better  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I should've jumped out of the way *whimpers a bit*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Is Cheara up for healing me, little one?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika ^-^  
``Jessie Don: k *sits up in bed*  
PokeballGirl Rini: is the dino ok?  
``Jessie Leo: I hope so   
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth 2  
``Jessie *Don gets out of bed and heads to the lab to make an antidote*  
``Jessie Leo: Don, shouldn't you be in bed?   
``Jessie Don: yea ^-^; *starts to work on an antidote* If I don't get this done, I'll turn back *works feverishly on the antidote*  
PokeballGirl *Growly looks up as he walks into the room*  
``Jessie *James does too*  
``Jessie Don: *tries to stay awake while working on the antidote* ^^;  
PokeballGirl Fyre: whatcha up to?  
``Jessie Don: m...me?  
PokeballGirl Fyre yea yu  
``Jessie Don: *sets the beaker on the counter* t...trying to make a antidote *falls to the floor*  
PokeballGirl Fyre: ^^;  
``Jessie Don: Fyre, can you help me with the antidote?  
PokeballGirl Fyre: whattya need? *looks around*  
``Jessie Don: it needs a bit of mutagen  
PokeballGirl Fyre: ok.....where is it?  
``Jessie Don: in the cupboard under the counter  
PokeballGirl Fyre: ok *goes to fetch it*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hey.....where do cows go on vacation? ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Moo York  
PokeballGirl Meowth: darn.....you heard it already ^-^;  
``Jessie Leo: hehe  
PokeballGirl Raph: nice try, Meowthmon ^-^  
``Jessie *Meowzy tries not to giggle*  
``Jessie Don: mew  
PokeballGirl Fyre: o_O;  
``Jessie Don: ::is the antidote almost done, Fyre?::  
PokeballGirl Fyre: I think so  
``Jessie Don: ::Ok. I don't wanna go through what happened to me at the farmhouse. Fyre?::  
PokeballGirl Fyre: eh?  
``Jessie Don: ::I'm still curious about how you got to be a mutant arcanine.::  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Don: ::if ya can't remember, it's ok:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Fyre: I'm not really sure myself  
``Jessie Don: ::a mystery, huh?:: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Fyre: yup   
* ``Jessie is outside, watching the ocean waves wash up on the sand   
PokeballGirl *Shuu wanders over to the beach*  
PokeballGirl Fyre: there  
``Jessie Don: ::this won't hurt, will it?::  
PokeballGirl Fyre: I don't think so  
``Jessie Don: ..k  
PokeballGirl Shuu: where'd that shiny beast come from?  
``Jessie It's Cheara's  
PokeballGirl Shuu: who's Cheara?  
``Jessie er... this girl we adopted  
``Jessie *Don takes the antidote and sighs*  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ok  
PokeballGirl Fyre: eh? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I feel much better now....and battle ready ^-^  
PokeballGirl Shuu: I smell......some kind of large mouse.....and a tiger  
``Jessie ^^;  
PokeballGirl Ara: ~hehe~ *walks out of the bushes*  
``Jessie actually, Balt is a ham-ham  
PokeballGirl Shuu: a ham-ham?  
``Jessie hamster  
PokeballGirl Shuu: ah ok  
``Jessie Don: *to himself* Shredder must be stopped *looks out the window*  
PokeballGirl Ara: ~hi......nice night, isn't it?~  
``Jessie yup ^-^  
``Jessie *Don goes to tuck Mists in bed*  
PokeballGirl *Nf sneaks into the lab*  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Nf is busy putting something together*  
``Jessie *Don yawns and heads to bed*  
``Jessie *Rocksteady goes to spy on the Turtles with his rmg/cx7 gun strapped to his back*  
``Jessie Don: I can't sleep *goes to spy on Nf, watching him build something* Nf?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~who's that?~ *looks around and sees Don*   
``Jessie Don: It's just me  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~ok~ *goes back to his project*  
``Jessie Don: What are you working on? *goes to lock up the amg cookies*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~you'll see~ *takes a piece of armor off*  
``Jessie Don: k. I just couldn't sleep  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* it looks like a lotta wires wrapped in plastic under there  
``Jessie Don: hey Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hi  
``Jessie Don: I couldn't sleep  
PokeballGirl Raph: look at that..... *watches a lot of numbers and letters run by on the screen*  
``Jessie Don: yea  
``Jessie *Rocksteady spies on the 2 turtles*  
PokeballGirl Raph: can you make sense of this stuff? ^-^;  
``Jessie Don:  
PokeballGirl Raph: then what's all that stuff on the screen?  
``Jessie Don: looks like alien symbols to me  
PokeballGirl Raph: kinda reminds me of those blueprints for the Death Star  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: but that don't look like the Technodrome to me  
``Jessie Don: Nope. I never thought of this, Raph. I never did know if rmg would work on Fyre or not.... I mean it affects us  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Don: And I dunno if I should test rmg on Fyre  
PokeballGirl Raph: nope  
``Jessie Don: maybe I shouldn't. After all, he did get me better ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Don keeps watching Nf*  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what's he doing?  
``Jessie Don: dunno  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie *Don keeps watching Nf and yawns*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's that red dot on the screen?  
``Jessie Don: ok....I've got to stop staying up late :p  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* those wire things remind me of something off a anatomy chart  
PokeballGirl voice: I didn't know he could remove parts of himself  
``Jessie Rocksteady: o_O  
``Jessie *Don yawns and heads to bed*  
PokeballGirl *Raph follows him*  
``Jessie Don: I'll try and get some rest, Raph. *yawnsies again*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
PokeballGirl Shuu: *to himself* where's the rest of him going?  
PokeballGirl Butch: what's that noise?  
``Jessie Cass: dunno luv  
``Jessie *Susie is still asleep in her bed*  
PokeballGirl Butch: sounded like something walkin by  
``Jessie Cass: could've been Nf  
PokeballGirl Butch: should I go check?  
``Jessie *Cass nods*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok *goes over and peeks out the door*  
``Jessie *James snickers about something in his sleep*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: eh?  
PokeballGirl Butch: *q* should he be wandering around without it?  
``Jessie *smirks* He's probably dreaming about when he dressed up as a Moltres  
-the next morning-  
``Jessie *Dana makes a list of chores that need to be done around the house*  
``Jessie *Cass is taking a shower*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder who left this in the kitchen *takes a look inside*  
``Jessie Dana: left what?  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's a icebox full of calamari  
``Jessie Dana: dunno. Devon probably did  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.....I think I know what it's for ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: his gyarados. I made a list of chores that need to be done around the house ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie is still in bed*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Dana: I hope that won't be too much ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: no ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: ok ^-^  
PokeballGirl Bayleef: bay ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass gets out of the shower and heads to her room to get dressed* Shower's free ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: I didn't know it cost anything ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Domi: ^-^  
``Jessie *Dana hands the list of chores to Raphers*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's this?  
``Jessie Dana: It's a list of chores for the gang to do. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what are we gonna do 1st?  
``Jessie Dana: Well... dusting seems easy  
``Jessie Cass: Susie, it's time to get up ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Can I sleep in a little more?  
``Jessie Cass: well... *brushes out her ponytails*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika *nudges her*  
``Jessie Susie: *sleepily* pika pika *hides under her blanket*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika *pulls on the blanket*  
``Jessie Susie: ok, I'll get up ^-^ *goes to get a shower too*  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chikori ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I'll haVe to wash Scorch by hand, since I can't set him in the tub  
PokeballGirl Rini: I think breakfast is ready  
``Jessie Susie: *from the bathroom* Scorch and I will be down in a minute *finishes up her bath*  
PokeballGirl Madison: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *comes downstairs with Scorch* I washed Scorch's face ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's Vulpix got in her bowl?  
``Jessie *Cass straightens her light pink tank top*  
``Jessie Leo: It's that nonal beer, Rini  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie Cass: I think there's a bottle of wine up in the cupboard ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie *Cass blushes at him*  
PokeballGirl *Togepi waddles over to where Vulpix is*  
``Jessie Mike: I dunno if Togepi would like that stuff  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea *scoops him up*  
``Jessie *Cass puts on some lotion that smells like Shenandoah Rose*  
PokeballGirl Peek: *sniffs* pika ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: something smells good, like roses ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: It's me. This lotion I have that makes your skin soft, and it's made with goat's milk ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's goat's milk taste like?  
``Jessie Cass: dunno  
PokeballGirl *Vulpix finishes the bowl and wanders over to the table*  
``Jessie *Cass gently pets Vulpix*  
PokeballGirl Vulpix: pix ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: cutie ^-^  
PokeballGirl voice: yea ^-^  
``Jessie *Don sits down to eat breakfast*   
``Jessie *Leo tells Cheara when he and his brothers had to fight Lord Dregg*  
``Jessie Don: Dregg wasn't easy to defeat. He's still alive .``Jessie Mike: Yea. I remember when he stole our energy  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Don: Dregg used some device a long time ago to steal our energy, Cheara. *helps himself to a omelet*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O  
``Jessie Don: We got better ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: Who's Dregg, Don?  
``Jessie Don: An interdimensional being *tells Cheara what Lord Dregg tried to do*  
``Jessie *Leo helps himself to a pancake and puts butter on it*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: like I said, we got better ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: yea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: I just hope that won't happen again ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth 2  
* ``Jessie pets Meowth  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
* ``Jessie heads into the kitchen to fix Meowth some tuna  
``Jessie *Cass helps herself to a piece of toast and puts butter on it*  
PokeballGirl *Butch does too*  
``Jessie Fox: What's the weather like back home in DC, Scully?  
``Jessie Dana: *looks at her laptop* It's only 97 degrees, Mulder.  
``Jessie Fox: that's hot  
``Jessie *Mike gets done with breakfast and heads on over to the TV to play Halo*  
PokeballGirl Raph: hot enough to go swimmin  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie Mike: And go surfing. Speaking of which, can we go swimming and surfing after we get our chores done? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Mike: cool! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Mike: I can't wait to shoot some curls on my surfboard ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: ^^;  
``Jessie *Mike continues to play Halo*  
``Jessie Don: Mike, try not to blow up your own men (Marines) with those hand grenades. ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: I'm not ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Yea. The Marines are the good guys ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: yup  
``Jessie *Susie goes to clean her room*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: if they're the good guys.....why do they go and blow things up?  
``Jessie Don: To get rid of the Covenant, Meowth  
``Jessie Leo: It's called defense  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok  
``Jessie Leo: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: someone left the door open  
``Jessie Cass: Not me  
PokeballGirl Butch: don't look at me  
``Jessie Mike: *while playing Halo* No one's lookin at ya, dude ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: u know what I mean ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Yea ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: I think Devon went outside to feed his gyarados that calamari  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *closes the door*  
``Jessie *Raye goes to dust upstairs*  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh? you look like you've got somethin on your mind  
``Jessie *Cass looks at Cheara too*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I feel like I've been here before  
``Jessie Don: Where?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: in this house  
``Jessie Don: It's just a beach house ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yea......  
``Jessie Susie: Is there a floor fan around here somewhere? 'Cause it's hot enough to make someone sleepy. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: I think I saw one upstairs  
``Jessie Susie: k *goes to look for one* Love ya, Papa ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie gets a floor fan for her room*  
PokeballGirl *Raph whispers something to Raye*  
``Jessie Raye: eh? What's up, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Raye* I think it's comin back ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: *q* yea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: whattya 2 whispering about?  
``Jessie Raye: nothin ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: oke ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Rini wanders down to the beach*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
``Jessie Mike: *puts his game on PAUSE, grabs his surfboard and runs outside* Cowabunga! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie *Domi sunbathes on her beach towel*  
``Jessie *Mike does some surfing on his surfboard*  
PokeballGirl Butch: won't water ruin that thing?  
``Jessie Billy: It shouldn't *goes to get his jetski*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Cass: I think it'll be ok, luv ^-^ *wades into the water, wearing her bikini*  
``Jessie *Brim plays with a beachball*  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie Brim: houuundouur ^.^ *tries to bounce it off his nose*  
``Jessie Meowzy: That looks like fun  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe ^-^  
``Jessie Brim: ::hehe::  
``Jessie *Billy hops on his jetski*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Susie: *goes to play in the water* c'mon, Domi ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: the water's not gonna bite you  
``Jessie Domi: I've never gone swimming in my life ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: you sure?  
``Jessie Domi: Not that I can remember, Raph.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Domi: After all, I used to work for TR *puts on a cute pair of sunglasses* I'll give it a try  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie *Domi comes up to the water*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika ^-^  
``Jessie Domi: this isn't so bad ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Domi: *plays in the water* ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo is sparring with Carter on the beach*  
``Jessie Domi: *watches them* What's that you're doing, Leo?  
``Jessie Leo: It's called sparring, Domi. ^-^  
``Jessie *Don heads inside to turn off the Xbox*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what now?  
``Jessie Cass: Let's go to the gym  
``Jessie Rocksteady *whines quietly* It's hot outside  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
PokeballGirl *Peek spies a ice cream shop*  
``Jessie *Brim does too*  
PokeballGirl Rini: why are those people looking nervous?  
``Jessie Mike: maybe they haven't seen 5 mutant turtles and one mutant arcanine b4  
PokeballGirl Raph: *to Mike* maybe it's 'cause of the dino  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
``Jessie Leo: People got nervous when they saw me in my wild mutated form ^^;  
PokeballGirl lady: where'd that come from?  
``Jessie Mike: o_O;  
PokeballGirl man: dunno....I just hope that steel raptor don't come over here ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: Nf, ya better hide  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~why? don't I make a great watch dino?~  
``Jessie Mike: yea *sings* DO your ears hang low.....do they wobble to and fro...can ya tie 'em in a bow, can ya tie 'em in a knot, can ya tie 'em in a bow? Can ya throw 'em over your shoulder like a Continental soldier? Do your ears hang low, do they wobble to and fro?  
``Jessie Domi: o_O  
``Jessie Susie: *giggles* that song's repetitive, Uncle Mike ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: How true, lil chica ^-^  
``Jessie *Rocksteady gets out his rmg/cx7 rifle*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~I hear trouble nearby~  
``Jessie Mike: eh? where, Nf?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~back there~ *looks behind*  
PokeballGirl Officer J: what's all the fuss about?  
``Jessie Susie: *keeps Brock from rushing towards Jenny* Nothing, Jenny ^-^  
PokeballGirl Officer J: it's that metal critter again ^-^;  
``Jessie Carter: o_O  
``Jessie Don: He's tame, Jenny ^-^  
PokeballGirl Officer J: ok..... *keeps on walking*  
``Jessie Susie: *q* Was she mad at us for making such a fuss? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: no....I think she's just making sure that there's no trouble ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *watches Jenny and sniffs* ok  
PokeballGirl Peek: pikachu?  
``Jessie Susie: I'll be ok *heads into the ice cream parlor*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie *Susie sighs, looking at the flavors, buys a cherry-flavored cone and pays for it*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: there's rainbow swirly and some other colors  
``Jessie Don: that's rainbow sherbert  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's it taste like?  
``Jessie Don: tropical fruit  
PokeballGirl Raph: you've never had ice cream b4?  
``Jessie *Domi gets chocolate flavored ice cream*  
``Jessie *Cass gets peppermint flavored ice cream*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^;  
``Jessie Cass: maybe she hasn't ^-^  
``Jessie *Don buys a ice cream cone for Mists*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I'm about to change all that ^-^ *heads into the shop too*  
``Jessie Billy: *buys a chocolate chocolate chip flavored ice cream cone* I should buy a postcard for my little cousin Willy ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Billy: I haven't seen him since we were in Angel Grove's Science Fair ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I wonder..... ^-^  
``Jessie Kim: We should show Ash, Misty and Brock California ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Kim: 'cause they've never been to Cali b4 ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's Cali? *licks away*  
``Jessie Kim: California  
``Jessie *Cass shares her ice cream with her luv*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: where's that? *looks curious*  
``Jessie Kim: It's back in America  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Leo: Raph, I'm sorry that I threw ya across the room after I changed into my wild mutant form. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *Meowth spies a pokemon with a large bowl-shaped beak fly by*  
``Jessie *Carter does too*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's that?  
``Jessie Carter: I've never seen a pokemon like that  
``Jessie Leo: what's what?  
PokeballGirl Rini: that bird that just flew by  
``Jessie Leo: dunno  
``Jessie Raye: Raph, you ok?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.....I just wish it wasn't so hot out  
``Jessie Raye: ^^;  
``Jessie Dana: we should go where it's cool  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Raye: We need to get cooled off. I don't want any of us getting sick *looks worriedly at Raph*  
``Jessie Cass: We can stop at a Pokemon Center ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup ^-^  
``Jessie *they head into the Pokemon Center*  
``Jessie Susie: Hi, Nurse Joy ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike holds him back from running to Nurse Joy*  
``Jessie Susie: We just came in to get cooled off. Is that ok with yu? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Nurse Joy: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ok cool ^-^   
``Jessie Raye: want anything cool to drink, Raph?  
``Jessie *Rocksteady ducks into the mall as well to cool off*  
``Jessie Domi: I never thought that it'd get this hot out ^^;  
``Jessie *Raye goes to get Raph something cool to drink*  
PokeballGirl Butch: what should we do while we're here?  
``Jessie Cass: Well, I might do some shopping ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie *Cass gives her sweety a hug*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: wanna come too? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Cass: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: pika?  
PokeballGirl Rini: chu  
``Jessie Susie: *sighs as she watches her parents go off shopping* *q* I thought they would invite me along too *goes along with them*  
``Jessie Carter: Hey Brock, I'll play a game of Air Hockey with ya at the arcade ^-^  
PokeballGirl Brock: ok  
``Jessie *Susie puts her long brown hair up in a high ponytail*  
``Jessie Cass: Yu look cute that way, Susie ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: hehehe thx, Mom ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: n/p  
* ``Jessie puts her long hair in 2 braided 'tails  
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd she go?  
``Jessie Don: who? Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Don: maybe she wandered off ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: to where? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: She might've went to the arcade, bro ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
PokeballGirl Rini: I smell pizza  
``Jessie Mike: pizza? Where? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: over there *points*  
``Jessie Mike: cool! *makes a beedrill line over to the pizza*  
PokeballGirl *Wartortle does too*  
``Jessie Don: *starts laughing* Promise a pizza to Mike and he'll follow you everywhere ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: yup  
``Jessie Don: ever had pizza b4, Mists?  
PokeballGirl Misty: not that I remember  
``Jessie Don: You're in for a treat ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: ok  
``Jessie *Don goes to buy a pizza slice for Mists*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's this thing do?  
``Jessie Leo: It's a VR game, Cheara. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's VR?  
``Jessie Carter: Virtual Reality  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's that?  
``Jessie *Carter explains to Cheara what VR means*  
PokeballGirl voice: is that thing for sale?  
``Jessie what thing? o_O  
PokeballGirl man: that animatronic critter  
``Jessie no ^-^;  
PokeballGirl man: darn.... *walks off*  
``Jessie *q* That was just too close  
PokeballGirl Raph: animatronic?  
``Jessie I think he meant Nf, Raph  
``Jessie *Raye comes back and hands Raph a cup of lemonade*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I knew that ^-^;  
``Jessie hehe  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what do I do with it?  
``Jessie *Carter tells Cheara how to play the VR game*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: cool  
``Jessie Carter: yup  
``Jessie Dana: Mulder, I just checked the newspaper for the weather back home in DC and the weather's issuing a Code Red day on Friday for heat and air quality ^^;  
``Jessie Fox: That's bad ^^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's a Code Red mean?  
``Jessie Dana: It means that the air quality is bad to breathe....especially for older people  
PokeballGirl Peek: chaaaaa   
``Jessie Dana: exactly, Peek *gently pets him*  
PokeballGirl arcade man: you can't bring whatever that is in here  
``Jessie Carter: what?  
PokeballGirl Arcade man: that metal thing  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
``Jessie Fox: Why not?  
PokeballGirl Arcade man: 'cause it might knock something over by accident  
``Jessie Fox: It's with the government  
PokeballGirl Arcade man: it is?  
``Jessie Leo: o_O  
``Jessie Fox: Yea  
PokeballGirl Arcade man: ok....I just hope it doesn't break something ^-^; *walks off*  
``Jessie Fox: that was close ^^;  
PokeballGirl Brock: yea  
``Jessie Dana: "with the government, Mulder? o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Dana: what?  
PokeballGirl Raph: what'd he say that for?  
``Jessie Dana: I have no idea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Brock: I think I know  
``Jessie Dana: ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I know what you're about to say ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: Mie too  
PokeballGirl Rini: I'm hungry  
``Jessie Mike: I just ate  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.....but I don't think the others did  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
* ``Jessie goes to find a sushi restaurant  
PokeballGirl *Meowth follows her*  
``Jessie *sees Meowth: hehe, kitty ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder what she'd like......  
``Jessie Raye: like what?  
PokeballGirl Raph: somethin to eat ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: k  
``Jessie Mike: How about pizza, bro? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: oke  
``Jessie Mike: what do ya like on your pizza, Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Raph: pepperone's good  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: What game did ya play, Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: not sure  
``Jessie Don: o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Don: Did it look like something out of a computer world?  
-3 minutes later-  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Raye: We could go to a game shop ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Raye: 'Cause I know you like those fantasy games ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Raye gives Raph a kiss on the cheek*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
* ``Jessie stops at a pet store to buy Meowth a kitty toy  
PokeballGirl *Meowth spies a park nearby*  
``Jessie Mike: *sees it too* hrmmmm ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I know what you're up to, Mike  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Mike: what am I up to? I'm not climbing a ladder ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: you're thinkin of eatin one of those "forbidden cookies", aren't you? ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I won't ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Mike: I'll just skateboard ^-^  
``Jessie James: I've never tried skateboarding before  
PokeballGirl Devon: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: *goes to get his skateboard* You've never ridden a skateboard in your life, James?  
``Jessie James: Nope  
PokeballGirl voice: where can I buy one of those weird boards?  
``Jessie Don: Um..... ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: they haven't come out in stores yet  
``Jessie Don: yea....they'll be out in the future  
PokeballGirl voice: what's that mean?  
``Jessie Don: ^^;  
PokeballGirl kid: if they're not in stores yet, can I borrow yours?  
``Jessie Don: It's not mine ^^;  
``Jessie *Mike comes back with his motorized skateboard*  
PokeballGirl Raph: look at this *spies a poster in one of the shop windows*  
PokeballGirl Butch: look at what?  
``Jessie Cass: ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: this poster ^-^  
``Jessie James: *looks curious* Sandsurfing? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike heads to the skate ramp with his motorized skateboard*  
``Jessie James: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: looks like fun  
``Jessie James: I'll just watch instead ^^;  
``Jessie I might try it ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo goes to look at a pet shop*  
PokeballGirl *Nf does too*  
``Jessie *Leo sees Rocksteady there*  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~how'd he fit in a cage?~  
``Jessie Leo: *to the pet store owner* Excuse me , sir.....how much is that rhino? You know rhinos are an endangered species  
``Jessie *Rocksteady reaches for his rmg/cx7 gun*  
PokeballGirl pet shop owner: hey....no guns in the mall! *ducks behind the counter*  
``Jessie Leo: yea Rocksteady! Don't ya know what happened on 9-11?  
PokeballGirl Officer J: what's going on here?  
``Jessie Leo: Hi, Jenny ^-^  
PokeballGirl pet shop owner: that rhino brought some gun in here.... ^-^;  
``Jessie *Rocksteady runs back outside*  
PokeballGirl Officer J: stop in the name of the law! *runs after him*  
``Jessie Rocksteady: *whines* I don't wanna be in the heat *dives into some bushes*  
PokeballGirl Officer J: where'd he go?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~shouldn't we go after him?~  
``Jessie Leo: No. He has that demutation gun with him ^^;  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~I'm not scared of that thing~ *goes after him too*  
``Jessie Leo: oy vey *to Nf* ::My brothers, ,sister and I are::  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~yup~ *keeps on looking*  
``Jessie Leo: *q* I'm not going out there in the heat :p  
PokeballGirl Rini: where'd he go?  
``Jessie Don: where'd who go?  
PokeballGirl Rini: the dino  
``Jessie Leo: He went after Rocksteady ^^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok *heads for the front door*  
``Jessie *Leo follows Cheara*  
PokeballGirl Officer J: I haven't found him yet  
``Jessie Leo: he's probably hiding from the heat, Jenny ^-^  
PokeballGirl cheara: he couldn't have gone too far  
``Jessie Rocksteady: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Officer J: how do you know that? ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: I think she's psychic  
PokeballGirl Officer J: *q* I find that a bit hard to swallow  
``Jessie Leo: She's a good guesser then? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Officer J: maybe ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: I'm getting hungry *heads back inside to get something to eat at a nearby pizza place*  
PokeballGirl *something falls out of the sky*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's that?  
``Jessie Don: a poke egg  
PokeballGirl Cheara: it's got red and blue designs all over it  
``Jessie Don: Yup. Ya have to keep it warm  
``Jessie Just don't do what Meowth did in the past. ^-^; Speaking of my kitty *looks in the bag to get a toy out for Meowth* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what kind of egg has red and blue marks on it?  
``Jessie Don: a togepi one?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: a what?  
``Jessie Don: Togepi. Mists has one ^-^  
PokeballGirl Togepi: toge?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's it doing now?  
``Jessie Mike: dunno  
PokeballGirl Raph: looks like it's gonna hatch  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what should I do when it does?  
``Jessie Don: keep it ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike goes off to play some video games in the arcade*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
PokeballGirl Misty: what's that you got? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Cass: what is it, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: not sure.....but I've seen that type of pokemon b4 ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Mists has one, luv  
PokeballGirl Togepi #1: prrrreeee! ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: hehe *goes to buy her luv something nice*  
``Jessie *Rocksteady goes to hide in the woods*  
``Jessie Don: *sees a poster reading "Come Play Laser Trek"* That looks like fun ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: yea  
``Jessie Don: Since I like stuff like that ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie *Don heads on over to the Laser Trek place*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
``Jessie *the instructor shows them to their gear*  
``Jessie Cass: *puts her laser tag gear and grins* ^-^  
``Jessie *Don grins as he ducks behind a tall pillar*  
PokeballGirl *Devon hides too*  
``Jessie: Instructor: Don't start until you hear a voice on your suit telling you to start, ok? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Instructor: And no running. If you run, your mission will be over  
``Jessie Don: k  
``Jessie voice: begin  
``Jessie *Cass sneaks up on Devon*  
PokeballGirl *Raph spies Cass*  
``Jessie *Cass quickly ducks behind a pillar*  
PokeballGirl Raph: pichus *looks around for someone from the opposing team*  
``Jessie Don: ^^; *ducks down from a window*  
``Jessie *Cass spies Raphers and quickly zaps him*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I've been zapped ^-^;  
``Jessie Instructor: It's only a light beam, Quite harmless ^-^  
``Jessie *Don spies Dev*  
PokeballGirl *Devon hides from Don*  
``Jessie Don: *spies Raph and zaps him* tee hee ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: take this *zaps Don*  
``Jessie Don: *laughs* take what? the tub? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: no ^-^  
``Jessie Don: ** ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: *grins* I love being a Turtle.... eh?  
PokeballGirl voice: got yu  
``Jessie *Cass spies Cheara and zaps her, then hides again*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe *goes after her*  
``Jessie Cass: hold it...something's up with my luv  
PokeballGirl Butch: nothing's up *attempts to zap Raph, but misses*  
``Jessie Cass: k ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: hehe, this is fun ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: are ya sure, luv?  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup.... *gets zapped by someone else*  
``Jessie *Cass spies Devon and zaps him*   
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe *zaps her, then hides under a window*  
``Jessie Cass: That rascal ^-^ *goes to find her*  
PokeballGirl *Cheara stays out of her sight*  
``Jessie voice: game over  
``Jessie Don: that was awesome ^-^ *goes to return his gear*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Cass: Are you sure nothing's wrong, luv? 'Cause ya were awfully quiet while we were playing.  
PokeballGirl Butch: I was trying to avoid being zapped  
``Jessie Cass: ah ok   
``Jessie *Don heads back outside after hanging up his gear*  
``Jessie Leo: did yu 6 have fun? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: yup ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Leo: I think we should get something to eat.  
PokeballGirl Raph: good idea  
``Jessie *Chari goes to look for something cool to eat*  
``Jessie Don: good food first, Chari. ^-^;  
``Jessie Chari: ok ^-^  
``Jessie *sees Wobby out and puts him away* ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: look at that.... *peeks into a TV store*  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie *Cass does too*  
PokeballGirl Butch: there's some kind of disturbance on the news  
``Jessie Cass: I hope it's not another terrorist attack ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: no.....it looks like a iron dragon to me  
``Jessie Cass: o_O  
``Jessie *Dana and Fox go check out the disturbance too*  
``Jessie Dana: *sees the iron dragon* What on earth?   
``Jessie Leo: Let's go check it out  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
PokeballGirl Officer J: it showed up and started spewing fire ^-^;  
``Jessie Fox: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~I was hoping he was somewhere else~  
``Jessie Fox: he's definitely not a friend of ours.  
``Jessie Leo: *draws his katana blades* Hold it right there, you big iron dragon!  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~look who's here....it's the shellbacks~  
``Jessie *Mike: growls at Hf, and changes into his 2nd stage mutation* Leave them alone, iron dragon  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~have a taste of this~ *fires his cannons*  
``Jessie Leo: ack! *ducks inside a building*  
``Jessie Mike: *ducks* Raph, look out!  
``Jessie Don: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: hey! *goes and hides in the subway*  
``Jessie Raye: *changes into Sailor Mars* Wanna fight fire with fire, huh?  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~sure do~ *blows some fire in her direction*  
``Jessie SM: *jumps out of the way* Mercury, I could use your help ^-^; *tries to shoot fire in FW's direction*  
PokeballGirl *S. Mercury uses her ice storm attack on Firewind*  
PokeballGirl *Raph spies a few TR soldiers*  
``Jessie *Don does too*  
``Jessie *Mike grabs Firewind by his tail*  
PokeballGirl *Firewind spreads his wings and takes off*  
``Jessie Mike: whoa! a little help here! ^^;  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~enjoying the ride?~ :)  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O *goes after them*  
``Jessie Mike: *to Firewind* Let me go, dude....and I promise not to hurt you. ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~let you go? ok~ *rolls over in the air*  
``Jessie Mike: Help!  
PokeballGirl Nf/C: ~what'd you do that for?~ *grabs him out of the air*  
``Jessie *Mike goes back to normal*  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~because you're a bunch of goody-goodies, that's why~  
``Jessie Mike: careful of his cannons ^^;  
PokeballGirl Nf/C: ~ok~ ^-^  
``Jessie *Leo takes out a shuriken*  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~come back here!~ *chases after them*  
``Jessie *Leo throws the shuriken at Firewind*  
``Jessie Mike: eek!  
PokeballGirl *Firewind ducks*  
PokeballGirl Nf/C: ~can't we have peace?~  
``Jessie Mike: Yea! I really don't wanna end up as a ordinary turtle again  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~Peace? Peace is for fools~  
``Jessie Mike: oy vey...no it's not, dude! Our troops over in Afghanistan after what happened on 9/11  
PokeballGirl Nf/C: ~if that's what you think, then you're not seeing the whole picture~ *fires a lightning bolt at fw*  
``Jessie Mike: Maybe Firewind needs to see what happened on 9/11  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~that's no way to treat your brother~ *spews fire at Nf, who dodges it*  
``Jessie Mike: yikes  
PokeballGirl Raph: brother? did I hear that right?  
``Jessie Billy: yea o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: didn't know he had a evil twin ^-^;  
``Jessie Billy: ^-^;  
``Jessie Kim: me either....think we should help Cheara, Mike and Nf out?  
PokeballGirl Butch: sounds good to me  
PokeballGirl Raph: how though?  
``Jessie Billy: well...  
PokeballGirl Rini: well what?  
``Jessie Billy & Kim: *take out their power morphers* It's morphin time!  
PokeballGirl Kero: should he be skydiving without a net? ^-^;  
``Jessie Kim: Pterodactyl! *turns into the Pink Ranger*  
``Jessie Don: no ^^;  
``Jessie Billy: Triceratops! *turns into the Blue Ranger*  
``Jessie *Kim hops into her zord and flies off after Firewind*  
PokeballGirl Kero: that's what I thought  
``Jessie Pink Ranger: Give it up, Firewind! *fires her dactyl's beams at FW*  
PokeballGirl Firewind: ~never~ *dodges the beams*  
``Jessie *she zooms after him*  
PokeballGirl *Charizard rushes to catch him*  
``Jessie Susie: cool! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: what is?  
``Jessie Susie: watching Charizard rescuing Nf  
PokeballGirl Butch: ah ok  
PokeballGirl Rini: he's not hurt, is he? ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: I hope not. Uncle Mike, are you ok?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika? *nudges Nf*  
``Jessie Mike; yea  
``Jessie Is Cheara ok?  
PokeballGirl Nf/C: ~ow.....~ *tries to get up*  
``Jessie ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: does this hurt? *pokes her*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: no  
``Jessie *the TR soldiers retreat*  
PokeballGirl Raph: this?  
PokeballGirl Butch: what are you doing? ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Raph's checkin cheara ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yow!  
``Jessie Mike: That's gonna hurt in the morning ^-^;  
``Jessie James: did she sprain her wrist?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie James: I take that as a "yes"  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~that's some hot fire~  
``Jessie Mike: I didn't get hit with the cannons, did I?  
PokeballGirl Hf: ~you'll never catch me~ *zooms off*  
PokeballGirl Raph: no  
``Jessie PR: right ^-^  
``Jessie Don: speaking of cannons.... *points up to Hf* ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think he skipped town  
``Jessie *Billy changes back to normal*  
``Jessie *Kim hops out of her zord and changes back to normal too*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe  
``Jessie Kim: We sure did show that Hf who's boss ^-^  
PokeballGirl Mew2: ::yea....but I know he'll be back::  
``Jessie Don: we should be careful of Hf and CN's cannons ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Don: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: that don't look too good *examines it*  
``Jessie Don: what doesn't, Meowth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: those scratches on his wing  
``Jessie Don: o_O;  
``Jessie Mike: Hey, maybe we can use some polish to remove those scratches  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno if that'd work  
``Jessie Mike It was just a thought, dude ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: silly Mike ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: *thinks* I got a better idea ^-^  
``Jessie *Mike heads on over to get a pizza slice*  
PokeballGirl *Wartortle does too*  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^  
PokeballGirl wartortle: wartortle  
``Jessie Mike: what do ya like on your pizza, cousin? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Wartortle: tortle  
PokeballGirl Officer J: how'd you do that?  
``Jessie Don: do what?  
PokeballGirl Officer J: make those claw marks disappear  
``Jessie *Mike gets himself and Wartortle a slice of pizza*  
``Jessie Don: I think Cheara has healing powers, Jenny ^-^  
PokeballGirl Officer J: ok.....but I didn't think it'd work on metal ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: It did. She cured Mike when we were at Hogwarts ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: can we go back in where it's cooler? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Raye: k, 'cause I don't want ya getting sick, luv. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I bet that this heat has something to do with the ozone layer and global warming  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's that mean?  
PokeballGirl Elekid: ?  
``Jessie *Leo tells Rini what it means*  
PokeballGirl Rini: o_O  
``Jessie Don: heh I didn't mean to sound so scientific there ^-^;  
``Jessie *Susie leans on her Papa Bear*  
PokeballGirl Raph: does it still hurt? ^-^;  
``Jessie *Raye looks worried*  
``Jessie Susie: I wish it wasn't so hot outside ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth 2  
``Jessie *Susie goes to get some lemonade*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie James: I'm not sure what to get to drink.  
``Jessie Fox: There's that new Coke with vanilla in it, James. ^-^  
``Jessie James: I've never had that before  
PokeballGirl Raph: aren't we forgettin someone? ^-^;  
``Jessie Raye: yea  
``Jessie Don: let's get Cheara to a doctor  
PokeballGirl Butch: good idea  
``Jessie Mike: won't the doctors want to study us? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: not if someone else goes in there  
``Jessie Mike: I'm still nervous  
PokeballGirl Raph: don't bee  
``Jessie Dana: They're not THAT kind of doctors, Mike ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: nope  
``Jessie Mike: ok  
``Jessie *they take Cheara over to the doctor*  
``Jessie Mike: hehe, that's funny, Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Who's gonna take cheara in the building?  
PokeballGirl Raph: not me  
``Jessie Raye: o_O  
``Jessie Dana: I will *takes her inside*  
``Jessie Raye: You're not afraid, are ya, Raph?  
PokeballGirl Raph: no....of course not  
``Jessie Raye: *looks at Raph* Hey it's mie Raye, so spill it  
``Jessie Domi: Spill what? Our drinks? ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: hehe no...I think my luv is afraid to go into the doctor's office  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Raye: what? ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I'll go with ya, Uncle Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
PokeballGirl Peek: chu?  
``Jessie *Domi pets Peek*  
PokeballGirl Peek: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: *walks into the doctor's office with Raphers* see? This isn't so bad ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Susie: *huggles him* ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: I think it's the smell of disinfectant that bothers Raph ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's that dark paper with the white stuff on it?  
``Jessie Dana: That's a x-ray, Cheara. It's to check for broken bones ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: cool  
``Jessie *Rocksteady zaps Don with his rmg/cx7 gun*  
``Jessie Don: Hey!  
``Jessie Dana: yup  
``Jessie Susie: I was nervous too when I got my flu shot, Uncle Raph. My papa stayed with me ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: something's wrong *heads for the door*  
``Jessie Dana: Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ?  
``Jessie Dana: are you gonna be ok?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yea..... *goes out the door*  
``Jessie Dana: ok  
``Jessie Don: feeling ok, Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yea.....what about you?  
``Jessie Don: I'm ok.....just staying out of the heat....I'm ok, really ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha lookin for?  
``Jessie Raye: yea  
PokeballGirl Cheara: I just feel like something's wrong  
``Jessie Don: I'll be ok ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: What's wrong, Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: that someone's spying on us  
``Jessie Don: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Don: nothin ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: you sure?  
``Jessie Don: I'm sure...why? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: you're not telling me something.....  
``Jessie Don: like what? ^-^;  
``Jessie Domi: ?  
``Jessie Zoiy: what's wrong with him, Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: it was a rhino  
``Jessie Don: Well, rhinos are a endangered species  
PokeballGirl Cheara: it wasn't a ordinary rhino  
``Jessie Zoiy: I can guess who. Rocksteady right? ^^;  
PokeballGirl Mewtwo: ::hard to keep anything from her:: ^-^;  
``Jessie Rocksteady: o_O *makes a break for the exit*  
``Jessie Tori: ::Got that right, luv:: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: there *runs after Rock*  
``Jessie *Rocksteady runs into the woods*  
PokeballGirl Raph: wait up *runs after her*  
``Jessie Raye: wait for me, sweety. Hey, it got much cooler outside ^-^  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~yea~  
``Jessie Raye: I might have to turn up the heat on ol Rocksteady ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what's she doing?  
``Jessie Raye: dunno  
PokeballGirl Cheara: he's over there, behind those rocks  
``Jessie Rocksteady: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: how'd she know that?  
``Jessie Raye: try ESP  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok.....buy me some and I'll try it *g*  
``Jessie *Raye giggles*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie Rocksteady: ok ok, youse spotted me. I surrender  
PokeballGirl Raph: *q* it's gotta be a trap  
``Jessie *Don whimpers a bit*  
``Jessie *Rocksteady runs back to TR HQ*  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatta scaredy cat  
``Jessie Raye: yea. I was gonna roast that rhino ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup *goes back to the others*  
``Jessie *Don sits down for a while*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika?  
``Jessie *Raye takes Raphers by the hand*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: Let's go see how Don's doing ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: good idea  
``Jessie Raye: I wonder why he's so easy to get at? o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno  
``Jessie Raye: You don't suppose that he gets scared easily, do ya?  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
``Jessie *Raye kisses Raph*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: Did ya bring your motorcycle along, luv? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea.....why?  
``Jessie Raye: oh... I was thinking that we could take a nighttime ride under the stars ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Raye: ^-^  
``Jessie *Dana goes over and gets Don a cup of water to drink*  
``Jessie Raye: How's Don feeling, Dana?  
``Jessie Dana: Well.....he whimpered a bit  
PokeballGirl Cheara: o_O  
``Jessie *Dana hands Don a cup of water*  
``Jessie Don: thx *takes the cup and drinks some of the water*  
``Jessie *Fox goes to get himself a cup of coffee*  
``Jessie Don: I think Rocksteady needs a taste of his own medicine  
``Jessie Dana: What was Rocksteady before he was a rhino?  
``Jessie Leo: A human  
``Jessie Dana: oh  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika  
``Jessie Carter: what'd Peek say?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: "when are we gonna eat"  
``Jessie Carter: ah ok  
``Jessie Fox: We could go to a restaurant ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: where?  
``Jessie Dana: I think that there's a restaurant in the mall  
``Jessie Mike: Shouldn't Cheara check Don first?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: what for? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: you know "what for"  
``Jessie Don: k....I was hoping to hide it ^-^;  
``Jessie Tori: ::Not with Cheara around, Don::  
``Jessie Don: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: *to himself* I just hope she won't do you-know-what b4 supper ^-^;  
``Jessie *Don whimpers again*  
``Jessie Zoiy: o_O;  
PokeballGirl *Raph watches them*  
``Jessie Mike: anything yet?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: like what?  
PokeballGirl Raph: Don?  
``Jessie Don: ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: feeling anything yet? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: kinda  
PokeballGirl Raph: kinda what?  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Don: I'm feeling a bit better  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok  
``Jessie Zoiy: Just out of curiosity, how badly did Don get zapped by that gun?  
PokeballGirl Raph: ask him  
``Jessie Zoiy: I was only curious ^-^; *heads to the restaurant*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I feel like I could eat a horse (not litterally)  
* ``Jessie giggles  
``Jessie Raye: luv, anything wrong? o_O;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
PokeballGirl Raph: nope ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: You sure? I mean when Zoy asked, it sounded like you snapped at her  
PokeballGirl Raph: no....I'm not a snappin turtle ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: *giggles* ok  
PokeballGirl Butch: what are we gonna do with Nf....since we can't take him in with us?  
``Jessie Don: He can wait outside ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie Don: You'll have to wait outside, Nf  
``Jessie Zoiy: I'm not sure what to have for supper.  
PokeballGirl Meowth: me either  
``Jessie Don: o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: I know that look on your face, Don  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~ok~  
``Jessie Don: What look, bro? *looks at the menu*  
PokeballGirl Raph: you've got somethin on your mind  
``Jessie Don: ok ya caught mie. How'd she heal me so fast?  
PokeballGirl Raph: not sure......she must be gettin better at it  
``Jessie Don: yea....if she hadn't healed me in time, I would've....you know ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: I should've gotten in the way, Don  
``Jessie Don: You didn't know, Mike.  
-30 minutes later-  
PokeballGirl Raph: what are we gonna do now?  
``Jessie Dana: I think we should go to the next gym  
PokeballGirl Butch: good idea  
``Jessie Dana: If the gym leader's still up  
``Jessie Cass: yea  
PokeballGirl *Meowth hums the "Ghostbusters" song*  
``Jessie hehe  
PokeballGirl Meowth: Who ya gonna call? ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Team Turtle Squad ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: meowth that's right  
``Jessie Cass: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie *they head to the next gym*  
``Jessie Don: We haven't seen Godzilla in a long time ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: nope  
``Jessie Tori: ::I have a funny feeling that someone is watching us::  
PokeballGirl Devon: yea  
``Jessie *Raye stays close to Raph, protecting him*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I'll feel safer when we're inside  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie *scoops Meowth up and holds him in her arms* ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: good idea  
``Jessie No one would want to hurt my sweet kitty ^-^  
``Jessie *they head into the gym*  
* ``Jessie sets Meowth down  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
``Jessie ^-^  
PokeballGirl voice: who's there?  
``Jessie Hey Meowth, sorry I got mad at you when we worked for TR.  
``Jessie Dana: would ya believe Team Turtle Squad? ^-^  
* ``Jessie gives Meowth a gentle hug, then sighs and goes to sit on the gym bench  
PokeballGirl Peek: pi? *hops up beside her*  
PokeballGirl Raph: *looks in the book* the gym leader's Jade  
``Jessie hi, Peek  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika -=hi=-  
``Jessie I hope Meowth'll forgive me for what I did to him when we used to work for TR  
``Jessie Cass: *to Raph* cool  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika pikachu pika  
``Jessie *watches Meowth* ^-^;  
``Jessie James: *comes on over to Jess* luv?  
``Jessie yea?  
``Jessie James: are you ok?  
PokeballGirl *Rini spies 2 pokemon in a nearby tree*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
``Jessie Yea....I guess *lets Wobby out for a while* ^^;  
PokeballGirl Wobby: wobb....uffet! *does his salute*  
* ``Jessie tries to smile  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika *vine tickles her*  
* ``Jessie tickles Chikorita back  
PokeballGirl Rini: what kind of pokemon are those?  
``Jessie Susie: dunno  
PokeballGirl Rini: what kind of 'eon?  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
PokeballGirl Misty: they're not a grass type though  
``Jessie Susie: Kecleon maybe  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool  
``Jessie Meowzy: *looks at Meowth* anything wrong, luv?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: nope......just checkin out the stars on the ceiling  
PokeballGirl Raph: what's not a grass type?  
``Jessie Meowzy: Jess is worried about ya  
PokeballGirl Meowth: o_O *goes on over there*  
PokeballGirl Jade: so.....which one of you wants to battle?  
``Jessie Carter: Li wants to  
PokeballGirl Jade: ok ^-^  
``Jessie do ya forgive me, Meowth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Thx. I tried to say it earlier ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
* ``Jessie sets Meowth on her lap  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika ^-^  
``Jessie chu chu ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I heard a noise up on the roof  
``Jessie Raye: Me too. I'm not letting you go by yourself, luv. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: who's gonna check it out?  
``Jessie Raye: I'll go with Raph. *grins* No one can mess with Sailor Mars ^-^  
PokeballGirl Lita: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Billy: or my little thunder princess ^-^  
``Jessie Fox: I think we should all go and check it out ^-^  
``Jessie Brim: *sniffs at the gym leader* *sniff sniff sniff*  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno if the roof's strong enough to hold all of us  
``Jessie Raye: I think you and I should go, Raph ^-^  
``Jessie Brim: dooouur?  
``Jessie Don: it could be Flamewind  
PokeballGirl Butch: maybe  
``Jessie *Raye heads up to the roof*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
``Jessie Raye: ok, who's up here....besides me and Raph?  
PokeballGirl Flamewind: ~me, that's who~ *spews fire in their direction*  
``Jessie Raye: ack!  
PokeballGirl *Raph ducks*  
``Jessie Raye: *takes out her pen and turns into Sailor Mars* Now it's time to turn up the heat *HG* Mars fire ignite! *shoots fire at Fw* ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Fw jumps out of the way*  
``Jessie S. Mars: maybe my phoenix flame can beat ya. Leave us in peace, Flamewind  
PokeballGirl Fw: ~why would I wanna do that?~  
``Jessie S. Mars: 'cause you're looking for trouble! *protects Raph*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika!  
PokeballGirl Fw: ~oooh....I'm scared~  
``Jessie *Don races up to the roof, wearing his "Dark Turtle" suit and sends out Magneton*  
``Jessie Magneton: magneton  
PokeballGirl Fw: ~what's that thing?~  
``Jessie Don: Magneton, tri attack!  
``Jessie *Magneton uses "tri attack" on Fw*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pikachu! *joins in*  
``Jessie DT: You're about to get dented, Fw! Magneton, zap cannon!  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think it's workin ^-^  
``Jessie *Magneton charges up and launches a electrical storm at Fw*  
``Jessie S. Mars: Whoa! Impressive, DT ^-^  
``Jessie DT: heh arigatou. Magneton could probably light NY up that way  
``Jessie *Magneton zooms after Fw*  
``Jessie S. Mars: you ok, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea..... *sees something fly off into the distance*  
``Jessie *Sailor Mars changes back to normal*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder if he survived that  
``Jessie Raye: dunno  
PokeballGirl Raph: I don't see anything down there.....  
``Jessie Raye: neither do I, luv  
``Jessie DT: Magneton, return! *puts Magneton back in its pokeball*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I thought I saw something fly off, but I didn't get a good look at it  
``Jessie Raye: you suppose it was Fw?  
PokeballGirl Raph: could be  
``Jessie Raye: I have a feeling that we're not alone after battling Fw, luv  
``Jessie Susie: I'm getting worried about Raph  
``Jessie *a TR soldier spies on Raph from a nearby building, takes out a rmg/cx7 gun and points it at Raph*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika! *points at a nearby building*  
``Jessie Raye: what is it, Peek?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika *points at a man on the next roof over*  
``Jessie Raye: o_O;  
``Jessie TR soldier: got ya now, Turtle boy! :)  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika! *sparks*  
PokeballGirl *Raph sees a few flying overhead*  
``Jessie *DT lets Magneton out again*  
``Jessie Magneton: magneton  
``Jessie TR soldier: here's a gift from Team Rocket! *fires the gun at Raph*   
``Jessie DT: Magneton, tackle attack!  
``Jessie *Magneton zooms over and knocks the TR soldier down*  
``Jessie DT: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Raph ducks*  
``Jessie DT: *to the TR soldier* Leave my brother alone!  
PokeballGirl Butch: how are we gonna deal with Fw the next time he shows up?  
``Jessie Leo: dunno  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I have a idea  
PokeballGirl Butch: ?  
``Jessie *Don comes back into the gym*  
PokeballGirl *Raph does too*  
PokeballGirl Butch: hi  
``Jessie Don: heya ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what happened to the dragon?  
``Jessie Don: what dragon?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think she means Fw  
``Jessie Don: Ah ok. Magneton gave him a good blast by using Zap cannon  
PokeballGirl Rini: is he still alive?  
``Jessie Don: um...he was a little dazed ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
PokeballGirl Butch: so....what's this idea of yours?  
``Jessie what idea, Meowth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I saw it in a movie once  
``Jessie James: What movie?  
``Jessie Raye: We need to protect Raph. A TR soldier almost zapped him with that rmg/cx7 gun  
PokeballGirl Meowth: well....they lured the evil robot to a steelmaking place and dropped it into a pot of liquid metal  
``Jessie Susie: Dr Claw tried that once, but it failed. Sounds like a good plan though ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea....but where are we gonna find a steel factory?  
``Jessie Dana: We'd have to be careful around steel factories, Meowth. ^-^;  
``Jessie Don: Maybe Godzilla can drag him underwater *g*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think I remember that movie  
``Jessie Mike: I don't  
PokeballGirl Raph: you've never seen T2: Judgement Day? ^-^;  
``Jessie Mike: Not that I remember  
PokeballGirl Butch: I think I can guess you're gonna say next....you're gonna want someone to be the bait, right?  
``Jessie Mike: ^^;  
``Jessie Don't look at me  
PokeballGirl Raph: so....any volunteers?  
``Jessie Cass; ^^;  
``Jessie Don't pick James, or he'll get out that Moltres suit ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Carter: Moltres suit? o_O  
``Jessie Best if you don't know, Carter ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: anyone?  
``Jessie Cass: not me  
``Jessie Susie: not me....or Papa  
``Jessie Leo: that leaves you, Nf   
PokeballGirl Nf: ~I was afraid you might say that~  
``Jessie Raye: o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: there's one out in the country  
PokeballGirl Butch: who's gonna send him the invitation?  
``Jessie James: Sky writing always works  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: someone should go with him  
``Jessie Dana: I think Cheara should go with Nf  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pi?  
PokeballGirl Butch: what makes you say that?  
``Jessie Dana: 'cause she knows how to fly Nf ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's she mean by "fly him"?  
``Jessie Cass: I'm a bit nervous about this whole thing  
``Jessie Mike: yea...dunno  
PokeballGirl Jade: how'd she do that?  
``Jessie Dana: Nf could launch a rocket missile into the air. *looks over* Do what?  
PokeballGirl Jade: she just....disappeared  
``Jessie Dana: you mean Cheara?  
PokeballGirl Jade: yea....  
``Jessie Dana: It's a mystery to me  
PokeballGirl Jade: me too....'cause there doesn't seem to be enough room for a person to fit in that steel shell  
``Jessie *another TR soldier manages to hide somewhere in the gym*  
``Jessie TR soldier: :)  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl? *sniffs*  
``Jessie Brim: *sniffs too* *sniff sniff sniff*  
PokeballGirl *Growly sniffs around*  
``Jessie Brim: *sniffs around too* *sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff* ::there's someone here, no doubt. My nose never lies:: ^.^  
``Jessie *the TR soldier hides in a ventilation shaft*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup *looks around and spies a air vent*  
``Jessie *the TR soldier hides in the shadows*  
PokeballGirl Raph: he must be hiding in there  
``Jessie Brim: ::yup::  
PokeballGirl Butch: who's gonna go in and get him?  
``Jessie *Brim starts barking at the air vent*  
``Jessie TR soldier: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Devon: wait for me *goes after her*  
``Jessie *the TR soldier calls for backup help*  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe!  
``Jessie Brim: hhoouunnddoour!  
``Jessie TR soldier: rats! I'm trapped  
``Jessie Cass: yup  
PokeballGirl Raph: where are those 3 goin?  
``Jessie Mike: dunno, bro  
``Jessie Dana: they probably went to leave TR a calling card  
``Jessie TR soldier: well, since I can't get out of here... *takes his gun and zaps Raph with a tiny dose of rmg/Cx7*  
``Jessie Raye: luv!  
PokeballGirl Raph: ack!  
``Jessie Raye: you ok, sweety? o_O  
PokeballGirl Devon: why'd you turn around?  
``Jessie *the TR soldier gets away*  
``Jessie Raye: luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea....?  
``Jessie Raye: are you gonna be ok?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Raye: ok good 'cause I love you too much for you to leave me *hugs him*  
``Jessie Leo: Let's head back to the beach house, gang.  
PokeballGirl Raph: good idea  
``Jessie Raye: Need any help getting back to the beach house, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think I can walk ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: Ok. It's just that I'm worried about what happened to yu.  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie *Raye stays close to Raph as they head back to the beach house*  
``Jessie Susie: I'm gonna take a bath when we get back to the house ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Where are ya gonna take it to, Susie? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: hehe... Mike ^-^  
``Jessie Zoiy: she can't carry a bathtub ^-^  
``Jessie *they walk into their cozy beach house*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea she could....if someone used a minaturizer on it ^-^  
``Jessie Dana; or bought a Barbie-sized tub ^-^  
``Jessie *Pichu goes to look in the kitchen*  
``Jessie Fox: Didn't we have a brush with Danger that one time?  
PokeballGirl Rini: who's Danger? ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: um....Venus' hamster *sniggers* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Carter: something I don't know about Venus? o_O  
``Jessie Leo: *to Carter* Long story, Carter  
``Jessie *James heads outside to watch the stars*  
PokeballGirl *Ara does too*  
``Jessie *heads outside too* Whattya doing, my MIghty Moltres?  
``Jessie James: *blushes* hehe luv.. ^-^  
* ``Jessie snickers  
``Jessie James: Don't let the rest of the gang know that, luv ^-^;  
``Jessie I know 5 people who already know that...hehe, I'll hush now. Nice night, eh luv? ^-^  
``Jessie James: yup  
``Jessie Don: I wonder how Prof Jordan Perry is  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Carter: who?  
``Jessie *Raye helps Raph to bed*  
``Jessie Don: He worked at the TGRI building  
``Jessie *Raye kisses Raph on his beak*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: ^-^  
``Jessie James: I would've gone after that TR soldier  
PokeballGirl Butch: we all would've  
``Jessie *James nearly jumps 3 inches off the ground, hearing him*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie James: heh, I didn't know you were behind me ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I wonder what's on TV  
``Jessie Meowzy: mie too  
``Jessie Don: hey gang?  
PokeballGirl Miya: ?  
``Jessie Don: can we head back to NY? Well, I didn't mean the next day *sits at a desk and starts to write a letter to Egon and Prof Jordan Perry*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie *Susie yawns*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth spies the TV guide*  
``Jessie Cass: I saw that, Susie ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I'm not sleep though ^-^;  
``Jessie *Meowzy sees it too*  
``Jessie Raye: want anything to drink, sweety?  
PokeballGirl Raph: just some water  
``Jessie Raye: ok *goes to fetch Raph a glass of water*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's on?  
``Jessie Mike: There might some Marx Bros. on ^-^   
PokeballGirl Cheara: who?  
``Jessie Mike: they're funny comedians *turns the TV on to watch the Marx Bros*  
PokeballGirl Rini: who are?  
``Jessie Mike: *points to the TV* Those guys  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Their 3rd brother is mute  
PokeballGirl Butch: where are yu going at this time of night?  
``Jessie Cass: *looks curious* yea  
``Jessie Susie: Where ya going, Dev?  
PokeballGirl Devon: swimmin? ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: at this hour?  
PokeballGirl Devon: yea *goes out the door*  
``Jessie James: The water's cold at night  
``Jessie *Domi is getting herself a snack*  
``Jessie I think he'll be ok  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie James: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's that? *looks out the window*  
``Jessie James: dunno  
PokeballGirl Meowth: looks like a barn  
``Jessie *Raye hands Raph a glass of water*  
``Jessie James: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: thx  
``Jessie Raye: n/p, sweety ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Rini goes to investigate*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
``Jessie Don: wait for mie *follows them*  
``Jessie Raye: feeling any better, luv? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Raye: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I miss my other lab  
PokeballGirl Rini: what are those things? *walks up and pokes one*  
``Jessie Don: I should fix Raph some medicine though  
``Jessie Susie: dunno  
``Jessie Don: they look like alien sea creatures  
PokeballGirl Rini: there's something in this one  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
PokeballGirl *Rini spies what look like see-through trees*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
``Jessie Don: this almost looks like a spaceship  
PokeballGirl Rini: look at this....a control thingy just sprouted out of the floor in front of me  
``Jessie Don: We shouldn't touch these canisters though. I'd feel safe if Prof Jordan Perry came out here to get them  
PokeballGirl *Meowth goes out to the barn too*  
``Jessie *Meowzy does too*  
``Jessie *Mike heads outside for a while*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: there's somethin fishy about this barn  
``Jessie Meowzy: like what?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: not sure *peeks inside*  
``Jessie *Meowzy peeks inside too*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what are yu looking at?  
``Jessie Meowzy: nothin ^-^;  
PokeballGirl *Meowth wanders inside*  
``Jessie *Meowzy does too*  
PokeballGirl *Cheara goes after them*  
``Jessie Meowzy: ^^; *hides in a haystack*  
PokeballGirl Meowth: far out.... *looks around the barn*  
``Jessie Meowzy: yea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: eh? *nudges her* you've got that look on your face....like you were here b4  
PokeballGirl Butch: what's that thing? looks like a giant golf ball  
``Jessie *Domi makes a bowl of noodles with Oriental flavoring for herself*   
``Jessie Cass: yea *g*  
PokeballGirl Butch: think we should take a look?  
``Jessie Cass: ok, sweety ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: can the rest of us go too?  
``Jessie Cass: Sure ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok cool  
``Jessie *Susie looks around the barn*  
``Jessie *Dana heads out to the barn*  
PokeballGirl Rini: who's gonna sit in the chair?  
``Jessie Susie: not mie  
PokeballGirl Meowth: not me.....'cause I'm too short  
``Jessie I don't wanna wreck it....'cause I know my driving ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I think I know who ^-^  
``Jessie Don: mie too  
PokeballGirl Cheara: who? *looks curious*  
``Jessie Don: *looks at Cheara* Yu  
PokeballGirl Cheara: me? why?  
``Jessie Susie: hey I can't drive ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: same here  
* ``Jessie heads out to the barn  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok...... *sits in the tree/chair*  
PokeballGirl Rini: it looks like a Xmas tree in here  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
* ``Jessie peeks in the barn  
PokeballGirl Nf: ~what's a Xmas tree?~  
``Jessie Don: It's a pine tree  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I feel like we're movin.....  
``Jessie Meowzy: yea  
* ``Jessie whimpers  
PokeballGirl Butch: what?  
PokeballGirl Fyre: someone wants onboard *tosses a rope down*  
``Jessie thx *sniffs*  
PokeballGirl Fyre: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Meowth spies something on the screen*  
* ``Jessie and Domi hurry onboard  
PokeballGirl Meowth: we got company..... ^-^;  
``Jessie who, Meowth?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: looks like some copters headed our way  
PokeballGirl Rini: hey....there's another dragon ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
* ``Jessie sits over in a corner of the spaceship  
PokeballGirl Meowth: what's wrong?  
``Jessie nothin  
PokeballGirl Meowth: are u upset 'cause you almost got left behind? ^-^;  
``Jessie yea  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^;  
* ``Jessie hugs Meowth  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ^-^  
``Jessie I just feel close to you guys and gals  
``Jessie Mike: we can't leave w/o Devon ^^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: nope.....there he is  
``Jessie Dana: yup  
PokeballGirl Rini: whatcha got in the bag?  
PokeballGirl Devon: oh..... *empties it onto a nearby table  
``Jessie Cass: what ya got there, Dev?  
PokeballGirl Raph: they look like those dragon's tears  
``Jessie Cass: yea  
``Jessie Susie: I'm getting hungry  
PokeballGirl Kero: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: where are we goin?  
``Jessie yea  
PokeballGirl Meowth: in a straight line ^-^  
``Jessie hehe  
PokeballGirl Butch: looks like the nearest planet is 2 days away  
``Jessie Cass: that long, luv? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: we could probably get there faster if we had warp engines   
``Jessie Don: are there any?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I think so, yea  
``Jessie Raye: yu ok, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: I'm ok....never been spacehoppin b4 ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: ok  
``Jessie Don: I thought we were in space b4  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea....but we weren't exploring anything...we just went to one spot  
``Jessie Mike: And met up with that little turtle ^-^  
``Jessie Carter: little turtle? o_O  
PokeballGirl Totodile: totototototo  
``Jessie Zoiy: what'd Toto say?  
``Jessie Meowzy: he's just laughin ^-^  
``Jessie Don: this little turtle we met was named Kerma  
``Jessie Leo: Yea. He was the same height as Squirtle ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: cute ^-^  
``Jessie Leo: Yup ^-^  
``Jessie Don: They could talk too ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: I see it now  
``Jessie Cass: eh? which planet?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: doesn't have a name  
``Jessie James: what's it look like?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: it's kinda orangy....with a lotta water  
PokeballGirl Raph: a ocean?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea....and not a grain of salt in it ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: cool!  
PokeballGirl Butch: never heard of a freshwater ocean b4  
``Jessie Cass; me neither  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I wonder where the crew is  
``Jessie Meowzy: mie too  
PokeballGirl Raph: there's a row of glass things on lv 16......and one of them is broken  
``Jessie Raye: what glass things?  
PokeballGirl Raph: some glass tube things  
``Jessie Raye: as in chemical test tubes?  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea...but these are big enough for people to fit in  
``Jessie Raye: o_O  
``Jessie *Susie yawns*  
``Jessie Cass: tired, Susie?  
``Jessie *Susie nods*  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: yup  
``Jessie Cass: I bet Cheara would know where to sleep ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie leans on her Papa Bear*  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
-the next morning-  
PokeballGirl Meowth; what should we do today?  
``Jessie Mike: we could go exploring ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I wonder if there's any gyar..... *ducks before he gets tickled by Mists*  
``Jessie Don: Mike's ticklish, yu know ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: ehehe Donnie ^-^; *goes to hide*  
PokeballGirl Misty: hehe  
``Jessie Don: *huggles Misty* I don't think that you're a gyarados, Mists ^-^  
PokeballGirl Togepi: toge...prrreee!  
``Jessie Don: ^-^  
``Jessie Dana: She's more like a water faerie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: *q* yea.....a faerie with attitude ^-^  
* ``Jessie puts a hand over Meowth's mouth  
``Jessie Mike: I'm gonna check out the soda selections to see if there's any of the Berry Pepsi ^-^  
``Jessie James: Berry Pepsi?  
``Jessie Mike: It's blue Pepsi, James ^-^  
``Jessie Don: And it's been colored blue  
``Jessie Dana: I've seen Berry Pepsi in grocery stores b4. I never get any, since I don't drink soda that much ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: *itches a spot on her arm* I think I got bit by a skeeter when we were back on Earth  
PokeballGirl Butch: o_O  
``Jessie Susie: it doesn't hurt, Papa  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok.....  
``Jessie Susie: *blushes* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Vulpix: pix?  
``Jessie Susie: what's wrong, Vulpix?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: she said "what's that noise?"  
``Jessie Susie: ok....my Papa Bear ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
PokeballGirl *Growly runs over to a cactus*  
``Jessie *Brim follows him*  
``Jessie Cass: I don't wanna know  
PokeballGirl Meowth: know what? *spies a dust cloud in the distance*  
* ``Jessie does too  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder what that could be  
``Jessie Raye: me too *looks nervous*  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe! ^-^  
``Jessie James: what is it, Growly?  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what'd he say?  
``Jessie *James shrugs*  
``Jessie Meowth knows what Growly said ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: sounds like bikes to me  
``Jessie *Don gets out his pokeball with Dratini in it*  
PokeballGirl Misty: what's that?  
``Jessie Don: this?  
PokeballGirl Misty: yea  
``Jessie Don: It's for yu, Mists ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: but what's in it?  
``Jessie Don: It's a surprise ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: a surprise? *tosses it and Dratini comes out*  
``Jessie Don: surprise! ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I thought you'd like her....and I know you wanted to catch a dratini ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: ^-^  
``Jessie Don: I knew you'd like her ^-^  
PokeballGirl Dratini: draaa  
``Jessie Don: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: I wonder if the water here is drinkable  
PokeballGirl Butch: should be  
PokeballGirl Raph: I think we should start walking b4 it gets too hot  
``Jessie Raye: Yea. I don't want my Raph to get sick ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: where are we walking to?  
``Jessie Leo: a cave. ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: I don't think that anyone will hurt us here ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: nope  
PokeballGirl *Devon zooms on ahead*  
``Jessie Don: *sees Dev go by* heh  
``Jessie Chari: I wonder where he's going?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: good question  
``Jessie Mike: he might be getting into mischief ^-^  
``Jessie Don: like yu do, Mike? ^-^  
``Jessie Mike; heh ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: should we follow him?  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok *starts walking*  
``Jessie *Raye and the rest follow Raphers*  
PokeballGirl *Meowth spies something up ahead*  
``Jessie *Meowzy does too*  
``Jessie Susie: sure is hot outside ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: look at that.....boards with no wheels  
``Jessie Don: this looks like a futuristic planet  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's futur...istic mean?  
``Jessie Don: care to tell Rini, Raph? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Raph: tell her what?  
``Jessie Don: it means suggesting some future time in its design of technology  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
PokeballGirl Meowth: those look like hovrboards  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl rental dude: some kid went zoomin by.....do you know him?  
``Jessie Mike: yea....it's Devon  
PokeballGirl rental dude: so....where you people from?  
``Jessie Cass: Earth  
PokeballGirl rental dude: tourist season already? ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: yea  
``Jessie Don: and to get away from villains  
PokeballGirl *a houndour strolls out onto the porch*  
``Jessie Brim: doouur?  
PokeballGirl *Red barks "hello"*  
``Jessie Brim: ::hi:: ^.^  
PokeballGirl rental dude: I think he was headed that way *points*  
``Jessie Cass: Is there a indoor gymnastics arena? ^-^  
PokeballGirl rental dude: yea  
``Jessie Cass: ok cool, 'cause it's been a long time since I've taken gymnastics and I think my luv would love to see me in a pink leotard ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: hehe  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika *sniffs the air*  
PokeballGirl Raph: something's cookin  
``Jessie Raye: yea  
PokeballGirl *Rini goes to investigate*  
PokeballGirl rental dude: oh.....that's lunch  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
``Jessie *Cass stops at a dance shop to buy a pink leotard*  
PokeballGirl Growly: growlithe -=smells like chicken=-  
``Jessie Brim: ::yea::  
PokeballGirl rental dude: you must be hungry  
``Jessie Brim: ::Yup....though my name's not Hungry:: ^.^  
PokeballGirl Rini: me too  
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd you go off to?  
``Jessie *Brim follows the scent*  
``Jessie *Cass comes back to the group also*  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl? *follows Brim*  
``Jessie Brim: ::I know I smell something good  
``Jessie Cass: hey gang ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: what'd ya get, Mom?  
``Jessie Cass: oh.. it's a surprise ^-^  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl -=yea=-  
``Jessie Susie: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Brim: *spies a hotdog stand* ::and I don't have any money::  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's in the soup pot?  
PokeballGirl rental dude: my favorite recipe  
PokeballGirl Rini: what recipe?  
PokeballGirl rental dude: well.....I'll only tell you if you can keep it a secret  
``Jessie James: yea  
PokeballGirl Cheara: tastes like chicken *puts some in a bowl*  
PokeballGirl rental dude: it's rattlesnake stew  
``Jessie um.... I'll pass ^^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: can't be that bad, can it?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: she seems to like it  
``Jessie Cass: ^^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: it says it's "all natural"  
``Jessie Cass: I dunno. Anything to drink?  
PokeballGirl rental dude: yea.... I got coffee  
PokeballGirl *Meowth tries some too*  
``Jessie Cass: I don't drink coffee that much  
PokeballGirl rental dude: then what do you like?  
``Jessie Cass: Any lemonade?  
PokeballGirl rental dude: yea  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I can't believe you won't try this soup ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: Is it good? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: I'll try some of it.  
PokeballGirl Meowth: ok *hands her a bowl*  
``Jessie Cass: hey, this is good. ^-^  
PokeballGirl Growly: growl -=yea=- ^-^  
* ``Jessie tries a bowl of soup too  
PokeballGirl Raph: what was that?  
``Jessie Raye: what was what?  
``Jessie *Brim finds a cardboard box and starts to play with it*  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie Brim: ::hehe:: *tries to open the cardboard box*  
``Jessie *Cass gets done with her bowl of soup*   
PokeballGirl Rini: what are we gonna do now?  
``Jessie Cass: I wanna check out the gymnastics arena  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea ^-^  
``Jessie *Cass heads to the gymnastics arena*  
PokeballGirl Sakura: wait for me *goes after her*  
``Jessie Cass: *giggles* I know my luv will love the leotard I bought ^-^  
``Jessie I've never tried gymnastics before  
``Jessie Kim: Wait up ^-^ *goes after the 2*  
``Jessie Cass: *walks in and sees the tumbling mats, I-beam and parallel bars* this is gonna be fun ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: now where's the ladies locker room?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika *points*  
``Jessie Cass: *goes to get into her silvery pink leotard* What leotard are yu wearing, Sakura? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Sakura: blue  
``Jessie Cass: cool ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: what should we do now?  
``Jessie Mike: Let's check out the rest of the town ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ok  
``Jessie *Cass walks out into the arena along with Kim and Sakura*  
PokeballGirl Rini: where should we go 1st?  
``Jessie Susie: we could check out some of the shops. I wonder how Mom's doing ^-^  
PokeballGirl Chikorita: chika chika  
``Jessie Carter: What'd she say?  
PokeballGirl Meowth: I think she wants something to eat  
``Jessie Carter: ah ok *pets Chikorita on her head* What would she like to eat, Li?  
``Jessie Kim: *shows Cass and Sakura some gymnastics stuff* It's not hard at all ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha lookin at?  
``Jessie *Carter goes to get Chikorita something to eat*  
``Jessie *Kim does a few tumbles and flips on the bouncy tumble mat*   
``Jessie Cass: Looks harder than I though ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Nf: ::I got sand in my armor:: ^-^;  
``Jessie Dana: o_O;  
``Jessie Susie: it sure is hot outside ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea *heads inside*  
``Jessie *Cass waves at her luv*   
PokeballGirl *Growly chases after a tumbleweed*  
``Jessie James: *chuckles* silly Growly ^-^  
``Jessie Brim: *joins in the fun* ^.^  
PokeballGirl Rini: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: I wonder how Mom's doing with her gymnastics ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: *does some stuff on the parallel bars* This is fun ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: got awful quiet around here  
``Jessie *Cass blushes, seein her luv*  
``Jessie Mike: A little too quiet *snickers*  
``Jessie Mina: hehe Mikey ^-^  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *spies something in the road*  
``Jessie what is it, Peek?  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika pika -=something shiny=-  
``Jessie *Susie heads into the gymnastics building*  
PokeballGirl *Peek goes to check it out*  
``Jessie *James does too*  
``Jessie James, if it's a coin.. you're not gonna spend it, are ya?  
``Jessie James: Maybe ^-^  
``Jessie Well, I think Peek saw it first ^-^  
``Jessie Pichu: pichu ^-^  
``Jessie James: oke ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what kind of coin is it?  
``Jessie Mike: Dunno  
PokeballGirl Raph: looks Spanish  
``Jessie Don: yea  
PokeballGirl *Peek looks for some more coins*  
``Jessie *Pichu does too*  
``Jessie Don: something tells me that this is leading into a treasure hunt ^-^   
PokeballGirl Raph: yea..... *watches them*  
``Jessie *Pichu sniffs around*  
PokeballGirl shopkeeper: a metal dino?  
``Jessie Don: yea ^^;  
PokeballGirl shopkeeper: never seen anything like that around here  
``Jessie shopkeeper #2: nor have I seen 5 mutant turtles   
``Jessie Don: o_O  
PokeballGirl Devon: do you play card games?  
``Jessie Don: You haven't seen 5 mutant turtles before?   
``Jessie shopkeeper #2: nope  
PokeballGirl Nf: ::card games?::  
``Jessie Mike: *to Nf* yea, dude ^-^  
PokeballGirl Nf: ::what kind of card games?::  
``Jessie *Mike goes to explore*  
PokeballGirl Raph: where are you 2 goin?  
``Jessie Mike: who mie, bro?  
PokeballGirl Raph: no.....them  
``Jessie Mike: oh  
PokeballGirl Devon: looks like they're playing "follow the leader"  
``Jessie Dana: yup  
``Jessie Don: any card game ^-^  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika *starts digging*  
``Jessie Mike: hrmm *peeks in the cave* *q* I didn't know that there were other mutapokemon here  
PokeballGirl voice: me either  
``Jessie Mike: who said that?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: me ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: hi ^-^  
PokeballGirl *the others look over at them*  
``Jessie Mike: uh hi, dudes ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Cheara: that one looks like a bear ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: yea...I think that's a Ursaring ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: cool  
``Jessie Mike: yup  
``Jessie *Cass does a few tumbles on the big mat*  
``Jessie *Kim stays by Sakura while she crosses the I beam*  
``Jessie Susie: *tickles Raph* pikachu? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: hehe  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: Where are we headed next?  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno  
``Jessie Susie: *sees a few mutapokemon coming from the mine* I miss seeing Mom already  
``Jessie Mike: Hey Susie, if ya want, you can read some of the comics I have back at the mansion ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ok ^-^  
``Jessie Don: ^-^;  
``Jessie *a little black Covenant grunt watches from the shadows*  
PokeballGirl Raph: I feel like someone's watchin us  
``Jessie Susie: mie too  
``Jessie CG: *hurries off to hide somewhere* *q* hehe  
``Jessie Don: No offense, but maybe there's another alien on this planet.  
PokeballGirl Raph: where's a fence? ^-^  
``Jessie Don: Not that kind of fence, Raph. ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I bet you were cute looking after Bloodsucker turned ya back into a baby turtle, Uncle Raph. ^-^  
``Jessie Don: He wasn't fussy either, Susie ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: wha? I meant it as a compliment when I said "I bet yu were cute looking", Uncle Raph. ^-^ *hugs him*  
``Jessie Raye: hey Raph, did ya bring your motorcycle along? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Raye: cool ^-^ *kisses him*  
``Jessie *CG goes to get something to drink*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what should we do now?  
``Jessie Leo: We could do some exploring ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: ok  
``Jessie *CG watches the group from a saloon*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *looks around*  
``Jessie CG: ?  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie *CG hides in the shadows again*  
PokeballGirl Butch: what's wrong?  
PokeballGirl Raph: not sure....but I keep thinkin that someone's spyin on us  
``Jessie Don: maybe that someone hasn't seen 5 mutant turtles before ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
``Jessie Mike: Do ya suppose that it could be a alien like the ones from the Halo game?  
PokeballGirl Raph: where'd you find that outfit?  
``Jessie CG: o_O *steps out of the shadows to get another glass of lemonade*  
PokeballGirl Rini: hey.....look at that  
``Jessie Susie: look at what?  
``Jessie CG: ^^; *goes back into hiding*  
PokeballGirl Rini: at that guy wearing that helmet....  
``Jessie CG: *q* hehe  
PokeballGirl Nf: ::why do I have to wear this thing?::  
``Jessie Don: Wear what?  
PokeballGirl Nf: ::this thing full of feathers::  
PokeballGirl Rini: because ^-^  
``Jessie CG: *hops up on a barstool* One lemonade please ^-^  
``Jessie bartender: ok *slides Ceegee a glass of lemonade*  
``Jessie CG: thx *pays the bartender, then drinks his lemonade happily*  
PokeballGirl Devon: *q* let's sneak in there ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ^-^  
``Jessie Mike: *peeks into the saloon* *q* hey it is one of those aliens from Halo  
``Jessie Carter: *q* what race though?  
``Jessie Don: *q* Covenant  
``Jessie Mike: *q* This one looks harmless  
``Jessie CG: eh?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: *thinks* what's a gator doing in here?   
``Jessie Leo: *q* that gatr reminds me of someone  
PokeballGirl *Devon wanders over to the counter and hops up on one of the seats*  
``Jessie Susie does too*  
``Jessie CG: *pulls the brim of his little cowboy hat down, goes back to drinking his lemonade and looks over at the other humans* howdy  
PokeballGirl Devon: hi  
PokeballGirl Zeos: never seen any of you 'round here before  
``Jessie Mike: likewise, dude  
PokeballGirl Rini: I'm thirsty  
``Jessie Susie: mie too  
``Jessie *Fox buys his partner and the rest of TTS a round of drinks*  
``Jessie *CG watches everyone in the saloon*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie CG: If you're wondering, I'm quite harmless ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what are we gonna do now?  
``Jessie CG: There's mines to see. I'm CeeGee btw....CG for short *hops down from the barstool*  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's gettin dark out  
``Jessie Raye: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Chari:  
PokeballGirl Charizard: what?  
``Jessie Chari: A big, juicy cooked steak ^-^  
PokeballGirl voice: sounds good to me too  
``Jessie Chari: ?  
``Jessie Susie: who said that?  
PokeballGirl Zeos: I did ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: hehe  
``Jessie *Zoiy decides to do some exploring*  
PokeballGirl Raph: she's got someone....3 someones followin her ^-^  
``Jessie Zoiy: hehe ^-^  
``Jessie *Brim sniffs around the inn*  
PokeballGirl Devon: where are we going?  
``Jessie Zoiy: Just exploring ^-^  
``Jessie *Domi checks out the game room*  
PokeballGirl C: exploring what?  
``Jessie Zoiy: mines?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: ok  
``Jessie *Susie yawns*  
``Jessie Cass: Someone's tired ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: yea  
``Jessie Leo: Let's find our rooms ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: ok  
``Jessie Susie: I wonder how Duplica's doing ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: me too  
``Jessie Susie: 'Cause we haven't seen her in a long time ^-^  
PokeballGirl Zeos: who's Duplica?  
``Jessie Mike: She's this dudette that has 2 Dittos with her ^-^  
PokeballGirl Zeos: ok  
``Jessie *Leo tells Zeos how he got cured of his wild mutation*  
PokeballGirl Zeos: cool  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's your name?  
``Jessie Leo: yea....my wild mutation even scared mie ^-^;  
``Jessie CG: my name?  
PokeballGirl Rini: no...the gator's  
" Misty: Hey Ash, that guy's dressed just like you. Brock: Except it's a girl. Misty: How can you tell? Brock: Men's intuition. "  
  
``Jessie CG: ah okie  
PokeballGirl Zeos: so.....what kind of critter is that metal thing?  
``Jessie Don: a dino  
PokeballGirl Zeos: never saw a steelplated one before  
``Jessie Don: he's a cyberaptor  
PokeballGirl Zeos: what's that?  
``Jessie Don: part dino, part machine  
PokeballGirl Zeos: like.....what's it called?  
``Jessie Don: AI  
PokeballGirl Zeos: yea.....one of those ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's AI mean?  
``Jessie Don: Artificial Intelligence  
``Jessie CG: yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: cool  
``Jessie Don: yup  
``Jessie CG: I once saw a cyborg back on my planet  
``Jessie Mike: Is it an armored dude that's covered with weapons?  
``Jessie CG: yea  
PokeballGirl Rini: *thinks* I didn't know Ay Eye could psytalk  
PokeballGirl Raph: that bronze dragon followed us  
``Jessie Raye: yea  
``Jessie *Susie sits in the hammock*  
``Jessie Mike: *looks at CG* What's your planet called?  
``Jessie CG: Halo  
``Jessie Mike: hey cool! I have a game back home with that same name. In my opinion, it looks like a giant Hula Hoop ^-^  
``Jessie CG: a what? o_O  
PokeballGirl Raph: it's a game humans play  
``Jessie CG: ok  
``Jessie Mike: Anything good on TV?  
PokeballGirl Raph: dunno  
``Jessie Mina: I'm always up for a romantic movie ^-^  
``Jessie *Susie goes to get a snack from the fridge*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
-the next morning-  
PokeballGirl Meowth: something smells good  
``Jessie CG: *sniffs* yea  
``Jessie *Mike sees something in the daily paper*  
PokeballGirl Rini: what's that?  
``Jessie Susie: what's what?  
PokeballGirl Rini: I heard some kids out in the hall *goes to take a look*  
``Jessie *Susie does too*  
``Jessie Mike: Cool!  
``Jessie Mina: what's cool?  
``Jessie Mike: There's a Maw 7000 contest in the game room of the saloon ^-^  
``Jessie Zoi: Maw?  
``Jessie Mike: Yea.  
PokeballGirl Raph: whatcha lookin at on TV?  
``Jessie Raye: who mie, luv?  
PokeballGirl Raph: no  
``Jessie Raye: ok... *goes to read a book*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika? *looks at the strange design on the screen*  
``Jessie Mike: I think I'll enter that contest ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: me too  
``Jessie Mike: *looks at Dev* Ever played Halo before, dude? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: no  
``Jessie Don: The Maw is the very last level where MC gets to drive the warthog to the last Longsword ship. Only when you get to "Part 3: Warning; Hitchhikers May Be Escaped Convicts" *looks at the paper* It says that you can play at any difficulty *reads the rules* "play the final level of Halo'  
``Jessie Mike: I think Dev will need some training on that ^-^  
``Jessie Don: and Mike, no getting into those cookies  
``Jessie Mike: I won't ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: good  
PokeballGirl Cheara: cookies? where?  
``Jessie Don: I meant the amg ones, Cheara *goes to lock them up*  
``Jessie Mike: I hope the contest allows practice rounds ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a wind starts blowing outside*  
``Jessie Mike: Unless we brought the Xbox with us  
``Jessie Don: I think we did ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: Mom isn't up yet? o_O  
PokeballGirl Butch: ^-^;  
``Jessie Susie: *giggles* think we could tickle her, Papa? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie *Susie sneaks up on Cassie*  
PokeballGirl *Butch does too*  
``Jessie Susie: *tickles her mom* wakey wakey ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: ok ok I'll get up ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: hehe   
``Jessie Cass: *tickles her luv and goes to get a shower* ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: now what?  
``Jessie Raye: Well I am up for a lemonade float, luv ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: oke  
``Jessie *Raye heads into the saloon and sees Mike and Dev warming up for the contest*  
``Jessie Mike: *to Dev* Just watch out for the Flood aliens, dude ^-^  
``Jessie *some of the mutapokemon are watching Mike and Dev*  
``Jessie Raye: looks like they're having fun ^-^  
``Jessie *a bartender slides Raph and Raye their drinks*  
``Jessie Mike: Got the hang of it now, Dev? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Devon: yea  
``Jessie Mike: ok let's rock n roll ^-^  
``Jessie *Raye watches as the contest starts*  
``Jessie *another player is playing alone in the contest*  
PokeballGirl Zeos: so.....that's her pet.....right?  
``Jessie Don: yea ^-^  
PokeballGirl Misty: who's got a pet?  
``Jessie Don: He means Cheara, Mists ^-^  
PokeballGirl Nf: ::me? a pet?::  
``Jessie Don: I'm sure Zeos is kidding, Nf ^-^  
PokeballGirl Zeos: yea ^-^  
``Jessie Don: tee hee  
PokeballGirl Rini: if he's not her pet.....than what is he?  
``Jessie Mina: dunno, Rini ^-^  
``Jessie *Billy gets a soda to drink*  
``Jessie Raye: looks like Mike and Dev won ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup  
``Jessie Mike: ^-^  
``Jessie *Raye sips her lemonade float*  
``Jessie *Susie looks outside*  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what's that taste like?  
``Jessie Raye: like what?  
PokeballGirl Cheara: what you have in that glass  
``Jessie Raye: It's a lemonade float, Cheara. It's refreshing on a hot day ^-^  
``Jessie James: I prefer a Sprite float ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: meowth 2  
``Jessie Susie: can we go to the petshop? ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: yea  
``Jessie Susie: yey ^-^ *goes to look at the pet shop*  
PokeballGirl *Rini does too*  
``Jessie Susie: *sees some pet turtles in the window* they're cute ^-^  
PokeballGirl Rini: yea  
``Jessie Don: I guess ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: *goes to look at a western clothing store* I have a funny joke for you, Raph ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: eh?  
``Jessie Raye: knock knock  
PokeballGirl Raph: who's there?  
``Jessie Raye: Juliet  
PokeballGirl Raph: Juliet who?  
``Jessie Raye: Juliet so much pasta that Romeo didn't wanna see her anymore ^-^ *giggles*  
PokeballGirl Raph: ^-^  
``Jessie Raye: one of your brothers once told me one of your jokes when Baxter used that gag-o-magnifier on yu. I didn't know you had a funny sense of humor, luv ^-^ *tries on a cowgirl hat*  
``Jessie I should get April something ^-^  
``Jessie James: No offense, Jess....April's hard to shop for ^-^  
PokeballGirl Butch: yup  
``Jessie Cass: *blushes* Well... my luv isn't hard to shop for ^-^  
PokeballGirl *a few kids go running by*  
``Jessie Cass: *sees them go by* o_O  
PokeballGirl Butch: eh?  
``Jessie Cass: Where's the fire?  
PokeballGirl Butch: dunno  
``Jessie *Mike goes to sign up for the hovrboard contest*  
PokeballGirl *Devon does too*  
``Jessie Don: Mike, don't get into those cookies  
``Jessie Mike: I won't, Donnie T. ^-^  
``Jessie *Carter sniggers*  
``Jessie *Cass gives her luv a passionate kiss*  
PokeballGirl Raph: what kind of rules do they have for this thing?  
``Jessie Don: Well, safety helmets are required, bro.  
``Jessie Mike: I won't have to worry about the gear....though I'll need a helmet *stops at a sports store*  
``Jessie *Fox spots something suspicious*  
``Jessie Dana: What is it, Mulder?  
``Jessie Fox: Don't get me wrong, Scully....but I think I see some TR guys over there.  
PokeballGirl Butch: over where?  
``Jessie Fox: Over by the hovrboard race  
PokeballGirl Raph: I wonder what the course looks like  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yea  
``Jessie Leo: I wonder 2  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika *points at a large TV screen nearby*  
``Jessie Susie: I'd spy on TR, but I don't wanna get caught like Penny did when she spied on Dr Claw ^-^;  
``Jessie *Brim smells some sausages cooking nearby*  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie *Brim follows the scent to a sausage stand*  
PokeballGirl *Growly does too*  
``Jessie Cass: Brim, where are yu and Growly going? ^-^   
``Jessie Brim: doouur? ^-^;  
PokeballGirl Butch: I think they're hungry  
``Jessie Brim: ::Yup:: ^-^  
``Jessie Cass: We can get them something to eat ^-^  
``Jessie James: I'm kinda hungry myself ^-^  
PokeballGirl Cheara: yea  
``Jessie *James goes to get something to eat*  
``Jessie Susie: what do ya see, Peek?  
``Jessie Don: looks like a map of the race course ^-^  
``Jessie Susie: I wonder if we're allowed to let our pokemon out for some exercise ^-^  
PokeballGirl Raph: maybe  
PokeballGirl Rini: there's some colored dots moving around the screen  
``Jessie Susie: yea  
``Jessie James: It looks like a Skittles commercial ^-^  
PokeballGirl Meowth: yup  
``Jessie Dana: Hey gang, I think Cheara needs to know about something  
PokeballGirl Raph: speaking of that.....where'd she go now?  
``Jessie James: Dunno  
``Jessie *Leo and Don both head out to a clearing to build a small memorial*  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika! *points up*  
``Jessie Raye:  
``Jessie CG:  
PokeballGirl Peek: pika pika pika   
``Jessie *Susie gives Misty a hug*  
PokeballGirl Butch: how'd she get up there?  
``Jessie Cass: dunno luv  
``Jessie Dana: gang, today marks the anniversary of 9-11  
PokeballGirl Raph: yup ^-^;  
``Jessie *Cass tries not to look upset*   
``Jessie Cass?  
``Jessie Cass: ? 


End file.
